Le feu sous la glace
by berangere
Summary: Une nouvelle venue arrive au lycée de Forks. C'est au tour de Jasper de tomber fou amoureux d'une humaine. Petit problème, Edward et Bella la déteste et ne l'acceptent pas. Tous les Cullen se retrouvent impliqués autour de ce nouveau couple qui menace de briser cette famille unie.
1. Forks

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic sur le monde de twilight, n'hésitez pas a me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

A bientôt B,

* * *

Je soupirais tandis que je descendit du car. Je serrais fermement mon grand sac de voyage ainsi que mon sac a main et chercha un arrêt de bus. Je connaissais de ma nouvelle maison que l'adresse et les pièces que j'avais vu en photos sur le site. Je savais quelle ligne de bus prendre et où m'arrêter grâce a l'itinéraire que j'avais pensé a prévoir. Il pleuvait légèrement ce qui me ravit. Contrairement à la plupart des gens J'aime la pluie, le froid, le vent et déteste la chaleur, ne supportant pas qu'il fasse plus de vingt degrés. Étrangeté que je dois au sang breton dont je suis a moitié pourvue.

Mi-bretonne, mi new-yorkaise. Mi-française, mi-americaine. Voila le produit que je suis, chose dont j'ai toujours été fière. Je ne suis allée que trop peu souvent en Bretagne mais j'en ai d'excellents souvenirs. J'aimais tout là-bas. Le temps changeant, le caractère rustre des gens et surtout mes grands-parents paternels. Ironiquement, j'ai vu New-York autant de fois que j'ai vu la Bretagne. J'ai grandi à San Francisco, d'abord avec ma famille puis ma famille adoptive.

Après la mort de mes parents. Ma soeur, mon frère et moi-même avons été placés en foyer puis en famille d'accueil, chacun dans une famille différente. Ils avaient hérité d'une famille convenable et qui:les aimaient sincèrement mais pas moi. Mes parents adoptifs n'ont jamais été violents avec moi que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement mais ils ne se sont jamais intéressés à moi. Franck et Julia était un couple admiré de tous. Famille, amis, voisins, collègues. Lui, brillant avocat et elle, professeure de danse classique. Ils étaient aussi beaux que riches. Tout ce qui leur restait pour achever cette perfection était évidemment avoir un enfant. La seule chose qui leur était innacessible, du moins naturellement. Et ce fut sur moi qu'ils avaient décidés de placer leurs espoirs. Une petite fille de huit ans ayant subi un traumatisme violent. Je ne pourrai jamais assez bien décrire leur déception lorsqu'ils ont réalisés qu'ils avaient fait le mauvais choix.

C'est perdue dans mes pensées que je montait dans le bus qui mena chez moi. J'avais atteint mes dix-huit ans i! y'a cinq mois. Cinq mois que j'avais touché ma part de l'héritage laissé par mes parents. Argent que j'utilisais aujourd'hui pour quitter ma ville natale, quitter Franck et Julia et pour commencer à vivre ma vie. et pour cela j'avais choisi la ville de Forks. Ville dotée de très peu d'habitants et d'un climat qui me convenait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les grandes villes. J'aime San Francisco mais surtout pour son coté année quarante, ses vieux immeubles et son ambiance. Mais les souvenirs et l'envie de passer à autre chose m'ont fait fuir cette ville. Je regardai le paysage défiler lentement. J'avais hâte de me trouver chez moi. Les meubles devaient arriver cet après-midi et j'aurai tout le week-end pour m'installer.

Lorsque le bus arriva à mon arrêt, je descendit et sorti le plan imprimé. Je devais traverser deux rues puis longer un chemin d'environ quatre cent mètres. Cela faisait un bout de chemin à pied mais ce n'était pas un problème. Ma maison était isolée et j'aimais l'idée de ne pas avoir de voisins. J'aimerai passer mon permis mais conduire faisait partie de mes peurs irrationnelles. Je panique dès que je m'imagine sur la route, au volant dune voiture. Ce qui fait des autobus mes meilleurs amis.

Je m'arrêta net en remarquant que j'étais arrivée. Un homme était assis sur le perron. Ce devait être Mr Paulson, mon propriétaire. Je regardais la maison avec un sourire au lèvres. Ce n'était pas une grande maison, elle était petite, la peinture jaune claire était écaillée, elle était vielle et abîmée mais je l'aimais déjà. Je rejoignit mon propriétaire et me présenta.

_ Monsieur Paulson, bonjour je suis Tess Lasier.

Il se leva et me salua à son tour.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Lasier. Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver ?

_ Non pas du tout. Dis-je en lui montrant mon plan.

Il sourit et sortit des clés de sa poche.

_ Bon, inutile de faire durer le suspens.

Il ouvrit l'épaisse porte marron et me fit passer devant lui. Je m'attendais à une petite odeur d'humidité mais je ne sentit rien d'autre que de la peinture fraîche. Je soufflait intérieurement, rassurée de ne pas avoir à refaire la peinture moi-même. Tout me plaisait dans cette maison. Le salon récemment peint en jaune pastel, la petite cuisine de la même couleur, la salle à manger, la salle de bain a l'étage et les deux chambres, l'une donnant su le petit jardin et l'autre donnant sur la rue ainsi que la forêt. Je n'en revenait pas de ne la remarquer que maintenant alors que je l'avais longée pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Il allait de soi que je choisirait cette chambre.

_ Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est une petite maison sympathique. Fit Mr Paulson.

Je repondit, le regard toujours sur la forêt.

_ Je l'adore.

* * *

J'étais épuisée. Il était 19 heures et j'avais enfin fini. Les meubles étaient tous installés grâce aux déménageurs, le peu d'affaires que j'avais dans mon sac étaient à leurs endroits respectifs. J'avais faillit faire des courses aujourd'hui pour remplir un peu mon frigo mais la fatigue me cloua sur le canapé. L'adrénaline et l'excitation retombées plus la fatigue du voyage et de l'installation me tombèrent brutalement dessus. Je me laissai bercer par la télévision et décida de rester là. Mon lit était déjà prêt, ma chambre avec la vue sereine et mystique m'attendait mais là maintenant, je préférais ce petit canapé douillet.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Regardant mon téléphone je vis qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. J'essayais de me rendormir mais n'y arriva pas. Je me levai donc et alla prendre ma douche. J'y restai une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de sortir et m'enrouler dans une serviette. Je me mis devant le miroir et frotta la buée. J'avais le visage fatigué mais étant une habituée des nuits blanches je n'avais pas de cernes.

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment souciée de mon physique. Je suis minuscule, 1 mètre 51 pour être exacte. Mes cheveux roux foncés m'arrivent juste sur les épaules. J'ai de grands yeux marrons foncés, chose que je trouve très banale. La seule chose que j'aime chez moi c'est mon teint rosé clair. La chose que j'aime le moins c'est mon aspect petite fille. Julia m'a un jour avoué que la première chose qui lui a plu quand elle ma vu, c'est que je ressemblait à une petite poupée. Et à mon grand désespoir, elle avait raison. J'ai dix ans de plus aujourd'hui et je ressemble toujours à une sorte de petite fille, ce qui m'exaspère.

Je suis l'opposée de ma soeur, Ophelia. Elle a hérité de la grande taille et des cheveux noirs de mon père et le visage et les yeux verts de ma mère. A l'inverse, j'ai la chevelure flamboyante et la petite taille de ma mère, même si je suis encore plus petite. Mes yeux et les traits fins de mon visage, je les avaient de mon père. Quant à mon frère, il était comme mon père, cheveux et yeux noirs. J'eus un pincement au coeur en me souvenant que je ne saurai jamais à qui il ressemblerait vraiment. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'aimais pas penser à eux. Je les aimais toujours, Dieu seul savait à quel point, mais c'était dans une autre vie. Comme Franck et Julia, ils font partie d'une page que je dois tourner, peu importe combien c'était douloureux.

Je partit dans ma chambre et m'habilla. J'optai pour un pantalon noir et un pull fin gris clair. Je finit par mettre mes bottines à petit talon et descendit. Je choisit d'organiser mes affaires d'école le temps que mes cheveux sèchent. Je n'était pas ravie de devoir commencer ma nouvelle vie sans avoir fini l'école. Ayant redoublé ma sixième, je me traîne un an de retard que je paye aujourd'hui. Lundi, après-demain, je ferai ma grande entrée au lycée de Forks. Arriver en plein mois de novembre n'est pas l'idéal mais ce n'est pas bien grave non plus, surtout qu'au niveau des notes, on ne devinerait pas que je suis une redoublante. Non, ce qui m'angoisse, ce sont les autres élèves. Je suis tellement timide et renfermée que je ne parle a personne et répond que le strict minimum lorsqu'on m'adresse la parole. Ce qui me donne l'image d'une fille froide voir arrogante. Quelque part, cela me gène de dégager cette impression, mais si cela aide à les garder à distance, tant mieux. J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir des amis de mon âge, l'expérience n'a pas marché. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses seraient différentes ici.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois, je longeais les deux rues précédant le sentier menant chez moi. Mais cette fois les bras chargés des courses que je venais de faire. Devant l'une des maisons de la deuxième rue, un garçon s'arrêta en me voyant puis s'approcha de moi. Il avait à peu près mon âge. Grand, blond avec un visage de bébé. Il était mignon mais je ne lui trouvait rien d'attirant.

_ Tu a besoin d'aide avec ça ? Fit-il en pointant les deux sacs de courses.

_ Non merci. Je suis juste au bout du sentier. Répondis-je poliment.

Il eut l'air surpris.

_ Oh c'est toi qui a emménagé dans la maisons des Johnson ?

J'imagine que les Johnson étaient les locataires avant moi.

_ Oui, je suis arrivée hier.

Les sacs commençaient vraiment à peser lourd et cela devait se voir car il me les prit des mains.

_Je t'en prie laisse moi les porter jusque chez toi. Je suis Mike Newton au fait.

Je voulut protester mais le soulagement m'en empêcha.

_ Enchantée, je suis Tess Lasier.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_ Tu es la nouvelle élève. Tout le monde t'attend lundi.

Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi. Évidemment que dans un petit lycée, un nouvel élève était un évènement important. J'imagine déjà les regards et les messes basses,

_ Nous avons eu une nouvelle en début d'année. Bella Swan. Déjà un nouvel élève c'est rare mais alors deux la même année. Dit-il en riant.

Je souriait gentiment et hocha la tête. Je récupérai les sacs lorsque nous arrivâmes. En ayant prit soin de sortir mes clés d'abord.

_ Je te remercie Mike. J'espère qu'on se croisera au lycée.

_ De rien, on se croisera sûrement. Avec un peu de chance, on sera dans la même classe.

Deux secondes lourdes passèrent et il me souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Je sais qu'il attendait que je l'invite à rentrer et je sais que cela aurait été la moindre des politesses mais je ne voulais pas inviter quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Qui plus est un ado qui est dans mon école et qui vis à cinq cent mètres de chez moi.

* * *

Lundi matin arriva trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. L'une de mes capacités était de ne jamais m'ennuyer. Je suis solitaire de nature et j'ai appris à m'occuper l'esprit. C'est dans l'angoisse que se fit le trajet en bus. Je fouillais mon sac pour la troisième fois, m'assurant que je n'avais rien oublié. J'essayais de me calmer du mieux que je pouvais. Je détestais les gens de mon âge. J'étais bien plus a l'aise entourée d'adultes. L'école était vraiment une épreuve pour moi. Je vis l'école avant l'arrêt de bus. De là où j'étais, je voyais déjà quelques voitures sur le parking du lycée, ce qui accéléra mon coeur. Le bus s'arrêta juste en face du lycée. Je descendit et traversa immédiatement devant.

A peine le parking franchi que les têtes se tournaient. Je respirai profondément tout en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte. Je voyais les regards posés sur mes vêtements. Ne voulant pas baisser la tête, je dus faire un effort pour me souvenir de ce que je portais. Je portais un pantalon noir, une veste courte et noire, mon pull dessous était noir, mes bottines était noires et mon sac de cours était noir. Je notais dans ma tête de penser à m'habiller avec une touche de couleur à partir de demain. Je ne tiens pas à passer pour la gothique de service.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment je continuai d'ignorer les regards jusqu'à ce quelqu'un se pointe devant moi.

_ Bonjour ! Tu dois être Tess non ?

Je levai les yeux et vit un type genre geek. Il avait les cheveux bruns un peu plus longs que la moyenne et des lunettes qui complétait son look de jeune premier.

_ Oui c'est moi. Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me tendit la main que je serrai doucement.

_ Je suis Eric Yorkie. Tu a ton emploi du temps sur toi ?

Je le sortit de mon sac et le lui tendit. Sa mine se renfrogna légèrement.

_ Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe. Dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela.

_ Mike sera déçu. Viens je vais te montrer ta première salle de cours.

Je grondais intérieurement à la mention de Mike. Cela aurait été peut-être rassurant d'avoir au moins une personne dans ma classe que je connaissais déjà mais au fond j'étais soulagée d'être dans une classe différente.

Je me concentrais à retenir le chemin tandis que je suivais Éric. Il me posait des questions sur mon ancienne ville, mon ancien lycée. Tant que ses questions n'étaient pas personnelles, elles ne me dérangeaient pas.

_ Voilà c'est là. Tu saura te débrouiller pour la suite ? Questionna-t-il.

Je retint une réponse cinglante et lui affirma que tout irai bien pour moi. Sans attendre son départ, j'entrai dans la salle pour suivre mon cours d'histoire avancée. J'adorais cette matière. Écouter les professeurs, mêmes ceux que je n'aimais pas, narrer l'histoire d'époques passées était presque une passion. Ma passion était de découvrir l'histoire par mes propres moyens. Que ce soit à travers les livres, les films ou les documentaires.

Je me dirigea vers le bureau de Mr Gibbins et lui tendit ma fiche.

_ Ah encore une nouvelle. Sois la bienvenue parmi nous.

Il parlait d'un ton las mais je n'en fus pas offensée. C'est d'ailleurs la première personne de cette école qui me fit plutôt bonne impression. Je le regardait balayer la salle du regard. Il fit une moue étrange lorsqu'il me rendit ma feuille signée.

_ Il reste une place à côté d'Emmett et Rosalie, là-bas.

J'avançais vers le fond de la salle sans regarder les autres élèves. C'est une fois arrivée à la table que je leva les yeux vers eux. Je bloqua pendant une seconde rapide et me reprit tout en m'assayant.

Dire qu'ils étaient beaux était aussi stupide que dire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un mot puisse décrire ces deux êtres à côté de moi. Je me senti gênée de les avoir dévisagés de cette façon mais me consola en me disant qu'il devait en avoir l'habitude. Je n'ai jamais eu de complexe physique particulier mais cette créature blonde a quelques centimètres de moi pousserait n'importe qui à en avoir. Et le garçon à côté, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Je dirai entre un grizzli et le quaterback canon du lycée.

_ Tu est la nouvelle ?

Je relevait la tête vers ma gauche. Emmett me souriait gentiment. Je cru percevoir une pointe de moquerie. Il savait comme moi que j'allai entendre cette question une centaine de fois.

_ Oui. Dis-je timidement.

Il garda son sourire. Je tournai les yeux vers la fille, qui elle, ne souriait pas du tout. Elle me jeta un regard mauvais puis reporta son attention sur le tableau.

_ Comment t'appelle-tu ? Me demanda Emmett.

_ Tess.

L'attitude de Rosalie m'avait complètement fermée. C'était typiquement le genre de personne que j'evitais. Le genre à se croire mieux que tout le monde et prendre les gens de haut. Certes, physiquement elle nous écrase toutes sans problèmes mais est-ce une raison pour agir de la sorte ?

J'avais donné mon nom à Emmett de façon assez dure et je sentis Rosalie se tourner vers moi. Si elle voulait que je la regarde, elle devra daigner à m'adresser la parole même si c'est une réflexion désagréable. Mais elle n'en fit rien. A nouveau, elle se tourna vers le tableau. Par contre, je sentais toujours le regard d'Emmett sur moi. Je m'en voulais car il s'était montré agréable envers moi et ma façon de lui parler n'était pas justifiée. Ce n'est pas étonnant que je passe pour une fille froide et distante en général. Peut-être le suis-je vraiment ? Cette idée me rendit triste. Mais encore, si cela empêchait les gens de trop se coller a moi, eux et leur curiosité , j'assumerai.

L'heure passa lentement et rapidement à la fois. Rapidement car j'étais intéressée par ce que racontait Mr Gibbins et lentement parce que de temps à autre, je sentais les regards appuyés d'Emmett. Cela me coutait de ne pas regarder en sa direction mais j'avais réussi à tenir. Lors de la sonnerie, je rangeait vite mes affaires et ressortit mon emploi du temps. Je tenais à me débrouiller seule. Sans un mot, ni un regard pour mes voisins de tables ou pour n'importe qui d'autre, je quittai la pièce.

C'est toujours nerveuse que je me dirigeai vers mon cours de maths sans savoir que j'allais subir un second choc.


	2. Nouveau visage

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée était silencieux. Je sentit le stress monter en moi. C'était douloureux de rester si près de ces humains. Cela devenait de plus en plus facile avec le temps mais la soif et la souffrance n'en était pas moins très tenace. L'odeur de Bella qui flottait toujours dans la Volvo n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'entendit Edward émettre un léger grognement. Je me sentit honteux et m'excusa dans ma tête. J'essayai de penser a autre chose. Je n'eus pas a chercher longtemps en voyant l'expression préoccupée d'Alice.

Alice était ma préférée, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne. Elle m'a trouvé alors que j'étais seul et perdu même si je m'étais défait de l'influence de Maria. La connexion a était presque immédiate entre Alice et moi. Elle m'avait vu dans sa première vision en tant que vampire. Sa deuxième étant notre intégration dans la famille Cullen. Même si Alice avait une relation spéciale avec Edward dû à leur pouvoir respectif, nous sommes les membres de la famille qui nous connaissons le mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de ressentir ses émotions pour savoir ce qu'elle pense et elle n'a pas besoin de ses visions pour anticiper mes réactions. Encore une fois, je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question qu'Alice prit les devants.

_ La nouvelle arrive aujourd'hui.

Je mis une seconde à comprendre qu'elle parlait de la nouvelle élève. Une fille du nom de Tess Lasier.

_ Tu vois quoi à propos d'elle ? Demanda Emmett.

Alice fit une légère grimace.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est flou.

Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

_ Peut-être qu'Edward tombera amoureux d'elle aussi. Continua Emmett en plaisantant.

Edward fit un bruit dédaigneux. Je soupirail intérieurement. En ce qui concernait Bella, Edward perdait tout humour. Évidemment qu'il n'aimerait pas la nouvelle, tout son univers tournait autour de Bella. Comme celui d'Emmett autour de Rosalie et celui de Carlisle autour d'Esme. Je ressentais leurs émotions mais je ne les comprenais pas. Je ressentais la puissance de leur amour, même leur désir parfois mais cela restait un mystère pour moi. Autrefois je pensais aimer. Je pensais aimer Maria, je pensais quelle était la bonne. Mais quand je ressens l'amour de mes frères et mon père pour leurs compagnes, je me rends compte à quel point je me trompais.

Sans être jaloux, parfois j'aimerai avoir ce qu'ils ont. Comme Alice, je suis heureux comme je suis, sauf au lycée. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Alice se plaint parfois de ne pas avoir trouver son âme soeur. En vrai ou en vision, pas d'âme soeur en vue pour elle. Ni pour moi d'ailleurs Etions -nous destinés à vivre seul ? Destinés à ne pas connaitre l'amour ? Je ne sais pas si cette perspective me rassure ou me terrorise.

Je me raidit lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée. Comme d'habitude, je prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Et ainsi la routine recommence. Comme quoi le lundi matin n'est pas qu'une épreuve pour les humains.

Les cours sont tous plus soporifiques les uns que les autres. Seule différence aujourd'hui, les conversations à propos de la nouvelle élève. Visiblement elle à fait son effet. Une fille toute de noire vêtue, ne faisant attention à personne autour d'elle. La description ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je ressens chez les élèves l'excitation classique lorsqu'on leur donne un nouveau jouet mais je ressens aussi une certaine attirance. Pas l'attirance sexuelle à laquelle on s'attendrait. Plutôt du genre mystérieux. Et chose que je n'ai nullement ressenti lors de l'arrivée de Bella, de la confusion.

Si cette fille cherchait à faire une entrée remarquée, c'était réussi. Clairement, elle suscitait des réactions. En avait-elle conscience ? Je décidai que cela ne me concernait pas et me concentra sur le cours.

* * *

L'heure que j'aimais le plus et le moins arriva. Celle du déjeuner. D'un côté je retrouvais ma famille mais d'un autre je devais supporter le bruit impossible de la salle. Ma famille ainsi que Bella était déjà tous installés quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air de discuter sérieusement sauf Rosalie. Sûrement dû au fait que Bella fasse partie de la conversation. La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Tes visions sont floues Alice. Et changeantes, tu le sais.

Je m'assayais entre Alice et Emmett.

_ Je sais mais elle s'y trouve. Maintenant c'est assez clair. Répondit Alice.

Elle avait toujours l'air perturbée.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demandai-je.

_ La nouvelle. Répondit Emmett.

Je me tournai vers Alice et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Depuis quelques mois j'avais des visions très floues. Je voyais une forme brumeuse, vaporeuse. Parfois elle se tenait à côté de nous, parfois seule. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que c'est Tess.

Elle l'appelait déjà par son prénom. Je revois une situation à la Bella se profiler.

_ Tu te vois déjà amie avec elle ? La taquinai-je.

_ Non justement. C'est encore floue. Je la vois clairement dans mes visions, avec nous mais la situation tout autour est floue. Je ne vois pas les interactions ou le contexte.

C'est la première fois que je la voyais si contrariée par une vision. Enfin des visions. Je devais avouer que je devenais curieux à mon tour.

_ Moi je la trouve bizarre. Dit Emmett.

_ Tu l'a déjà vue ? Je demanda.

_ Elle était avec Rose et moi en histoire avancée. Même Rose l'a trouvée bizarre.

_ Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

_ Son nom c'est tout. Elle nous à ignorés le reste du cours.

Je ne voyais rien d'étonnqant là-dedans. Les humains nous craignaient inconsciemment.

_ Je n'ai pas tiré grand chose d'elle non plus. Je l'ai eu en maths à côté de moi aussi. Je sais juste qu'elle vit seule. Fit Alice.

Emmett allait dire quelque chose quand Rosalie prit la parole.

_ La vol!à.

Je tournai discrètement la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce et vit une petite rousse suivie de Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley et trois autres personnes dont je ne connais pas les noms. Les anciens amis de Bella. Elle avait beau dire qu'ils l'étaient toujours, elle ne passaient plus de temps avec eux sauf peut-être la grande à lunettes.

Je détaillait la fille minutieusement. Elle était minuscule, premier détail frappant. Deuxième détail frappant, sa beauté. Elle avait un visage d'une douceur incroyable, très finement dessiné. Elle paraissait tellement fragile. D'un tout autre genre que Bella. La fragilité de Bella est due à sa gaucherie. Mais cette fille, c'est tout autre chose. Elle me donnait l'impression d'un oiseau tombé du nid.

_ Elle est toute mignone quand même. Fit Alice.

Bella s'exclama pour la première depuis mon arrivée à table.

_ Elle à l'air plutôt à l'aise.

je me concentrais sur la fille pour percevoir ses émotions. Je ressentis de l'agacement, du malaise et un sentiment moins perceptible. Comme quelque chose de sourd qui vibrait en elle. C'était douloureux à n'en pas douter. Vu comme c'était enfoui, j'en conclut quelle devait trainer cette émotion depuis un bon moment et avait appris à vivre avec. Seulement le fait était là, elle devait vivre avec. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella avait visé à côté. La fille n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Mais elle cachait très bien son jeu.

Je sentit la frustration d'Edward monter en flèche. Surprenant mes pensées, il se tourna vers moi.

_ Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées.

Nous nous retournons tous vers lui. La surprise de tout le monde égalant la mienne.

_ Tu plaisante ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Non. Grogna Edward.

Je scrutai la fille intensément. Elle aussi était imperméable au don d'Edward. Mais elle ne l'était pas au mien ni celui d'Alice. Sentant sûrement mon regard, elle se tourna vers notre table et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons. Sur cela, elle ressemblait aussi à Bella. Toutes deux avait des yeux marrons très expressifs. Mais ceux de cette fille étaient captivant. Elle détourna le regard rapidement ce qui me déplut. Je n'en avais pas eu assez.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

Je me tournai vers Edward qui me regardait d'un air mauvais. Je sentais sa colère et sa frustration s'intensifiait.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Je n'appréciait pas son comportement. Je n'avais rien fait de mal en regardant cette fille, je ne voyais pas en quoi cela le gênait. Comme eux, j'étais curieux.

_ Les Cullen te regardent bizarrement. Fit la voix mesquine de cette Jessica.

_ Un peu comme tout le monde.

C'était sa voix. Comment une si petite personne pouvait avoir une voix grave et suave comme ça ? Jessica commença à lui faire l'inventaire de notre table. Pour la millième fois, nous écoutions notre description. Comme d'habitude, je suis celui qui à l'air de souffrir. Jessica n'avait pas fini les présentations lorsque la fille se leva.

_ J'ai quelque chose à faire. On se retrouve plus tard ?

Sans attendre elle quitta la table et la pièce après s'être débarrassée de son plateau. Les gens à sa table avaient l'air sonnes par son départ soudain. Je sentis l'intérêt de Mike grandir ainsi que celui de Tyler Crowley. Sans parler de celui d'Éric Yorkie. On se dirigeait définitivement vers une nouvelle situation à la Bella. Sauf le vampire à ses côtés, heureusement.

_ Elle à autant de tact que toi. Fit dédaigneusement Rosalie à Emmett.

Malgré son ton, je sentais la curiosité de Rosalie mêlée à une pointe d'amusement, ce qui était rare.

_ On devrait essayer de lui parler. Dit doucement Alice.

_ Non. Elle ne me dit rien qu'il vaille. Fit Edward.

_ Il faudrait peut-être éviter de la juger. Elle à un lien avec nous de toute façon.

C'est à ce moment que je le perçut. Le sentiment était caché par la surprise générale et par ma curiosité envers cette fille mais maintenant que j'étais plus concentré, c'était limpide. La jalousie. Et je savais d'où ce sentiment venait. Au debut, je pensais à Rosalie mais le sentiment venait d'une autre fille. Il venait de Bella. Pas une jalousie vaine, comme l'aurait été celle de Rose, mais affective. Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de la nouvelle fille, Alice avait des visions d'elle et voulait qu'on apprenne à la connaître. Même si Bella n'était pas encore complètement intégrée à la famille, elle y avait quand même une place particulière, privilégiée. Peut-être voyait elle cette place menacée ? Je pense qu'elle avait surtout peur de perdre Edward. Crainte non fondée. Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point Edward l'aimais.

Edward se leva brusquement et emmena Bella hors de la cafétéria. Je décida de sortir à mon tour. Emmett et Rosalie commençaient à rentrer dans leur bulle. Je sortit hors du bâtiment pour prendre l'air. Je fit le tour histoire de penser à ce qui venait de se produire, je pensais à quel point cela inquieterait sûrement Esme et Carlisle. Je m'arretai quand je vis une chevelure flamboyante au loin. C'était elle. Tess. Pour la première je pensais son prénom sérieusement et decida que c'était l'un des plus beaux qui existait. Elle était assise contre un arbre et avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Je ressentit une tristesse et une solitude émaner d'elle. Quand l'heure de reprendre les cours arriva, elle se leva tranquillement. Je voulais rentrer directement dans l'école mais je me retrouvait cloué sur place. Elle serait obligée de passer devant moi pour entrer. Je sortit mon téléphone pour faire croire que j'étais occupé. Et attendit qu'elle s'approcha.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas, je relevait la tête. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau et j'entendit son coeur s'accélérer. Ce que le mien aurait fait aussi batterait-t-il encore. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Un sourire tendre et encourageant. Elle me le rendit timidement et passa à côté de moi pour accéder au bâtiment. Je restai là bêtement, complètement ahuri. Son odeur. Son sang était l'un des meilleur que j'eus humé. Pas le genre d'odeur qui me donnait soif, le genre qui me donnait envie de la sentir encore et encore. Son sourire si craquant, son odeur merveilleuse.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. La sonnerie me sortit de ma transe et je me rendit dans ma salle de classe.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison était bruyant. Je remarquai les regards appuyés d'Alice et furibonds d'Edward.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'approcher d'elle Jasper. C'est dangereux. Fit Edward en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

_ Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot Edward. Dis-je d'un ton las.

_ Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice prit la parole.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu lui faire de mal.

Edward poussa un soupir exagéré.

_ Je ne dis pas qu'il lui en fera. Je dis juste que c'est inconscient de prendre des risques.

Edward commençait sérieusement à m'enerver. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Vu sa situation, il devrait être le plus compréhensif.

_ Ma situation n'a rien à voir avec la tienne. Dit-il rageusement.

Dans ces moments là je ne supporte pas son don.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas la même. Ça ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de me juger ou de me traiter comme un enfant.

_ Whoaa on se calme là. C'est quoi le problème exactement ? Demanda Emmett.

Personne ne répondit. Aucun besoin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Edward partit tout de suite en direction de la maison de Bella. De mon cote je partit en direction de la forêt. J'avais besoin de chasser pour étancher ma soif et me vider la tête.

Je fus soulagé une fois abreuvé mais mon esprit n'était pas moins embrumé. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever Tess de la tête. Son regard profond, son beau sourire, son odeur, sa silouhette si petite et fragile. C'est comme si tout ces petits détails s' impregnaient en moi. Son nom résonnait au-delà de tout le reste. Tess. Tess. Tess. Tess.

_ Tess.

Je murmurai ce nom. Comme si cela avait un certain pouvoir. Le pouvoir de soigner les plaies, les horreurs, les peurs. Les miennes du moins.

_ Tess,

Je me retournai vers celle qui avait prononcé ce nom. Alice. Elle savait quelque chose.

_ Dis-moi. Suppliai-je presque.

Elle hésitait avant de répondre mais finit par céder.

_ Encore une fois, c'est très flou. Je la vois avec nous. Dans chacune de mes visions elle est là.

_ Continue. Dis-je nerveusement.

Elle tira doucement sur la branche d'un arbre et me regarda peinée.

_ Je vois une cassure. Une séparation.

Une séparation ? Entre qui et qui ? Devinant mes questions, elle reprit d'une voix triste.

_ Parmi nous. Une cassure dans notre famille.


	3. Etrange

Ils étaient étranges. Étranges, beaux, fascinants et inquiétants. Je venais de finir mes devoirs et m'étais installée sur mon perron quand pour la centième fois je pensai aux Cullen. Emmett et Rosalie m'avait déjà coupé le souffle et la même chose s'était produite avec Alice Cullen. Elle avait essayé de me faire la conversation, ce qui m'avais mise mal à l'aise. Elle était aussi différente que semblable à ses frères et soeurs. Comme ma soeur et moi, Alice et Rosalie sont diamétralement opposées physiquement. Rosalie est une grande blonde qui ressemble à une sorte d'œuvre d'art. Alice avec sa petite taille et ses cheveux courts et noirs dans tout les sens me fasait penser à un petit lutin. La seule chose qui les reliaient étaient leur incroyable beauté.

Je réussit à me sortir ces trois êtres de la tête jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Mike m'ayant coincée entre deux cours, m'avait invitée à manger avec lui et ses amis. J'avais été tentée de refuser mais c'était toujours mieux que de manger seule en proie des regards des autres. Mike me présenta à Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler et Éric, que je connaissais déjà. J'écoutais distraitement la conversation quand je me sentit observée. Je levai la tête et mon regard se posa instinctivement sur la table du fond.

Je reconnus les Cullen que j'avais rencontré et vit trois autres personnes. Je n'eus pas le loisir de prendre le temps d'observer les deux autres car mon regard se fixa à celui du troisième. Il avait les yeux dorés ou ambrés. Mes pensées se brouillèrent quelques secondes et je baissait rapidement la tête. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappée à l'estomac. C'est à ce moment que Jessica me fit remarquer que les Cullen me regardait bizarrement et jugea bon de me révéler ce qu'elle savait.

Apparemment, ils étaient les enfants adoptifs d'un médecin et d'une décoratrice d'intérieure, sauf Bella qui était la petite amie d'Edward. Je compris qu'elle parlait de ceux que je n'avais pas regardé. Emmett et Rosalie était aussi en couple. Ce qui ne laissait qu'Alice et Jasper. Jasper. C'était donc son nom. Agacée par ce garçon, par les commérages de Jessica et surtout par moi, je me levai d'un bond et quitta la table.

Je marchai jusqu'à un arbre derrière l'école et massif à son pied. Je m'en voulais pour mon comportement. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jessica et les autres si j'étais si renfermée. Ce n'étais pas la faute de ce Jasper si il était aussi magnifique, si ses yeux étaient aussi enchanteurs et si il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui reprocher son apparence. Pour reprendre mes esprits, je laissais mes pensées retourner à San Francisco. La où j'avais déjà eu quelques petits amis mais rien de sérieux. Du moins aucun d'entre eux m'ont donné l'envie de quelque chose de sérieux. Le seul qui était sorti du lot était Jason. Nous n'avions passé que quelques mois ensemble et je n'avais que quinze ans mais ces huits mois avaient été intense. C'est avec lui que j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses. Les sentiments, le désir, la sexualité, l'envie de liberté et d'émancipation. J'ai arrêté les choses quand elles sont devenues trop sérieuses. J'avais des sentiments pour lui mais n'étais pas amoureuse et je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une relation sérieuse si jeune et pas avec le peu d'expérience que j'avais. Jason étant ce qu'il était, à respecté ma décision même si je lui brisais le coeur. La souffrance que j'avais vu dans ses yeux m'avait marquée au fer rouge. Quand je me rendit compte que les gens se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, je me levai à mon tour et prit la même direction qu'eux.

Je me stoppa une seconde en apercevant Jasper devant l'entrée, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. J'admirais son visage si bien dessiné ne comprenant pas qu'une telle splendeur puisse exister. A quelques pas de lui, il releva la tête et me regarda. Son regard était doux et bienveillant. Il me fit un sourire si tendre que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Je me sentit plus petite que d'habitude en passant juste à côté de lui. Ma timidité, déjà conséquente, avait monté d'un cran. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il m'intimidait.

Je ne revit aucun d'entre eux jusqu'à la fin des cours, ce qui me soulagea. Ce qui ne me soulageait pas c'est qu'il ne quittait pas mes pensées. Peu importe comment je m'occupais depuis que j'étais rentrée chez moi, je pensais à lui. C'était pitoyable. A part sa beauté inhumaine, il était sûrement un garçon comme les autres et je n'étais pas du genre superficielle à s'enticher que d'un physique. Je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas qu'une question de physique. Emmett aussi était parfait, il ne m'avait pas fait le quart de l'effet que m'avait fait Jasper. Mes pensées s'interrompirent quand mon téléphone sonna. Je sourit voyant le nom de Marcus s'afficher sur l'écran.

_ J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée. Dis-je faussement boudeuse après avoir décroché.

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ton emménagement princesse.

Son accent du Chili me fit chaud au coeur. Marcus avait trente cinq ans, il tenait une petite épicerie à San Francisco et il était mon meilleur ami. Enfin mon seul ami. Au début, j'allais dans son magasin tout les jours après l'école pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter et comme avec tout ses clients, il me faisait la conversation. Très vite, il s'est prit d'affection pour moi et c'était réciproque. Je venais parfois l'aider au magasin et il m'écoutait raconter ma vie. En dehors de ma famille adoptive et ma soeur, c'est le seul à savoir ce par quoi je suis passée. Il connait mon passé, mes angoisses et mes cauchemards.

_ Alors comment s'est passé ce premier jour d'école ? Enchaîna-t-il.

_ Aussi bien que je m'y attendais.

_ Tu te fera sûrement des amis. Laisse le temps un peu.

J'étais tentée de lui parler des Cullen. Enfin de Jasper mais me ravisa.

_ Je sais. Pour être honnête, ils sont plutôt gentils, l'un d'eux vit à côté de chez moi.

_ C'est une bonne chose, cela peut resserrer les liens. Au fait tu à appelé ta soeur ?

_ Non, pas encore. Je vais le faire.

Nous discutons pendant encore une demie heure avant de raccrocher. Je regardai mon téléphone et hésitait. Ophelia et moi n'étions pas proches, nous ne l'avons jamais été. Nous avons été séparées lorsque j'avais huit ans et elle sept. Chacune dans sa propre famille d'accueil. Notre petit frère David, n'étant qu'un bébé, à été placé ailleurs lui aussi. A sa mort, deux ans plus tard, j'ai supplié Franck et Julia de me laisser parler à Ophelia. Ils ont refusé, disant que j'étais trop jeune et que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de renouer avec elle. Mais à treize ans, je me suis débrouillée pour la retrouver. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Facebook. Depuis nous avons gardé un contact mais très superficiel. On s'appelle une fois par an, histoire de vérifier que nous sommes toutes les deux vivantes et c'est tout. J'aimais toujours ma soeur, j'aimais toujours mon frère, ce bébé que je n'ai connu que quelques mois. Mes parents aussi. Même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à pardonner mon père. Mais entretenir un lien avec ma soeur m'empêchait de me défaire de toute cette souffrance. C'est comme si je maccrochais à quelque chose que je ne retrouverai jamais. Ophelia était heureuse. Elle aimait ses parents et ses frères adoptifs. Je l'enviais mais j'étais surtout heureuse pour elle.

Je réalisai soudain pourquoi les Cullen m'avait tant troublée. Certes par leur physique éblouissant, mais comme moi, ils étaient des enfants adoptés. Et du peu que j'avais vu ils avaient l'air unis. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Je sentit ma gorge se serrer. Ils ne sont pas seulement le reflet de la perfection. Ils sont le reflet de ce que j'ai un jour possédé et brutalement perdu. Le reflet de ce que je désirait secrètement et désespérément.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le lycée, je me sentit plus détendue que la veille. Une fois sur le parking, mes yeux se posèrent sur une Porsche rouge. Je soupirail intérieurement en voyant les Cullen en sortir. Évidemment. Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en passant devant la voiture de luxe. J'evitais de croiser le regard de Jasper, le sien ou celui des Cullen en général.

_ Tess !

Je me retournai et vit Mike courir vers moi.

_ Tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il une fois près de moi.

Je me poussais de la porte d'entrée pour ne pas bloquer l'accès.

_ Oui très bien et toi ?

_ Ça va. Dis, je me demandais, puisque tu n'a pas de voiture, si tu voulais faire le trajet avec moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vit les Cullen approcher. Je fixait mon attention sur Mike, cherchant une réponse.

_ C'est très gentil mais non merci. Je suis attachée à mes habitudes.

J'eus un petit rire, en espérant ne pas le vexer. Je vis son visage s'affaisser légèrement mais il se reprit rapidement.

_ Pas de soucis. Je voulais juste rendre service.

Au moment ou Jasper passait à côté de moi, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se poser sur lui. Il avait le visage fermé. Même si son regard était doux, ses traits étaient durs. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je détournait les yeux et réengagea la conversation avec Mike. Très vite, Jessica et Angela nous rejoignirent. Nous discutames quelques minutes quand Jessica regarda derrière l'épaule de Mike.

_ Ils sont toujours collés ensemble maintenant. Dit-elle.

Je suivit son regard et vit une Volvo argentée d'où sortait un garçon et une fille. Je ne les reconnus pas immédiatement mais Jessica me rappela qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen et Bella Swan. Lui était magnifique avec ses cheveux couleur bronze, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Jasper. Elle était banale. Pas qu'elle était moche, au contraire. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons, une peau presque translucide. Si elle était à côté de moi ou Jessica, on l'a remarquerait peut-être mais à côté d'une beauté sans défauts comme celle de son copain elle était tout à fait quelconque.

Je perçus de la jalousie dans le regard de Mike et Jessica. Je comprit alors que Mike en pinçait pour Bella. Comme Jasper, Edward me regarda mais à l'inverse de Jasper, son regard n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un insecte sous sa chaussure. Je ne baissais pas les yeux ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Un mépris suintait de son comportement qui me rappelait celui de Rosalie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leur tour, je me tournais vers les autres qui me regardait bouche bée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandai-je timidement.

_ Tu a des soucis avec Cullen ? Demanda Mike.

_ Non. Répondis-je.

Sans attendre de réplique, j'entrai enfin dans le bâtiment. J'avais cours de biologie et redoutait ce moment. La biologie est le cours que je détestait le plus après les mathématiques. J'entrai dans la classe et m'installa à la table vide du fond. Je répondais à la curiosité de la voisine d'en face quand je vis Bella entrer. Elle regarda dans ma direction et son visage s'assombrit. Elle trébucha à deux reprises avant de s'asseoir. Elle s'installa et sortit ses affaires en silence. J'étais rassurée de voir quelle comptait m'ignorer. J'en avais marre de répondre aux mêmes questions encore et encore puis l'attitude de son copain m'avait refroidie.

L'heure passa lentement. Je m'ennuyais et laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers Edward Cullen. Je n'en avais rien à faire de lui mais je ne comprenais pas ses agissements. Pourquoi me regardait il avec autant d'hostilité ? Je n'ai pas pu l'offenser en si peu de temps si ? Je sais que je manque parfois de tact mais je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole. Sa copine à côté de moi à l'air de partager ses pensées vu quelle m'ignore royalement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je pris mes affaires et partit en direction du gymnase. Je fus soulagée quand j'apprit que nous allions faire du badminton. A part la gym et l'endurance, j'aimais le sport. Pas au point d'en faire en dehors de l'école mais assez pour passer un bon moment en cours.

Je faisais équipe avec Angela contre Bella et Jessica. J'étais douée pour ce sport mais pas en double. Je me rendit vite compte que ce n'étais pas un souci. Bella était la maladresse incarnée. Cela agaçait Jessica, moi ça m'amusait. Je me débrouillait pour envoyer le volant vers Jessica autant que possible mais c'était peine perdue. Angela et moi nous nous tapons dans la main après avoir gagné d'une large avance.

J'étais surprise de voir à quel point Bella était fermée. Elle l'était encore plus que moi. Je décidai d'être indulgente pensant quelle portait peut-être quelque chose de lourd elle aussi.

* * *

Comme hier, je m'installai avec Mike et la clic pour déjeuner. Je risquait un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Cullen et vit qu'ils me fixaient presque tous. A l'exception d'Alice et Rosalie. Leur regard était inquisiteur et, en ce qui concerne Edward, toujours dédaigneux. Bella baissa la tête quand nos regards se croisèrent. Je tournai la tête vers ma table. A mon tour j'étais agacée. Quel était leur problème ? Jasper avait toujours une certaine tendresse dans le regard ce qui me déstabilisait beaucoup. Pendant tout le reste du déjeuner, j'ignorais les regards perçants que je sentais toujours.

Je me rendis en cours d'anglais avancé. L'anglais et l'histoire était les deux matières où j'étais la plus douée. Assez pour prendre l'option avancée. Je rentrait et alla vers le professeur Harris. Elle me détailla derrière ses lunettes rondes et comme monsieur Gibbins, avait l'air chiffonnée après avoir parcouru la classe des yeux. Je comprit pourquoi en voyant Jasper au fond de la classe, seul, à côté de la seule place disponible. N'ayant pas le choix, je partit m'installer à côté de lui.


	4. Obsession

Ils nous étaient impossible de résonner Rosalie. Elle voulait se rendre au lycée avec sa porche malgré l'attention qu'on nous portait déjà. Elle était dans une colère noire depuis qu'Alice nous ai avoué qu'Edward avait dévoilé notre secret à Bella. Alice et moi étions tentés de prendre l'une de nos voiture mais comme Edward et Rosalie, nous n'avions que des voitures de luxe. Ce qui fait que les élèves ne remarquerait pas deux mais trois voitures de luxe. C'est donc à quatre que nous montons dans la porche, Edward étant allé chercher Bella.

Je pensais à Tess durant tout le trajet. J'avais pensé à elle toute la nuit. Les paroles d'Alice me hantait. Elle avait parlé de cassure dans notre famille. D'une séparation. Elle avait vu Tess à nos côtés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle avait suscité un intérêt chez moi mais rien de plus. Je la trouvais particulièrement jolie pour une humaine et son sang m'avait interpellé d'une façon inhabituelle mais de là à l'intégrer parmi nous. Et puis la cassure de la famille n'avait peut-être pas de lien avec Tess.

La vérité c'est que j'étais effrayé. L'idée que notre famille puisse se dissoudre me faisait plus peur que n'importe quoi auparavant. Même si je n'étais pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'Esme et Carlisle, ils étaient de vrais parents pour moi. Je ne pouvais espérer avoir une meilleure soeur qu'Alice et un meilleur frère qu'Emmett. Et même si j'étais moins proche de Rosalie et d'Edward, je les aimais aussi de tout mon coeur. Bordel même Edward et Rosalie s'aimaient dans le fond. Le fait que Tess puisse avoir le pouvoir de briser tant d'amour et de respect était complètement ridicule. Alors pourquoi étais-je tenaillé par cette peur ? C'était comme si mon esprit bloquait quelque chose que je savais déjà.

Emmett rit devant les yeux exorbités des élèves quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Je me contentais de les ignorer quand je sortit de la voiture. A peine j'eus fermé la portière que je vit Tess passer devant nous. Elle jeta un bref regard sur Rosa!le et regarda à nouveau devant elle. Elle eut un petit sourire que je ne m'expliquais pas.

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à comprendre quand Mike Newton l'interpella et couru dans sa direction. Les émotions de Mike étaient limpides. Son désir et son intérêt pour Tess n'avait pas diminué d'un cran mais je sentit une bouffée d'espoir qui me dérangea. C'est agacé que j'assistais à leur échange. Je ralentit le pas pour entendre le plus possible. Mon corps se tendit quand je l'entendit lui proposer de l'emmener au lycée. Alice avait affirmé que Tess vivait seule. J'étais curieux de savoir comment elle se rendait jusqu'au lycée. De savoir qui l'emmenait et qui venait la chercher. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration jusqu'à ce que Tess refuse la proposition de Mike. Je me détendit légèrement en croisant ses beaux yeux en amande. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient en amande tant j'avais été happé par leur couleur et leur profondeur.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses beaux yeux ou l'agacement quelle ressentait auprès de Mike qui me mit du baume au coeur. C'est l'esprit plus léger que je me rendit en classe. Les cours furent plus ennuyeux que d'habitude. Je partageais la plupart d'entre eux avec Rosalie et Emett, ce qui m'empêchait de mourir d'ennui. C'est ensemble que nous nous dirigions à la cafétéria. J'entendis Rosalie grogner en remarquant la présence de Bella.

_ Et dire que samedi elle vient à la maison.

Je me retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Edward avait décidé d'amener Bella pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer Esme et Carlisle. Elle avait déjà vu Carlisle une fois mais seulement quelque minutes et en tant que médecin. Alice et Esme ne cessaient de parler de samedi. Alice avait craqué et enfreint ce que lui avait demandé Edward en adressant la parole à Bella. Elle s'étaient rapidement liée d'amitié et il tardait Alice de la recevoir chez elle. Quand à Esme, elle brûlait d'impatience de rencontrer celle qui avait capturé le coeur de son fils. Même si je savais quelle nous aimait tous profondément, elle avait une affection plus particulière pour Edward.

A peine assis, je ressentit l'irritation d'Edward. Même sans mon don, je l'aurais su car elle se lisait clairement sur son visage. Alice nous expliqua le court échange entre Edward et Tess de ce matin. Il était toujours énervé de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et visiblement, elle l'aurait fixe de façon effronté. Emmett éclata de rire.

_ C'est ça qui t'agace autant ? Quelle n'ai pas baissé les yeux devant toi ? Demanda-t-il hilare.

_ Elle n'est personne. Elle n'a pas à me regarder de cette façon.

J'eus envie de répondre à Edward qu'il n'avait pas plus de raison qu'elle de mal la regarder mais je n'en n'eut pas le temps.

_ Tu a conscience que toutes les filles de ce lycée ne sont pas aussi soumises et dociles que ta copine ?

La voix glaciale de Rosalie avait claqué dans l'air. Je vis Bella rougir et se tortiller inconfortablement. Que Rosalie s'en prenne à Bella gratuitement en ignorant son existence n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui l'était, c'est qu'elle prenne la défense d'un humain. J'envoyai une onde de calme vers Edward. Il ne supportait pas qu'on manque de respect envers Bella, ce que je comprenais, mais pas au point de le laisser attaquer Rosa!le. Surtout cernés de témoins.

Je fus déconcentré par une arôme délicieuse. Une arôme apaisante et addictive. Je tournais la tête et vit Tess s'installer à côté de Mike. Elle nous regarda brièvement et reporta son attention sur sa table. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder toutes les dix secondes. Edward en fit de même mais ses regards étaient mauvais. Je ne comprenais pas une telle animosité. Comme Rosalie, j'étais contre le repprochement entre Bella et Edward mais je n'avais aucune haine contre la fille. Je craignais pour notre famille. Mais je savais que pour Edward, c'était plus personnel. Tess le dérangeait profondément.

Je ressentit un instinct de protection envers elle. Tess n'y pouvait rien si Edward était incapable de lire dans ses pensées. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle apparaissait dans les vision floues d'Alice et je trouvais injuste de la part d'Edward de se comporter de cette façon avec tout son cinéma à propos de Bella. Certes il est amoureux d'elle mais cela n'excusait pas tant d'aversion envers Tess.

Edward qui venait d'entendre mes pensées, me fixa froidement. Il pouvait me fixer autant qu'il voulait, il n'aurait pas raison pour autant. Tout le monde se leva quand il fut temps d'y aller. Nous préférons toujours nous rendre en avance en cours. Alice s'arrêta juste à côté de moi.

_ Tu me racontera tout ce soir d'accord ?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en sautillant telle une petite fée. C'est plein de question que je m'installai à mon cours d'anglais avancé. Comme pour la plupart des cours, j'étais installé seul. C'était plus confortable pour des raison évidentes et cela m'évitait de devoir supporter les coups d'œils inquisiteurs. Soudain Tess entra dans la classe.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de madame Harris et lui tendit une feuille. Je profitait du fait quelle ne m'avait pas remarqué pour la scruter. Je réalisai que je l'avais cru plus fine qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était indiscutablement mince mais avait des formes. Ses hanches lui donnait une silouhette voluptueuse. Je culpabilisais de constater qu'elle avait une poitrine plutôt développée. Je culpabilisais de la scruter ainsi. Comme si j'étais un de ces garçons dirigés par leurs hormones. Je préférait donc m'attarder sur ses vêtements. Elle portait un jean bleu clair et vit le col d'un chemisier vert clair dépasser de sa veste noire.

Quand madame Harris posa les yeux sur moi, je réalisai que Tess devrai s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne sut dire si cela me p!ut ou non. Je lui portait déjà un intérêt déplacé, ni elle ni moi n'avions besoin de plus de proximité. Mais quelque part j'étais content et même soulagé qu'elle soit à côté de moi. Je la vit s'avancer et s'installer à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle prenait soin d'éviter mon regard. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle était complètement indifférente si je n'entendait pas son coeur s'accelerer ou si je ne ressentais pas sa nervosité.

_ Bonjour. Je suis Jasper Cullen, tu es Tess Lasier non ?

Les mots étaient sortis avant que je puisse les retenir. Elle se tourna vers moi et ses yeux pénétrants s'agrandirent. Elle me fit un sourire poli.

_ Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement.

Je me demandais combien de personnes savait que son assurance apparente était totalement fausse. Elle était presque aussi timide que Bella. Je la sentais plus fermée aussi. Je me demandais pourquoi elle prenait la peine de maquiller autant sa timidité. Je cherchais quoi lui dire. Je voulais encore entendre le son de sa voix même si elle me racontait ce qu'elle avait mangé ce midi.

_ Je suis désolé pour mes frères et soeurs. Nous étions curieux à propos de toi. Comme tous les élèves de ce lycée.

Son regard s'adoucit.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal. J'imagine que je serai curieuse moi aussi.

Je souris devant sa réponse. Je continuais à chercher quelles questions lui poser pour la connaître un peu mieux.

_ Tu es arrivée quand à Forks ?

_ Vendredi.

_ Alice m'a dit que tu vivais seule. C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

Je sentais qu'elle était gênée de répondre avec si peu de mots.

_ Tes parents ont acceptée de te laisser partir à dix-sept ans ?

_ J'ai dix-huit ans.

J'avais touché un point sensible. Je la sentit se fermer instantanément. Le sentiment sourd de la veille se réveilla légèrement et je perçus plus clairement la souffrance qu'elle enfouissait profondément. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir causé cette émotion. Je ne souhaitais absolument pas lui faire de mal. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à l'aise près d'un humain. Mon instinct de protection franchit un cap. Elle avait peut-être dix-huit ans mais elle était seule, dans une ville et un lycée où se trouvait un nid de vampire. Et pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle s'était mise mon frère à dos. Non, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal, au contraire.

_ Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas. Dis-je doucement.

_ Ce n'est rien. Et toi tu à toujours vécu à Forks ?

Ses parents étant visiblement un sujet sensible, elle orienta la conversation sur moi. Si cela pouvait atténuer sa peine, je répondrais à ses questions.

_Non. Nous sommes arrivés il y'a quelques années, avant nous vivions en Alaska. Tu vivais où avant ?

_ A San Francisco.

J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui l'avais poussée à venir ici toute seule mais je préférais éviter les questions trop personnelles.

_ Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'intégrer une nouvelle école en cours d'année ?

_ Un peu si. Mais je connaissais déjà Mike Newton. C'était plus rassurant de savoir que je connaissais au moins une personne.

Mon ventre se contracta. Elle était arrivée vendredi et elle le connaissait déjà ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venue à Forks ? Pourtant lui n'a pas l'air de la connaître beaucoup.

_ Tu le connaissais avant de venir à Forks ?

_ Non pas du tout. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois en fait, on est voisins.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Mike lui avait proposé de l'emmener au lycée maintenant. Je vit madame Harris nous envoyer un regard d'avertissement et nous dûmes stopper notre conversation. Je me laisser bercer par l'odeur de Tess. Je réalisai que ce n'était pas seulement son sang qui avait de l'effet sur moi. Ses cheveux avaient une forte odeur de cerise et sa peau une odeur de fleur d'oranger. Le mélange entre les trois était divin. Je ne ressentais pas le malaise habituel. Certes son sang me brûlait un peu la gorge mais ce n'était pas douloureux. J'étais heureux de ne pas être tenté de me nourrir d'elle.

La fin de l'heure arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre cours avec elle en commun. Chaque élève n'a droit qu'à deux matières avancée et sa deuxième était l'histoire. Ce qui veut dire que je n'avais que deux heures de cours en commun avec Tess par semaine. Que deux heures par semaine où je peux l'avoir si près de moi. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se leva. Nous nous regardons pendant quelques seconde et elle me fit un sourire timide.

_ Au revoir Jasper.

Je la regardai s'éloigner le coeur lourd. Je ressentit une émotion que j'eus du mal à identifier et me rendit compte que c'était un sentiment de manque. Nous avions passés qu'une heure ensemble. Une heure où je nageai dans son arôme, où j'écoutais ses battements de coeurs, où je voyais sa petite main passer dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Une heure où j'en avais appris plus sur elle qu'en presque deux jours.

Elle se touchait souvent les cheveux, elle est gauchère, elle se ronge les ongles, elle est tête en l'air. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attardais sur ces petits détails. Peut-être parce que ces petits détails faisait ce qu'elle était ? Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je n'en avais pas assez. Maintenant que j'avais discuté avec elle, maintenant que je l'avais eu si près, je ne voulais pas me contenter de la regarder de loin. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable.

* * *

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était dangereux, Jasper ! Pourquoi lui a-tu parler ?

Edward m'avait sauté dessus à peine rentré. Nous étions rentrés avant, puisqu'il devait ramener Bella mais Alice m'avait dit qu'une conversation importante allait avoir lieu entre lui et moi à son retour.

Je savais qu'il avait vu dans mes pensées ma discussion avec Tess et je savait qu'il n'aimerait pas cela. Vu la colère qui irradiait de lui quand il franchit la porte, je vit que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

_ Je lui ai posé quelques questions c'est tout.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle pense que tu t'intéresse à elle ? Tu sais comment les humains nous perçoivent.

Bien sûr que je le savais, comme n'importe quel vampire. La beauté était l'une de nos meilleures armes. Arme dont je me servais quand je me nourrissait d'humains.

_ Je m'intéresse à elle. Elle est dans les visions d'Alice et tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées. Ne me dis pas que je suis le seul intrigué.

_ Je ne lis pas ses pensées mais je lis les tiennes. Je sais très bien que ton intérêt est au-delà de ça.

_ Doucement les garçons.

Esme avait parlé de sa voix douce. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se dispute entre nous. Je n'aimais pas ça non plus mais je n'allais pas me laisser dicter mon comportement pour autant. Carlisle arriva à son tour dans le salon au même moment ou Emmett descendit de sa chambre et où Rosalie revint du garage. Visiblement, notre conversation intéressait tout le monde.

_ C'est encore à propos de Tess ? Demanda Emmett.

_ C'est quoi le problème avec cette fille ? Enchaîna Rosalie.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Le seul problème était qu'Edward faisait une montagne à propos de rien du tout.

_ Tu t'intéresse à elle de trop près. Elle est la depuis seulement deux jours et regarde la situation qu'elle cause. Dit vicieusement Edward.

Mon ton monta d'un octave.

_ C'est toi qui cause cette situation. Explique moi ce qu'elle a fait au juste. Qu'a-t-elle fait qui justifie autant de répulsion de ta part, des regards assassins et que tu te mette dans tous tes etats. ?

_ Je ne la sens pas. Elle est louche.

_ C'est toi ou c'est Bella qui ressens cela ?

Il se raidit.

_ Qu'est-ce que Bella vient faire là dedans ?

_ Si tu ne lis pas ses pensées, moi je ressens ses émotions. Elle est jalouse. Du moins hier elle l'était.

Rosalie eut un petit rire moqueur.

_ Tu pense vraiment que Bella est jalouse de cette fille ? Demanda Edward avec mépris.

La façon dont il parlait de Tess commençait sérieusement à m'enerver.

_ C'est ce que j'ai ressenti hier lors du déjeuner. Pendant qu'on parlait de Tess.

Je ne perçut pas de surprise chez Edward mais je perçut la honte. C'est là que je comprit. S'il n'aimait pas Tess c'est parce que Bella ne l'aimait pas. Elle dérangeait la fille qu'il aimait. Elle était donc un problème pour lui. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Il avait raison d'avoir honte.

_ Tu n'en a rien à faire de la sécurité de Tess. Ce qui te derange c'est qu'elle ne plaise pas à Bella. Et tu te permets de me faire la morale sur mon comportement ? M'enervais je

Carlisle prit la parole avant qu'Edward ne puisse répondre.

_ Pourquoi Bella est jalouse de Tess ?

Il s'adressait à Edward. Peu importe combien Edward était en colère, il ne manquerai pas de respect envers Carlisle.

_ Belle n'a aucune confiance en elle comme tu le sais. Elle est intimidée par Tess. Le fait que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées non plus et que nous nous intéressons à elle ne fait qu'accentuer cela.

_ Ah d'accord. Elle a peur de perdre sa place de petite princesse. Dit cyniquement Rosalie.

_ S'il te plait Rose. Edward, même si Tess viendrait un jour à être proche de nous, cela ne changerait en rien la place qu'a Bella. Intervint Esme.

_ Tess ne peut pas être proche de nous. Alice la vue dans ses visions. Elle va causer des dégâts dans notre famille. Enchérit Edward.

_ Pour la millième fois, mes visions sont floues. Dit Alice.

Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette conversation. Je sortit de la maison et courut vers la forêt. Bon sang ! Je n'avais discuté qu'une fois avec Tess. Elle n'était rentrée dans nos vies que depuis hier. Cela m'apaisa d'être loin des regards noirs et des émotions négatives d'Edward. Cela m'apaisa de penser à Tess.

Je l'avais vue quitter le lycée pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Cela me gênait qu'elle n'ait pas son propre moyen de locomotion. Je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même. Était elle directement rentrée chez elle ? Je l'imaginais seule dans sa maison. J'imaginais Mike Newton qui vivait à côté de chez elle. Je serrais du poing à l'idée qu'il soit si proche d'elle et moi si loin. Il pouvait la voir le matin, le soir, le week-end sans avoir à sortir de chez lui. Le garçon ne devait même pas réaliser la chance qu'il avait.

Je fus pris d'une sérieuse envie de voir Tess. Le souvenir du son de sa voix me calmais mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre. J'avais besoin de sentir son parfum, j'avais besoin de voir son beau sourire et ses grands yeux. Je réalisai que j'avais besoin d'elle tout simplement.


	5. Alice

Je pensai à Jasper. Je m'étais promis de ne pas me laisser troubler par lui et ma promesse n'avait pas tenue vingt quatre heures. Comme beaucoup d'élèves, il m'avait posé des questions. Des banalités comme ma ville d'origine, mon intégration au lycée, ce que je pensais de Forks. Mais contrairement aux autres, j'avais cru percevoir un réel intérêt de sa part. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions mais je voulais entendre la douce musicalité de sa voix, je voulais voir la bienveillance de son regard. J'avais senti son regard pendant tout le reste du cours. J'aurais voulu le regarder aussi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point il me troublait.

Je mit Jasper dans un coin de ma tête et descendit du bus. Il fallait que je trouve un travail. J'avais vu quelques annonces intéressantes sur internet et dans le journal. J'avais choisi quelques magasins où ils cherchaient une vendeuse. L'argent que m'on laissé mes parents m'avait permise de payer les deux loyers d'avance et le mobilier de ma maison. Il me permettrai aussi de m'acheter des vêtements, vu que je n'ai pas emporter grand chose dans mon sac de voyage. Mais je voulais économiser. Mes parents avaient travaillé pour que cet argent nous reviennent à ma soeur et moi, je n'allais pas tout dépenser en quelques mois, au moins par respect.

Je fit magasin après magasin, sans succès. Soit ils ne voulaient pas de quelqu'un sans expérience, soit le poste avait déjà été donné. C'est découragée que je remontait la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus quand je vis au loin un petit café français. J'hésitais avant d'y aller. J'avais de l'expérience dans un café comme celui la mais en France. Ils ne pourraient pas vérifier mes dires. Je finit par me dire pourquoi pas ? Je suis à moitié française et je parle couramment français. Cela jouerait peut-être un peu. Plus j'approchais du café, plus j'en tombai amoureuse. Il ressemblait à un de ces cafés qu'on trouvait à Paris. Il y avait une petite terrasse déserte. Chose normale en plein mois de novembre.

J'entrai et prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler mon angoisse. Je croisais une serveuse vêtue d'une robe noire très élégante et classe. Je l'arrêta pour lui demander si le patron du café était disponible. Elle me sourit et alla dans une salle derrière le bar. Elle revint en compagnie d'un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Il était grand, brun, beau et avait des yeux bleus incroyable. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Jasper. Jasper avait les cheveux d'un blond magnifique. Ses yeux étaient énigmatiques tant par leur couleur que par les émotions qui s'en dégageait. Je me reprit et salua poliment l'homme devant moi.

_ Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tess Lasier.

_ Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

Il avait un accent français. Mon coeur fit un bond dû aux souvenirs que cela me rappelait. Je décidai de lui parler en français.

_ Je me demandais si vous ne cherchiez pas quelqu'un. Pour servir ou autre chose.

J'étais prête à nettoyer le sol et à faire la vaisselle si c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour moi. Il eut un grand sourire en m'entendant parler sa langue.

_ Vous parlez très bien français. Votre accent est à peine perceptible.

Je lui expliquai que j'étais en partie française, que j'avais passé toutes mes vacances pendant huit ans en France et que j'avais continué à étudier la langue avec les années.

_ J'ai grandi à Strasbourg. Je suis venu aux États-Unis il y'a six ans maintenant. M'expliqua-t-il.

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes de nos origines quand la serveuse l'appela du fond de la salle. Il me regardai pendant quelques secondes l'air pensif.

_ Normalement je n'embauche pas sans références mais je veux bien faire une exception.

Je me retint de sauter de joie. C'est rassurée que je sortit du café. Il m'avait donné ses conditions de travail avant que je m'en aille. Je devais avoir un minimum d'élégance dans mes tenues vestimentaires. Je commencerai jeudi, il m'avait laissé la journée de demain pour acheter ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'attendais à un poste à mi-temps mais mes horaires étaient de dix huit à vingt trois heures. Les samedi jusqu'à minuit. J'avais mes dimanches et mardi soirs pour moi. Je savais que ce serait un peu fatiguant avec mes journées de cours mais j'étais excitée à l'idée d'avoir mon premier vrai boulot.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est de bonne humeur que j'arrivai au lycée. Mike me faisait de grands signes pour que je rejoigne son groupe. Angela me fit remarquer mon changement d'humeur. Étrangement, je commençais à me sentir à l'aise en leur compagnie. Même Jessica qui est la personne la plus superficielle qui m'ai été donné de rencontrer éveillait en moi une certaine affection.

Le troisième cours de la matinée était biologie. Comme hier, Bella s'installa à côté de moi. Non qu'elle avait le choix. Contrairement à hier, elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux juste avant de s'asseoir. J'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de me défier sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je lui fit un sourire aimable et elle tourna la tête. Je reprimais un rire moqueur. Si je n'avais pas baissé les yeux devant son copain ce n'étais certainement pas pour baisser les yeux devant elle.

Comme d'habitude, le cours de biologie passa trop lentement. Au moment de sortir, Bella fit tomber ses livres sur le sol. J'étais tentée de passer devant elle avec un regard condescendant mais me ravisa. Je ne savais pas ce que cette fille avait contre moi mais je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. Je me baissais et ramassais deux bouquins que je lui tendit. Elle me les prit sèchement et quitta la classe sans rien dire. Je fus choquée par son attitude. Elle avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas m'apprécier, je suis rarement appréciée de mes camarades d'école, mais cela ne justifiait pas son impolitesse. Je préfèrais à la limite le mépris dont Rosalie avait fait preuve le premier jour.

Cette fille avait réussi à gâcher une bonne partie de ma bonne humeur et je lui en voulait pour cela. Ce n'étais pas si souvent que j'étais joyeuse. Je réalisai que c'était moi la plus stupide dans l'histoire. J'étais stupide de la laisser m'atteindre. Qu'elle et son copain s'épuisent avec leurs regards et leurs jugement à la con, si il n'y a que ça pour égayer leur journée je suis prête à leur rendre service.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. J'étais déçue de ne pas voir Jasper à sa table. Je remarquai qu'il manquait Emmett et Rosalie aussi. En plus de la deception, je sentit une inquiétude monter en moi. Il allait probablement arriver plus tard mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il allait bien. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la conversation quand je les vit entrer dans la cafétéria. Je sentit un soulagement immédiat à la vue de Jasper. Il me regarda intensément et je ne pût détacher mon regard du sien. Son regard n'était pas aussi tendre que les deux jours passés mais il me clouai sur place. La voix de Mike brisa le charme.

_ Tu compte aller au bal de fin d'année ?

Quoi ? Quel bal ?

_ Euh non.

_ Tu a quelque chose de prévu ?

_ Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre d'événement.

Ce qui était vrai. Franck et Julia m'on toujours obligé à assister aux bals de fin d'années. Toujours dans l'espoir que je sois élue reine de la soirée, histoire d'afficher une victoire de plus à leur tableau, si insignifiante soit-elle. Évidemment, je n'étais jamais élue quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprenais pas les filles qui étaient excitées des mois à l'avance à cause d'un événement si ridicule. Ce qui me rappela quelque chose.

_ Jessica ! Tu saurais dans quels magasins je pourrais trouver des vêtements classes ? Des robes tout ça ? Demandais je.

_ Tu viens de dire que tu n'allais pas au bal. Dit-elle l'air ingénue.

Je luttait pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas pour le bal.

Elle fut contente de me faire une liste de magasin de la ville et ses environs, même Angela s'y mit. Elle me parlait de Port Angeles mais je n'allais pas aller jusque la bas en bus. Je trouverai sûrement mon bonheur à Forks, je ne suis pas difficile question vêtements. Je prit la liste et la plia soigneusement pour la ranger dans ma poche. Je ferai ces magasins juste après les cours. Comme la plupart des filles, j'aimais le shopping. J'aimais découvrir de nouvelles tenues, essayer des choses différentes. Julia avait toujours eu des gouts de luxe. Elle se désespérerait de me voir contente avec un débardeur a dix dollars. Quand j'avais seize ans, j'avais voulu tenter un look rétro mais elle m'en a vite dissuader. Me disant que cela ne m'irai pas, que je n'avais pas le physique et que cela ne reflèterait pas ma personnalité. Je savais qu'elle me rabaissait exprès pour que je laisse tomber et elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Je dis au revoir à Angela et Jessica avant de quitter le lycée. J'étais pressée de voir les vêtements que proposait Forks. Je me mit à courir vers le bus qui était en avance. Heureusement que je n'étais pas du genre à porter des talons. Je me rendit au premier magasin de la liste. J'en sortit aussi vite que j'y étais entrée. Le rayon classe était plutôt à classer dans le rayon vulgaire. Le deuxième de la liste était déjà plus à mon goût.

Je passai dans les rayon quand je tomba sur Alice et Rosalie.

_ Oh Tess ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda Alice de sa voix mélodieuse.

_ Du shopping, comme vous j'imagine. Dis-je en souriant.

Le rire d'Alice rendrait jalouse n'importe quelle fille.

_ Oui nous aussi. Tu cherche quelque chose en particulier ? Je connais ce magasin par coeur.

_ Des vêtements asses élégants. Plutôt des robes.

_ C'est pour le bal de fin d'année ?

_ Non c'est pour mon travail. C'est dans un café assez classe.

_ Tu a un travail ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Oui, je commence demain.

_ Tu arrête le lycée alors ?

_ Non pas du tout. Je travaille le soir.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement surprise. Même Rosalie me regardait étrangement. Il suffisait de voir leurs vêtements et leurs voiture pour savoir qu'ils étaient blindés mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si étrange à ma situation.

_ Les robes sont derrière, viens.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre car elle agrippait mon bras avec une poigne de fer. Elle m'emmena devant une longue rangée de robes.

_ Quel genre de robe aime tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne porte jamais de robe. Du moment que ce n'est pas vulgaire.

Elle sélectionna trois robes. Deux noires et une rouge.

_ Tiens, essaie celles-ci.

Je m'apprêtait à aller vers la cabine d'essayage quand la voix de Rosalie me stoppa.

_ Donne lui aussi la verte là-bas. Dit-elle à Alice.

Alice se retourna et prit la robe désignée par Rosalie. Je l'a prit et partit me changer. J'essayais d'abord la noir légèrement fendue sur le côté. Alice trouva qu'elle m'allait très bien et j'étais d'accord. Ni trop courte ni trop longue, elle n'en dévoilait pas trop. L'autre robe noire était hors de question malgré l'approbation d'Alice. Le décolleté était beaucoup trop osé et mon décolleté était assez chargé. La rouge était belle mais faisait trop habillée pour mon lieu de travail. Quand à la verte, je remerciais intérieurement Rosalie de l'avoir choisie. Elle était vert émeraude et cela tranchait parfaitement avec mes cheveux.

Après une heure et demie d'essayage, je choisit trois robe de plus. Une pour chaque journée de travail. J'en achèterais d'autres après mon premier salaire. Alice m'aida également pour choisir deux paires de chaussures à talon. Elle proposa de payer pour mes achats, comme cadeau de bienvenue à Forks, mais je refusais net. J'appréciais le geste mais j'étais très mal à l'aise de la laisser m'offrir tout cela. Surtout que je n'avais pas dépassé mon budget.

Une fois sorties, Alice se proposa de me ramener chez moi. J'acceptai avec plaisir. D'une parce que cela m'evitais de rentrer en bus les bras chargés et aussi parce que je passais un bon moment avec elle. C'était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier. Rosalie ne m'avait pas adressé un mot mais sa présence ne me derangeait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi méprisante que la dernière fois. Je donnais les directions à Alice pendant qu'elle m'expliquais combien elle avait hâte de porter ses nouvelles tenues. C'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Elle se gara juste devant chez moi et je descendit en la remerciant. Elle me demanda mon numéro de telephone juste avant que je ne claque la portière. Je le lui donnai et elle le rentrait directement dans son portable. Je fit un signe de la main à Rosalie en guise d'au revoir et elle me répondit par un sec hochement de tête. J'imagine que je devais m'estimer chanceuse.

A peine rentrée, je m'affalai dans mon canapé. Je n'étais pas fatiguée mais j'avais besoin de me poser deux minutes. Le temps que j'avais eu avec Alice me faisais penser à l'adolescence que je n'avais pas eu. Je me sentais adulte, je me sentais adulte depuis des années, depuis que je préparais ma vie ailleurs que San Francisco. Je n'avais pas de copines avec qui je parlais mode ou garçons ou chanteurs et ça ne m'avais jamais fait envie. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de m'être amusée comme une ado de quinze ans. Ça faisait du bien mais il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une habitude. J'ai mes études, un boulot, un loyer et des factures à payer. Ce n'étais pas le moment de faire une crise d'adolescence tardive.

Je me levai et décidai de ranger mes nouvelles affaires. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que je les avait oubliés dans la voiture d'Alice. J'espérais qu'elle n'oublierai surtout pas de me les rapporter demain. Elle avait mon numéro mais je n'avais pas le sien, je ne pouvais même pas la prévenir. Il ne manquerait plus que je me pointe au café en pantalon et débardeur. Surtout pour le premier jour.

Je passais la soirée a faire mes devoirs quand mon téléphone sonna. J'hésitais à répondre vu que je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro.

_ Allô ?

_ Tess ? C'est Jasper Cullen.

Mon coeur fit un bond.

_ Jasper. Il y'a un souci ?

Oui il y'en avait un. Le fait que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement.

_ Alice m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle te ramènerait tes affaires demain matin. Elle te les rendra juste après les cours.

_ Oh merci. J'angoissais à l'idée qu'elle oublie. Dis-je soulagée.

Il eu un petit rire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. En ce qui concerne les vêtements. Elle n'oublie jamais rien.

Je ris à mon tour.

_ Elle n'a pas été trop pénible ?

_ Non, j'ai passé un bon moment. Et puis heureusement qu'elle m'a aidé. Rosalie aussi.

_ Tu n'est pas trop stressée pour ton premier jour demain ?

_ Si. Mais j'ai hâte aussi.

J'entendit quelqu'un appeler Jasper. Sûrement d'une autre pièce.

_ Je dois te laisser. On se voit demain.

_ Oui à demain, bonne soirée.

_ Bonne soirée Tess.

Je raccrochais et fixait mon téléphone pendant un long moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'était si facile de parler avec Jasper. Pas si facile à cause de mes émotions mais j'aimais discuter avec lui. Je savais qu'il me plaisait physiquement mais c'était au-delà. Bien au-delà. Et c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Cela me faisait peur. Et puis il était si parfait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu honte de ce que j'étais mais je sais très bien que je ne suis pas du tout à son niveau. C'était complètement ridicule de penser qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque intérêt pour moi.


	6. Instincts

C'est tendus que nous arrivâmes au lycée. Les tensions de la veille ne s'étaient pas vraiment apaisées. Je sentais qu'Edward m'en voulais toujours d'avoir amené Bella dans la dispute et il entendait clairement ce que je pensais de son comportement. Emmett ne dit pas un mot mais je sentais qu'il se tenait prêt à agir s'il le fallait.

J'avais essayé de calmer l'aversion d'Edward envers Tess et je n'avais fait que l'augmenter. Le principal était de l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Je fus soulage quand Alice m'avait confirme que la vision de leur dispute n'était plus d'actualité. Elle avait ri légèrement en disant que dans sa vision, Tess avait une sacré répartie et se défendait particulièrement bien. Je ne doutais pas du caractère fort de Tess. Mais si un jour il prenait l'envie à Edward de s'en prendre à elle physiquement, elle ne pourrait pas y faire grand chose. Rien qu'à imaginer une scène pareille, mon poing se serra.

En attendant, je devais aussi penser pour le bien de ma famille. Les visages désemparés d'Esme et Carlisle dansaient dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à souffrir pour cette raison ou pour une autre. Je décidai de prendre un peu mes distances avec Tess. Je narreterais pas de lui parler mais j'essaierai de lui porter moins d'attention. Au moins le temps qu'Edward se calme et retrouve la raison. Si Bella pouvait se calmer aussi, cela m'arrangerai.

La jalousie de Bella me paraissait aussi stupide que justifiée. Elle n'avait rien à craindre quant à l'affection d'Edward. La compétition avec Tess à ce niveau là était inexistante. Mais sur le reste et en étant le plus objectif possible, je comprenais le sentiment d'infériorité que ressentait Bella. Elle était courageuse, gentille et désintéressée mais elle n'avait pas la force de caractère, la maturité et la puissance de Tess. Car Tess était puissante , j'en étais persuadé. Clairement, elle traînait une grande souffrance avec elle. Je dirais due à une tragédie familiale vu sa réaction quand j'ai mentionné ses parents. Malgré sa solitude, sa jeunesse et le fardeau qu'elle portait, elle se construisait une vie. Elle assumait tout toute seule. Cela demandait une force que je n'étais même pas sûr de posséder moi même et encore moins Bella.

Pendant les cours de la matinée, je cherchais un moyen de prendre mes distances avec Tess sans la blesser. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je me moquais d'elle. Je voulais protéger ma famille mais je la protégeait elle aussi. Je sais que je devrais la protéger de moi aussi. Même si je n'étais pas tenté par son sang, je n'en étais pas moins un vampire ainsi que toute ma famille. Je me demandais comment elle réagirait si elle venait à découvrir ce que je suis. M'accepterait-t-elle ? Ou partirait-elle en courant ? Je sentit la tristesse m'envahir. Elle serait parfaitement dans son droit de me repousser et d'être effrayée. J'accepterai sa décision mais ce serait insupportable. Voir la frayeur dans ses beaux yeux, sentir sa peur dès qu'elle serait proche de moi.

C'est perdu dans mes pensées et mes craintes que je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria en compagnie d'Emmett et Rosalie. Tess était déjà installée. Je sentit son inquiétude et me demandait ce qui la perturbait tant. Elle levai les yeux vers moi et je sentit son inquiétude disparaître immédiatement. Je comprit qu'elle était inquiète pour moi. J'aurais juré sentir mon coeur battre contre ma poitrine. Je ne la lâchait pas du regard. J'essayai de lui transmettre tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Que j'étais là pour elle, que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour assurer sa sécurité. La magie se brisa quand Mi:e Newton vola son attention.

Je détestait ce garçon. Viscéralement. Je l'entendit lui parler du bal. Je soufflait intérieurement quand elle expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. Je m'installa entre Alice et Rosalie. Je retint un grognement quand j'entendit Tess demander à Jessica Stanley si elle savait où trouver des magasins de vêtements. Je sentit l'excitation d'Alice monter en flèche. Emmett ne pût retenir un rire.

_ Non Alice. Fit Edward.

_ Quoi ? C'était prévu que nous fassions les magasins avec Rose. Dit innocemment Alice.

_ Il y'a cinq ou six magasins différents rien qu'à Forks.

Je sentit l'énervement d'Edward et comprit pourquoi. Alice avait l'intention de croiser, accidentellement bien sur, Tess lors de sa séance de shopping. Je pensais que Rose ne suivrait pas Alice mais je sentit la curiosité la parcourir ainsi qu'un désir de défi, sûrement envers Edward. Je plaignais Tes à l'avance. En ce qui concernait le shopping, Alice devenait un vrai petit monstre. Si nous ne faisions pas le poids, Tess ne le ferait pas non plus.

Cela dit, savoir Tess en compagnie d'Alice me rassurait. C'était l'une des meilleures protections au monde. Surtout si Rose était là aussi. Je me tournai vers elle et lui lançait un regard et je ressentit un sentiment rassurant. C'était la façon de Rosalie de dire qu'elle se comporterait bien. Du moins pas mal.

* * *

Emmett et moi nous dirigions vers la Volvo d' Edward. Les filles utilisant la porche de Rosa!le pour aller directement en ville. Edward nous ramenait avant de repartir avec Bella. Je réalisai soudain que Bella n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le déjeuner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Peu importe combien son comportement m'agaçait, je l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait un bon fond et elle rendait mon frère incroyablement heureux. Je ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart.

Je scrutait les élèves sortant du bâtiment afin d'y trouver Tess. Je la vit sortir et se mettre à courir en direction de bus. Je sourit devant sa rapidité. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de courir après les bus. Je montait dans la voiture et attendait qu'Edward démarre.

_ Ou sont parties Alice et Rosalie ? Demanda Bella.

_ Elles ont quelque chose d'important à faire. Répondit Edward après une seconde d'hésitation.

Emmett et moi échangèrent un regard. Je ne savais pas si je devais me moquer d'Edward ou:le plaindre. Cela paraissait ridicule de mentir sur un sujet pareil. Mais en même temps, savoir qu'Alice allait faire les magasins avec la ferme intention de croiser Tess aurait blessé Bella. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée. Je ressentit une bouffée de compassion pour Bella. Je n'accepterai pas pour autant qu'elle se comporte mal avec Tess.

Je passai plus de deux heures à jouer aux échecs avec Emmett. Lorsque je prit son roi, j'éclatait de rire devant son visage meurtrier.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu persévère à essayer de me battre. C'est mission impossible.

Il se leva et sortit d'un pas rageur. Je continuai de rire quand Alice et Rosalie rentrèrent de leur virée. Je me levai d'un bond et sortit à mon tour.

_ Alors, vous vous étés amusées ?

J'avais essaye de parler d'un ton détaché mais je ne dupais personne.

_ Oh c'était bien. Je me suis pris quelques hauts et Rosalie, une paire de chaussure. Dit Alice.

_ D'accord. Rien d'autre ?

_ On a fait une bonne affaire. Les chaussures de Rose étaient à moins vingt pour cent.

Elle jouait avec mes nerfs et le savait. Je vis Emmett esquisser un sourire en coin tout en serrant Rosalie contre lui.

_ Alice. Dis-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

_ Je te taquine Jazz. Tess va bien. Elle s'est amusée avec nous.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas prise pour une amatrice de shopping. Dit Emmett.

_ Oh mais elle a ses petits secrets. A partir de demain, elle sera une working girl.

Je me figeai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

_ Une working girl ? S'étonna Emmett.

_ Oui, elle a trouve un boulot dans un café. Elle commence demain.

_ Quand est-ce qu'elle aura le temps d'y travailler ? Demandai-je.

Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le lycée. Et ses études ? Quand la verrais-je ?

_ Elle a dit qu'elle travaillerait le soir. Répondit Alice.

Le soir ? Elle passerait ses journées au lycées, ses soirs au travail. Jusqu'à quelle heure exactement ?

_ Appelle la si tu t'inquiète autant. J'ai son numéro. En plus elle a oublié ses sacs dans la voiture, tu aura une bonne excuse.

Alice me lança son téléphone. Je voulais l'appeler. Bon sang, je voulais la voir. Je rendis à Alice son téléphone et rentra à l'intérieur. J'avais décidé de prendre mes distances avec Tess. Lui téléphoner était une mauvaise façon de commencer.

* * *

Je vit le sourire idiot d'Emmett pendant que je composait le numéro de Tess. J'avais tenu trois heures avant de craquer. J'étais un vampire qui avait fait la guerre civile, je resistais au sang humain depuis des décennies. J'avais amassé plus de contrôle et de patience que je ne pouvais mesurer. Et cette fille me réduisait à un petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas attendre de déballer son cadeau de Noël.

Je sortit dehors pour avoir plus d'intimité même si je savais que toute la maison entendrait. Encore une chance qu'Edward soit toujours chez Bella. Tess répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

Durant la conversation, j'essayais d'être le plus décontracté possible. Elle était paniquée à l'idée de ne pas avoir ses affaires pour son premier jour de travail. Si Alice l'avait fait exprès pour me laisser l'occasion de parler à Tess, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mais je m'assurerait qu'à l'avenir elle évite de faire subir ce genre de panique à Tess.

Je ne pus me résoudre a lui dire que j'étais inquiet du fait qu'elle allait travailler tard en plus du lycée. Elle parut sincère en me disant qu'elle avit passé un bon moment avec les filles et qu'elle était reconnaissante envers toutes les deux.

_ Jasper !

Je me retournai et vit Emmet me faire signe de le rejoindre. Je souhaitait une bonne soirée et raccrocha à contre coeur. J'aurais pu discuter toute la nuit avec elle si j'avais pu. Je rentrait vite et vit Alice assise sur le canapé cernée par Emmett, Rosalie et Esme.

_ C'est rien. J'ai eu une vision de Tess. Je croyais qu'elle était en danger mais non.

_ Tu a vu quoi ?

_ Elle courait le long d'une rue en pleine nuit et était poursuivie d'un homme. Mais après elle s'est arrêtée et ils ont commencer à rire ensemble.

C'était quoi çà comme vision ? Elle courait en pleine nuit avec un homme ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je me passai les mains dans les cheveux. Dans quelle situation elle allait se fourrer ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Alice et moi attendons Tess sur le parking. Je sourit en la voyant arriver. Sa crinière rousse attachée en un chignon désordonné. J'admirais son visage complètement dégagé de ses cheveux. Comment avais-je pu la trouve que jolie. Particulièrement jolie mais ce n'était pas le terme adéquat. Elle était belle. Une beauté naturelle comme on en voit presque plus. Elle avait le teint rosi par le froid, les yeux brillants. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Elle s'approcha de nous avec un sourire.

_ Bonjour !

Je sentit sa réelle timidité quelle cachait si bien.

_ Bonjour Tess ! Tu préfère récupérer tes sacs maintenant ou après les cours ? Demanda Alice.

_ Si ils restent dans la décapotables, quelqu'un pourrait !es voir non ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'eus un petit rire et répondit à la place d'Alice.

_ Nous les mettrons dans la Volvo d'Edward.

Elle se raidit légèrement.

_ Non merci. C'est gentil mais je vais les prendre. Je demanderai à l'accueil si je les leur laisser.

Alice et moi échangeons un regard furtif. Évidemment qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir affaire à Edward. Je sortit les sacs et les tendit à Tess.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? On a la première heure en commun de toute façon.

Le jeudi était devenu mon jour préfère de la semaine. Je commençais la journée avec anglais avancé en commun avec Tess. Juste à côté de Tess.

_ Oui si tu veux.

Elle fit un sourire à Alice et avança vers le bâtiment. J'entendais les commentaires de tout le monde autour de nous. Tous étaient surpris que Tess eut l'air proche de nous. Je la suivit jusqu'à l'accueil, où elle déposa ses affaires, et nous nous dirigions en cours.

_ Toujours hâte daller travailler ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

_ Oui, très. J'ai déjà travaillé dans des bars en France. Je ne serais pas dépaysée.

J'étais surpris par sa déclaration. Elle avait voyages et avait déjà travaille. Lasier. C'était français. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'elle y est allée. Peut-être avait-elle de la famille là-bas.

_ Tu travaillera beaucoup ?

_ Tout les jours sauf les mardi et le dimanche. De dix huit heures à vingt trois heures.

Vingt trois heures. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Dans un bus de nuit ? Le temps de rentrer chez elle, de faire ses devoir. Comment allait-elle tenir le rythme ?

Pendant les premières minutes de cours, nous discutons de son shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. Elle m'expliquais que Rose avait choisie une de ses robes. Je me doutais que Rose s'était bien comportée envers elle mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelle participe. Trop vite encore, l'heure arriva à sa fin. Je souhaitait à Tess une bonne fin de matinée et la regardait partir de son côté.

* * *

Il était vingt heures et je me trouve dans un bar minable. En face de ce bar, un petit café français où se trouvait Tess. Je n'avais pas pu me contenir. La vision d'Alice continuait de me torturer l'esprit. C'était bruyant dans le bar ou j'étais et c'était bruyant dans le café de Tess. Je perçut sa voix qu'à certains moments.

Je repensai à Edward qui avait essayé de me dissuader. Prétextant que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Alice l'aurait vu. Mais Alice avait vu quelque chose hier. Elle confirmait que ce n'était rien de grave mais je devais m'en assurer.

La nuit était tombée et le temps avançait doucement. Vers vingt deux heures, Tess sortit en compagnie de plusieurs personnes. Je sortit tout en prenant soin de rester dans l'obscurité. Le groupe se cola contre la vitre sauf Tess et un grand blond vénitien. Ils se plaçaient côte à côte quelques mètres plus bas. Je fronçais les sourcils voyant qu'elle ne portait pas ses chaussures. Mais que faisait-elle ?

_ Tu pense vraiment pouvoir le battre ? Dit un homme du groupe à Tess.

_ J'ai battu tout le monde dans toutes mes classes depuis le collège. Dit-elle en souriant.

Je comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Ils allaient faire une course. Une course ! Un grand brun aux yeux bleus clairs donna le top départ. Je savais que Tess était rapide, je l'avais vu. Mais lorsque je la vit tracer la rue, je réalisais quelle ne s'était pas donnée à fond pour son bus. Le blond n'eut aucune chance. Tess avait l'air de voler. Une fois arrivée au bout de la rue, elle se tourna vers son adversaire et éclata de rire.

Je fermai les yeux à ce son. Je sentit la jalousie monter sachant que ce rire était destiné à un autre que moi mais son rire était:merveilleux. Et je ne pouvais être:en colère alors qu'elle avait l'air si joyeuse et si insouciante. Elle était magnifique aussi. Cette robe noire qui épousait ses formes lui donnait l'allure d'une femme. Une femme forte et indépendante. Je n'arrivait pas par faire le lien entre cette femme et la fille timide du lycée.

Plus j'apprenais à la connaitre et plus elle devenait énigmatique pour moi. Je voulais la connaître, je voulais savoir qui elle était vraiment, je voulais traverser la rue et rire avec elle. Je la voulait pour moi. Je la voulait.


	7. Différent

J'avais passé une excellente soirée. J'étais vraiment contente que mon premier jour se passe si bien. Mon patron, Matthieu, est quelqu'un de très simple et souriant. Lui et Taylor, une autre serveuse, m'avait patiemment montré ce qu'il fallait faire. Matthieu avait été impressionné par mon expérience. Je m'étais sentie tout de suite à l'aise. Je n'avais aucun mal à discuter avec les clients, je n'étais pas dérangée par leurs regards ou leurs questions. Contrairement au lycée où j'avais du mal à supporter la présence des autres.

Je changeait rapidement de chaussures dans le vestiaire. Le café se trouvait à un kilomètre et demi de chez moi et je ne voulais pas prendre le bus de nuit. Cela me faisait un bon chemin à pied mais je préférais rentrer comme ça. Mon service s'était terminé à vingt trois heures mais le temps de tout nettoyer et finir les derniers détails, il était minuit trente. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Matthieu et Taylor puis sortit du café.

J'avais toujours aimé sortir la nuit. Je n'en avais pas souvent l'occasion mais dès que je l'avais j'en profitait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ici. C'était très silencieux et cela m'opressai. Sans parler du fait que je sentais des petits picotements dans mon dos et l'arrière de ma nuque. Comme si j'étais observée. Je me contentait d'accélérer le pas, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand j'arrivai devant chez moi. Je rentrait et fermai très vite la porte derrière moi.

J'étais fatiguée. Mais il me restait mes devoirs à faire et il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. Je vit vraiment dans quoi je m'étais engagée. Mais je n'avais pas le choix et de toute façon , je pouvais tenir.

* * *

Je me réveillait en grognant. J'avais un peu mal aux jambes. J'avais fait la bêtise de parler de mes prouesses en course rapide à un client sportif. Il s'était marré en disant que si j'étais capable de le battre, il paierait une tournée générale. Sans surprises, tout le monde nous a encouragés. C'était immature et peut-être même ridicule mais ça faisait du bien de s'amuser de la sorte. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage incrédule du client. Rowan, si je me souviens bien.

Je me préparais rapidement et partit en direction du bus. Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Jasper. Je me surprit à vouloir lui raconter ma soirée. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il m'avait posé des questions sur mon travail. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela l'intéressait mais j'aimais son attention. Je doutais fortement qu'il pensai à moi autant que je pensais à lui et je savais que je ne lui plaisais pas mais Jasper était la personne que je préférais dans cette ville. Je me contenterai de ce qu'il avait à offrir. Je n'étais même pas sûre de vouloir quelque chose de plus de lui.

Je savais ce que j'étais dans le fond. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment remise de la mort de mes parents et de mon frère. Même si ma soeur était vivante, je l'avais en quelque sorte perdue elle aussi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'amour de la part de Franck et Julia. Et cela m'avait beaucoup affectée. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas réussi à aimer Jason en retour. Et je n'arriverait sûrement pas à aimer Jasper comme il le mérite. Je pense que c'est mieux que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont.

Une fois au lycée, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers mon casier. La femme de l'accueil avait accepté que je laisse mes affaire hier mais m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je devrai me débrouiller par la suite. Je me rendit en cours de maths et sourit voyant qu'Alice était déjà là. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me voyant arriver.

_ Alors comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? Demandait-elle.

_ C'était génial.

Je lui fit le récit de ma soirée tandis qu'elle écoutait attentivement.

_ Pourquoi n'a tu pas de voiture ?

Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

_ Je n'ai pas le permis de conduire.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne le passe pas ?

_ J'ai peur de conduire.

_ Tu a eu un accident ? Si ce n'est pas trop personnel.

_ Non, jamais. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. J'ai commencé à avoir peur vers l'âge de treize ans.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air pensif. A la fin du cours, elle me souhaitait une bonne journée et partit d'un pas sautillant. Plus les cours passaient et plus je sentait la fatigue monter. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et je m'ennuyais. Mauvaise combinaison. A l'heure du déjeuner, je baillait presque toutes les vingt secondes. Je croisai le regard de Jasper à plusieurs reprises. Il me souriait mais avait l'air préoccupé.

Je décidai de sortir plus tôt de la cafétéria. J'avais envie d'être un peu tranquille. Je me posai sur un banc pas très loin du bâtiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendais quelqu'un tousser derrière moi et me retournai vivement.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ? Fit Jasper.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Je tentai de calmer ma respiration pendant qu'il faisait le tour du banc.

_ Tu a l'air fatiguée. Dit-il tendrement.

Je lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Oui un peu mais ça va.

Il avait l'air nerveux.

_ Tu va bien ? Demandai-je.

Il sourit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était vraiment sublime. Je ne savais dire ce que je trouvais de plus beau dans son apparence. Ses cheveux, ses yeux ou sa bouche.

_ Tu es sûre que cela en vaut la peine ?

Je froncais les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa question.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ton travail. Alice m'a dit que tu t'étais bien amusée mais tu va t'épuiser entre ça et tes cours.

Je ne savais pas si c'était ses paroles ou l'affection avec laquelle il les avaient prononcées qui me mis en colère. Probablement les deux. Évidemment que le rythme allait m'épuiser mais je n'avais pas pris ce boulot pour m'amuser. Contrairement à lui, je n'avais pas mes parents pour payer tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_ Ce travail va payer mon loyer donc oui cela en vaut la peine.

Il eut un mouvement de recul à mon ton. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je ne voulais pas non plus de sa pitié.

_ Je sais mais tu ne pense pas que ce serait mieux de trouver un mi-temps ?

_ J'ai essayé de trouver un mi-temps. Si Matthieu ne m'avait pas embauchée, je serais sûrement encore en train de chercher.

_ Je suis juste inquiet. En plus tu n'a même pas de voiture. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.

C'était trop pour moi. Je me levai d'un bond et mit mon sac sur l'épaule.

_ Non merci.

_ Tess. Commença-t-il en se levant aussi.

Je ne le laissais pas terminer.

_ Écoute je n'ai jamais rien demander à personne et je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

_ Je veux juste t'aider.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne compte que sur moi-même depuis longtemps, j'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes.

_ Tess, s'il te plaît.

Je tournai les talons et retournai à l'intérieur. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Pourquoi voulait-il m'aider ? C'est pour cette raison qu'il daignait m'adresser la parole ? Je lui faisait pitié ? Je ne doutais pas de ses bonnes intentions mais je m'étais sentie humiliée. Je n'enviais pas sa situation. Ce serait ridicule de comparer ma situation à la sienne mais j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais un toit, un lit, un frigo rempli et je pouvais payer mes frais de scolarité. J'étais parfaitement contente de ce que j'avais. Mais tout cela ne me tombait pas dans le bec.

C'est dans cet état que je me rendais en cours d'histoire géo. Je levai les yeux en voyant Bella assise toute seule au fond de la classe. Je lui souhaitait de m'ignorer à moins qu'elle ne veuille que je lui saute à la gorge. Je la sentit sursauter quand je jetai violemment mon sac sur la table. Je lui lançait un regard d'avertissement qu'elle eu l'air de comprendre.

Elle passa l'heure en silence et moi aussi. Tandis que je me calmais, je commençais à culpabiliser pour mon emportement envers Jasper. Il s'était montré gentil et inquiet pour moi. Et je l'avais, en gros, envoyé se faire foutre. Je culpabilisais et j'avais honte. Encore une preuve que je n'étais pas faite pour lui.

A la fin de la journée, je voulais attendre Jasper près de sa voiture pour m'excuser. Mais je n'osais pas de peur d'avoir à subir les regards de ses frères et soeurs et surtout de sa réaction. Il serai dans son droit de refuser mes excuses et de me demander de le laisser tranquille. Je traversait donc le parking la tête basse.

Taylor me salua dès que je franchit l'entrée du café. Elle était très belle dans sa robe bleu sombre. Elle était grande et blonde. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombait en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos et ses yeux verts étaient impressionnant. Malgré son physique très avantageux, elle n'était pas du tout du genre pimbêche. Elle était gentille et accueillante. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle m'avait donné.

Une fois changée, je commençais mon service. J'avais choisi la robe verte pour aujourd'hui. Matthieu avait complimenté mon apparence et avait rit quand j'avais rougi.

Pendant que je remplissait les verres des clients, Taylor remarqua mon air tourmenté.

_ Tout va bien Tess ?

_ Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je souriai le plus possible pendant toute la soirée et rit aux histoires et anecdotes des clients mais mon coeur n'y était pas. J'étais hantée par le visage peiné de Jasper. Et savoir que c'est moi qui avait causé cette peine me rendais malade.

_ Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi. Me susura un client.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

_ Pardon ?

_ Matthieu. Il te regarde sans arrêt.

Oui, pendant deux secondes, j'avais vraiment été assez stupide pour croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées et qu'il parlait de Jasper. Je reportait donc mon attention sur Matthieu. La vérité est que j'avais remarqué les regards de Matthieu. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ai un rapport avec l'amour.

_ Je ne pense pas. On se connait depuis seulement deux jours.

_ Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ?

_ Si mais ce n'est pas le cas ici.

Je crois au coup de foudre. Mais je suis persuadée qu'un coup de foudre est forcément réciproque. Comme un lien, une attirance immédiate entre deux âmes. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce qui s'est passé entre Matthieu et moi même si le courant est très vite passé entre nous.

C'est vers une heure et demie du matin que je sortit du café. Étant vendredi, je travaillait plus tard. J'étais soulagée d'avoir demain pour me reposer un peu. Je marchai plus lentement qu'hier. J'avais survécu à ma première semaine au lycée mais pas sans égratignure. Et pas sans en avoir causées. Je craignais déjà les mois à venir.

Je mit ma nuisette à peine rentrée chez moi. Il était deux heures du matin mais toute ma fatigue s'était envolée. Je regardai mon téléphone en me rongeant les ongles. Je voulais appeler Jasper. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais désolée. Mais il était sûrement couché et cela ne se faisait pas d'appeler si tard. Je décidai de lui envoyer un texto en priant que cela ne le réveille pas. Il le verrait demain. Je réfléchit à la façon de m'excuser. Cela me prit vingt minutes pour écrire un message que j'estimait à peu près convenable. Je le relisais une dizaine de fois avant de l'envoyer.

" Jasper, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'aujourd'hui. J'ai conscience de ta gentillesse et j'ai vraiment honte de ma réaction. Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuille. Passe un bon week-end, à bientôt. Tess.

P.S. : Désolée pour l'heure tardive. "

Je reposait mon téléphone sur la table basse et m'allongeai dans mon canapé. Je sursautai quand mon téléphone sonna à peine une minute plus tard. C'était Jasper. Il était sûrement en colère parce que je l'avais réveillé. Je ravalai mon angoisse et decrochai.

_ Oui ?

_ Tess, c'est Jasper. Je viens de recevoir ton message.

Il n'avait pas la voix fatiguée, ce qui était bon signe.

_ Désolée, je sais qu'il est tard mais je viens de rentrer.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Nous savions tout les deux que je ne par!ais pas que de l'heure qu'il était.

_ Non pas du tout. En fait, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

_ A toi ?

_ Oui. Je n'aurais pas du me permettre ce genre de commentaires. Je me suis mêlé de ta vie personnelle et ce que j'ai dit était indélicat.

_ Non ce n'était pas indélicat. Au contraire. C'était stupide de me sentir vexée de cette façon.

_ Ce qui était stupide c'était d'insinuer que tu n'étais pas capable de gérer un travail.

_ On a qu'à dire qu'on est tout les deux stupides ?

Il eut un rire franc.

_ D'accord. Tout les deux stupides. Alors c'était comment ce soir ?

Je lui fit le récapitulatif de ma soirée sauf la partie avec la conversation gênante concernant Matthieu et moi. Une fois fini, je lui demandai ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée. Il m'expliquais qu'il était sorti avec ses frères et soeurs. Nous discutions de tout et de rien pendant presque une heure. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement bruyant, ce qui le fit rire.

_ Va te coucher Tess. Dit-il en riant.

Je voulais protester mais j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

_ D'accord. Je suis contente qu'on ai pu parler.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Bonne nuit Jasper.

_ Bonne nuit Tess.

J'allais raccrocher mais je l'entendais me demander d'attendre.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est juste que...

Il avait l'air incroyablement gêné.

_ Qu'y a t'il Jasper ? Demandai-je tendrement.

_ Je peux t'appeler demain ? Après ton travail ?

Je souris à sa demande. A son ton timide aussi.

_ Oui bien sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir.

_ D'accord.

Sur ce, nous raccrochons tout les deux. Je me sentais tellement soulagée et contente. Il ne m'en voulait pas et il s'était même excusé. Je ne méritais pas un ami tel que lui. Ami ? Il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour utiliser ce mot. En même temps, ce mot ne semblait pas assez fort. L'effet que la voix et son regard me faisait n'avait rien d'amical. Il allait m'appeler demain. L'idée que j'allai entendre sa voix juste avant de me coucher m'emplissait de joie. Ce serait encore plus parfait s'il était là en personne mais je me contenterai de sa voix.

C'est comme cela que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée. Avec l'image de Jasper.


	8. Confrontation

Vendredi avait commencé si tranquillement. Edward gardait pour lui ses remarques, Emmett et Rosa!le étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Alice était toute pétillante. Cependant j'étais troublé. J'avais suivi Tess jusqu'à chez elle hier soir. La sérénité que j'avais ressenti devant sa bonne humeur et son insouciance s'était envolée quand j'avais vu Tess prendre le chemin de sa maison seule et à pied. Elle ne vivait pas très loin mais il était tard. Je retint mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la ramener à ma vitesse ou en voiture. Mais c'était évidemment impossible. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était rester dans l'ombre tout en veillant sur elle. Certains dirait à la harceler.

Elle vivait au bout d'un sentier. Éloignée des autres maisons. Je sourit en constatant qu'elle n'était pas si près de Mike Newton. Je restai devant chez elle quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas violer son intimité. Je depasais déjà assez les limites. La voix d'Emmett me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Tu compte retourner la voir ce soir ?

Je ne répondit pas mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Tout le monde savait que j'avais franchi un cap hier soir. J'étais rentré troublé et ne voulait parler à personne. J'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour Tess. Mon désir, mon besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi. Les heures et la distance entre nous me pesaient. Elle me manquait. Heureusement j'allais la voir aujourd'hui.

Je voulais attendre Tess mais Alice insistait pour que je les suivent à l'intérieur. Je voyais qu'elle était légèrement troublée. J'acceptai pour ne pas la contrarier encore plus.

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il y'a Alice.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'étais déçue de ne pas avoir vue Tess de la matinée mais mon coeur s'allégea quand je la vit entrer dans la cafétéria. Et aussi vite qu'il s'était allégé, mon coeur se serra. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et sa façon de marcher était un peu raide. Je lui souriai à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait mais j'étais contrarié par ses bâillements à répétition.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, je me levais à mon tour. Alice m'agrippai par le bras.

_ Tu ferai mieux d'attendre un peu. Dit-elle doucement.

J'étais sceptique devant la réaction d'Alice. Je l'étais encore plus par le sourire en coin d'Edward mais je choisissait de sortir quand même. Cela me prit qu'une minute pour trouver Tess, assise sur un banc. Je me plaçait derrière elle et m'annonçait avec un petit toussotement.

Et là fut l'un des pires moments de ma vie. J'étais si inquiet pour elle que je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'exprimer mon mécontentement. Je m'étais si mal exprimé que cela était passé pour du scepticisme quant à ses capacités. Je me rendit compte avec horreur que je l'avais blessée et humiliée. Elle s'était tenue droite devant moi en affirmant qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide et qu'elle ne comptait que sur elle-même. C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle me laissai.

Honnêtement, si j'avais pu pleurer je crois que je l'aurai fait. Je voulait tellement l'aider. Les problèmes d'argent, de travail, de loyer ne représentaient rien pour moi. C'était l'un des avantages à être un vampire. Mais pour les humains, cela faisait parti du quotidien. Mais Tess n'était pas une simple humaine. Pas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se trouble pour des choses de ce genre. Si elle était des notres, elle n'aurait plus aucun souci à se faire. Et elle serait avec moi. Pour toujours.

Elle avait dit qu'elle ne comptait que sur elle, qu'elle s'était toujours débrouiller seule. Mais elle n'était pas seule, plus maintenant. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle m'avait moi. Je paniquai à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me parler. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Aussi bêtement et soudainement que ça. Je me souvenais soudain de l'avertissement d'Alice. Elle l'avait vu. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait essayé de me retenir. J'aurai du l'écouter.

Je revoyais aussi le sourire d'Edward. Il avait vu la vision d'Alice. Il savait que j'allais blesser Tess et avait laissé les choses se dérouler. Il y avait même pris du plaisir. Pour la première fois en presque un siècle, je ressentit du dégoût envers mon frère. Un dégoût et une profonde déception.

Je ne pensais qu'à Tess pendant le reste de la journée. Son regard blessé, son coeur battant plus fort sous l'humiliation. J'étais si dévasté que même Emmet ne dit rien pendant les cours.

Je la vit passer devant nous sur le parking. Elle regardait simplement droit devant elle, comme si rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas seulement fermée à moi, elle s'était fermée à tout le monde. Ses émotions étaient p!us puissantes que la normale et elles se bousculaient. Je réalisai qu'elle était hypersensible. Limite écorchée vive.

Je sentit Alice poser sa main sur la mienne. Je la serrai tout en regardant dans le vide. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pas maintenant. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. Quand Rosalie se garai devant chez nous, je montait directement dans ma chambre. Je fit mes devoirs immédiatement, j'aurai fini quand il serait temps de retourner dans ce bar glauque.

J'entendais Alice faire un rapide résumé de ce qui s'était passé à Esme qui:s'inquiétait pour moi. J'étais reconnaissant envers ma soeur quand elle conseilla à ma famille de me laisser tranquille un moment.

C'était avant qu'Edward ne rentre. J'oubliais tout de mes devoir quand je l'entendit mentionner Tess.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Esme. Tess ne sera plus un problème pour nous.

Je me rendit compte que j'étais descendu en quatrième vitesse qu'une fois devant lui.

_ Tu en sais quoi au juste ? Demandai-je.

_ Sa réaction était plutôt claire, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Et c'est ce qui te fait si plaisir ?

Il avait du entendre ma peine car je sentais sa culpabilité.

_ Jasper, je ne suis pas heureux que tu sois blessé. Je te prie de croire cela. Je dis juste que pour la famille, il vaut mieux que les choses avec elle soient terminées. Même si c'est malheureusement de cette façon.

Le pire c'est qu'il était sincère. Il pensait vraiment que Tess était une menace pour notre famille.

_ Tu ne réalise même pas à quel point tu te trompe. Dis-je avant de quitter la maison.

Je ne voulais pas rester là. J'avais besoin de voir Tess. Je prit ma voiture et partit vers elle.

Comme hier, je n'entendais Tess qu'à certains moments. Elle riait et participait aux blagues des clients mais je savais que c'était forcé. Sa voix prenait des accents aigus alors que d'ordinaire elle était magnifiquement grave. Je me figeai complètement quand je surprit une conversation à propos d'un certain Matthieu. Le client pensait que celui-ci était amoureux d'elle. Je n'étais pas surpris que Tess se soit attiré l'amour d'un homme mais c'était ses sentiments à elle qui m'intriguait. Elle avait nié tout de suite mais avais l'air embarrassée. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Je priait tout les dieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Encore une fois, je la suivait jusqu'à chez elle. Elle était plus lente cette fois. Je restai que!ques minutes devant chez elle après qu'elle soit arrivée et repartai jusqu'à ma voiture. Sur le chemin de retour, je sentait mon téléphone vibrer. C'était sûrement un message d'Alice ou Emmett. J'attendais d'être rentré pour le lire.

Une fois garé, je coupais le contact et sortait mon téléphone. Je crû halluciner en voyant le nom de Tess s'afficher. Plus je lisais et plus je croyais à une plaisanterie. Elle s'excusait. Je l'avais blessée et humiliée et elle s'excusait. Je sortit et courut jusque dans la forêt. Je l'appelait immédiatement.

Je me sentais littéralement revivre suite à notre conversation. Elle trouvait sa réaction exagérée alors quelle ne l'était pas du tout. J'aurai mérité qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole pendant des mois. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour avoir autant de chance. Je n'avais pu résister à lui demander si je pouvais la rappeler demain, ce qu'elle avait accepté.

J'entendais la conversation au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de la maison.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Edward. Fit la voix d'Alice.

_ Je dois le faire. Personne à part moi a l'air de vouloir faire quelque chose. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

_ Quelque chose à propos de quoi ? Rien n'indique qu'elle soit un danger pour nous.

_ Tes visions l'indiquent. Elle n'est pas fiable, j'en suis sûr.

Tout le monde se tournai vers moi quand j'arrivai.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je calmement.

Calme en apparence. Personne ne prononçait un mot. Je me tournai vers Alice et lui lançait un regard insistant.

_ J'ai eu une vision ou Edward parlait à Tess. La mettait en garde serait plus juste.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

_ Que compte tu lui dire ?

Il hésitait avant de répondre.

_ Je compte lui dire de rester loin de nous. D'arrêter de solliciter ton attention ou celle d'Alice. Qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle risquait si elle...

Le mur se fissurai quand je plaquai Edward contre lui.

_ Tu ne lui dira rien de tout ça. Dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

J'entendais les autres essayer de me calmer mais toute mon attention était sur Edward. Il me repoussa brutalement mais je le plaquai à nouveau.

_ Est-ce que tu m'a bien compris ? Tu ne lui dira rien du tout.

_ Je ne la laisserai pas détruire notre famille. Dit-il rageusement.

_ La seule personne qui est en train de nous détruire, c'est toi.

_ Tu ne vois pas les choses clairement. Tu est tellement obsédé par elle que tu ne vois pas les ennuis qu'elle cause.

Je sentait Emmett me tirer en arrière et je le laissai faire. Je n'avais plus besoin de toucher Edward pour être clair avec lui.

_ Pour la dernière fois. Tu ne lui dira rien du tout.

_ Elle est un problème Jasper. Il faut que tu l'admette.

_ Ce n'est pas elle le problème. Contrairement à toi, je sais parfaitement où il se trouve et je n'aurai aucun problème à le régler.

Il se figea.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je veux dire que s'il faut que j'aille trouver Bella pour lui dire d'arrêter son comportement pitoyable je le ferai.

Il tenta de me foncer dessus mais Rosalie lui barrait la route.

_ Bella n'a rien à voir avec ça. Rugit il.

_ Je crois que si. Tu ne dupe personne et elle non plus.

Je sentait la rage, la jalousie et la peur suinter d'Edward.

_ Tu ne t'approchera pas de Bella.

_ Alors reste loin de Tess. J'en ferai de même avec Bella.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Dès que Rosalie le lachai, il sortit de la maison. Je me tournai et vit les regards peinés d'Esme et Carlisle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. Dis-je sincèrement.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à cette fille ?

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui Carlisle. Je ne peux pas le laisser lui faire de mal.

_ Il ne lui en fera pas. Je vais lui parler.

Son ton avait été calme et rassurant. Esme me serrai contre elle et je m'excusai à nouveau. Emmett et Rosalie me regardait étrangement et Alice avait l'air perdue. Je fixait la fissure dans le mur. Alice avait parlé de cassure dans notre famille, de séparation. Tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de Tess mais tout avait empiré à cause de Bella et Edward.

Je me rappelai quand Edward s'était dressé contre Rosalie, Emmett et moi pour protéger Bella. La situation était inversée maintenant. Pour l'instant, je me battait que contre Edward mais s'il fallait que je me batte contre les autres, je le ferai aussi. Pour protéger Tess, je le ferai. Je m'assayais sur un fauteuil et me prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Tu n'est pas tout seul contre Edward. Dit Rosalie en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je relevait la tête et la regardai d'un air interrogateur.

_ Ça ne me plait pas que tu te sois amouraché d'une humaine toi aussi. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne laisserai pas non plus Edward s'en prendre à Tess.

Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti d'affection pour Rose qu'à cet instant.

_ Pourquoi ferais tu cela ?

_ Parce que c'est un hypocrite. Il te reproche la même chose qu'il a faite. Et je préfère de loin Tess à Bella.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Elle a des allures de fille en détresse mais elle est forte. Et elle sait se prendre en main toute seule. Je ne supporte pas la passivité et l'insignifiance de Bella.

Je savais qu'elle exagérait mais ses paroles me rassurèrent. J'avais besoin de soutien et je lui était reconnaissant de m'offrir le sien. Emmett se plaçait derrière Rosalie et me regardai presque timidement.

_ Je ne laisserai pas Edward lui faire de mal non plus. Mais Bella fait déjà parti de la famille. Bientôt, elle sera notre soeur. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal non plus.

Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu. C'est tout ce que je demandai. Que rien de mal n'arrive à Tess. Je vis Alice me faire un sourire et hocher la tête doucement. Sa façon de me dire qu'elle veillerai sur Tess, elle aussi.

Mon amour pour eux enflait dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que les choses se passent bien. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Tess mais je ne pouvais pas perdre ma famille non plus. A nous quatre, on devait pouvoir faire marcher les choses.


	9. Carlisle

J'ouvrais les yeux brutalement. Je mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre mon salon et me rappeler que m'étais endormie dans mon canapé. Je regardai le plafond en laissant couler quelques larmes. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar et me demandai pourquoi il revenait maintenant. J'avais souvent pensé à mes parents depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks mais c'était pareil dans mon ancienne ville. Quelque chose avait déclenché mes vielles frayeurs. Je m'essuyais les yeux et me redressais. Je vit sur mon téléphone qu'il était midi passé. Je m'étais vraiment écroulée.

Après ma douche, j'enfilait un jogging noir tout simple et me fit une tresse sur le côté. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir à part pour le travail. Je décidai de faire mes devoir et prit de l'avance sur ceux pour dans les semaines à venir.

Vers quatorze heures, quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Je regardai discrètement derrière la fenêtre et vit Mike. Que faisait-il là ? J'appréciais sincèrement Mike mais je ne tenais pas à le voir en dehors du lycée. Il me fit un grand sourire quand j'ouvrais la porte.

_ Salut Tess. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Je faisais mes devoirs. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui merci. Jessica m'a appelé pour faire une soirée cinéma et restaurant à Port Angeles. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

_ Je ne peux pas, je travaille ce soir.

_Tu travaille le week-end aussi ?

_ Le samedi soir oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être surpris de me voir travailler ?

_ C'est dommage. Bon, on se voit lundi alors ?

_ Oui à lundi. Embrasse les autres pour moi.

_ Je le ferai.

Je fermai la porte dès qu'il tournai le dos. Je n'aimais pas qu'il passe à l'improviste comme ça. C'était gentil de m'inviter avec eux mais il aurait très bien pu me le demander par téléphone. Je n'y pensai pas pendant longtemps car j'étais à nouveau assaillie par les images de mon cauchemar. En pensant à mes parents, je pensais aussi à ma soeur. Que je n'avais toujours pas appelé.

Je décidai de le faire tout de suite. Ce serai bref et je n'aurai pas à l'appeler avant trois mois. J'inspirait profondément en cherchant son numéro dans mon portable. Elle répondit presque immédiatement.

_ Allô ?

_ Ophelia ?

_ Salut. Ca fait un moment.

_ Je sais. Je voulais te dire que j'avais déménagé.

_ Ah bon ? Franck et Julia ont décidé de quitter San Francisco ?

_ Non. Je suis partie toute seule.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

_ Tu vis où maintenant ?

_ A Forks.

_ Où ça ?

_ A Forks. C'est une petite ville. J'ai loué une maison ici.

_ Franck et Julia paye pour ta maison à Forks ?

_ Non. J'ai payé une bonne partie avec l'héritage des parents et je me suis trouvé un boulot de serveuse.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai tu es majeure maintenant.

_ Et toi ? Comment ça va chez toi ?

Elle me racontait rapidement qu'elle avait de bonnes notes, que tout allait bien dans sa famille adoptive et le plus important, qu'elle avait un nouveau petit copain. Par certains côtés, ma soeur me faisait penser à Jessica. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que j'ai de l'affection pour elle. Comme Jessica, Ophelia est surtout préoccupée par son physique et les garçons. La conversation ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Je soupirai après avoir raccroché. Elle m'exasperait autant qu'elle me manquait.

Je me levai et allai me préparer rapidement quelque chose à manger. Je mit le sachet préparé de pâtes au micro-ondes et attendait. Je n'avais jamais su cuisiner. J'avais essayé et essayé, je foirais toujours à un moment donné. Soit j'oubliais un ingrédient, soit je laissais cuire trop longtemps ou pas assez. Une fois j'ai même oublié de faire cuire tout court. Tout en mangeant, je pensais à ce que j'avais d'important à faire. Les devoirs étaient presque tous fait, je m'occuperai du ménage demain ainsi que la lessive, les courses mardi.

Très vite, mon esprit partait vers Jasper. J'étais tellement ailleurs entre mon rêve, mes devoirs, Mike et ma soeur que j'avais oublié notre conversation d'hier. Il allait m'appeler ce soir. Je regardai mon téléphone comme si je regardai Jasper.

Il était plus qu'adorable avec moi. Et patient, vu mon caractère. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour moi. J'étais rien d'autre qu'une fille classique avec une vie banale. Lui était magnifique, intelligent, gentil, vivant dans une famille unie, aisée et bien réputée. Il avait clairement de belles portes qui allaient s'ouvrir devant lui. Quand il réalisera les opportunités qu'il aura, il se rendra compte de combien je n'ai rien de spécial et il partira. Et je serai à nouveau toute seule.

Je m'étouffait soudainement et me frappai la poitrine pour pouvoir respirer. Je comprenait mieux maintenant. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle. Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais refait ce cauchemar. C'était à cause de Jasper. Enfin pas à cause mais c'était lié à lui.

Quand j'avais quatorze ans, Franck et Julia m'avait obligée à aller voir un psychologue. Disant que cela me ferai du bien de parler à quelqu'un et que c'était tout à fait sain. C'est la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite pour moi. Au bout de quelques séances, le psychologue m'avait clairement dit que je souffrais d'un complexe d'abandon. Selon lui, mon père m'avait abandonné de la pire des façons. La mort de mon frère et la séparation entre ma soeur et moi n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce complexe. Je l'avais cru mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardée là-dessus.

Mais maintenant il y avait Jasper. Jasper, à qui je pensais tout le temps, dont j'avais affreusement besoin d'entendre la voix. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que je le connaissais. Une semaine et j'étais déjà terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me laisse tomber. En plus des différences évidentes qui nous séparent, j'ai un lourd passé qui a aujourd'hui de lourdes conséquences. Cela peut avoir l'air ridicule mais j'avais l'impression d'abîmer sa perfection. Comme si je salissais une oeuvre d'art.

* * *

Le café était plein à craquer. J'aimais vraiment cette ambiance. Le boucan, les conversations sérieuses et insipides d'une table à une autre, les rires. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un client se leva de sa chaise au même moment où j'arrivai avec les verres. Je lui rentrait en plein dedans et tomba en arrière. Il se baissai et m'aidai à me relever en prononçant mille et une excuses. Pratiquement tout le monde me regardait et je rougis.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle. Vous allez bien ?

J'allai répondre oui quand je sentai soudain une douleur lancinante à ma cheville gauche. Je tentai de m'appuyer dessus et ce fut pire. Je lui fit non de la tête et m'agrippait à son bras. Je priai pour qu'elle ne soit pas cassée. Matthieu arriva et passa sa main autour de moi pour m'emmener au fond de la salle. Il m'aidai à m'asseoir sur l'un des canapé en cuir et s'installa à côté de moi. Il prit mon pied sur ses genoux et enleva ma chaussure. J'étais gênée par ce geste mais j'étais trop inquiète pour protester. Il toucha ma cheville doucement et je grimacai légèrement. C'était douloureux mais moins que quand j'étais debout.

_ Je ne crois pas que c'est cassé mais elle est enflée. C'est sûrement une entorse. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de la glace.

Je le regardait partir derrière le bar. Taylor s'occupait du bazar que j'avais fait. Quand elle me regardai, je lui fit un geste d'excuse. Elle me répondit avec un petit sourire et continuait de nettoyer. Matthieu revint avec un sachet de glace et le posa sur ma cheville. La froideur soudaine me faisait frissonner.

_ Garde le bien appuyé. Ne remet pas ces chaussures ce soir. Dit-il en désignant mes chaussures à hauts talons.

_ Merci.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Rentre chez toi dès que tu pense pouvoir marcher. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

_ Non merci c'est gentil.

J'aurai du accepter. Même si la douleur passai, je me demandais si j'arriverai à marcher p!us d'un kilomètre. Je regardai distraitement la salle quand mon regard se posai sur la vitre. J'aurai juré avoir vu une masse de cheveux blonds pendant un quart de seconde. Le même blond que les cheveux de Jasper. Ça avait été trop rapide pour que je puisse en être sûre. J'aimerai qu'il soit là. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et de l'entendre. J'étais vraiment perplexe à son sujet. Il réveillait en moi des peurs profondes et paradoxalement, il calmait souvent mes angoisses. Dés que je le voyait ou l'entendait, je respirais mieux, j'étais plus sereine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la douleur s'était calmée. Je savais que c'était probablement engourdi par la glace mais je me levai quand même. La douleur se réveilla quand je posa le pied à terre mais je voulais rentrer. Je voulais parler à Jasper, j'en avais besoin. Je prit mes chaussure et me dirigeai vers Matthieu.

_ Ca va ? Tu n'a pas trop mal ?

_ Oui ça va un peu mieux merci.

_ OK. Écoute, rentre chez toi et fais attention d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Allez va.

Il me fit un baiser dans les cheveux et reprit sa conversation avec un client. J'étais si reconnaissante que je n'eus pas le coeur de lui dire que ce genre de geste me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me changeait rapidement et remit mes bottines. Je dit au revoir à Taylor et Matthieu ainsi qu'à quelques clients qui s'inquiétaient pour moi.

Il était à peine vingt et une heures quand je quittai mon lieu de travail. Plus je marchai et plus je boitai. A un moment, la douleur était telle que je dût m'arrêter. Je me tenais contre le mur et relevait ma jambe gauche. J'étais sur le point de repartir quand une voiture s'arrêta devant moi.

_ Tess, c'est toi ?

Je sentit mon coeur faire un bond quand je vit Jasper.

_ Oui. Que fais-tu là ?

_ J'étais dans un bar avec des copains. Il me semblait t'avoir reconnue de loin.

Je trouvai son explication étrange mais je m'en foutais. J'étais trop heureuse de le voir.

_ Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. Me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est rien je me suis tordu la cheville.

Il ouvrit la portière passagère.

_ Monte s'il te plaît.

J'aurai pu croire à un ordre si son ton n'était pas si tendre. Je montait et fermai la portière doucement. Il démarra mais fit demi-tour.

_ Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Je vis de l'autre côté. Demandai-je.

_ Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

_ Quoi ? Mais non pas besoin. C'est juste une entorse.

_ On en sait rien Tess. Mon père est de garde cette nuit, il va regarder.

Il essayait de parler doucement mais sa fermeté était nette. Je n'avais pas le choix.

_ Comment tu t'est fait ça ?

_ Je suis tombée en rentrant dans un client.

Je ne savais pas s'il avait l'air amusé ou agacé. Peut-être les deux.

_ J'espère qu'il s'est excusé.

Je rit en repensant à sa réaction.

_ Oui, une centaine de fois. Heureusement que Matthieu m'a sorti de ses griffes.

Je vit ses mains serrer plus fortement le volant.

_ Matthieu ? Demandait-il.

_ C'est mon patron. Il m'a donné de la glace à mettre sur ma cheville.

_ Il a l'air attentionné.

C'est la première fois que j'entendais Jasper s'exprimer de cette façon. C'était subtil mais il y avait une sorte de venin dans ses mots.

_ Oui il l'est. C'est surtout de la gentillese.

C'était plus que cela mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler. J'avais l'impression que le sujet le dérangeait.

_ De la gentillesse ?

_ Oui.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'habitacle. Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital. J'allai ouvrir la portière mais Jasper passa son bras pour m'arrêter.

_ Attends s'il te plaît.

Il descendit et fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendait une main et je la prit immédiatement. Sa peau était glacée. Il faisait un peu froid mais pas à ce point là.

_ Ce n'étais pas nécessaire tu sais. Dis-je en désignant la portière.

_ Je suis galant. Dit-il en souriant.

Son sourire et sa main dans la mienne me faisaient tourner la tête.

_ Tu n'a pas trop froid ?

Il baissait les yeux sur nos mains.

_ J'ai toujours froid. Dit-il de façon énigmatique.

Il passa mon bras sous le sien et m'emmena à l'intérieur. Il savait exactement où aller. Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour aller au cinquième étage. Une fois arrivés dans une salle vide, il me demandait de m'asseoir et de l'attendre. Quand il me laissa, je sentit un frisson me parcourir. Je détestais les hôpitaux. La froideur des murs, l'odeur du désinfectant, l'ambiance qui y régnait. Je détestait vraiment ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper revint en compagnie d'un homme. Je sentais mes sourcils se lever tout seuls. J'espérais m'être reprise assez rapidement. L'homme était le père de Jasper, aucun doute. Aucun doute car comme lui, il était d'une beauté inhumaine. Les mêmes yeux ambrés, la même pâleur. Je ne m'expliquais pas cela car Jasper était un enfant adopté.

_ Bonjour Tess. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

_ Bonjour. Dis-je timidement.

_ Alors voyons cette cheville.

Il retira ma bottine et tatai doucement ma cheville. Ses doigts étaient aussi glacés que ceux de son fils. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait.

_ Elle n'est pas cassée. Mais elle est très enflée quand même. Je préférerais qu'on fasse une radio pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus sérieux qu'une entorse.

_ D'accord.

Je regardai Jasper qui me fit un sourire rassurant. Carlisle me demandai de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant par précaution. Jasper se chargeait de me pousser pendant que Carlisle marchait à côté de moi.

_ Ok., c'est gênant. Dis-je en riant nerveusement.

Carlisle riait à son tour.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée. Me dit-il gentiment.

Une fois arrivés, je tentai de me lever pour m'installer mais Jasper passa un bras sous me jambes et me souleva comme si je faisais quinze grammes. Ce qui était flatteur. Je rougissais furieusement en me sentant si bien dans ses bras. Je plaçait instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou. Il me plaçait délicatement sur le lit hospitalier.

_ Merci. Dis-je en évitant son regard.

Carlisle manipulait ma cheville dans différentes positions au fur et à mesure des radios. Cela ne prit pas plus de dix minutes. Je sentais un calme m'envahir. Je n'étais jamais calme dans les hôpitaux. Je mettais cela sur la présence de Jasper et la prévenance de Carlisle.

Je restai seule avec Jasper pendant que son père allai examiner mes radios.

_ Tu te sens bien ? Me demandai Jasper.

_ Ça peut aller. Ton père est très gentil.

Il me fit un sourire affectueux.

_ Oui, il l'est. J'ai le sentiment que tu lui a fait bonne impression.

_ Ah bon ? J'en suis ravie.

Je l'étais vraiment. Même si Jasper et moi n'étions qu'amis, j'étais soulagée que son père n'ai rien contre moi. Carlisle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire.

_ Ce n'est qu'une entorse. Je vais quand même te mettre un bandage. Jasper tu peux aller me chercher ce qu'il faut s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Il quitta la pièce et me laissa avec Carlisle qui se retournai vers moi.

_ Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Tess. Même si j'aurai aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Jasper et Alice parlent souvent de toi à la maison.

Je le regardai, étonnée. J'étais surprise et embarrassée à l'idée d'être un sujet de conversation dans la maison des Cullen.

_ J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop virulents. Dis-je en plaisantant.

_ Non, au contraire. Jasper m'a dit que tu venais de San Francisco. Le changement n'est pas trop drastique ?

_ Si un peu. Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Tu a toujours vécu à San Francisco avant de venir ici ?

_ Oui. Je suis née là-bas.

_ Je te prie de m'excuser si c'est trop personnel mais tu a l'intention d'aller chez tes parents pendant !es vacances ?

J'hésitais avant de répondre. Ma famille était un sujet tabou. Je pouvais toujours mentionner Franck et Julia. Mais j'espérais très fort qu'il ne creuse pas le sujet.

_ Non, je n'ai plus de contact avec Franck et Julia.

Il devait sentir mon malaise car il changea de sujet.

_ Et tu te plais à Forks ?

_ Oui, beaucoup

C'est à ce moment là que revint Jasper avec ce que lui avait demandé son père. Carlisle me passai une sorte de pommade et bandai doucement ma cheville. Jasper me fixait intensément et je luttais pour ne pas me ronger les ongles à cause ma nervosité.

_ Voilà, c'est fait. Évite de marcher le plus possible et si la douleur revient, n'hésite pas à appeler Jasper pour qu'il me prévienne.

_ D'accord , merci beaucoup.

Carlisle me tendait son bras pour que je puisse me lever et Jasper prit la relève. Carlisle me souhaita une bonne soirée avant de retourner travailler. Jasper me ramena jusqu'à sa voiture en silence. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il conduisait. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

_ Alors comme ça tu parle de moi à la maison ? Dis-je en tentant de le détendre.

Il eut un sourire timide.

_ Tu n'étais pas censée le savoir.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon prit en faute.

_ Je suis désolée si j'ai gâché ta soirée.

Mon coeur s'emballa quand il me prit la main.

_ Tu n'a rien gâché du tout, au contraire.

Je souriai devant sa réponse. Au risque d'être ridicule, j'étais contente de m'être tordu la cheville. Tout prétexte était bon pour être près de Jasper.

Pendant tout le trajet, sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne.


	10. Rapprochement

Je soupirai en enfilant ma chemise. Aujourd'hui, Bella venait rencontrer toute la famille. Techniquement, elle venait rencontrer Esme. J'avais donné ma parole à Edward que je ne ferai aucun commentaire à propos de Tess. Chose que tout les autres avaient promis aussi. Esme tenait à faire un repas pour Bella. Pendant que tout le monde s'activait dans la cuisine, Alice et moi restons sur les marches de l'entrée. Edward était parti chercher Bella et nous en profitions pour discuter de Tess.

Les relations entre Edward et moi étaient plus que tendues. Pour la première fois, je l'avais attaqué physiquement. Vraiment attaqué. Et même si j'étais sincèrement désolé de l'effet de ce geste sur ma famille, je ne parvenais pas à le regretter. Il avait eu clairement l'intention de s'en prendre à Tess. Il l'aurait seulement mise en garde mais de quelle façon ? Alice refusait de me le dire, ce qui me confirmait qu'il se serai montré menaçant.

_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Edward. Avouai-je.

_ Il ne l'aime pas. Et Bella non plus alors il ne supporte pas que nous devenions proches d'elle. Dit Alice.

C'était ridicule. Edward n'avait pas à prendre ce genre de décision. Si toute la famille était contre Tess, ce serait à moi de me plier mais ce n'est pas le cas. Hors, Edward refuse de nous écouter. J'espérais vraiment que Carlisle réussisse à le raisonner. Si lui n'y parvenait pas, je ne voyais pas qui pourrait.

Je me levai et rejoignait les autres dans la cuisine, suivi d'Alice. J'entendais Rosalie se plaindre de toutes ces attentions. J'entendais la voiture d'Edward arriver et essayait de me détendre. Alice et Esme étaient toutes excitées. Bella entra timidement en s'accrochant à Edward.

_ Bonjour. Dit-elle.

_ Bella. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis Esme.

Esme la serra brièvement contre elle, imitée d'Alice. Carlisle et Emmett la saluèrent chaleureusement à leur tour. Seule Rosalie restait distante avec un air pincé sur le visage. Quand Bella me regarda, je hochai poliment de la tête.

_ Bonjour Bella.

Quand nous nous croisions au lycée, nous ne nous adressions jamais la parole. Même avant l'arrivée de Tess, je n'étais pas spécialement proche de Bella. Je m'étais même mit en tête de la tuée quand je pensais qu'elle était un danger pour nous. J'étais content de m'être ravisé. J'avais appris à apprécier Bella mais je l'appréciais à distance.

Pendant qu'Edward lui faisait visiter la maison, j'écoutais les piaillements d'Esme et Alice. Elles étaient contentes de recevoir Bella. Même si je savais qu'A!ice appréciait Tess et la défendrait contre Edward en cas de besoin, je savais aussi combien elle adorait Bella. Cette situation devait être difficile pour elle aussi.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Esme avertit Bella que le dîner était bientôt prêt.

_ Oh. Merci.

_ Elle a déjà mangé. Dit Edward.

Je me retournai sur Rosalie qui venait de faire exploser le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ Eh bien c'est parfait. Dit-elle énervée.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je savais que vous ne mangiez pas et...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. Dit gentiment Esme.

Pendant que Rosalie nettoyai le bazar par terre, Alice prit Bella par le bras.

_ Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Bella jetai un coup d'œil à Edward avant de se laisser entraîner.

Edward et moi aidions Carlisle et Esme à nettoyer la cuisine. Emmett partait s'amuser sur sa console. Edward passa la plupart de l'après-midi avec Bella dans sa chambre. Excepté le moment où il s'était mis au piano en compagnie de Bella. Je devais avouer que c'était agréable d'entendre Edward jouer à nouveau.

Je sortait de la maison quand je sentait Tess envahir mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward les entendent et cela l'aurait plus dérangé qu'autre chose. Je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Elle avait probablement dû se réveiller tard. J'essayai de me la représenter du mieux que je pouvais. S'occuper de sa maison, ou traîner devant la télé. Peu importe, cela me calmai de penser à elle. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir.

Nous saluons tous Bella avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et Tess avait déjà commencé son travail. J'attendais qu'Edward soit parti avant de me mettre en route. Carlisle était parti à dix-sept à l'hôpital.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce bar. Je ne supportais ni l'ambiance, ni les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Si ce n'était pour Tess, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Tout avait l'air normal, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un boucan pas possible venant du café d'en face. Le bruit d'un plateau et de verre brisé puis le bruit de quelqu'un tombant à terre. Je pensai à Tess, même si je me doutait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ce soit elle. Mais mon inquiétude et ma curiosité étaient trop fortes. Il fallait que je sois sûr. Je traversai la route et m'avançait prudemment jusqu'au café. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin est que Tess me voit l'espionner.

J'avais raison d'être inquiet car c'était bien elle qui était tombée. Je voyait l'homme brun aux yeux bleus de la dernière fois la prendre par la hanche. Je devais me répéter mille fois qu'elle était peut-être blessée pour ne pas aller l'arracher à elle. Je le regardai l'emmener au fond et vérifier l'État de sa cheville. Je ne sais pas si Tess en avais conscience mais les gestes de cet homme était beaucoup trop tendres. Je prenais conscience qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ce Matthieu dont avait parlé le client.

Lorsque Tess levai la tête, je m'écartait aussi rapidement que possible. J'espérais avoir été assez rapide pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je ne prenais plus le risque de regarder par la vitre mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Au mieux, elle avait une simple entorse mais sinon ? Et elle devait rentrer à pied. A la limite, je préférais que ce Matthieu la ramène.

Lorsqu'elle prévint Matthieu qu'elle était prête à rentrer, je partit rejoindre ma voiture. Je la voyais sortir seule et prendre son chemin habituel. Je la voyait boirai et me retenait de grincer des dents. Elle ne faisait pas attention à elle. Pas au niveau de sa santé. Je ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle rentre dans cet état. Je décidai de la rejoindre tout en réfléchissant rapidement à une excuse. Je la trouvai appuyée contre un mur. Elle souffrait clairement, je le ressentais mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas.

Elle était très surprise de me voir. Je la fit monter dans la voiture et décidai de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Carlisle s'y trouvait, il accepterait de s'occuper d'elle, à moins qu'il soit en pleine urgence. A un certain moment, Tess mentionna Matthieu, ce qui me crispa. Le garçon était clairement amoureux d'elle. Je ne m'étais pas arrêté sur ses émotions mais ses regards et ses gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle m'expliquait que c'était son patron. Je voyais rouge. J'espérais qu'il ne passerai pas par la tête de ce mec de profiter de sa situation.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je laissai Tess quelques minutes le temps de chercher Carlisle. J'étais content de le trouver dans son bureau. Il se levai en me voyant arriver.

_ Jasper que fais-tu là ? Il y'a un problème ?

_ J'ai amené Tess. Elle s'est tordu la cheville sur son lieu de travail. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Edward ne sera pas content. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui fit un sourire désabusé et le suivit pour retrouver Tess. Je surprit son air étonné quand elle vit Carlisle. Si ce n'avait pas été mon père, j'aurai été jaloux. Il l'auscultai rapidement après s'être présenté. Suite à cela, nous accompagnons Tess pour faire ses radios. Je n'oublierai jamais l'effet qu'elle m'avait fait en se trouvant dans mes bras. Il s'en fallait de peu que je la serre contre moi quand elle avait passé ses mains autour de mon cou. J'entendais Carlisle étouffer un petit rire.

Après avoir assuré que Tess n'avait qu'une entorse, il m'envoya chercher le nécessaire pour lui bander la cheville. Cela ne prit pas plus de trois minutes pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. J'entendais leur conversation au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. J'étais sur le point d'entrer quand je changeait d'avis. Je voulais laisser une occasion à Carlisle d'apprendre à connaître un peu Tess. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à réaliser qu'Edward se trompait sur elle. Et j'étais aussi curieux d'entendre ce que Tess disait.

Carlisle lui demandait si elle avait toujours vécu à San Francisco, ce qu'elle confirmait. Je grimacai quand il lui posai une question sur ses parents. Elle marquait un temps, comme si elle hésitait à répondre.

_ Non. Je n'ai plus de contact avec Franck et Julia.

Je savais qu'elle était mal à l'aise et Carlisle le savait aussi car il repartit sur une question plus légère. Je choisit ce moment pour revenir. Je fixai Tess pendant que Carlisle s'occupait de sa cheville. Je sentais son chagrin et sa nervosité. Elle appelait ses parents par leurs prénoms et ne leur parlait plus. Je savais qu'elle était seule mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point là. Comment ses parents ne pouvaient-ils ne plus vouloir d'elle ? Tess était tellement gentille et sensible. Intelligente et indépendante. N'importe quel parent serait heureux et fier d'avoir un enfant pareil.

Lorsque le bandage fut terminé, mon père nous laissa et je ramenai Tess jusqu'à ma voiture. Je sentais qu'elle me regardait et luttait pour garder les yeux sur la route. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait peur en voiture. Je veillais à rouler à une vitesse normale. Elle me taquinait sur le fait que je parlais d'elle quand j'étais chez moi. J'étais gêné que Carlisle lui ai fait cette confession. Quand elle s'excusa d'avoir gâché ma soirée, je cédait à mon impulsion et lui prit la main en la rassurant.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit cela. Pas quand j'étais si heureux avec elle à mes côtés. Je ne lachai pas sa main, pas même pour passer les vitesses. Je voulais faire durer ce moment le plus possible. Je sentait mon affection pour elle gonfler dans ma poitrine. à tel point que je n'étais pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler cela simplement de l'affection.

Une fois chez elle, je la racompagnai jusqu'à sa porte.

_ Je te remercie Jasper.

_ Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Rien ne t'oblige à m'aider.

_ J'en ai envie Tess. Écoute je suis désolé si l'autre fois je me suis mal exprimé. Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer que tu n'étais pas capable de gérer le lycée et ton travail. Mais s'il te plaît, si tu a un souci, ou besoin d'aide, à propos de quoique ce soit, promet que tu m'appelleras.

Elle me regarda plus intensément qu'elle ne l'avais jamais fait.

_ C'est promis.

Je sentais toute mon affection me submerger. Je ne pouvais retenir de poser ma main sur sa joue. Elle se pencha que!ques secondes et posa sa main sur la mienne tout en soutenant mon regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa et lâcha ma main.

_ Je suis fatiguée. Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Fais attention. Dis-je en désignant sa cheville.

_ Oui. Merci encore.

_ Bonne nuit Tess.

_ Bonne nuit.

Elle ouvrait sa porte et me souriai timidement avant de la refermer derrière elle. Je restai figé. Qu'est-ce que cette fille me faisait ? Elle devait être une sorcière. Pas comme celles qui avaient balai et chaudron mais celles qui faisaient penser à des fées. Je l'imaginait parfaitement telle une petite sorcière et cette image me faisait sourire tendrement. Elle était tellement charmante qu'elle en était envoûtante. Elle occupait constamment mes pensées. Elle était rentrée il y'a une minute et elle me manquait déjà.

C'est avec un sourire idiot sur le visage que je rentrait chez moi. Comme l'avais prédit Carlisle, Edward avait une mine renfrognée. Alice me sauta dessus à peine j'eus franchi la porte.

_ Elle va bien ? J'ai eu une vision de vous deux à l'hôpital.

_ Oui, elle va bien. Elle s'est fait une entorse, Carlisle s'en est occupé.

Carlisle n'était toujours pas rentré mais à cause de la vision d'Alice, Edward savait que lui et Tess s'étaient rencontrés.

_ Comment elle s'est fait ça ? Demandai Emmet qui venait de nous rejoindre avec Rosalie.

_ Elle est rentrée dans un client. Et avec ces stupides talons que son patron la force à porter, elle s'est foulée la cheville.

L'aigreur avec laquelle j'avais parlé n'était pas passée inaperçue.

_ Tu ne peux pas lui proposer de l'aider avec son loyer ? Elle n'aurait plus à travailler là-bas. Enchaînait Emmett.

_ Elle ne l'accepterait pas.

_ Mais mêmes sans le problème d'argent. Tu crois qu'elle tiendra le coup combien de temps ? Dans une semaine, elle va arriver au lycée sur les rotules.

Les paroles d'Emmett exprimaient les craintes que j'avais. Je m'inquiétais pour sa santé. Je m'inquiétais pour elle tout court. Je quittai à nouveau la maison et allai faire un tour.

Je ne revenais que quand je savais que Carlisle était rentré. Je le vit dans le salon, aux côtés d'Esme. Je lui fit un léger signe de tête et partait dans son bureau. Il arriva une seconde plus tard.

_ Tess est bien rentrée ?

_ Oui.

Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard tant j'étais nerveux.

_ C'est une fille très charmante. Dit-il.

Je levai les yeux et lui lançait un regard reconnaissant.

_ Tu sais que je ne voulais pas forcer votre rencontre Carlisle ?

_ Je sais bien. Je me doute que Tess ne s'est pas tordu la cheville exprès pour me rencontrer.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Elle te trouve très gentil. Dis-je en souriant.

Il rit doucement.

_ C'est réciproque. Je comprends que tu te sois tant attaché à elle.

Carlisle ne saurai jamais combien ses mots me faisait du bien. J'étais sincèrement heureux d'avoir son approbation. Le fait d'avoir vu Bella se promener dans la maison me poussait à imaginer la même chose avec Tess. Entendre sa voix, son rire ici serait une chose magnifique. Comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il fa!lait pour que je sois entièrement heureux. Je suis sûre qu'Esme l'apprécierai aussi.

Je montait dans ma chambre et m'installait devant mon bureau. Je sortait mon téléphone et le fit tourner dans ma main. J'étais tenté d'appeler Tess mais il était très tard et elle avait besoin de repos. Je relisai le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Celui où elle s'excusait. Je le relisais cent fois de suite. Je voulais qu'elle soit là, avec moi. Je me promit de l'amener un jour ici.

Elle n'aurait plus jamais à être seule. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à craindre quoique ce soit.


	11. Memory lane

C'est contente et sereine que je me réveillait. Je n'étais même pas sortie du lit, que je pensai déjà à Jasper. J'étais sûre que ma joue brulait encore grâce à son toucher. Il m'avait tellement troublée hier soir, plus que d'habitude. Je voulais rester au lit, bien au chaud et penser à Jasper toute la journée. Après tout on était dimanche. Mais je décidai quand même de me lever. Je préférais faire mes taches ménagères maintenant, je me reposerait plus tard.

Je me levai et fut contente de ne pas trop avoir mal à ma cheville. Je m'occupais de la lessive et nettoyait la maison tout en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Jasper avait été si attentionné. J'avais l'impression qu'il veillait sur moi. Une voix dans ma tête me soufflait que ce n'était pas un hasard si il était là quand j'étais sortie du café. Mais Forks était une petite ville, un hasard était tout à fait possible. Je repensai à sa main glacée sur ma joue. Son père aussi avait la main glacée.

Maintenant que j'y pensai vraiment, je remarquai à quel point c'était étrange. Je savais que Jasper et Rosalie étaient des jumeaux et que les trois autres étaient frères et soeurs. Tous adoptés par Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils tant de similarités physique ? Ils étaient extrêmement pâles et leur beauté était indescriptible. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Du moins, quelque chose de pas normal.

Cela m'intriguait autant que cela m'était égal. Bien sûr, je voulais savoir ce qui clochait et ce qui était différent chez Jasper mais je m'en foutais aussi car peu importe ce qu'il cachait, cela ne me ferai pas reculer devant lui. A moins qu'il soit un tueur en série, il n'y à rien qui m'enlèverai l'envie d'être près de lui. Et j'étais sûr qu'il ne cachait rien de grave. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais je savais qu'il était foncièrement bon. Je l'aurais forcément senti s'il y avait quelque chose de diabolique en lui.

Une fois mes tâches terminées, je montait prendre ma douche. Je prit tout mon temps avant de me rincer et m'habiller. Je mit un jean bleu foncé et un pull noir en laine. Il fallait que je m'achète des vêtements. L'autre jour, je n'avais acheté des affaires que pour le travail. Pendant deux secondes, je pensais proposer à Alice de m'accompagner mais je n'osais pas. La dernière fois, on s'était croisées par hasard et on s'était parlé que deux ou trois fois après ça. J'irai mardi après les cours. Je ne travaillais pas ce jour là.

Je m'installait sur mon canapé et allongeai ma jambe gauche. Je regardai n'importe quoi à la télé et m'assoupit sans m'en rendre compte. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla. Je fut complètement réveillée quand je vit que c'était Jasper qui m'appelait. Je décrochait rapidement.

_ Allô ?

_ Oula, je te réveille non ?

_ Oui, mais c'est pas grave. Dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Tu est du genre à faire la sieste alors ?

_ Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir.

Il riait de bon coeur.

_ Tu va bien ? Demandai-je.

Son ton redevint sérieux.

_ Ça peut aller.

_ Ça peut aller ? Il y'a un souci ?

J'avais échoué à masquer l'inquiétude dans ma voix.

_ Non, ce n'est pas grand chose. Disons que j'ai eu des mots avec mon frère.

_ Lequel ?

_ Edward.

Ah. Je n'aimais pas Edward. C'est pour cela que je ne l'avais jamais mentionné devant Jasper ou Alice. Mais il était leur frère. Rien que par respect pour eux, je ne chercherai pas querelle à Edward.

_ Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Oui. On est un peu dans une phase difficile en ce moment.

_ J'imagine que c'est normal entre frères et soeurs.

J'ignorais le pincement au coeur que je ressentais.

_ Cette fois c'est peut-être plus sérieux. Je pense qu'on est en froid.

Il avait l'air d'en avoir gros sur le coeur. Si il avait besoin de parler, j'étais là pour écouter.

_ Le sujet de la dispute est sérieux ?

Il mit un temps à répondre.

_ Oui, très sérieux. Rien n'a jamais été aussi sérieux pour moi.

_ Tu sais, je n'y connais pas grand chose. La seule chose que je pourrai te conseiller, c'est de lui parler calmement.

Il soupirail.

_ Je sais. J'imagine que c'est bien aussi d'être enfant unique.

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Cela me semblait logique qu'il croyait cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui répondre.

_ Je ne suis pas fille unique.

Cette fois-ci, il marquait une longue pause. J'étais sur le point de lui demander s'il était toujours là quand il reprit.

_ Tu a des frères et soeurs ?

Qu'es-ce qui m'a pris ? J'avais envie de revenir en arrière et lui dire de laisser tomber mais je ressentait aussi le besoin d'en parler. Et je ne voyais pas à qui en parler sauf à lui.

_ J'ai une soeur.

_ Ah bon ? Elle est à San Francisco ?

_ Oui.

_ Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Son ton était hésitant. Comme s'il avait peur de pousser le sujet trop loin. Ce qu'il faisait, vu que je ne parlait jamais de ma famille. Mais j'avais choisi d'ouvrir le sujet, la moindre des choses était de répondre un minimum à ses questions.

_ Elle a dix-sept ans. On a moins d'un an de différence.

_ Tu n'est pas obligée de me parler d'elle si tu ne veux pas. Je suis désolé si je vais trop loin.

_ C'est rien. C'est juste qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup elle et moi donc je ne sais pas trop quel conseil te donner pour Edward.

C'était la triste vérité. Ophelia et moi ne nous connaissons pas. Pas vraiment. Je savais certaine choses sur elle mais c'est tout. Si je sais à quoi elle ressemble, c'est grâce aux réseaux sociaux.

_ Je suis désolé Tess. Tu sais que tu peux me parler non ? De ce que tu veux.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ? Dis-je après un temps d'hésitation.

_ Pourquoi toi et ta soeur n'êtes pas proches ?

_ Nous avons été séparées quand nous étions petites. Elle a été adoptée par une famille et moi par une autre. On est toujours:en contact, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier. Mais on se parle peu souvent et je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois depuis mes huits ans.

Franck et Julia n'en ont jamais rien su. Quand j'ai retrouvé Ophelia, je lui ai proposé qu'on se voit. Mais comme mes parents adoptifs, les siens ne voulaient pas qu'on reprenne contact et elle n'osait pas leur désobéir. Je n'ai réussie à la convaincre qu'une seule fois. On a séché l'école toutes les deux et on a passé l'après-midi dans un parc. Ses parents on decouvert qu'elle avait séché et elle n'a plus voulu prendre le risque.

Quelque part, ça m'avait soulagée. J'étais vraiment heureuse de la revoir mais la revoir avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs douloureux.

_ Tu est adoptée ?

Il n'arrivait pas à cacher son incrédulité.

_ Oui.

J'espérais qu'il ne pensait pas qu'on soit dans la même situation parce qu'on ne l'était pas. Jasper avait des parents aimants, du moins son père en avait l'air. Il avait sa soeur biologique avec lui et il était proches de ses frères et soeurs adoptifs. Il s'était trouvé une bonne famille où il était aimé et heureux. Et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Etre aimé et heureux.

_ Vous avez toutes les deux étés adoptées dans des familles différentes ? Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

_ Tout les trois.

Non. Ça c'était une erreur. Parler de lui était une grosse erreur.

_ Tout les trois ?

Non, non, non, non.

_ Euh oui. J'avais un frère aussi. C'était un bébé au moment de l'adoption. Il est mort deux ans plus tard.

Mon coeur battait frénétiquement. Je ne parlai pas de David. Jamais. Le sujet était encore plus tabou que celui de mes parents.

_ Tess...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il m'avait appelé pour parler de ses soucis et j'avais tout ramener à moi. Qui plus est, je l'avais mis mal à l'aise.

_ Ecoute, laisse tomber. C'était il y'a longtemps. Et puis c'est derrière moi maintenant.

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'étais sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, là au téléphone.

_ Jasper, il faut que je te laisse. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de ça. On se voit demain.

_ Tess, attends.

Je raccrochai et posai mon téléphone sur la table. Je respirait fort et mon coeur battait trop vite. Je mit une main sur ma poitrine pour tenter de me calmer.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je voulais répondre et m'excuser auprès de Jasper mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Si je lui parlais, si j'entendais sa voix j'allai craquer. Et je ne voulais pas craquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais toujours brisée par mon passé. Qu'il me hantait toujours, quoique je fasse et où que j'aille.

Je vit que Jasper m'avait envoyé un message. Je le !irai plus tard. Quand je serai calmée. En attendant j'avais besoin de m'occuper. Je prit un des livres que j'avais emmené avec moi. Je n'en avait pris que quatre. Mes préférés. Des thrillers de Dennis Lehane. Je choisit " Prières pour la pluie ". Ce n'était pas le plus joyeux mais l'histoire me passionnait à chaque fois.

J'ai toujours aimé lire. C'était les seuls moments où je pouvais m'évader complètement. Et j'en avais souvent besoin. Je lisais toutes sortes de livres. Thrillers, romances, fantasy. Tout était bon pour oublier ma vie pendant un temps.

Sauf que cette fois, cela ne marchait pas. Impossible de me concentrer. Le gouffre s'était creusé et c'est moi qui l'avait creusé toute seule. Ma curiosité l'emporta et je prit mon téléphone pour lire le message de Jasper.

_ " Tess, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi indiscret et je ne voulais absolument pas te faire de peine. Je t'en prie excuse-moi. Et je suis là. Si tu à besoin de parler, peu importe de quoi, je suis là. Je pense très fort à toi. J. "

Je pensais très fort à lui moi aussi. Si seulement il savait à quel point il occupait mes pensées. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et lui repondai.

_ " Je te remercie. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir raccroché de cette façon mais j'avais besoin de me reprendre. Il n'y a rien à excuser. Moi aussi je suis là pour toi. Je pense à toi aussi. "

Je passai le reste de la journée à briquer la maison. Je me concentrait sur ce que je faisais autant que je pouvais. Et tout cela s'était avéré inutile. Je m'étais effondrée au moment où je m'y attendait le moins. En faisant mon lit. Ça aurai pu être drôle si ce n'était pas si pathétique.

J'avais décidé de faire mon lit à huit heures au soir alors que j'allai me coucher une ou deux heures après. Et la façon dont je le faisait me rappelai quand je bordait David. Et cela avait été le coup fatal.

Les sanglots sortaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je m'assayais sur mon lit et laissait tout sortir. Y compris les souvenirs que j'avais choisi d'enfouir.

J'avais aimé mon frère plus que tout. Je n'avais que huit ans et sa naissance avait causé la mort de ma mère. Mais je l'aimais malgré ça. Je n'avais que huit ans et je pleurai ma mère mais ce bébé était mon frère. Et il était si minuscule et innocent. Je passai tout mon temps avec lui et m'en occupait le plus possible.

Nous avons étés placés quatre moi après sa naissance. Juste après la mort de mon père. J'étais dévastée. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait et pourquoi on m'avait enlevé mon frère et ma soeur. Pendants des mois, je demandait tout les jours à Franck et Julia de me laisser les voir. Je les suppliait.

Deux ans plus tard, Franck et Julia m'on dit qu'ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Les parents de David les avaient appelés pour leur dire qu'il était décédé d'une leucémie. Ce jour là, j'ai cru que je mourait. Que je mourait littéralement de l'intérieur. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai pu survivre à une telle douleur. C'est aussi ce jour là que j'ai perdu toute estime et tout respect pour Franck et Julia. Ils m'avaient annoncés la nouvelle si froidement et de façon désinvolte. Je ne les ai jamais pardonnés. Je ne les ai jamais pardonnés non plus pour m'avoir empêcher de voir mon frère une dernière fois.

J'avais trouvé un moyen d'enfouir toute cette souffrance en moi mais je la sentait. Chaque jour je la sentait essayer de me tirer vers le fond. Les seuls moments où je ne la sentait presque pas, c'était quand j'étais avec Jasper. En pensant à lui, mes pleurs se calmait doucement. J'allai le voir demain. Et il était là pour moi, il me l'avait dit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un. J'avais un meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas la même chose. J'adorais Marcus mais je ne pensais pas à lui sans arrêt. Je n'avais pas absolument besoin de lui. Mais Jasper. Je ne me l'expliquait pas. Il était dans ma tête, dans mon coeur, il était partout.

Je ne réalisais même pas que je m'étais calmée. J'étais tellement exténuée que je ne prit même pas la peine de me changer pour me coucher. La seule chose qui m'aidai à m'endormir était d'imaginer Jasper avec moi.


	12. Conscience

Carlisle était parti chasser avec Edward et Emmett. Je savais, du moins j'espérais que Carlisle en profiterait pour essayer de raisonner Edward. J'étais dans le salon accompagné d'Alice. J'avais mon téléphone dans la main et n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Je voulais appeler Tess dès que les premières lueurs du jour étaient apparues mais je devais la laisser se reposer. Demain, elle reprenait le !ycée et le travail.

Je demandai à Alice si elle voyait comment se passerai la conversation entre Carlisle et Edward mais elle ne voyait rien. Sûrement à cause de l'indécision de mon frère. Je souhaitait de tout coeur qu'il change d'avis. Si seulement il laissait une chance à Tess, il verrait à quel point elle avait bon coeur, combien elle était intelligent et drôle. Que malgré leurs différences, Tess et Bella partageaient des similitudes. Elles étaient toutes les deux sensibles, désintéressées et spirituelles. Bien sûr, je savais que Tess était bien au-dessus de Bella mais je le garderai pour moi.

Je savais qu'Alice et Carlisle appréciaient sincèrement Tess. Emmett aussi, même s'il restait méfiant. Et même Rosalie, qui était la plus difficile, éprouvait un certain respect pour elle.

_ Il faudrait faire en sorte que Bella et Tess passent du temps ensemble. Dit Alice.

Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée mais cela me dérangeait. La meilleure façon de faire changer d'avis Edward était que Bella apprécie Tess. Seulement Tess n'avait pas à recevoir l'approbation de Bella. Ce n'était pas à elle de juger si Tess était oui ou non apte à être des nôtres. Je ne demanderai pas une telle chose de la part de Tess. C'était à Bella de comprendre qu'elle avait tort dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas à Tess de le lui prouver.

_ Je ne demanderai pas à Tess de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Bella. Dis-je fermement.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Il faudrait leur donner l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître.

J'étais sûr que peu importe ce que je dirai, Alice n'en ferai qu'à sa tête. Elle aussi voulait agir pour le bien de la famille. Et puis cela pourrait peut-être marcher.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emmet et Carlisle rentrèrent. Leurs émotions étaient limpides. Déception et inquiétude.

_ Edward est parti chez Bella. Dit Emmett.

Je regardai Carlisle.

_ Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il pense que Tess cherche à t'éloigner de nous. Que sa présence ici cause les tensions et risque de nous éloigner les uns des autres.

_ Il à conscience du ridicule de ses paroles ? Demandai-je.

Carlisle secouait la tête d'un air déçu.

_ Je lui ai dit que Tess m'avait semblé être une gentille fille mais il pense que ce ne sont que les apparences.

Il avait perdu tout sens commun.

_ Il faut qu'on parle à Bella. Intervint Alice.

J'allai lui répondre mais elle reprit.

_ Edward est obsédé par son bien-être. Tant qu'elle n'acceptera pas Tess, Edward fera tout pour l'éloigner de Jasper. L'éloigner de la famille.

Les paroles d'Alice me frappaient de plein fouet. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Edward n'était pas en position de prendre des décisions seul pour la famille. Et il n'était pas en position d'éloigner Tess de moi.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Bella puisse être jalouse à ce point là. Dit Emmet.

_ Évidemment qu'elle est jalouse. Elle manque de confiance en elle et est terrifiée à l'idée qu'Edward pense qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui. Tess est plus mature, plus indépendante. Elle mène sa vie comme elle l'entend. Tess renvoie à Bella ses propres faiblesses et elle ne le supporte pas. Dis-je rageusement.

Je me levai pour faire les cents pas. Tout le monde était surpris par mon soudain énervement.

_ Edward est jaloux aussi. Mais la raison m'échappe. Enchainai-je.

_ Tu la senti ? Demanda Esme qui s'était jointe à nous.

_ Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est dirigé vers moi ou Tess.

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvai pas d'explication à sa jalousie. Je savais qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Tess. Je sentait son amour pour Bella grandir de jour en jour. Et je ne voyais pas pourquoi il serai jaloux de moi. J'ai toujours été le maillon faible de la famille, celui qui luttait encore contre le sang humain. Edward ne m'avait jamais envié.

Rosalie et moi decidons d'accompagner Esme pour aller chasser. J'avais besoin de sortir de la maison et de penser à autre chose qu'Edward et Bella et leur mesquinerie. Après m'être abreuvé, je ne tenais plus et appelais Tess. Je voulais attendre le soir mais j'avais vraiment besoin de l'entendre. Je m'éloignait un peu d'Esme et Rosalie pour avoir plus d'intimité.

J'étais à la fois amusé et désolé d'entendre la voix fatiguée de Tess. Elle sentit la tension dans ma voix. J'étais encore énervé du comportement d'Edward. Énervé au point que je n'arrivais pas à le cacher à Tess. Et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le lui cacher. Je prit la decision de lui parler de ma dispute avec Edward.

Je lui exp!iquai que c'était assez compliqué entre nous. quand elle me demandai si le sujet de la dispute était serieux, je me fit violence pour ne pas tout !ui avouer. J'essayais d'être franc tout en en dévoilant le moins possible. Évidemment que le sujet était sérieux. Tess était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux pour moi. Je la sentit gênée en me suggérant de discuter avec lui. C'était un conseil un peu naïf mais c'était normal venant d'une fille unique.

J'entrai dans un état de stupeur quand elle m'avouait ne pas être fille unique. J'étais si sûr qu'elle l'était. Ce qui était stupide vu que je ne connaissais rien de sa famille mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse avoir des frères et soeurs.

Mon état se détériorait quand elle me parla de sa soeur et de leur adoption. Elle était adoptée. Ces personnes dont elles parlait, Franck et Julia, étaient ses parents adoptifs. Et elle n'était plus en contact avec eux. Elle avait une soeur et on les avaient séparées. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que cela pouvait lui causer.

Elle m'achevait quand elle me parla de son frère. Un frère qu'elle avait perdu dans tout les sens du terme. Sa voix était d'une tristesse infinie. Je pleurai intérieurement pour elle. C'était ça, la douleur profonde que je sentais en elle. La perte de sa famille. Je mesurait l'ampleur de sa solitude. J'avais essayé de la retenir au téléphone. J'ai essayé de !a rappeler mais en vain. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Pas sans lui dire que j'étais là, peu importe comment. Je lui envoyais donc un message en attendant de la voir.

Ma Tess était profondément blessée. Elle n'en montrait rien mais elle avait été cruellement et vicieusement blessée. J'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendit pas Esme et Rosalie s'approcher de moi.

_ Jasper. Ça va ? Demandai gentiment Esme.

Elle avait tout entendu. Rosalie aussi. Même si Rose feignait l'indifférence, je sentait son malaise. Quant à Esme, son visage était emprunt d'une grande compassion.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'elle...

Je n'arrivait pas à finir ma phrase. Esme posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Tu devrai l'inviter ici. Je sais que c'est compliqué avec Edward. Mais si tu tiens tant à elle, je serais heureuse de la rencontrer.

J'entendais ce qu'elle ne formulait pas à voix haute. Elle voulait que Tess sache que nous la soutenions. Que nous étions là pour elle, pas seulement moi. Seulement Tess avait peur de se brûler. Je sentais son attirance pour moi mais je savais qu'elle !uttait. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. Si elle avait été adoptée, c'est probablement parce qu'elle avait perdu ses vrais parents ou qu'ils avaient décidés de les abandonner, elle et ses frères et soeurs. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents adoptifs, son frère était mort et elle ne voyait plus sa soeur depuis ses huits ans.

Huit ans. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer une petite fille rousse complètement désemparée. Une petite fille séparée de ses êtres chers et placée chez des inconnus. Mon coeur se brisai à cette pensée. Esme me ramena ou j'étais.

_ C'est gentil Esme. J'essaierai de lui en parler mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête.

_ Oui, il ne faut pas la brusquer. Mais laisse entendre qu'elle est la bienvenue ici.

Je ne pu résister de la serrer dans mes bras. Esme avait toujours été si maternelle. Je pensai à combien elle serait comblée d'avoir une fille comme Tess. Et Tess ne pourrait rêver d'une mère plus attentionnée et aimante qu'Esme. Je pouvais rendre Tess heureuse. Je le savais. Je pouvais lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

C'est seulement une fois que je m'étais repris que je vit que Tess m'avait répondu. Elle s'excusait d'avoir raccroché et affirmait qu'elle était là pour moi elle aussi. Il fallait que je sois près d'elle. Au moins pour voir comment elle allait.

C'était un vrai calvaire d'attendre que le soir arrive. Dès que ce fut le moment, je courais chez Tess. Je ne prit pas la peine de prendre ma voiture. J'inspirait profondément quand j'arrivai devant chez elle. Je l'entendais s'activer à je ne sais quoi. Elle respirait calmement, ce qui me rassurai. Son odeur était partout. J'inhalai son parfum si réconfortant. J'étais toujours aussi ébahi devant mon aisance. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si j'étais dans la situation d'Edward.

Soudain cela me frappai. Je ne voyais que ça. Que ça pour expliquer sa jalousie. J'étais si à l'aise avec Tess. Je ne ressentais aucune difficulté face à son sang. Il m'attirait, certes, mais pas dans le sens évident. Edward luttait chaque instant face à Bella. Les premiers jours étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Et je savais que c'était encore difficile aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas ma facilité à résister au sang de Tess. Et c'est ce qui le dérangeait tant.

J'oubliais Edward quand j'entendit un son qui m'arrachait le coeur. Des pleurs. Pas des pleurs, des sanglots. Des sanglots déchirants et désespérés. Il me fallait faire appel à toutes mes forces pour ne pas défoncer la porte et la prendre dans mes bras. Je marchai de long en large, me prenait la tête dans les mains. Je m'arrêtai et posai mes mains et mon front sur sa porte d'entrée.

_ Ne p!eure pas mon ange. Murmurai-je.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant. L'entendre s'effondrer de cette façon était une torture. J'aurai préfère endurer à nouveau la douleur de ma transformation plutôt que la détresse de Tess.

Je prit conscience de ce qui était tellement évident. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme. L'amour que je ressentait pour elle me consumais entièrement. Elle était faite pour moi et j'étais fait pour elle. J'étais à elle, rien qu'à elle. Et elle était rien qu'à moi. C'était à moi de veiller sur elle. Je m'occuperai d'elle. Bientôt, je la sortirai de cette maison où elle était si seule. Je lui offrirait la famille aimante qu'elle aurait toujours du avoir. Je lui offrirait tout mon amour. Et pour l'avoir pour toujours avec moi, je lui offrirait l'immortalité.

Lorsque je fut sûr que Tess s'était endormie, je me dépêchait de rentrer chez moi. Maintenant que la révélation de Tess m'était apparue, il fallait que je parle à ma famille. Si Tess faisait parti de ma vie, elle faisait parti de la leur. La moindre des choses était d'en discuter avec eux. Je savais que j'allai devoir affronter Edward. Il s'opposerait fermement à l'intégration de Tess mais je me battrai pour elle. J'appartenais avec Tess désormais. Si ma famille ne voulait pas d'elle, je les quitterai. Je savais que j'avais leur soutien mais j'avais besoin que ce soit absolument clair.

Alice m'attendait devant la maison. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Je leur ai dit qu'une conversation s'imposait.

Elle sautait presque sur place. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Ce soir, toute la famille connaîtrait un nouveau tournant.

_ Tu leur a dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

_ Non, je te laisse leur annoncer la nouvelle. Dit-elle en riant.

Ils étaient tous installés autour de la salle à manger. Je fut surprit de voir Edward également.

_ Je l'ai appelé. Dit Alice.

Elle avait bien fait. Aucune grande décision n'aurait été prise sans la présence de la famille entière. Je m'installait à côté de Rosalie.

_ Alice nous a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Dit Carlisle.

J'étais gêné d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur moi.

_ Oui. C'est à propos de Tess.

_ Tu l'a invitée ? Demanda Esme.

_ Non. Je ne lui ai pas parlé ce soir. En fait j'ai réalisé que...

Ma nervosité montait en puissance. Je me calmai du mieux que possible.

_ Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Un silence parcouru la pièce suivi d'un éclat de rire. Celui d'Emmett. Esme et Carlisle arboraient un sourire indulgent, Alice rayonnait et même Rosalie tentait de dissimuler un sourire.

_ C'est ça ton annonce importante ?

Je le regardai étonné.

_ Tu est en train de dire que tu t'en ai rendu compte que ce soir ? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Oui. Dis-je embarrassé.

_ On s'en doutait un peu en fait. Dit Alice d'un ton moqueur.

J'étais vraiment étonné. Je connaissais Tess que depuis quelques jours. Même pas une semaine. C'était irréaliste d'être tombé amoureux aussi vite. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Alice prit la parole.

_ Tu étais foutu dès le moment où tu a posé les yeux sur elle.

Était-ce vrai ? Avais-je vraiment eu un coup de foudre pour Tess sans m'en rendre compte ? Bien sûr que c'était le cas. Je repensai au moment ou j'avais croisé ses yeux magnifique. La première fois où j'avais entendue sa voix qui ressemblait au chant d'une sirene.

_ Tu pense sincèrement qu'on aurai acceptés de la défendre si on pensait que c'était juste une copine ? Demandai Rosa!le.

Je me sentais stupide. Tout paraissait si évident maintenant. Je me reprit en pensant à l'autre détail que je voulait aborder.

_ Vous vous doutez que si Tess et moi finissons ensemble, elle fera partie de la famille. A moins que vous ne vous y opposiez. Mais dans ce cas...

_ Évidemment qu'elle fera partie de la famille. Dit Esme.

_ J'ai droit au vote dans cette décision ?

Pour la première fois depuis la discution, Edward prit la parole.

_ Tu sais que tu sera en minorité ? Fit froidement Rosalie.

_ Parce que tu es d'accord ? Tu méprise Bella et m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis que je !ui ai dévoilé notre secret.

_ Bella fera partie de la famille, quand tu aura le cran de la transformer.

_ Bella ne deviendra jamais un vampire. Je ne lui enlèverait pas son humanité. Je pensais que toi au moins comprendrait ça.

_ Je comprendrait si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle aussi. Mais ne me fais pas croire qu'elle souhaite rester humaine. Et puis tu a décidé de lui révéler notre secret sans nous consulter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserai à Jasper d'en faire de même avec Tess.

Le discours de Rosalie me réchauffait le coeur.

_ Je refuse que Bella soit transformée. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira en voyant Tess devenir un vampire et faire partie de notre famille ?

_ Edward. C'est ta décision de ne pas transformer Bella. Jasper n'a pas à prendre ses décisions en fonction des tiennes. Ce serai absolument injuste de lui refuser de transformer Tess simplement pour ne pas heurter Bella. Défendit Carlisle.

_ Bella se sentira complètement rejetée. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça.

_ C'est toi qui !ui fait ça. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour que Bella soit des nôtres. En refusant de la transformer, c'est toi qui la laisse en dehors. Et je ne rejetterait pas Tess pour que tu puisse vivre avec ta conscience. Rétorquai-je

_ Je ne veux pas d'elle dans la famille. Je ne la considérerai jamais comme ma soeur.

_ Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Mais si Tess fait un jour partie de cette famille, ne t'avise jamais de lui manquer de respect.

Nous nous toisons jusqu'à ce que Carlisle reprenne la parole.

_ Bon, il est temps de passer au vote. Ceux qui sont pour accueillir Tess dans la famille, levez la main.

Tout le monde leva la main sauf Edward. Ils la connaissait tous à peine et ils étaient prêts à la considérer comme l'une des leur. Esme ne l'avait même jamais rencontrée. C'était à ce point là que ma famille était aimante. Je savais qu'ils le faisaient surtout par amour pour moi mais bientôt, ils aimeraient Tess aussi. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Edward se leva et quitta la maison d'un pas rageur. Soudain inquiet, je me tournai vers Alice.

_ Tu peux veiller sur Tess s'il te plaît ? Surtout par rapport à Edward.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Je vous remercie tous. Esme, je te promet d'amener bientôt Tess ici.

_ Tu a intérêt. Dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Je soupirail de soulagement. Demain je verrai Tess au lycée. A partir de demain, je ferai tout pour être le plus souvent possible avec elle. J'attendrais qu'elle soit prête pour lui révéler mon amour et ma nature. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer et encore moins la faire fuir. Je serai patient. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je passerai ma vie à ses côtés.


	13. Aveu

Je me réveillait difficilement. J'avais pleuré jusqu'à épuisement hier soir. Mon coeur s'allégeai quand je réalisai que j'allais voir Jasper aujourd'hui. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas trop mal à l'aise à cause de mes révélations. Si je me fie au message qu'il m'avait envoyé, je pouvais compter sur sa présence.

J'étais aussi soulagée d'avoir partagé une partie de mon passé avec Jasper. Même si j'avais voulu le garder pour moi, il méritait de savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait en voulant se lier d'amitié avec moi. Il devait savoir que je n'étais pas une de ces filles à qui tout souriait et qui croquait la vie à pleine dent. Que j'avais de sérieuses blessures et que je n'avais pas fini de les guérir. En imaginant qu'il soit possible de les guérir.

Je me levai et me préparai rapidement avant de me rendre au lycée. J'étais surprise de voir Jasper devant une BMW grise. La porche rouge était juste à côté. Il me fit un sourire quand il me vit arriver et me fit signe d'approcher.

_ Bonjour Tess. Tu va bien ?

_ Ça va et toi ?

_ Bien merci. Je suis content de voir que tu ne boite plus.

Je souriai. Moi aussi j'en étais contente. Je n'aurai pas à rater le travail au bout de seulement une semaine.

_ Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Comme s'il essayait de lire chaque expression de mon visage. Nous pénétrons ensemble dans le bâtiment en échangeant encore quelques mots jusqu'au début des cours. Il partait de son côté tandis que j'entrait en cours d'histoire avancée. Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà installés et je m'assayais timidement à côté d'eux.

_ Salut Tess. Lança joyeusement Emmett.

Je me tournai, surprise.

_ Salut. Dis-je chaleureusement.

_ Ta cheville va mieux ? Jasper et mon père nous ont raconté ta visite à l'hôpital.

Je rougissais. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que les Cullen discutait de moi chez eux. Sans être ennuyeuse à mourir, je n'étais pas spécialement un sujet passionnant.

_ Oui ça va mieux, merci. Et vous, vous allez bien ?

Rosalie m'ignorait mais je craignais de la vexer si je ne l'incluait pas dans ma question.

_ Oui, très bien. Rosalie a passé le week-end à travailler sur ma jeep.

Pendant deux secondes, une pensée lubrique me traversa l'esprit. Le regard malicieux d'Emmet me laissa penser qu'il avait eu la même image.

_ Tu a une jeep ? Dis-je en me reprenant.

_ Oui. La porche est à Rosalie. Et tu a déjà vu la Volvo d'Edward.

Nous nous taisons quand Monsieur Gibbins demandai le silence.

_ Vous devrez me faire un exposé sur la diaspora chinoise. Vous passerez par groupe de deux ou de trois. Je vous laisse choisir vos partenaires.

Les voix s'élevaient rapidement lorsque les élèves formaient leurs groupes. Je n'eus pas le temps de me choisir quelqu'un quand Emmett m'interpella.

_ Tess, Tu veux te mettre avec nous ?

J'hésitais et jetais un coup d'œil vers Rosa!le qui regardait droit devant elle. Je prit son ignorance pour de l'approbation.

_ Euh oui. Si tu veux.

Monsieur Gibbins nous expliquai que nous avions deux mois pour présenter notre exposé. J'avais déjà travaillé sur ce sujet, ce qui me rassurai. Je ne passerai pas pour une ignorante devant Emmett et Rosalie au moins.

L'heure passa très rapidement. Je ramassai mes affaires lentement, pas pressée le moins du monde d'aller en cours de maths. Emmett me saluai avant de partir. Rosalie le suivait quand soudain elle s'arrêta pour me faire face.

_ Je suis contente que ta cheville aille mieux. Jasper était vraiment très inquiet pour toi.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et partit rejoindre son amoureux. C'était la première fois quelle s'adressait directement à moi. Et ce n'était pas pour me sortir une vacherie. Même si ça ne devrait pas, ça me faisais très plaisir.

Alice me faisait la conversation pendant le cours de maths. Après lui avoir assurée que j'allais bien, je lui parlais de l'exposé en commun avec Emmett et Rosalie. Elle avait l'air excitée à cette idée.

_ Tu devra venir à la maison pour travailler dessus. Ne le prends pas mal mais je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise chez nous.

_ Oui, peut-être. Enfin je pense qu'on passera surtout du temps à la bibliothèque.

_ Oh vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Nous avons des centaines de livres d'histoire à la maison.

Des centaines de livre ? Là, elle avait toute mon attention.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de livres ? Je veux dire en tout.

_ Oh oui. Carlisle a une salle de bibliothèque immense. Plus nos livres à tous, on en a près d'un millier.

Pour la première fois je ressentais de l'envie envers les Cullen. Chez Franck et Julia, j'avais une cinquantaine de livres, à tout casser. C'est ce qui m'a été le plus difficile de laisser derrière moi. Elle devait avoir remarqué mon intérêt.

_ Tu pourra lire tout les livres que tu voudra, tu aura tout le temps pour le faire.

Elle avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase comme si elle murmurait un secret. Même si je passais les deux prochains mois enfermée dans la bibliothèque des Cullen, je vois mal comment je pourrais lire un millier de bouquins.

J'étais contente de voir l'heure du déjeuner arriver. Je n'avais rien mangé ce matin, ni hier soir et je réalisai à quel point j'avais faim. Mike rigolai en voyant la quantité de nourriture sur mon plateau.

_ Quelqu'un à besoin de prendre des forces ? Dit-il.

_ En quelques sorte. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je regardai vers la table des Cullen et vit Jasper me regarder avec un grand sourire que je lui rendit. J'étais contente de le voir mais je n'aimais pas être si éloignée de lui alors qu'on se trouvait dans la même pièce. Cela me semblait anormal. Comme si ma place était à côté de lui et nul part ailleurs.

Je mangeais tout en écoutant le monologue de Jessica. Elle parlait du bal de fin d'année, encore.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas y aller ? Me demanda Angela.

Je me nettoyais les mains, ayant fini de manger.

_ Non, toujours pas. En plus ce sera sûrement un soir où je travaillerai.

Je vis Jessica et Angela se raidir sur leur chaise et me faire les gros yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave de rater le bal. Les rassurait je.

_ Tess, je peux te parler dehors une minute ?

Je me retournai vivement et vit Jasper derrière moi. Je comprenais mieux les réactions d'Angela et Jessica.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Dis-je en me levant.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Son toucher m'électrisai. Il m'attirait jusqu'au banc où nous étions la dernière fois. Là ou nous avions eu notre première dispute. Enfin là ou j'avais agi comme une idiote.

_ Tout va bien Jasper ? Dis-je alors que nous nous installions.

_ Je voulais te parler de ton travail.

La dernière fois aussi on avait parlé de mon travail.

_ Je sais que ta cheville va mieux mais je ne voudrai pas que tu prenne le risque d'empirer ta blessure.

Je le regardai attentivement.

_ D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu propose exactement ?

_ Je voudrais t'emmener jusqu'au café et te ramener chez toi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il se proposait de me rendre service et cela me permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui. Je bondissais de joie intérieurement.

_ Oui, cela me ferait plaisir. Mais je fini assez tard le soir. Ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ? Demandai-je timidement.

Il eut un petit rire.

_ Non, pas du tout. Carlisle sera ravi que tu fasse attention.

_ Mais on ne rentrera pas à cinq dans la porche.

Techniquement on pourrait. Si Rosalie s'asseyait sur les genoux d'Emmett mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très légal. Jasper éclata de rire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me joindre à lui tant il était infectieux.

_ J'ai pris ma voiture.

_ Oh, la BMW ?

_ Oui.

Je l'avais vu devant mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle était la sienne.

_ Emmett m'a dit que vous deviez travailler ensemble sur un exposé.

_ Oui. On doit le rendre dans deux mois.

_ Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait que tu vienne samedi si tu est libre.

J'hésitais. Il fallait bien qu'on travaille quelque part. Et si comme Alice avait dit, ils avaient tout les livres dont nous avions besoin, Emmett et Rosalie ne verraient pas d'intérêt à aller à la bibliothèque.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Le sourire de Jasper était magnifique. Je sentais mon coeur s'accelerer et mon ventre se tordre. Son visage devint plus sérieux et son regard plus intense. Et j'étais incapable de détourner les yeux. Il levai la main et fit glisser un doigt sur ma joue. C'était très tendre et intime. Je levai ma main et la posai doucement sur son bras.

La sonnerie brisa notre moment et la gêne montait en moi. Je me levai et Jasper en fit de même.

_ On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Dis-je avant de retourner en cours.

Ça avait été l'après-midi la plus longue de ma vie. Je comptais les secondes avant de retrouver Jasper. Bien que j'étais stressée, j'avais aussi hâte d'être à samedi. J'espérais que Jasper soit présent. Il avait peut-être prévu quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas de me regarder bosser avec son frère et sa soeur. Mais je devais avouer être plus excitée par l'idée de voir Jasper que par l'idée de travailler sur notre exposé.

Quand la fin des cours arriva, je partit chercher mes affaires dans mon casier puis allai sur le parking. Jasper était déjà devant sa voiture. Derrière lui, je vit ses frères et soeurs dans la porche. Rosalie faisait une marche arrière pendant qu'Emmett et Alice me regardait en souriant. Le sourire d'Emmett me semblait moqueur. Je leur fit un signe d'adieu avant qu'ils ne quittent le parking.

_ Tu est prêtre à y aller ? Me demanda Jasper.

_ Oui. Allez on y va. Dis-je avec entrain.

Je me sentais rarement si guillerette. Je ressemblais presque à Alice. Jasper m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installait confortablement. Je ne pouvais qu'être confortable dans une voiture pareille. Elle était magnifique. Autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Pendant que Jasper quittait le parking, je voyais les élèves regarder dans notre direction. Je ne sais pas si ils étaient surpris par la voiture ou par mon rapprochement avec Jasper.

_ Alice m'a dit que tu aimais les livres, c'est vrai ?

Je me tournai vers Jasper et sourit.

_ Oui beaucoup. Alice a mentionné un millier de livres chez vous.

_ A peu près, oui. Tu en a chez toi ?

_ J'en ai quelques un. Je n'ai pas pu en emmener beaucoup dans mon sac de voyage.

_ Tu est vraiment venu avec pas grand chose.

_ Non, le strict nécessaire. Je me procurerait le reste petit à petit.

Il rit doucement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demandai-je intriguée.

_ Tu n'est pas matérialiste. Pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Je méditait quelques secondes là-dessus. Non, je ne l'étais pas. A part mes livres, je n'étais pas spécialement attachée aux objets et je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le luxe. Ça m'intimidait tellement que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Pourtant j'ai vécu dans l'aisance chez Franck et Julia. Les meubles et les voitures de qualités, je les voyaient tout les jours. Mais je m'en foutais complètement. Mes vrais parents n'avaient qu'une voiture et nous vivions dans une petite maison. C'est là que j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

_ Tess ?

_ Oui ? Oui, pardon. Non je ne suis pas matérialiste.

J'étais resté trop longtemps dans mes pensées. Nous arrivons au café trop rapidement à mon goût.

_ Tu finis à vingt trois heures ?

_ Minuit. Mon service fini à vingt trois heures mais:le temps de tout remettre en place et de tout nettoyer, je finis à minuit. Ce n'est pas un problème ?

_ Non. Je serais là à minuit. Fais bien attention cette fois. Dit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

_ D'accord. A ce soir.

J'allai sortir mais restai assise quand il sortit avant moi. A nouveau, il fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière.

_ Jasper, tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça à chaque fois. Dis-je en sortant.

_ J'y tiens.

Je n'eus pas le coeur à lui enlever ce plaisir. Je lui fit un grand sourire avant de rentrer dans le café.

_ Ah Tess ! Alors tu n'a rien de grave ? Demandai Matthieu en s'avançant vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol.

_ Non je n'ai rien, c'est juste une entorse.

Il me lâchait et j'allais me changer dans les vestiaires. Je maudissais mes talons hauts tout en les mettant. C'était eux les vrais traîtres. Pas ce client ni ma maladresse.

Je me levai et commençai mon service. Je reconnaissais les clients réguliers et les saluaient. Quelques uns d'entre eux me demandait comment j'allais. Ils avaient assistés à mon incident de samedi soir.

_ Tu est particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Me lança Taylor.

_ Oui, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, si ?

_ Si. Tu rayonne presque.

Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir d'où cela venait. Je souriais à Taylor et m'occupais de la table suivante.

Toute la soirée se déroula de cette façon. Dans les rires et les conversations. Quand j'eus fini de nettoyer les verres je retournais me changer. Il était presque minuit, Jasper n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quand je sortit du vestiaire, Matthieu m'appela.

_ Tess. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail. Les clients t'aiment beaucoup et tu fais du très bon boulot.

_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'être efficace.

Je voyais Matthieu éviter mon regard. J'allais !ui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il s'avança et me colla à lui. Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que je me figeais. Sans réfléchir, je le repoussais doucement.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.

_ Matthieu...

_ Tu me plais Tess. Énormément. Tu es belle et tellement craquante. Je devais te le dire.

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Il était aussi surpris que moi par ma déclaration.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu étais célibataire.

_ Oui je le suis. C'est juste que... C'est très récent et c'est compliqué.

_ D'accord. Excuse-moi.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. On se voit mercredi.

Je devais sortir de là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui dire ça. Je n'ai personne. Jasper et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Mais ce que je ressentais pour lui ne laissait de place à rien d'autre. En toute honnêteté, s'il n'y avait pas eu Jasper j'aurais pu craquer pour Matthieu. Il était doux et attentionné et très charmant. Et nous nous entendions parfaitement bien. Mais la comparaison était impossible.

Je cherchais instinctivement une porche rouge quand je sortais du café. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour repérer Jasper debout contre sa voiture. Sa présence me calmai instantanément. Il avait l'air heureux. Ce qui me rendait heureuse.

_ Tu a passé une bonne soirée ? Me demandât il en m'aidant à monter dans la voiture.

_ Oui, très bonne.

Il montait à son tour et démarrait la voiture.

_ Tu a fais quoi ce soir ? Demandai-je.

_ Rien de spécial. Mes devoirs et j'ai affronté Emmett à un jeu vidéo.

_ Tu a gagné j'espère.

_ Évidemment. Dit-il en souriant.

Je ne me lassais pas de le voir sourire. Il avait un charme et un charisme incroyable.

_ Et toi ? Rien de spécial ce soir ?

Je me raidit légèrement. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de Matthieu. Mais j'avais encore moins envie de lui mentir. Ou de lui cacher la vérité, ce qui revenait au même pour moi.

_ Eh bien. Mon patron m'a avoué que je lui plaisais. Et il m'a embrassée.

Son sourire disparut instantanément.

_ Et toi ? Il te plaît ?

Sa voix était tendre mais légèrement tendue.

_ Non.

_ Tu l'a laissé t'embrasser ?

_ Je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais pas la même chose.

J'étais beaucoup trop embarrassée pour lui avouer mes vraies paro!es. Je sentais le regard de Jasper sur moi mais je gardais le mien sur la route.

_ Tant mieux. Dit-il doucement.

Cette fois, je le regardais.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la route.

_ Tess, j'étais vraiment inquiet à propos de ta cheville et c'est pour cela que je t'ai proposé de t'accompagner et te ramener mais ce n'est pas la véritable raison. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Beaucoup de temps avec toi.

Mon coeur battait à toute allure.

_ Moi aussi j'en ai envie.

J'avais parlé si bas que j'eus peur qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue. Mais vu la façon dont il me prenait tendrement la main, il m'avait parfaitement entendue.


	14. Discutions

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Je venais de ramener Tess chez elle et même si la douleur de la distance commençait à se faire sentir, le bonheur que je ressentais prenait le dessus.

Je n'avais pas eu à insister pour l'emmener à son boulot et elle avait accepté de venir samedi. Lorsqu'Emmet et Rosalie m'avait parlé de leur exposé, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour l'inviter. Je sentais son affection grandir pour moi et cela m'emplissait de joie. Alice m'avait parlé de son intérêt au sujet des livres. Elle s'était illuminée quand Alice avait mentionné la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Moi-même, j'en avais près de deux cents. Je les lui offrirait tous si elle le désirait. Je lui offrirait tout ce que le monde a à offrir.

Après l'avoir déposée devant le café, j'attendais à ma place habituelle. Même ce bar immonde ne ternissait pas mon bonheur. La chose qui avait tout effacé fut ce Matthieu. Tess était sur le point de partir quand il l'avait embrassé. Je me concentrais sur les émotions qui venait du café et percevait du désir, de l'affection, de la gêne et de la culpabilité. Je savais que Matthieu désirait Tess mais je ne savais pas à quel point.

Je sortait du bar et courut jusqu'à ma voiture pour me garer devant le café. J'entendais Tess s'excuser et la déclaration de son patron. Je ne souhaitai à personne d'entendre de tels mots dirigés à la personne qu'on aime plus que tout. Tess lui avoua qu'elle avait quelqu'un et mon soulagement était indescriptible. Puis soudain, je paniquai. Et si elle ne parlait pas de moi ? Elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà à San Francisco. Non. J'aurai ressenti ses sentiments avant. Je bénis le don que j'avais. Sans cela, je n'aurai aucune idée de ce que Tess ressentirait pour moi.

Pendant le trajet, je n'avais pu résister à !a questionner. Elle avait été honnête avec moi sauf sur la dernière partie. Elle n'avait pas osé m'avouer ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Je ressentais sa timidité et son embarras. Et aussi une angoisse. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'angoissait dans cette situation. Je décidai de lui avouer que je voulais plus de temps avec elle. Et mon coeur s'était envolé quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle aussi.

Je lui avait prit la main et la caressait tendrement. Je sentais son affection enfler, tout comme la mienne. Je l'aimais tellement. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir attendre très longtemps avant de le lui révéler. Je la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa porte et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Je n'avais pu résister à passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Nous étions restés comme ça quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai pu réprimer un bâillement. J'avais ri et l'avais conseillée de ne pas se coucher trop tard.

_ Encore en train de penser à Tess ? Me taquinai Emmett.

Je lui sourit et hocha la tête. Rares étaient les moments où je ne pensais pas à elle.

_ Je suis contente que tu l'ai invité. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

J'étais ravi de faire ce plaisir à Esme. Même si je n'aurais jamais forcé Tess à venir pour le bonheur d'Esme, j'étais heureux d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups.

_ Je suis sûr que tu va l'apprécier.

_ Moi aussi j'en suis sûre. Dit Alice malicieusement.

_ Vraiment ? Tu l'a vu ?

_ Oui, tu va la trouver à croquer.

Esme et Alice parlaient de la visite de Tess. J'étais rassuré par la vision d'Alice. Je savais qu'Esme apprécierait Tess, ce serait aussi facile que respirer mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être nerveux.

Je partit dans ma chambre et parcourut ma bibliothèque. Tess avait dit n'avoir que quelques bouquins malgré son amour pour eux. J'en choisit quelques un pour elle. Je regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé quel genre elle préférait. J'optai pour deux livres de poésie, un roman policier et deux romans d'amour.

J'entendais Alice venir dans ma chambre avant de la voir.

_ Jazz, je peux te parler ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

_ J'ai eu une vision de Tess faisant du shopping cet après-midi. J'ai l'intention de l'inviter.

Ce n'était pas un problème. Mais si c'était tout, Alice se serait contenter de l'inviter sans m'en parler avant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a d'autre ?

_ Je pensais inviter Bella aussi. Ça pourrait être l'occasion qu'on attendait.

_ Je ne sais pas Alice.

Bella n'aimait pas Tess. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Tess doive endurer son mépris.

_ Il va bien falloir qu'elles se parlent à un moment donné si elles vont faire parti de la même famille.

_ Mais Tess ne le sait pas encore.

C'était la grande différence entre Tess et Bella. Bella savait que Tess et moi étions proches. Pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour tenter de calmer le comportement d'Edward. Elle avait même plutôt tendance à l'attiser. Alors que si Tess savait qu'elles seraient bientôt de la même famille, elle tenterait de calmer les choses, elle mettrait ses différends de côté. Une panique irrationnelle me prit de nouveau.

_ Alice, tu vois bien Tess parmi nous ?

_ Oui, elle sera particulièrement magnifique.

Que ne donnerai je pas pour avoir un aperçu des visions d'Alice. Mais ses visions étaient subjectives. Et si Tess ne voulait pas de cette vie ? Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir une vie normale, je ne pouvais pas lui faire d'enfants. Rosalie souffrait encore aujourd'hui de sa condition. Si Tess me le demandait, je la laissera partir. Cela me détruirait mais pas autant que si je la rendais malheureuse.

_ Alors je peux l'inviter ? S'impatienta Alice.

_ D'accord. Tu pense qu'Edward réagira comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on verra

Sur ce, elle quitta ma chambre. Quans il fut l'heure de partir me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je suivais Rosalie pendant le trajet.

_ Je suppose qu'on ne doit pas t'attendre pour rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment ? Dit Emmett sachant que je pouvais l'entendre.

_ Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_ Elle le mène vraiment par le bout du nez.

_ J'ai entendu.

Le rire d'Emmett était tonitruant. Je savais qu'il me taquinait mais c'était la pure vérité. Tess pouvait m'amener à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ça ne me derangeait pas. Je savais qu'elle n'abuserait pas de son pouvoir sur moi comme je n'abuserait pas du mien sur elle si j'en avais un.

Une fois garé, je sortait de la voiture et l'attendait. Je la vit arriver de loin et sentait mon visage s'illuminer. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras lorsqu'elle arrivait près de moi mais me retenait.

_ Bonjour. Tu va bien ?

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant.

_ Très bien et toi ?

_ Mieux maintenant que tu est là.

Je sentais sa bonne humeur qui égalait la mienne. J'avais cours avec elle cette après-midi. Je l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa classe et la quittai à regret. Étant un vampire, j'avais appris à relativiser le temps. Mais maintenant que Tess était dans ma vie, chaque seconde sans sa présence se transformait en heure.

Lors du dejeuner, nous nous lançions des regards complices. Lorsqu'Edward et Bella s'installèrent, je sentit la nervosité d'Alice.

_ Vous allez bien ? Leur demandait-elle.

Je voyais le visage d'Edward s'assombrir et celui de Bella s'éclairer.

_ Oui ça va merci. Répondit Bella en souriant.

_ Je me demandais si tu voulais venir faire les magasins après les cours.

Bella allait répondre mais Edward prit la parole.

_ Tu n'a pas déjà invité Tess ?

_ Non pas encore. Mais je vais le faire aussi. Dit froidement Alice.

Je sentit l'humeur de Bella changer.

_ Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, désolée.

_ Oh s'il te plaît Bella. Ce sera marrant.

_ Elle a dit non. Répondit Edward.

_ Bella, c'est quoi le problème au juste ? Demandai Alice.

_ C'est rien je...

_ Laisse la tranquille. Enchérit Edward.

Rosalie s'énervait à son tour.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être laisser ta copine parler pour elle-même. Tu compte lui donner la becquée aussi ?

Alice ignora le commentaire sarcastique de Rose.

_ Bella, tu devrais essayer de donner une chance à Tess. Tu sais que le fait qu'elle soit proche de Jasper ne change rien du tout à ce qu'on ressent pour toi.

Bella devenait agacée.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. On ne s'entends pas c'est tout.

_ Bella. Tu sais que je peux ressentir tes émotions. Dis-je calmement.

Elle rougit et Rose ricana.

_ C'est juste que si Tess fait un jour parti de la famille, vous deviendrez soeurs. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de vous entendre. Dit Emmett.

_ Tess ne fera pas parti de la famille. Dit Edward énervé.

_ Tu sais bien que si. Mes visions deviennent claires. Elle sera des nôtres un jour. Si tu te décidai à transformer Bella un jour, mes vision la concernant seraient claires aussi.

Je sentais la jalousie de Bella monter en flèche.

_ Bella n'en ai pas responsable. Défendit Edward.

_ Vous l'êtes tout les deux. Bella rejette Tess à cause de tes décisions et toi tu t'en prends à Jasper pour les mêmes raisons. Dit Alice.

_ Bella n'a pas à faire de concessions pour une fille qu'elle ne connait même pas.

Alice soupirai.

_ Écoutez. Tess fera parti de cette famille, je ne sais pas quand mais ça va arriver. Le bien-être de la famille ne tient qu'à vous deux.

Elle quitta la table et parti énervée. Bella était choquée par l'excès d'énervement d'Alice. Moi-même, je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Je me levai et fit signe à Tess de me rejoindre dehors quand je croisait son regard.

Elle me retrouvait sur notre banc.

_ Tu a l'air énervé. Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

_ Je le suis.

_ J'ai fais quelque chose ?

_ Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Dis-je en prenant sa main.

Elle avait toujours les mains chaudes. Même avec ce temps. Je voulais lui parler de Bella. Mais c'était compliqué sans trop lui en révéler.

_ Tu vois qui est Bella Swan ? Demandai-je.

Elle se raidit légèrement.

_ La copine d'Edward.

_ Oui.

Je réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen d'aborder ça. Tess ne recevait rien d'autre que du mépris et de l'agacement de la part de Bella. Elle méritait de savoir au moins pourquoi.

_ Bella ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup.

_ Oui, j'avais remarqué.

La façon dont elle avait dit cela me derangeai.

_ Elle s'est déjà mal comporté avec toi ? M'enquis-je.

_ Ses regards parlent pour elle. Une fois je l'ai aidé à ramasser ses bouquins et elle ne m'a même pas dit merci.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Que Bella ne fasse pas d'efforts envers Tess était une chose mais qu'elle lui manque de respect était inacceptable.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

_ C'était pas si grave. Et puis j'avais oublié jusque là.

Ma Tess s'était montré prévenante envers Bella. Elle pourrais se sentir supérieure à elle. Après tout elle l'était. Mais elle ne l'avais pas fait. Je commençais à percevoir Bella autrement. Et pas d'une bonne façon.

_ Tu sais quel est son problème ? Me demandai Tess.

_ Oui. Elle est jalouse.

Tess me regardait interloquée.

_ Jalouse ? De quoi ?

_ De toi.

Tess eu un rire sarcastique.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle pourrait m'envier.

Elle ne voyait pas ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle était ? L'importance qu'elle prenait pour moi et ma famille ?

_ Elle est la dernière arrivée dans ma famille. Elle sait que mes frères et soeurs t'aiment bien. Elle a peur de perdre de l'importance.

_ C'est complètement ridicule. En plus il n'y a que toi que je vois en dehors du lycée.

_ Je sais mais elle manque de confiance en elle. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à elle.

Tess poussai un soupir.

_ Écoute, je veux bien l'ignorer, elle et ses regards noirs mais je ne la laisserai pas me manquer de respect. Elle ou ton frère.

Elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en prononçant ses mots. J'étais incroyablement fière d'elle.

_ Je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose.

Je regardai nos mains enlacées. Je glissait mes doigts entre les siens et elle serrai ma main.

_ Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ?

Je la regardai.

_ Non. C'est à elle de se détendre, tu n'a rien fait de mal.

_ Tess !

Nous nous tournons et vit Alice arriver en sautillant. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment ?

_ Je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'avais peur de ne pas te croiser plus tard.

Elle me lançait un regard appuyé. Elle savait qu'elles ne se seraient pas croisées.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandai Tess.

_ J'ai l'intention d'aller faire les magasins après les cours, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

_ Oui, je veux bien. J'avais l'intention d'y aller aussi. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

_ D'accord ! Jazz, tu veux bien me prêter ta voiture et rentrer avec Rosalie et Emmett ?

_ Oui, pas de soucis.

_ Merci. On se retrouve après les cours Tess.

Alice partit et nous laissa tranquille.

_ Jazz ? Me dit Tess avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Oui. J'ai eu beau essayé, elle n'a jamais lâché ce surnom.

_ Il est joli. Il te va bien.

_ Vraiment ? Tu peux m'appeler comme ça aussi si tu veux.

_ Non. J'aime beaucoup ton prénom. Il te va encore mieux.

Son sourire était d'une douceur immense. Je craquai et lui caressait doucement les cheveux de ma main libre.

_ Tu est vraiment belle. Dis-je avant de pouvoir me retenir.

_ Tu es beau toi aussi. Mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà.

Oui, je le savais. Il n'empêche que son compliment m'allait droit au coeur. Nous nous perdions à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre. Je ne me sentais jamais aussi heureux que dans ces moments là.

Comme hier, la sonnerie brisa notre moment. Tess était de moins en moins gênée par nos démonstrations affectives, ce qui me faisait plaisir.

_ On y va ?

Je lui sourit tendrement et me levai avec elle. Nous:nous rendons en cours sans nous lâcher la main. J'ignorais royalement les regards rivés sur nous. J'étais heureux de tenir la main de Tess devant tout le monde. Un sentiment de possessivité s'emparait de moi. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, le message était clair. Tess était à moi. Et je n'hésiterai pas à le rappeler à celui qui s'approcherait d'elle.


	15. Fatalité

J'avais envie de me maquiller. Je n'en avais jamais envie d'habitude. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et esayais d'imaginer de quoi j'aurais l'air avec du fard à paupière ou du rouge à lèvres. J'avais l'impression de devoir faire des efforts pour Jasper.

Seulement, ce n'était pas moi. Le plus que je portais, occasionnellement, c'était du mascara. Et à chaque fois, je me frottais les yeux en oubliant que j'en portais. J'avais de la chance de n'avoir aucun problème de peau. Je n'avais jamais eu d'acné ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Je choisit un pantalon crème et un haut noir pour m'habiller. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. J'en profiterait pour aller faire les magasins.

Une fois arrivée au:lycée, j'étais contente de voir que Jasper m'attendait. Hier, j'avais l'impression qu'on avait franchi une sorte de cap. Nous nous étions avoués notre envie de passer du temps ensemble et nous avions échangé quelques gestes tendres. Mon coeur ratai un battement dès qu'il me souriai. J'avais l'impression de me consumer entièrement dès qu'il me regardait ou même quand je pensais simplement à lui.

Nous discutons quelques minutes et il m'accompagnait à mon cours de biologie. Quelques secondes après m'être installée, Bella entrai à son tour. Comme d'habitude elle m'ignorait et j'en faisais de même. Mais je voyais à ses gestes et à la façon dont elle se tenait qu'elle était tendue. Si j'étais au courant des tensions entre Jasper et Edward, elle devait l'être aussi. Elle avait déjà l'air de ne pas m'apprécier, la situation entre eux n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Après ce cours ennuyeux, je me dirigeai vers le cours de sport accompagnée de Jessica.

_ Alors, toi et Jasper ?

C'était ce que j'aimais le moins chez Jessica. Sa superficialité et sa légèreté ne me dérangeait pas mais sa façon de se mêler de tout me posait problème.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous avez l'air proches.

_ On s'entend bien.

_ Ça a commencé comme ça entre Edward et Bella. Aujourd'hui ils sont toujours ensemble.

Bella était juste derrière nous. Je ne sus dire si Jessica n'avait pas remarqué sa présence ou si elle s'en foutait.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça entre Jasper et moi. On s'apprécie mais c'est tout.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'on était à vrai dire. Nous n'étions certainement pas un couple mais nous étions certainement plus que de simples amis. Je craignais d'être la seule à ressentir les choses de cette façon mais les attentions de Jasper à mon égard me laissais penser le contraire. Jessica avait l'air déçue de mes révélations et j'en fut contente.

Aujourd'hui, c'était encore du badminton. Cette fois, Angela et Jessica voulaient faire équipe ensemble, ce qui me plaçait avec Bella. Je luttais pour ne pas soupirer à chaque fois qu'elle ratait le volant. J'essayais de sauver les meubles mais Bella était tellement maladroite que cela jouait contre mes tentatives. Alors forcément, en jouant seule contre trois adversaires, le match était perdu d'avance.

Je n'aimais pas perdre. Je n'étais pas mauvaise joueuse mais j'avais toujours eu l'esprit de compétition. Dans un jeu, important ou pas, il faut un gagnant et un perdant. J'ai toujours tenu à me situer du bon côté. Je me rendais compte que Bella et moi n'étions pas faites pour nous entendre. Même si elle essayait et moi aussi, ce serai compliqué. Nous étions toutes les deux secrètes et fermées. Elle était lente alors que j'étais impatiente. J'étais active alors qu'elle était constamment calme. On ne se supporterait pas.

Lors du déjeuner, Jasper et moi nous échangions quelques regards. Jessica et Angela préparaient leurs arrangements pour leur exposé. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper me fit signe de le suivre dehors. Je me débarrassait de mon plateau et partait instinctivement vers le banc derrière le bâtiment. C'était devenu un peu notre endroit.

Il avait l'air agacé. Je craignais qu'il ne m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis et voulait prendre ses distances ? Cette pensée me brisait le coeur.

J'étais étonnée quand il mentionnait Bella. S'était-elle plainte de moi ? Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle avait à me reprocher. Je croyais qu'il se fichait de moi en affirmant qu'elle était jalouse de moi.

Que pouvait-elle bien m'envier au juste ? Elle sortait avec Edward Cullen, qui était presque aussi beau que Jasper. Elle avait des amis, une famille. Elle avait l'air d'être intelligente et était assez jolie. Je n'avais rien de plus qu'elle. Je ne m'estimais pas inférieure à elle mais ma situation n'était pas mieux que la sienne.

Jasper m'expliquais la crainte de Bella de perdre de l'importance pour les Cullen. Je retire. Elle n'était pas intelligente. Je ne voulais rien à Edward ni aux autres Cullen. Seul Jasper me préoccupait. C'était de lui dont j'avais besoin. Elle pouvait avoir toute l'attention du reste de la famille si elle le voulait. Évidemment que je tenais à avoir l'approbation des proches de Jasper mais je n'avais pas forcément besoin de leur présence constante à mes côtés. Bella n'avait pas besoin de se battre contre moi pour cela.

Je me demandai si Jasper essayait de me dire quelque chose. Je prit soin de lui dire que je ne me laisserai pas manquer de respect. Même si Edward etait son frère, je n'allais pas le laisser me traiter comme une moins que rien. Mais peut-être que Jasper voulait que j'engage la conversation avec Bella. Peut-être que si je faisais le premier pas, elle se détendrait. Mais il avait refusé et avait pris ma défense. Ce qui me rassurait. Après tout, je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Pendant toute notre conversation, nos mains étaient enlacées. J'étais tentée de le questionner sur la froideur de sa peau mais j'avais peur de le mettre mal à l'aise. Puis je m'en moquais, du moment que ma main était dans la sienne.

Alice était arrivée de nul part. J'étais ravie qu'elle m'invite pour faire du shopping. Si ça se trouve, on se seraient encore retrouvées par hasard. Je ris devant l'échange de voiture entre Alice et Jasper. On aurait dit qu'ils échangeaient des cartes pokémon.

Je taquinait Jasper à cause de son surnom. Je lui avouai que j'aimais son prénom. Jasper. Je crois que c'était désormais mon prénom préfère.

Mon coeur faillit s'arrêter quand il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu est vraiment belle. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je me sentais rougir. Je lui rendais son compliment qui était une évidence. Il me trouvait belle ? Il vivait avec des déesses, et il me trouvait belle. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il me trouvait. J'étais toute petite, j'avais des allures de petite fille et surtout j'étais banale. Visiblement, on avait une vision différente de moi.

Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien. Je me perdais complètement dans la tendresse et l'affection qu'il dégageait. J'étais moins embarrassée que d'habitude. Pas que je m'habituais à son regard de braise mais j'en avais de plus en plus besoin.

La sonnerie nous ramenait sur terre. Pendant que nous nous rendions en classe, Jasper ne lâchait pas ma main. Je sentais les regards sur nous. Mais tant que Jasper était près de moi, rien n'avait d'importance.

Nous nous installions tranquillement au fond de la classe.

_ Tu sais qu'Alice va te faire choisir tout et n'importe quoi ?

Je mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'il parlait du shopping.

_ J'essaierai de la calmer. Dis-je en souriant.

_ Bonne chance avec ça. Dit-il en riant.

C'est vrai qu'Alice m'avait semblé surexcitée la dernière fois. Mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait partie de son caractère. J'aurais pu la trouver fatigante et étouffante mais c'était agréable. Elle apportait une touche de légèreté dont j'avais besoin.

A certains moments du cours, la main de Jasper effleurait la mienne. Parfois il agrippait ma main ou effleurait juste mes doigts. Comme s'il ne supportait pas de rester plus de cinq minutes sans me toucher. Et c'était la même chose pour moi. Dés qu'il me lâchait, mon corps criait le manque de sa peau.

Il m'accompagnait jusqu'à mon prochain cours et me laissait. Le reste des cours passai assez rapidement. Quand ce fut le moment, je partait rejoindre Alice sur le parking.

Elle m'attendait avec Jasper devant sa voiture. Même si j'aurais beaucoup aimé, je doutais que Jasper venait avec nous. Je lui demandai quand même, dans l'espoir qu'il accepte.

_ Tu viens aussi ?

_ J'aurais aimé mais Alice tient à ce que ce soit un moment entre filles.

Je regardai Alice.

_ Oui, ce sera notre moment à toutes les deux. Dit-elle tout sourire.

J'hésitais entre lui sourire aussi ou l'étrangler. Elle m'enlevait une occasion de passer du temps avec Jasper. En même temps, j'étais contente qu'elle veuille passer un moment avec moi.

Alice monta dans la voiture et je passais devant Jasper, qui m'ouvrait la portière. J'avais du mal à m'habituer à sa galanterie.

_ J'aurai aimé que tu vienne aussi. Dis-je doucement.

Il me souriait avec douceur et passait sa main sur ma joue.

_ Amusez-vous bien toutes les deux. Je t'appelle ce soir.

Il refermait la portière pour moi et je lui souriait à travers la vitre.

_ Tu va lui parler ce soir et le voir demain, détends-toi.

Je me tournai vers Alice et lui fit une petite grimace. C'est vrai que cela paraissait ridicule. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'était embarrassant d'avoir besoin de lui à ce point là. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. J'imaginais ce que cela me ferait de ne plus le voir ou lui parler. Je n'y pensais pas plus de quelques secondes, l'angoisse me coupait le souffle.

_ Jasper a raison. Tu est une rêveuse.

_ Oui, on me la déjà dit.

Mon rire était forcé et elle l'avait senti.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Tess ?

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. On va au même magasin que la dernière fois ?

Je ne voulais pas lui exprimer mes peurs. Lui dire que j'étais effrayée à l'idée que Jasper décide de prendre ses distances avec moi. S'il se rendait compte de ma banalité et réalisai qu'il méritait mieux. Pour la première fois, je comprenais les craintes de Bella.

_ Non, on va à Port-Angeles. Les boutiques y sont plus grandes qu'à Forks.

_ D'accord.

Je l'écoutais parler de ce qu'elle espérait trouver. Mon esprit n'était plus trop aux vêtements mais j'essayais de suivre. Le trajet dura un petit moment et Alice se garai devant un grand magasin. Effectivement, les boutiques étaient plus grandes.

Voir tant de vêtements me remontait un peu le moral. Je flânait entre les rayons accompagnée d'Alice. Elle voulait me faire essayait trente et une chose différente. Je tenais à faire le tri avant. Je n'aimais pas les couleurs criardes. Elle pouvait insister tant qu'elle voulait, je ne porterai jamais un haut jaune poussin.

Elle faisait la moue devant mon refus. Je décidai de tolérer le haut bleu ciel pour lui faire p!aisir. Je savais quel prix je pouvais à peu près mettre et triai aussi les vêtements selon leur coût.

Elle me faisait faire un vrai défilé. Pire que la dernière fois. Elle voulait me faire essayer une robe verte, toute simple.

_ Jasper t'aime beaucoup en vert.

Je levai la tête brusquement. Elle me souriait d'un air innocent.

_ Quoi ? Je l'ai entendu le dire à Rosalie.

J'étais incroyablement gênée et flattée. Je ne disais rien mais prenais soin de mettre la robe verte dans mon panier. Alice choisit pour elle quelques robes, pantalons et des hauts.

Nous nous dirigions vers la caisse quand je m'arrêtais net. J'avais repérer une robe rétro magnifique. Elle était gris foncé avec des motifs noirs, une ceinture fine aux motifs blancs. Alice voyais mon intérêt et admirait à son tour la robe.

_ Tu aime ce style ? C'est vrai qu'il t'irai bien.

_ J'ai toujours aimé ce qui était vintage.

_ Laisse-moi te l'offrir.

_ Alice, non.

_ S'il te plaît. Vois ça comme une excuse pour avoir empêché Jasper de venir.

C'est vrai que je lui en voulais un peu mais pas à ce point. J'allais insister mais son sourire m'en dissuadait. Je lui fit un léger hochement de tête et elle sautillait sur place.

Nous rejoignions la voiture les bras chargés.

_ Tu sais, Jasper est très content que tu vienne samedi. Dit-elle en conduisant.

_ Vraiment ? Moi aussi, même si je suis nerveuse.

_ Ne le sois pas. Esme a hâte de te rencontrer.

La mère de Jasper. Elle était la personne qui me stressais plus que tout les autres.

_ Tu pense qu'elle m'appréciera ?

_ Bien sûr. Elle t'apprécie déjà.

_ Tu fais que me mettre la pression. Dis-je en riant nerveusement.

_ Jasper parle de toi tout les jours. Même Emmett s'y met. Crois-moi, tu peux te détendre.

Je réalisai que si j'avais quelqu'un chez moi, moi aussi je parlerai tout les jours de Jasper. Les seules personnes que je croisait presque quotidiennement en dehors de l'école était Matthieu et Taylor. Je n'étais pas assez proche de Taylor pour mentionner Jasper et ce serait un manque de tact d'en parler à Matthieu.

Quand Alice se garai devant chez moi, je sortais pour récupérer mes sacs dans son coffre. Elle sortait aussi pour prendre quelque chose sur le siège arrière.

_ Tiens. Jasper m'a dit de te donner ça.

Je regardais l'intérieur du sac qu'elle me tendait et vit des livres.

_ Prends ton temps pour les lire.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ce geste me touchait tellement que j'en avais la gorge serrée.

_ Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer ce moment avec toi, on se refait ça vite.

Alice me serra contre elle avant de remonter en voiture. Comme son frère et son père elle était glacée. Je lui fit signe juste avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue et rentrait chez moi.

Je regardai quels livres Jasper avait choisi pour moi. Je les touchait et en humait l'odeur. Même si je préférais les thrillers, je commencerai par le roman d'amour.

Je faisais mes devoirs et mangeais rapidement. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je m'installait au salon et attendait l'appel de Jasper. Il me manquait beaucoup. Je souhaitait de tout coeur qu'il soit là. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une partie de moi-même et de n'être entière que lorsque Jasper était près de moi. A chaque fois qu'on se séparait, il emportait une partie de moi. La meilleure, la plus vivante et vibrante partie de moi.

Je sentais quelque chose de mouillé couler sur ma joue et réalisai que c'était mes larmes. Je pleurais. Je pleurais parce que je n'avais pas pu empêcher d'arriver ce qui me faisait si peur. Je savais que c'était inutile de lutter contre Jasper mais j'avais tout de même essayé. Et je prenais pleinement conscience que mes efforts avaient été vain. J'étais tombé amoureuse de lui.


	16. Aperçu

_ Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu l'a bien ramenée ?

Alice n'était même pas sortie de la voiture que je lui sautais dessus avec mes questions

_ Non, je l'ai balancée en route. J'étais pressée de rentrer.

Je grognais involontairement. Je savais bien sûr qu'elle plaisantait mais je prenais la sécurité de Tess très au sérieux.

_ Elle va bien, arrêté de t'inquièter. Je lui ai donné tes livres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Rien. Mais elle était clairement émue.

J'aurais voulu les lui donner moi-même. Voir son visage et sentir ses émotions à cet instant. Déjà que j'avais été privé d'un moment avec Tess au profit de ma soeur. Emmett m'avais taquiné tout le trajet sur le fait qu'Alice allait sans doute me voler Tess.

_ J'ai réussi à lui offrir une robe.

_ Elle t'a laissé faire ?

_ Oui, une jolie robe rétro. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait tout ce qui est vintage.

Je notais ça dans un coin de ma tête pour une idée de cadeau. Alice me racontait les détails de leur sortie tout en rangeant ses affaires dans sa chambre.

_ Rosalie !

Je me demandais pourquoi elle l'appelait quand elle lui donnai une robe noire à dentelle.

_ J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait. Au fait Jasper, j'ai réussi à convaincre Tess de prendre une robe verte en sous-entendant que tu l'aimais dans cette couleur. Tu l'aurais vu rougir, elle était trop mignone.

_ Le vert est sa couleur. Avec des cheveux pareils, c'est ce qui lui va le mieux. Dit distraitement Rosalie.

_ J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là. On pourra jouer à la poupée avec elle. Je pensais à un fard à paupière prune pour ses yeux. Dit Alice.

_ Prune ou marron. Pas de couleur claire, ses yeux sont trop sombres.

J'interrompais leur conversation.

_ Tess ne se maquille pas.

Les filles se tournaient vers moi deux secondes et reprenaient leur conversation comme si je n'étais pas là. Je les laissais et partait rejoindre Emmett en bas. Le point positif était l'intérêt de Rosalie pour Tess.

_ Pas envie de parler mode et maquillage ? Me demandait Emmett.

_ Non. De toute façon, Tess ne les laissera pas la barbouiller.

_ Si elle aime les séances shopping, elle aura sûrement rien contre une séance maquillage.

Tess était naturelle. Et elle était magnifique comme ça. Maintenant si elle voulait s'amuser avec Rose et Alice, pourquoi pas ? Du moment qu'elle en avait vraiment envie. Je savais combien Alice pouvait être insistante. Je devais veiller là-dessus.

J'attendais que le soir arrive pour appeler Tess. Je devais lui laisser le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Quand je ne tenais plus, je sortais de la maison et composai son numéro.

_ Oui ?

_ Tess, tout va bien ? Dis-je inquiet.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque et brisée. Comme si elle avait pleuré.

_ Oui, très bien merci. Et toi ?

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air enjouée mais cela sonnait faux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

_ Tess, dis moi ce qui se passe s'il te plaît. Tu ne va pas bien, je le sais.

_ C'est rien. Juste un petit coup de blues.

Ma Tess. Elle devait peut-être penser à son ancienne ville, ses anciens amis ou sa famille.

_ Je suis désolé. J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose.

_ C'est gentil. Ça me remonte le moral de te parler.

Elle n'aurait jamais conscience de ses paroles. Savoir que j'avais le pouvoir de la faire se sentir mieux sans user de mon don me faisait énormément p!aisir.

_ Les livres te plaisent ?

_ Oui, beaucoup. Merci. Je vais commencer par l'un des romans d'amour.

_ Tu aime quoi d'habitude ?

_ Les thrillers. Je suis fan de Dennis Lehane.

Si je ne me trompais pas, c'est celui qui a écrit Mystic River.

_ Je connais. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

Nous discutions pendant une dizaine de minutes de nos goûts en littérature. Elle aimait aussi le genre fantasy médiéval. Nous derivions sur nos films préférés. Je n'étais pas surpris quand elle mentionnait Tim Burton. Par contre, je l'étais quand elle mentionnait Tarantino. Ces films étaient p!utot violents. Elle avait une préférence pour Kill Bill. J'imaginais mal Tess aimer un tel film.

_ Kill Bill est plutôt brutal. Dis-je d'un ton réprobateur.

_ Je sais mais j'aime beaucoup l'histoire. Et puis je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable.

Je souriai tendrement. Non, elle ne l'était pas. Cela me donnait de l'espoir pour la suite. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas complètement effrayée en apprenant ma condition.

Je cherchais un moyen de le lui annoncer. Sans parler du moment quand lui annoncer. Quand je sentais sa voix se fatiguer, je décidais de la laisser.

_ On se voit demain, Tess. bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

J'enviais le comportement harceleur d'Edward. Il est vrai que je surveillait Tess pendant qu'elle travaillait mais c'était avant tout pour sa sécurité. Mais je ne m'étais jamais introduit chez elle à son insu. Pour moi, c'était une limite à ne pas franchir. J'aurais l'impression de violer son intimité. Pourtant j'en avais envie. M'assurer qu'elle soit bien à l'abri, chez elle. Voir son visage détendu pendant qu'elle dormait. Je retournai chez moi pour me changer les idées.

Alice discutait avec Emmett, tandis que Rosalie était devant l'ordinateur.

_ Tiens, revoilà Roméo. Lançait Emmett.

_ Très drôle.

_ Comment va Juliette ?

_ Tess va bien.

Je m'assayais à côté d'eux.

_ Elle n'est pas trop stressée ? Demandai Alice.

_ Non. Pourquoi, elle devrait ?

_ Elle est nerveuse à propos de samedi. Surtout de rencontrer Esme.

Esme nous rejoignait en entendant la conversation.

_ Elle n'a aucune raison d'être inquiète.

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait pleuré ? Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle avait craqué ?

_ Alice, samedi se passera bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je.

_ Mais oui. Je la vois s'amuser avec nous et passer un très bon moment avec toi. Puis Edward ne sera même pas là.

C'est ce que je craignais le plus. J'étais fâché qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour accueillir Tess. En même temps, s'il avait été là, il n'aurait pas cacher son mépris et cela aurait mis Tess mal à l'aise.

_ Il est toujours jaloux ? Demandai Emmett.

_ Oui. Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas qu'il soit si facile pour moi d'être proche de Tess. Vu qu'il en bave autant avec Bella.

_ Ça et la transformation. Dit Alice.

Je me tournai vers elle.

_ La transformation ?

Elle soupirai.

_ Edward refuse de transformer Bella pour sauver son âme. Mais ça le tue de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle désire autant. Le fait que tu sois si enclin à transformer Tess, le dérange. Sans parler du fait que cela aggraverait la ja!ousie de Bella et elle pourrait encore plus lui en vouloir pour ne pas la changer.

_ En gros, il craint que le fait que Jasper transforme Tess, puisse créer des tensions dans sa relation avec Bella ? S'interrogeait Emmett.

Alice hochai la tête.

_ C'est compliqué. Dit Esme.

_ Non, c'est très simple. Il est aussi stupide que sa copine. Lançait Rosalie.

_ Rose, s'il te plaît. La reprit doucement Esme.

Pour la défense de Rose, elle avait raison. Je compatissais pour la douleur d'Edward face au dilemme de la transformation de Bella. Mais ni Tess, ni moi n'en étions responsables.

J'étais fatigué de parler d'Edward et Bella. Je voulais être seul et allai dans ma chambre. Au passage, je posai rapidement ma main sur l'épaule de Rose. Ma façon de la remercier de son soutien. Je savais ce qui lui en coûtait de défendre une humaine qui était sur le point de découvrir notre existence. Je n'en demandais pas tant de sa part. Mais c'était rassurant de savoir que Tess n'aurait pas à affronter la mauvaise attitude de Rosalie.

Les heures étaient longues sans Tess. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais mais ne pouvais détacher mes pensées d'elle. Quand il était enfin le moment de partir, je courais presque jusqu'à ma voiture.

Comme d'habitude, j'arrivais avant Tess et l'attendais. Et comme d'habitude, je sentais mon coeur s'enflammer quand elle arrivait. Je lui prenais la main tout en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

Je l'accompagnait jusqu'à son casier, puis jusqu'à son cours. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui elle avait biologie avec Bella. J'espérais que celle-ci ne se comporte pas mal envers Tess. Du moins, je le !ui souhaitais.

La journée traînait en longueur. Le seul beau moment était le temps que j'avais passé avec Tess sur notre banc. Nous n'avions échangé que des banalités mais nous n'étions que tout les deux. Nous ne passions pas assez de temps ensemble. Même si on se voyait tout les jours, j'en voulais p!us. J'avais besoin de plus.

J'étais soulagé de voir la fin des cours arriver. J'aidais Tess à monter dans ma voiture et m'installait au volant.

_ Tu a passé une bonne journée ? Me demandai Tess.

_ Pas terrible. Tu m'a manqué.

Je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je n'osais pas encore lui avouer que je l'aimais mais je ne voulais pas non plus tout lui cacher.

_ Tu m'a manqué aussi.

Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je prenais sa main et la portait à mes lèvres. Je deposais un tendre baiser dessus. J'entendais son coeur accélérer et je ressentais son affection de plein fouet. Je lui envoyais une vague de la mienne. Je la regardais dans les yeux et les mots faillirent franchir mes lèvres. Bon sang, je l'aimais. Je sentais mon amour vibrer entièrement en moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de vouloir la transformer. Je ne survivrais pas à sa perte. Bien sûr, je lui laisserai le choix mais si elle voulait devenir comme moi, je me ferais un plaisir de la changer. C'était vital.

Mon humeur s'assombrit quand elle entrait dans le café. J'étais à la fois rassuré et frustré d'être à une rue d'elle. Rassuré, car je l'entendais et savait qu'elle allait bien. Frustré, car je ne supportais pas d'être si près sans pouvoir lui parler ou la toucher. Tout les fibres de mon corps me hurlait de traverser la rue pour être avec elle.

J'étais content de constater que son patron ne tentait rien d'autre à son égard. Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Si il s'était montré insistant, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu me retenir d'intervenir.

J'écoutais Tess rire et blaguer avec les clients. Elle était chaleureuse et agréable avec tout le monde. J'étais fier d'être amoureux d'une telle fille. Elle était absolument charmante et attachante.

Quand la fin de son service arrivait, je me garai un peu après le café et sortait de la voiture. Un homme se tenait devant la vitre. Il était clairement saoul. Quand Tess sortait, elle me cherchait des yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de me trouver.

_ Rebonsoir mademoiselle. Dit l'homme en se redressant.

Je ressentais son désir puissant et dû m'agripper à la voiture pour ne pas lui foncer dessus.

_ Rebonsoir. Que faites-vous toujours là ? Demandai Tess.

_ Je me demandais si vouliez allez boire un verre ailleurs ?

_ Oh. Non, merci. Il est tard et je dois me lever tôt demain.

Elle voulait partir mais il la retenait par le bras.

_ Allez. Juste un verre, histoire de faire connaissance.

_ Je ne peux pas.

Je voyais qu'elle me cherchait mais elle regardait de l'autre côté de la rue.

_ Écoute viens avec moi. Je ne vais pas te bouffer.

Il l'avait agrippée violemment par les épaules.

La grande vitre du café se brisait entièrement quand j'envoyait brutalement cette pourriture à travers.

_ Jasper !

Tess vint à côté de moi.

Dans le café, c'était le chaos. Tout le monde se levait pour venir voir ce qui s'était passé. Certains étaient effrayés ou curieux, d'autres étaient excités.

_ Tess ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Matthieu vint se p!acer devant la vitre brisée.

_ Je suis désolée. Il a essayé de m'agresser et Jasper m'a défendue.

Je poussais Tess de façon à ce qu'elle soit derrière moi.

_ Tess n'y est pour rien. Je rembourserai les dégâts. Quelqu'un viendra cette nuit réparer ça.

Il prêtait plus attention à moi qu'à Tess. Il devait comprendre que j'étais le quelqu'un dont elle avait parlé.

_ D'accord. Du moment que vous arrangez ça.

J'emmenait Tess jusqu'à la voiture et l'aidait à monter. Je tremblais de rage tout en conduisant. Je repensais à la fois ou Bella avait failli se faire agresser à Port Angeles. J'avais ressentit la panique et la rage d'Edward. Cette fois, c'était mille fois plus puissant.

_ Jasper, ça va ?

_ C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça.

J'attendais ses questions. Elle m'avait vu envoyer un mec a travers une vitre épaisse et sans efforts.

_ Je vais bien. Heureusement que tu étais là. Merci.

Pour la première fois, elle me prit la main. Elle n'avait jamais rejeté mon contact mais j'étais toujours celui qui initiait nos gestes tendres. J'attirait à nouveau sa main à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Quand nous arrivons devant chez elle, je l'aidait à descendre et la suivait jusqu'à sa porte.

_ Tu veux entrer un peu ? Au moins le temps de te calmer.

_ Oui, d'accord.

Je lui emboitait le pas et découvrait sa maison. C'était une petite maison chaleureuse et accueillante. Son odeur flottait dans chaque recoin. Je pourrais passer mon éternité dans cette maison.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Non, merci.

Elle enlevait son manteau et prit le mien. Je la suivais jusqu'au salon où elle m'invitait à m'asseoir. Elle s'installait dans un petit fauteuil en face de moi.

_ Tess, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. J'aurais pu te faire renvoyer.

_ Tu m'a protégée. Dieu sait ce qui me serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là.

Les images qui me traversait l'esprit me donnait envie d'y retourner pour égorger cette ordure.

_ Je sais que tu dois avoir des questions.

Elle soupirai et s'avançait pour n'être assise qu'au bord du fauteuil.

_ Oui, j'ai des questions. Mais pas depuis ce soir.

_ C'est à dire ?

Elle me regardai droit dans les yeux.

_ Je sais qu'il y'a quelque chose d'étrange chez toi. Peut-être que je me trompe et que je me fais des films. Mais vous étés adoptés. Rosalie est ta soeur jumelle et Emmett, Alice et Edward sont frères et soeurs mais vous vous ressemblez tous. Je veux dire que vous êtes magnifiques. Trop magnifiques. Ton père, Alice et toi avez la peau glacée. Et maintenant, je t'ai vu faire traverser quelqu'un avec une force extraordinaire.

J'étais surpris qu'elle ai constaté ces choses et qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé. J'étais encore plus surpris de ne ressentir aucune peur de sa part.

_ Viens là, s'il te plaît. Dis-je en désignant la place à côté de moi. Elle vint s'asseoir et je prit sa main.

_ Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. J'en ai envie et je te fais confiance. Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui suis concerné.

!a vérité, c'est que je voulais qu'elle rencontre toute ma famille d'abord. Et qu'elle voit où je vivais, histoire qu'elle ne s'imagine rien de cauchemardesque.

_ Donc il y'a quelque chose ? Demandait-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête.

_ Mais je te promet une chose. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Et je te protegerais toujours.

_ Je sais.

Je l'attirait à moi et l'embrassait tendrement sur le front. Je serrais mes bras autour d'elle et elle posait la tête sur mon torse tout en enlaçant ma taille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés dans cette position quand je m'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Je lui caressait les cheveux et y enfouit mon visage.

_ Je te protegerais toujours mon ange. Dis-je sachant qu'elle ne pouvait m'entendre.


	17. Clarté

Je me réveillait doucement. Je m'attendais à sentir quelque chose de froid mais j'étais emmitouflée dans la chaleur de ma couverture, dans mon lit. Je me redressais brusquement. Pendants deux secondes, je me demandais si j'avais rêvé ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Mais c'était beaucoup trop réel.

Japer m'avait confirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Chez sa famille. Je savais que leurs particularités physiques relevaient de quelque chose d'étrange. Son corps était dur comme la pierre aussi. Je l'avais senti dès que j'avais poséa ma tête sur lui mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Cela lui coûtait sûrement de savoir que j'avais remarqué que quelque chose clochait, je ne voulais pas pousser le sujet alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait m'en dire plus pour l'instant.

J'étais nerveuse de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une maladie qui avait pour symptôme une beauté inhumaine ainsi qu'une force incroyable. La façon dont il avait envoyé cet homme à travers la vitre m'avait coupé le souffle. Je devrais peut-être avoir peur mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jasper me procurait un immense sentiment de sécurité. Et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il m'affirme qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne me blesserait jamais.

Peu importe ce qu'il était, je l'accepterai comme il est. Je l'aimais. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi clair que maintenant. Ma place était avec lui. Je savais que cela me rendait dépendante de lui et c'était dur à assumer. Mais je ne pouvais pas être sans lui. C'était totalement inconcevable. J'avais toujours été indépendante et solitaire. C'était un changement radical dans ma vie et surtout dans mes principes. Mais c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Peu importe face à quoi, je choisirai toujours Jasper.

Je me dépêchait de me préparer pour aller au lycée. J'enfilait un jean simple et un chemisier jaune pâle. Je me fit un chignon rapide, prit mes affaires et quittait ma maison. Pendant le trajet, je pensais au café. J'espérais que Matthieu ne soit pas trop en colère après moi. Déjà pour l'incident et pour Jasper. J'avais vu la façon dont il l'avait regardé. Pourvu que Matthieu ne me pose pas de questions personnelles.

Je traversait la route et rejoignait rapidement Jasper, près de sa voiture. Nous discutions et nous rendions en cours tout en nous tenant par la main. Nous commençons la journée avec un cours en commun.

_ Tu n'est pas rentré trop tard ? Demandai-je.

_ Non. Tu t'est endormie rapidement.

_ Merci de m'avoir mise au lit en tout cas.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Le plaisir était pour moi.

Je rougissais et tournais la tête. Il me prit la main.

_ J'ai hâte que tu vienne samedi. Dit-il.

Je le regardai.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Alice t'a dit la vérité, tu sais. Ma mère t'apprécie déjà. Tu n'a pas à être nerveuse.

Je sentais une vague de calme m'envahir.

_ Tu sera là au moins ? Dis-je en riant doucement.

_ Évidemment. Je te montrerais les alentours.

_ Tu sais que je viens surtout pour travailler avec Emmett et Rosalie. Il faudra éviter de me déconcentrer.

Il s'approchait de moi.

_ Me taquinerais-tu ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'ai une mauvaise note, si ?

Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon sourire.

Il se reculait.

_ Tu a raison. J'en profiterai pour prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs. Ça me prendra sûrement la journée.

Je fit semblant d'avoir une mine outrée.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

Il tirai ma chaise vers la sienne.

_ Je ne te quittera pas d'une semelle. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Sa voix était envoûtante.

Nous arrêtons notre conversation quand le cours commençait. Mais je ne bougeais pas ma chaise et Jasper gardait son bras derrière moi, comme pour me tenir en place.

Le cours passait trop vite. Jasper m'accompagnait jusqu'au cours suivant.

_ On se voit après le déjeuner. Dit-il.

Je hochait la tête et entrait en classe. J'essayais le plus possible de me concentrer sur les cours. Quand midi sonnait, je soupirait et ramassait mes affaires.

Je m'installait près d'Angela et Ben, à la cafétéria. Je regardai vers les Cullen et vit Jasper. Nous nous fixons jusqu'à ce que Jessica et Mike viennent nous rejoindre.

_ Tu va toujours me faire croire que toi et Jasper n'êtes qu'amis ? Demandai Jessica.

Je la regardai, surprise.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tout le monde parle du fait que soyez toujours ensemble et vous vous tenez tout le temps la main.

_ C'est vrai. On est amis.

_ Et c'est tout ? M'interrogeait Mike.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Cette conversation me gênait. Parce que déjà, ce n'était pas leurs affaires et puis je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_ Pourtant on dirait. Dit Jessica.

Je haussais les épaules et changeait la conversation. S'il fallait écouter une énième conversation sur le bal de fin d'année, j'en passerai par là. Une fois fini de manger, je me levait et remarquait que Jasper n'était plus à sa table.

Je partais vers notre banc et vit qu'il m'attendait. Je m'installait à côté de lui.

_ Tout va bien ? Demandait-il.

Je soupirai et regardai devant moi.

_ Ça peut aller.

Mes mains étaient posées sur mes genoux et Jasper plaça sa main sur les miennes.

_ C'est à cause de leurs questions ?

_ Oui.

Je me tournais brusquement vers lui.

_ Quoi ? Quelles questions ?

_ Celles de Jessica et Mike.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

Il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde.

_ Je les ai entendu.

Il avait le regard hésitant. Comme s'il craignait ma réaction.

_ Tu les a entendu ?

_ Oui. Ça fait parti des choses étranges.

Je le fixai intensément. Aussi absurde que c'était, j'étais sûre qu'il ne me mentait pas. Il avait une ouïe surpuissante. J'avais beau essayer de relier les points entre eux, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être.

_ J'ai entendu tes réponses aussi.

Son visage s'était légèrement figé.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il serrait tendrement mes mains.

_ Non. Enfin pas vraiment. Tu pense vraiment que nous sommes amis ?

Mon coeur se serrait douloureusement. Essayait-il de me dire qu'on ne l'était pas ? Que c'était trop rapide pour parler d'amitié.

_ Je veux dire, tu pense que nous ne sommes qu'amis ?

Je me calmai doucement.

_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas.

C'était très rapide mais un éclair de tristesse passa sur son visage.

_ Je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi Jasper. C'est juste que...

Je cherchais mes mots.

_ Notre relation est un peu floue. Je ne sais pas vraiment où on se situe. Peut-être un peu des deux côtés.

J'avais peur de ne pas être claire. Je n'étais pas prête à !ui dire que j'étais follement amoureuse de lui mais je voulais !ui dire que je tenais vraiment à lui.

_ Je comprends. Tu sais que tu est très importante pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regardai avec émotion. Je hochai doucement la tête.

_ C'est réciproque.

Il déposait un doux baiser sur ma joue et nichait son visage dans mon cou.

_ Tess.

C'était un murmure. Je serrai sa main très fort et enlacait mes doigts entre les siens. Je me sentais si heureuse. Nous restions comme ça jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Les cours défilaient lentement, et mon stress augmentait au fur et à mesure. J'étais nerveuse d'aller au café. Matthieu ne m'avait pas virée hier soir mais s'il avait changé d'avis ? Entre ma cheville et la vitre, on ne peut pas dire que je suis une employée modèle. Et je n'y travaillait que depuis deux semaines. Sans parler du fait que j'avais repoussé les avances de Matthieu, bien que cela ne devrait pas être considéré comme une faute.

Jasper avait remarqué mon comportement durant le trajet.

_ Tu est nerveuse.

_ Oui, un peu.

J'ai conscience de la chance que j'avais eu de trouver ce boulot et si rapidement. Si je le perdais, combien de temps me faudrait-il pour en trouver un autre ? J'avais très peur de ne plus pouvoir payer mon loyer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes parents ont envoyé des professionnels pour réparer la vitre cette nuit.

Mince, ses parents.

_ Ils ne m'en veulent pas ?

Il riait doucement.

_ Non. C'est plutôt à moi qu'ils devraient en vouloir mais ils ont comprit mon comportement.

Une pensée me vint.

_ Votre secret. En quelque sorte, tu l'a exposé hier.

Il me regardai tendrement.

_ Ils comprennent, Tess. Edward a un peu de mal mais c'est plus compliqué.

Il se garai devant le café.

_ Nous en discuterons plus en détail ce soir, si tu veux. Dit-il.

_ D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Je descendait de la voiture et le regardait remonter après qu'il m'ait aidée. Je soupirai et rentrait dans le café. Je saluai rapidement Matthieu et Taylor avant de me changer.

Une fois prête, je partait immédiatement voir mon patron.

_ Matthieu. Encore, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir.

_ C'est rien, Tess. Ton copain a été un peu violent mais j'imagine que cet ivrogne le méritait. Et puis la nouvelle vitre est encore mieux que l'ancienne.

Je me tournai pour la regarder. J'étais tant perdue dans mes pensées, que je n'avais même pas vérifié la vitre. On aurait dit qu'hier n'était jamais arrivé.

_ Il a l'air intense. Dit Matthieu.

_ Qui ça ? Demandai-je, absente.

_ Jasper.

Je me concentrait de nouveau sur Matthieu.

_ Oui, il l'est. Dans le bon sens.

_ Alors c'est lui ?

_ Oui.

Il eut un sourire résigné.

_ Au moins, il fait attention à toi.

Il retournait à son travail et moi aussi. J'étais contente de ne plus avoir à parler de Jasper mais c'était sans compter sur Taylor.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu sortais avec un canon pareil ?

_ Parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble.

Taylor avait l'air ébahie.

_ Attends. Ce gars fait voler un mec pour te protéger et il se mettait devant toi comme si il était prêt à affronter le café entier. Me dis pas que c'est que de l'amitié.

_ Non, pas vraiment. On est entre les deux. Taylor, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Honnêtement, c'est compliqué.

_ OK. Mais dis-moi si un jour vous êtes ensemble.

J'inspirait profondément. Une vague de jalousie s'emparait de moi quand je remarquait le regard rêveur de Taylor. Et si il lui prenait l'idée de vouloir séduire Jasper ? Elle était magnifique et pourrait être facilement mannequin. J'essayai de me reprendre. Au lycée, pas mal de filles étaient comme Taylor. Et pourtant Jasper passait son temps avec moi quand il n'était pas avec sa famille.

Lorsqu'il était près de moi, je ne doutais pas. Sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher. J'avais l'impression d'être quelque chose de très précieux pour lui. Mais en son absence, je me retrouvais seule avec mes angoisses et mes failles. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Que Jasper s'intéresse à moi. Pourtant il s'intéressait. Je le savais sincère avec moi.

Le reste de la soirée passait lentement. Je sentais mon intérêt pour ce travail s'atténuer. Le temps que je passais ici était du temps que je passais sans Jasper. Et cela jouait sur mon moral. Je gardait le sourire et une bonne humeur de façade pour les clients mais le coeur y était de moins en moins.

J'étais contente d'en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui. Je souhaitait rapidement une bonne nuit à mes collègues et sortait du café. Je trouvais vite Jasper et m'installait dans la voiture.

_ Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui. Je suis rassurée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été virée.

_ Tess.

Il avait l'air gêné.

_ Je sais que tu est très indépendante mais tu dois savoir que pour moi ces choses là ne sont pas un problème.

_ Ces choses là ?

_ Le travail, l'argent, tout ça. Si un jour tu viendrais à perdre ton travail, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider.

Je baissait la tête.

_ Jasper...

_ S'il te plaît Tess. Si tu ne pouvais plus payer ton loyer, où Iras-tu ? Tu devra sûrement retourner à San Francisco.

_ J'ai l'héritage de mes parents pour me laisser voir venir. Je ne voulais plus y toucher mais si je n'ai pas le choix, tant pis. En tout cas, je ne retournerais pas à San Francisco.

_ Et tes études ?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

_ Pour l'instant, j'ai toujours mon travail. On verra quand on y sera.

J'aurais voulu accepter. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire p!aisir. Mais c'était très gênant. J'étais déjà assez dépendante de lui comme ça.

Quand nous arrivions chez moi, il accepta immédiatement de rentrer.

_ Fais comme chez toi. Dis-je.

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte dans mon canapé.

_ Très belle vitre au fait. Matthieu en est très content.

_ Tant mieux. Dit-il en souriant.

Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attirait à lui.

Je repensai à notre conversation avant qu'il ne me dépose au travail.

_ Tu m'a expliqué pourquoi Bella ne m'aimait pas. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour Edward ?

Il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

_ Edward se comporte de façon stupide en ce moment. Il ne fait que suivre Bella.

_ Elle connait votre secret ?

_ Oui. Edward le lui a dit. Ce qui est encore plus incompréhensible qu'il ne veuille pas que tu sache.

_ Il ne veut pas que je sache pour vous ?

_ Non. Mais il est le seul de la famille. Il devra bien finir par s'y plier.

Je méditais là-dessus. C'était tellement dommage que tout cela soit à cause d'une stupide histoire de jalousie.

_ Je t'expliquerais tout en détail bientôt. Je t'assure que tout sera plus clair.

_ Tu n'a pas à m'en parler tant que tu n'est pas prêt. Je suis curieuse, bien sûr, mais rien ne presse. D'accord ?

Il me serrait p!us fort.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. Dit-il tendrement.

_ C'est ma réplique ça.

Il relevait ma tête pour me regarder attentivement.

_ Tu ne vois vraiment pas à quel point tu est merveilleuse ?

_ J'imagine que non.

Il degageait les cheveux de mon visage tout en ne lâchant pas mon regard.

_ J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu a dit tout à l'heure. A propos de notre relation.

_ Oui ? Demandai-je doucement.

_ Je ne veux pas que notre relation reste f!oue. Ce que je ressens est très clair. Je veux que notre relation le soit aussi.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure.

_ Moi aussi. Dis-je dans un soupir.

Il attirait mon visage vers le sien et posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	18. Mésentente

Je l'ai embrassée. Je me sentais tellement léger que j'étais sûr de pouvoir voler. C'était inattendu et merveilleux. Je m'étais promis de ne rien initier tant qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais un vampire. J'aurais eu l'impression de la piéger ou de la mettre devant le fait accompli. Je voulais qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir avant qu'elle ne décide si elle voulait de moi ou pas.

Mais la conversation que j'avais surprit lors du déjeuner avait changé les choses. Cela m'avait blessé de l'entendre dire que nous étions amis, que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Certes, c'était la simple vérité mais c'était dur à entendre. La force de mon amour pour elle excluait complètement l'amitié. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi, j'essaierai d'être le meilleur ami possible. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais capable de rester loin d'elle. Mais je priai pour qu'elle veui!le p!us.

J'étais obligé de la questionner sur ses propos. J'en ai profité pour lui avouer une autre de mes qualités de vampire. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre que je pouvais l'entendre de ma place mais elle s'était vite reprise. Je ne pouvais exprimer mon soulagement quand elle a affirmé qu'elle resentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi. Et je ne pouvais que lui donner raison sur le fait que notre relation était floue.

Je ne l'étais pas vraiment dans le flou. J'étais sûr de mes sentiments et les visions d'Alice étaient toujours d'actualité mais Tess n'avait pas ces assurances. Elle devait être perdue et doutait même peut-être de mon attirance pour elle. Si seulement elle savait qu'elle était toute ma vie.

Cette pensée ne m'avait pas quitté de la journée. Je m'étais concentré sur elle pendant son service au café tout en cherchant une façon de lui faire comprendre combien je tenais à elle, combien elle était importante pour moi.

Elle me fit part de sa peur de perdre son travail durant le trajet de retour. Je l'imaginais devoir rendre sa maison et n'avoir d'autre choix que de retourner dans sa ville natale. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle m'avait tenu tête sur le sujet de l'argent mais n'avait pas entièrement exclu la possibilité de me laisser l'aider.

J'aimais vraiment être chez elle. C'était comme s'il n'y avait que nous au monde. Comme hier, je l'attirait contre moi et l'enlaçait tendrement. Je lui expliquait du mieux que je pouvais l'attitude d'Edward à son égard. Je savais qu'elle était impatiente de découvrir ma nature mais elle était d'accord pour patienter. Elle voulait que je sois prêt pour lui en parler, quitte à ce qu'elle reste dans le noir plus longtemps.

Elle se souciait plus de mon bien-être que du sien. Elle ne se voyait pas comme je la voyais. Elle ne voyait pas comme elle était spéciale. Elle était particulièrement gentille, intelligente, pleine d'humour, belle et forte. Et j'étais tout à elle. Elle pouvait tout demander de moi, exiger ce qu'elle voulait, je le !ui donnerai.

Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle doute de moi. C'est alors que j'ai rompu ma resolution en l'embrassant. Mes émotions volaient en éclat. Les siennes étaient intenses aussi. Je sentais de l'amour pur émaner d'elle. Je ne sais pas si elle en avait conscience mais elle m'aimait. C'était injuste pour elle que je connaisse ses sentiments alors quelle ne connaissait pas les miens. Du moins, pas leur ampleur.

Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux et je caressait doucement son visage. Elle était toute petite dans mes bras, si fragile. Elle se séparait doucement de moi pour reprendre sa respiration.

_ C'est toi et moi, Tess. D'accord ? Juste toi et moi.

Je collait mon front au sien. Elle reseserait sa prise sur moi.

_ Toi et moi. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui existait en cet instant. J'étais destiné pour être avec elle. Tout ce que j'avais enduré. La guerre, ma transformation, les années de souffrance et de solitude, tout ça était arrivé pour que je puisse trouver Tess. Et ça en valait la peine. Je traverserait tout ça à nouveau si cela me permettait d'avoir Tess dans ma vie.

Je posai sa tête au creux de mon cou et nous restons dans cette position jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration ralentir. Je la portait jusqu'à sa chambre et la posait délicatement sur son !it. J'enlevait ses chaussures et mit la couverture sur elle. Je la regardais dormir pendant presque une heure. J'aurais voulu rester toute la nuit mais je ne voulais pas rester à son insu. Je lui embrassait doucement les cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Je fermais sa porte d'entrée a clé et sortait par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain.

Je ne touchais plus terre. Tess et moi étions ensemble désormais. Les choses devenaient concrètes et réelles. Samedi, je la présenterait à Esme comme ma petite amie. C'était un faible terme pour ce qu'elle était réellement mais c'était un grand pas en avant.

Quand j'entrai chez moi, je vit Alice et Emmett sur le canapé me regarder en souriant. Ils avaient l'air si figés que c'en était comique. Rosalie était à côté d'Emmett, devant la télé. Elle zappait frénétiquement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Leur demandai-je.

Ils avaient l'air innocent. Trop innocent.

_ Rien. Tout va bien ? Demandai Emmett.

_ Oui, merci.

J'enlevait mon manteau et sentait toujours leurs regards sur moi. Je me tournais à nouveau vers eux et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce.

_ Bon quoi ?

_ Mais rien. On se demande si tu va bien, c'est tout.

J'allais répliquer mais Rosa!le fut plus rapide que moi.

_ Alice nous a dit qu'elle t'avait vu embrasser Tess.

_ Rose ! S'exclamerent Alice et Emmett à l'unisson.

Ah c'était ça. Et évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur dire.

_ Alors ça y est ? Tu n'est plus célibataire ? Lançait Emmett.

Je confirmais d'un hochement de tête. La vérité c'est que je n'étais plus célibataire depuis le jour ou j'avais rencontré Tess. Comme si une autre femme pouvait avoir une chance de me détourner d'elle. Si Tess n'avait pas voulu de moi cela n'aurait rien changé au fait que je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle.

_ Esme sera si heureuse. Dit Alice.

_ Elle n'est pas là ?

_ Elle est sortie avec Carlisle.

Je me posait dans un fauteuil près du canapé.

_ Edward n'est pas encore au courant ? Demandai-je à Alice.

Elle secouait la tête.

_ Non. Mais il faudra le lui dire.

Je soupirai.

_ Il va passer prendre ses affaires juste avant de retourner chez Bella.

_ De toute façon, il saura nos pensées. Dis-je amèrement.

Nous restons tous ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward. Carlisle et Esme étaient rentrés avant.

_ Je suis si heureuse pour toi Jasper. Il me tarde de la voir. Me dit Esme.

_ Merci Esme.

Elle me serrai contre elle et je lui rendait son étreinte. Carlisle était content pour moi aussi. Lorsqu'Edward était rentré, il avait tout de suite entendu nos pensées.

_ Tu l'a embrasée ? Me demandait-il.

_ Oui. Elle est avec moi maintenant.

Il se tournait vers Carlisle.

_ Comment peux-tu te réjouir de l'arrivée de cette fille ?

_ De Tess. Elle a un nom. Avertis-je Edward.

Il m'ignorait et gardait son regard sur Carlisle.

_ Jasper l'aime, Edward. Elle est de la famille, autant que Bella. Tu ne peux vraiment pas être heureux pour ton frère ?

_ Elle nous divise. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, tout allait bien.

_ Tout allait bien ? S'insurgea Rosalie.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond.

_ Tu t'est sauvé en Alaska, te moquant du chagrin que t'y causais à la famille. Tu nous a exposé devant tout le lycée !

_ Jasper aussi nous a exposé. S'énervait Edward.

Rose s'avançait vers !ui.

_ Oh je t'en prie, c'est pas la même chose. Faire passer un homme à travers une vitre est moins flagrant que d'arrêter une voiture avec ses mains.

Emmett s'était levé pour s'interposer.

Edward nous tournait le dos puis allait dans sa chambre. Tout le monde l'ignorait quand il quittait la maison.

_ Il finira par s'y faire. Affirmait Emmett.

J'espérais que ce soit le cas. Je ne sais pas si la famille supporterait longtemps ces tensions. Et c'était cruel de leur demander de choisir un camp.

Je me changeais rapidement avant de me rendre au lycée. J'avais hâte de retrouver Tess. J'étais surpris de la voir déjà là. Elle était près de l'endroit où je garai ma voiture.

Elle s'avançait vers moi en souriant et je la prit dans mes bras. Je la regardait et l'interrogeait du regard. Elle hochait lentement la tête et je baissais la mienne pour l'embrasser. Je craignais qu'elle voulait garder notre relation en dehors du lycée mais j'étais ravi que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'étais fier de montrer à tout le monde que Tess m'avait choisi.

La journée était trop longue. Seul notre moment sur le banc était passé trop vite. Nous alternions conversations et baisers avec Tess.

_ Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

_ Moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais la même chose.

_ Alors tu est aveugle. Je craignais que ce soit trop évident. Tu dois savoir que ma famille sait pour nous.

Je sentais son coeur battre plus vite.

_ Comment ont-ils réagi ?

_ Bien. I!s sont heureux pour nous.

Elle sentait mon hésitation.

_ Tous sauf un j'imagine.

_ Oui. Mais je me moque de ce qu'il a à dire. Et les autres aussi.

_ Je suis désolée. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi.

J'effleurais doucement ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

_ Il agit comme un imbécile. C'est à lui de faire des efforts. Toi et moi ne faisons rien de mal.

Nous restons encore un moment avant que les cours reprennent. Je l'emmenait et rejoignait ensuite ma classe.

Je me dirigeais vers le cours suivant quand Alice m'intercepta. Elle me prit par le bras et me tirait sur le côté pour ne pas boucher le passage.

_ Tess et Bella se sont disputées juste après leur cours. J'ai voulu intervenir mais je suis arrivée trop tard, ça vient d'arriver.

Elle avait parlé à voix basse et trop rapidement pour être comprise par les humains.

_ Où est Tess ?

_ Elle est retournée en cours. J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir avant de la retrouver.

Alice me laissait sur cette phrase. Je luttait pour rester calme. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre Tess et l'emmener loin de cet endroit. A quel sujet ont-elles bien pu se disputer ? Qu'est-ce que Bella avait dit à Tess ? Pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella avait lancé l'argument. Tess cherchait juste à être pacifiste et calmer les choses dans cette histoire. C'était Bella qui était rongée par la jalousie et le ressentiment.

Je rageais pendant le reste des cours. J'essayais de partir a vitesse humaine à la fin de la journée. Je vit Edward et Bella sortir et se diriger vers !a Volvo. Edward me regardait d'un air mauvais.

_ Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Dis-je tout bas.

il passait un bras protecteur autour de Bella et je me retournais vers le bâtiment. Quand Tess arrivait, elle affichait un sourire forcé. Je sentais qu'elle était contrariée et bouleversée.

Elle était silencieuse pendant un moment pendant !e trajet et je n'osais aborder le sujet maintenant. Elle respirait profondément et parlait d'une voix timide.

_ Bella et moi nous sommes disputées.

Je serrai doucement sa main.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se passait nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

_ Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner aux toilettes pour me parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qu'on était ensemble.

Je cherchais à comprendre.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Non. Elle m'a demandé si ça ne me gênait pas de créer des embrouilles dans ta famille. Que toi et Edward ne vous parliez plus depuis que toi et moi étions proches et que, visiblement, cela ne me derangeait pas.

Je fermais les yeux pour contrôler ma rage.

_ Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'elle était ja!ouse et que c'était ça qui posait problème. Et ça s'est envenimé. Je suis désolée de !ui avoir dit ça. Je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans son jeu.

Je me garai devant le café et détachait ma ceinture ainsi que la sienne, je m'approchais le plus possible d'elle.

_ Elle n'avait pas à te dire ces choses. Ça ne !a concerne en rien. Je suis fier que tu l'ai remise à sa place.

Mon coeur se brisait quand elle commençait à pleurer.

_ Tu est sûr que ce n'est pas notre relation qui complique tout ? Je ne veux pas que tu perde ta famille à cause de moi.

Mon souffle se coupait sous la panique.

_ Non Tess. Ma famille est d'accord pour que tu sache notre secret et que tu devienne des nôtres si tu le veux. Edward était dans la même situation que moi quand il a rencontré Bella et nous l'avons tous accepté. Aujourd'hui, il est incapable de faire la même chose pour moi. Les seuls fautifs sont Edward et Bella.

J'espérais, je priai pour qu'elle ne veuille pas que nous prenions nos distances. Elle était si soucieuse de moi qu'elle était capable de s'effacer pour que je sois heureux. Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire ça. Pas pour une raison qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

_ D'accord, tu a raison. Elle essayait juste de me faire douter, je le sais.

Je l'embrassait passionnément. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle ne pense avoir une part de responsabilité. Elle n'en avait aucune.

Je l'a regardait partir travailler et allait à mon endroit habitue!. Edward et moi allions avoir une sacrée discution ce soir. Tess m'avait dit la vérité, même sans sentir ses émotions, je l'aurais crue.

J'appe!ai A!ice pour qu'elle demande à Edward de revenir à la maison et que je n'hésiterai pas à me pointer chez Bella si il refusait. Je savais que cette menace le mettrait en co!ère et c'est ce que je voulais. Il devait savoir que je ne reculerai devant rien pour protéger Tess.

Quand Tess sortait du café, je la ramenais rapidement chez elle. Je l'a raccompagnait et l'embrassait tendrement.

_ Je dois aller parler avec Edward.

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste m'assurer que ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui ne se reproduise pas. La rassurai-je.

Je l'embrassait une derniere fois avant de rentrer chez moi.

J'entendais la conversation animée avant de descendre de voiture. Je me calmai au maximum avant d'entrer.

_ Tu a sérieusement menacé de venir chez Bella ? Rugit Edward.

_ Oui. Il fallait que je m'assure que tu sois là. Dis-je calmement.

Tout le monde se tenait prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

_ Si tu ne t'assure pas que Bella n'adresse p!us la paro!e à Tess, je le ferais.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ C'est à dire que cette fois c'est moi qui la coincerait pour lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Et je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle.

Edward s'avançait vers moi.

_ Tu ne t'approchera pas de Bella.

_ Je le ferais. Que tu me prenne la tête avec tes conneries c'est une chose, mais que Bella ose s'en prendre à Tess est inacceptable.

Carlisle s'approchait de moi.

_ Qu'à dit Bella exactement ?

_ Que Tess n'avait aucun problème à créer des problèmes entre nous, qu'elle était la cause de mes tensions avec Edward.

_ Elle n'a fait que dire la vérité. Défendait Edward.

Alice s'avançait à son tour.

_ Non c'est faux Edward et tu le sais. Bella n'avait pas à dire ces choses à Tess.

_ Bella fait parti de la famille, elle est au courant pour nous. Tess n'est personne et je ne veux pas d'elle dans cette famille.

_ Je te rappelle que ce débat est clos. De toute façon, tu ne veux pas transformer Bella. Ce qui veut dire que Tess sera avec nous pour un beaucoup p!us long moment. Dit Rosa!le.

Edward se passait les mains dans les cheveux puis se tournai vers moi.

_ Je veux qu'elle s'en aille Jasper. Si tu tiens tant à elle, part et emmène la.

Un grand silence envahit la pièce. Puis ce fut le déluge.

_ Quoi ? Demandait Esme.

_ Tu n'est pas sérieux là ? S'énervait Emmett.

J'étais abasourdi. Il allait trop loin. Mais une voix me disait qu'il avait peut-être raison. Je n'avais absolument pas à me coucher face à Edward. Mais Tess et moi serions sûrement p!us heureux loin de la haine et la ja!ousie rampante de ces deux abrutis.

_ Edward, sois resonnable. Dit gentiment Carlisle.

_ Je suis raisonnable. La présence de Tess cause trop de soucis.

_ Si Jasper s'en va, je m'en vais aussi. Il est hors de question que je vive avec toi et ta copine pitoyable alors que vous avez fait exploser notre famille. Dit Rosalie.

Emmett se plaçait derrière elle. Ce serait très difficile pour lui de quitter la famille mais il suivrait Rosalie n'importe où.

_ Moi aussi. Je ne considérerais jamais Bella comme une amie si sa jalousie cause une telle chose. Enchaînait Alice.

Je sentais le chagrin d'Esme et Carlisle. Mais aussi une reso!ution absolue.

_ Non. Dit Carlisle.

Edward le regardait complètement choqué. Carlisle se tourna vers lui.

_ Si toi et Bella n'êtes pas capables de faire un effort pour la famille, alors c'est à toi de partir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions figés. Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de céder mais il était cruellement blessé que Carlisle avait choisi mon côté. Mais j'envisageais toujours sérieusement de partir avec Tess.

Ce serait douloureux mais pour Tess, je serais prêt a quitter ma famille.


	19. Le secret

Aujourd'hui avait si bien commencé. Jasper et moi étions ensemble et nous n'avions aucun probleme à le montrer. Hier soir, il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Il me consumait entièrement. J'avais imaginé ce que l'embrasser pourrait me faire et j'avais beau être très imaginative, j'étais très loin de la réalité.

Je m'étais à nouveau réveillée dans mon lit, comme par magie. J'étais sur un petit nuage et j'étais perchée pendant la moitié de la journée. Jasper et moi avions passé un moment sur notre banc après le déjeuner. Je le laissais m'embrasser et me caresser les cheveux. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lâcher prise avec lui. Que je n'avais pas absolument besoin de garder mes murs me protéger.

Quand ce fut le moment, je me rendait à mon cours de biologie que je passais assise à côté de Bella. Elle était fidèle à elle-même et moi aussi. C'est à la fin du cour qu'elle me surprit.

_ Tu veux bien m'accompagner aux toilettes deux minutes ?

Son regard était fuyant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Je rangeais mon sac et la suivais. Bella s'assurait qu'on soit seules avant de s'adresser à moi.

_ Edward m'a dit que Jasper et toi étiez ensemble.

Je la regardai, méfiante.

_ Oui. C'est de ça que tu veux parler ? Demandai-je.

Elle se touchait nerveusement le visage et se balançait presque sur elle-même.

_ Tu est au courant des problèmes entre Jasper et Edward ?

_ Oui, il m'en a parlé.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Si un peu. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire.

_ Ils se disputent à cause de toi. Avant que tu n'arrive, tout allait bien entre eux.

C'était ça qu'elle voulait ? Rejeter les problèmes de Jasper et Edward sur moi ? Eh bien qu'elle aille se faire voir.

_ Tu sais, du côté de Jasper, tout va bien. Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Elle commençait à perdre patience.

_ A ta place, je serais gênée d'être à l'origine de leurs tensions.

Là, elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver. J'essayais de penser à Jasper pour rester calme. Je ne voulais pas l'agresser mais je pouvais toujours la piquer un peu.

_ En fait, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ta jalousie qui est à l'origine du problème.

Je la vit rougir. Je ne savais dire si c'était de rage ou de honte.

_ Je suis jalouse ? De toi ?

_ Ça me paraît stupide à moi aussi. Mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Apparemment, tu aurais peur de perdre ta place de petite chérie dans la famille Cullen.

Je savais que je la laissais m'atteindre. Mais c'était l'occasion de !ui dire ce que je pensais d'elle. Lui dire à quel point je l'a trouvais ridicule et qu'elle ne valait en rien mieux que moi.

_ Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu est froide et arrogante. Tu prends tout le monde de haut et maintenant que tu est avec Jasper, ça ne va pas s'arranger. Je n'ai rien à te jalouser.

Elle avait touché un point sensible. Je savais l'apparence que je dégageait. C'était le prix à payer pour garder les autres à distance. Et elle avait raison. Elle n'avait rien à me jalouser. Je décidai de lui lancer une dernière pique avant de quitter la pièce.

_ Tout les Cullen sauf Edward sont contents pour Jasper et moi. Il va bien falloir que toi et ton copain acceptiez la situation.

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et ouvrais violemment la porte. Je sentais ma rage bouillir dans mes veines. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de me dire ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais calculée jusque la. Elle faisait sa vie, je faisais la mienne. Je ne l'aimais pas car Jasper m'avait avoué que sa jalousie était le noeud du problème et que c'était elle qui avait tendance à inciter le comportement d'Edward à l'égard de Jasper et moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les cours. Je craignais la réaction de Jasper. Je comprendrait qu'il m'en veuille pour avoir répondu aux provocations de Bella. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher quand aux tensions entre les frères mais je me demandais si les tensions pouvaient s'apaiser sans moi. J'aimais Jasper plus que tout mais je ne voulais pas qu'il perde ses proches pour moi.

J'avais fini par lui avouer quand il m'emmenait au travail. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit pas en colère après moi. Je m'étais sentie obligée de mentionner mes inquiétudes par rapport à sa famille, à propos des conséquences de notre relation. Je le voyais paniquer et cela me faisais ressentir une bouffée d'émotion intense. Il me rassurait en disant que nous n'étions pas fautifs et il avait raison. Bella cherchait juste à me faire douter et elle y était parvenue pendant un court moment. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois que je la laisserai à avoir ce genre d'impact sur moi. Surtout quand Jasper était concerné.

Le reste de la soirée était passée lentement. J'étais nerveuse en rentrant chez moi. Jasper était parti discuté avec Edward. Pourvu que ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Demain, je suis censée aller chez eux, si c'est toujours d'actualité.

C'est stressée que je me couchais. Je pensais à Jasper et à la journée de demain. Il me manquait. Ces deux dernières nuits, je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. La seule chose qui m'aidait à m'endormir était d'imaginer ses bras autour de moi et son visage dans mes cheveux.

C'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla. Je le cherchais à taton et décrochais une fois que je l'avais trouvé.

_ Allô ?

_ Tess, c'est moi. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien réveillée. Fit la voix de Jasper.

Je me redressais et regardais mon réveil. Il était onze heures trente.

_ Je dormais toujours. Heureusement que tu m'a appelée. Rigolai-je.

_ Une vraie marmotte. Ça te va si je viens te chercher vers quatorze heures ?

_ Oui.

Les souvenirs d'hier me revenait en mémoire.

_ Ça c'est bien passé avec Edward ?

_ Pas trop. Mais il a accepté de faire profil bas.

J'étais triste que leur relation ne se soit pas améliorée mais au moins il laisserait son frère tranquille. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

_ D'accord. Je vais me préparer. A tout à l'heure.

_ A tout à l'heure.

Je me levais dès que j'avais raccroché et filais sous la douche. J'hésitais un moment sur ma tenue. Je voulais rester simple mais je voulais faire quand même un peu soignée pour rencontrer la mère de Jasper. Je me décidais sur un pantalon noir et un haut fluide marron foncé puis un boléro noir. Pour mes cheveux, je me faisais un chignon tout simple.

Je mangeais juste un yaourt et une orange, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour la journée. D'habitude, je ne mangeais jamais le matin, cela me rend malade.

Je préparais mes affaires pour l'exposé et pour mon travail. J'étais déçue de devoir bosser ce soir. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir passer toute une soirée avec Jasper.

Je me rongeais les ongles en attendant Jasper. Il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et le stress montait en puissance. J'étais contente d'avoir déjà passé un moment avec Alice et Rosalie en dehors du lycée. Avec Carlisle aussi mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'y a qu'Emmett que je n'ai croisé qu'au lycée et Esme que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne comptais pas Edward, cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit là.

Je me levais d'un bond quand on frappait à la porte. Je mit rapidement mon manteau, prit mes affaires et ouvrit la porte.

Jasper me regardait avec un grand sourire. Je m'avançait vers lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassait tendrement et prit mon sac.

_ Tu est prête ?

_ Oui. J'imagine que je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

J'avais dit cela en plaisantant mais Jasper s'arrêtait net.

_ Tess. Si tu n'a pas envie ou si tu ne te sens pas prête...

_ Je rigole Jasper. Je suis nerveuse mais je suis contente de venir chez toi. Dis-je en souriant.

Il se détendit et nous montons dans la voiture.

_ Détends-toi Tess. Tout ira bien mon ange.

Il embrassait doucement ma main. Mon coeur s'emballait à ses gestes et ses mots tendres. Je me calmai soudainement.

_ Edward sera là ? Demandai-je.

_ Non, il est chez Bella. Il est toujours avec elle.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui était jalouse. J'aimerais passer chaque minute avec Jasper.

J'étais surprise quand Jasper s'engageait dans un chemin à travers le bois. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils vivaient reclus. Je regardais les arbres défiler. J'ai toujours aimé la forêt. Elle était juste en face de chez moi et je ne m'y était jamais aventurée.

_ Vous vivez en pleine forêt ?

Il eut un petit rire.

_ On peut dire ça.

Nous arrivons chez lui quelques minutes p!us tard. J'étais bouche bée en découvrant sa maison. Elle était magnifique. Grande, lumineuse avec de grandes vitres. Une maison pareille qui se trouvait en pleine forêt était comme un rêve pour moi.

Jasper m'aidait à descendre et me prit la main.

_ Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

Je secouait lentement la tête.

_ Non, pas du tout. En même temps, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Jasper m'emmenait jusqu'au perron et se tournai vers moi.

_ Ça va aller. Dit-il gentiment.

Je lui souriait et le suivait à l'intérieur. A peine Jasper et moi étions rentrés qu'Alice nous fonçait dessus.

_ Tess ! Je suis contente de te voir.

_ Moi aussi. Tu va bien ?

_ Oui, très bien. Je t'en prie, enleve ton manteau.

Jasper m'aidait à enlever ma veste tout en s'adressant à sa soeur.

_ Laisse la arriver tranquillement, Alice.

Je me tournai vers Jasper et vit Rosalie et Emmett derrière !ui. Je leur fit un sourire timide.

_ Bonjour.

Emmet me souriait chaleureusement et Rosalie esquissait un faible sourire. Je reconnut Carlisle à leur côté. Il tenait la main d'une femme. Elle était incroyablement belle et pâle, comme le reste de la famille. En toute logique, elle ne pouvait être qu'Esme. Elle s'avançait vers moi suivie de Carlisle.

_ Je suis ravi de te revoir. Dit Carlisle.

_ Bonjour Tess. je suis Esme. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

_ Moi aussi. Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Elle le regardait affectueusement. Jasper me rapprochait de lui en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

_ Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi. Me dit gentiment Esme.

Je sentait la chaleur de mes joues. Tout le monde avait le regard sur moi et je luttais pour ne pas montrer mon malaise.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre déjà. Dis-je en regardant Jasper.

Il me fit un sourire taquin.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demandai Esme.

_ Je veux bien, merci.

Elle me prit doucement le bras et m'arrachait à Jasper. Je la suivait jusqu'à la cuisine qui était immense.

_ Tu te fais une place à Forks ?

_ Oui. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis là mais pour l'instant, tout va bien.

Elle me proposait un café, ce que j'acceptai. Je m'installait sur l'un des tabourets. Jasper nous avait rejoint et s'était assis à côté de moi. Il passait délicatement sa main dans mon dos.

Esme et moi faisions connaissance. Je lui parlait de mon ancienne ville et mon travail, elle me racontait sa passion pour la décoration d'intérieure. Elle avait dessinée cette maison dans les moindres détails. Je me détendais petit à petit. Il était facile de parler avec Esme, elle était douce et patiente.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett entrait dans la cuisine.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on bosse.

Je vit le regard noir que lui lançait Jasper. Je me levais et suivais Emmett après m'être excusée auprès d'Esme. Emmett me guida dans la salle à manger où était étalé une dizaine de bouquins. Jasper nous suivait mais restait un peu en retrait. Rosalie était déjà assise et feuilletait un des livres.

Nous travaillons pendant plus d'une heure. Ils étaient dotés d'une grande culture. Emmett était étonné de la mienne aussi mais je lui expliquais que j'avais déjà travaillé sur ce sujet. Jasper était resté à côté de moi tout du long. Sa main dans mon dos et parfois dans mes cheveux. A certains moments, je me tournais vers lui et nous nous perdions dans le regard de l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me ramène sur terre. Rosalie me parlait que quand c'était nécessaire mais son ton était moins froid que d'habitude. Enfin, elle m'avait adressé la parole qu'une fois.

Jasper décidai qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Il me fit visiter le reste de la maison. Quand nous montions les escaliers, je m'arrêtais devant quelque chose collé au mur. On aurait dit des carrés de couleur mais en m'approchant, je vit que c'était des chapeaux de graduation.

_ C'est original. Dis-je perplexe.

Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais aimé l'art. On m'a appris que l'art était subjectif et j'essaie d'être la p!us respectueuse possible mais quand je vois un tableau vendu je ne sais combien de millions alors qu'il a deux coups de pinceau dessus, je me dis que ce n'est pas du domaine de l'art mais du domaine de la connerie ou du foutage de gueule.

_ Je t'exp!iquerais ça plus tard.

je hochais la tête et le suivait à l'étage. Il me montrait ou étaient les chambres de ses frères et soeurs et me montrait la sienne. Sa chambre était spacieuse et lumineuse. Il avait une vue magnifique sur les arbres de la forêt et loin derrière. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, une télé, une chaîne Hi-Fi, un bureau et un ordinateur. Une chose flagrante manquait.

_ Où est ton !it ? Demandai-je incrédule.

Il éclatait de rire.

_ Ça fait parti du secret.

Du secret ? Quel rapport entre le secret et le fait qu'il n'a pas de lit ? Soudain, cela me frappait.

_ Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Non.

Je voyais qu'il était gêné.

_ Jamais ?

Il secouait la tête. Comment c'était possible ? A chaque fois qu'il me donnait une nouvelle information, les choses perdaient leur sens.

_ D'accord. Tu m'expliquera plus tard. Dis-je calmement.

Jasper s'approchait doucement de moi et je blottit dans ses bras.

_ Tu est vraiment adorable, tu le sais ça ? Me dit-il en souriant.

Il resserrait son étreinte et posait sa tête sur la mienne.

_ Jasper !

je me tournais et vit Alice dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne l'ai même pas entendue entrer. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

_ Edward arrive. Je viens de le voir, il sera là dans quelques secondes.

Jasper avait l'air de paniquer à son tour.

_ Tu n'a pas le temps de la sortir d'ici. Pas à vitesse normale.

_ Que va-t-il faire ?

_ Il va lui montrer.

Je les regardaient tour à tour. J'entendais des grondements étranges venant d'en bas. Je serrais Jasper inconsciemment contre moi.

_ Il est déjà là. Il a du prendre sa décision au dernier moment. Dit Alice.

Jasper prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regardait d'un air suppliant.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Tess. J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprenne autrement.

Il me prit la main et m'emmenait en bas. Alice était derrière nous.

Une fois dans le salon, je vit Edward qui était retenu par Emmett et Rosalie.

_ Calme toi bon sang. Dit Emmett.

Il fit l'erreur de relâcher sa prise. Edward traversa toute la pièce pour se mettre devant nous. Je retint un cri en voyant à quelle vitesse il s'était avancé. Jasper me poussait derrière lui et Alice me prit doucement le bras.

_ Il ne t'arrivera rien. Chuchotait-elle.

Jasper émit un grognement animal vers Edward.

_ Je ne vais rien lui faire. Mais comme elle va faire partie de la famille, il faut qu'elle sache pour nous. Dit Edward.

_ Elle le saura. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre. Répondait Jasper.

Edward fixait son regard sur moi. Il avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'essayais de garder mon sang froid.

_ Tu dois savoir une chose Tess. Nous sommes des vampires.


	20. Le secret part 2

_ Elle est absolument adorable.

J'entendais la voix d'Esme. Je regardais Tess travailler avec Emmett et Rosalie. Esme, Carlisle et Alice étaient restés dans la cuisine. Je ressentais un bonheur indescriptible d'avoir Tess chez moi. Elle était un élément manquant et indispensable à cette maison. Celui dont on ne soupçonnait pas l'absence mais maintenant qu'on l'avait trouvé, nous ne pourrons pas nous en séparer.

Dès que nous avions franchis l'entrée de la maison, j'avais senti son stress augmenter. J'aurais voulu me servir de mon don pour l'apaiser mais je voulais qu'elle soit entièrement objective au moment de rencontrer Esme. Alice étant Alice, elle lui avait sauté dessus immédiatement. Tess ne s'était calmée qu'au contact d'Esme. Lors de leur conversation, j'avais senti la tendresse d'Esme apparaître, ainsi que celle de Tess. Je soufflais intérieurement. Cela ne pouvais pas en être autrement. Toutes deux étaient très douces et bienveillantes.

Je sentais l'affection que ressentait aussi Emmett. Je sentais un brin de sympathie et de respect chez Rosalie. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, à part notre famille et le clan Denali, elle n'appréciait personne. Mais elle n'était pas indifférente à Tess et j'appréciais les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui parler.

J'étais fier de voir Tess débattre sur le sujet de leur exposé. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait et avouait qu'elle avait déjà étudié ce sujet. Nous aussi nous l'avions déjà étudié. Je ne sais plus combien de fois.

Au bout d'une heure, je voulais Tess pour moi seul. Ils avaient deux mois pour rendre leur travail, ce qui me donnait la chance d'avoir Tess ici à nouveau. En l'emmenant à l'étage, je surprit Tess s'arrêter sur nos chapeaux de graduation. Je ne pouvais lui dire ce qu'ils étaient exactement, pas tout de suite. J'étais désarçonné de ressentir de la désapprobation et même une pointe de colère. Je notais ça pour lui demander plus tard.

J'étais nerveux de l'emmener dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'elle serait troublée de ne pas y voir de lit. La nervosité avait laissé place à l'hilarité. Sa tête n'avait pas de prix quand elle me demandait où était mon lit. Encore une fois, je lui dit que ça faisait parti de nos particularités. Je voyais qu'elle était complètement abasourdie même si elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Elle était compréhensive et patiente, elle ne cherchait pas à me faire parler à tout prix.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'approcher. Je ne supportais pas d'être si proche d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher. Pendant que je la tenais dans mes bras, Alice poussai un petit cri étouffé que Tess ne pouvait entendre. A peine une seconde plus tard, Alice était dans ma chambre.

_ Jasper !

Je comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était rarement dans cet état. Je sentais la panique m'envahir quand elle m'annonçait qu'Edward allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Une centaine de scénario me traversait l'esprit. Était-il venu s'attaquer à Tess ? Lui dire qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ?

Elle me dit qu'il allait lui montrer. Je comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. A ce moment-là, Edward arrivait dans la maison. Carlisle et Emmett tentaient de le résonner, sans succès. Je pouvais prendre Tess. La porter et bondir par la fenêtre mais je risquais de la faire mourir de peur. Et qui me dit qu'Edward ne nous suivrait pas ? Ici au moins, les autres pourraient le retenir.

Je suppliais Tess de me pardonner. S'il le fallait, je me mettrais à genoux devant elle. Cela n'aurait pas du se passer de cette façon. Elle ne méritais pas de recevoir une telle frayeur. Je lui prit la main et descendait avec elle.

Je sentais la détermination et l'espoir émaner d'Edward. Il voulait que Tess prenne peur. Peur au point de ne plus vouloir s'approcher de nous. Quand Emmett crût qu'Edward s'était calmé, il fit l'erreur de le lâcher. Je poussais instinctivement Tess derrière moi. Je sentais sa stupeur et sa surprise. Elle avait peur mais ce n'était pas l'émotion dominante en cet instant.

Je hurlais dans ma tête. Je criais à Edward de s'en aller, de ne pas faire ça.

Edward m'affirmait qu'il ne lui ferais rien mais qu'elle devait savoir pour nous. Je tentais une dernière fois de le faire changer d'avis, cette fois à voix haute mais c'était peine perdue. Il était décidé.

_ Tu dois savoir une chose Tess. Nous sommes des vampires.

Je fermais brutalement les yeux. C'était injuste. Injuste et cruel de faire traverser cela à Tess. Personne ne bougeait pendant plusieurs secondes. Edward gardait ses yeux fixer sur Tess et je n'aimais pas la façon dont il l'a regardait. Il était content de !ui, comme s'il avait trouvé la solution pour régler ses problèmes. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

_ Des vampires ?

La voix de Tess me sortit de ma transe. Je me tournais vers elle tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

_ Oui,Tess. Je vais tout t'expliquer d'accord ? Je te promet de tout t'exp!iquer, entièrement.

Elle me regardait avec intensité.

_ Nous devrions nous asseoir, allons dans le salon. Dit Esme.

Esme posait doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Tess et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_ Personne ne te fera de mal ici.

Tess hochait doucement la tête et la suivit. Ne voulant pas lâcher sa main, je la suivait aussi. Edward allait emboîter le pas mais Rose se plaçait devant lui.

_ Non. Tu a assez fait de dégâts.

_ Je fais ce que je veux Rosa!le.

Emmett se mit également face à Edward.

_ Elle a raison. Tu a fait ton grand spectacle, maintenant elle sait. Laisse Jasper s'occuper de la suite.

Edward se laissait entraîner à l'étage avec eux.

Nous nous installions sur le canapé, Tess et moi. Esme s'installait en face de nous, Carlisle et Alice restaient debout. Tess inspirait profondément. Elle était surtout choquée.

_ Tess, ça va ? Demandai gentiment Esme.

_ Oui, ça peut aller. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle timidement.

Je luttais pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras.

_ Tess, mon ange. Ce qu'a dit Edward est vrai. Nous sommes des vampires. Nous avons des facultés dues à notre condition. Tu en connais déjà certaines. La force, la beauté, la rapidité.

Je ne savais pas comment lui exp!iquer. J'avais imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que j'avais envisagé la chose.

_ Nous nous cachons des humains. Personne ne doit savoir pour nous. Je cherchais le bon moment et la bonne façon de te l'annoncer. Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette façon.

Tess fixait un point dans le vide. Elle assimilait au mieux mes paroles. Carlisle prit la parole.

_ Nous ne blessons pas d'humains. Notre soif est le grand inconvénient de notre condition mais contrairement aux autres vampires, nous ne nous nourrissons que d'animaux.

Tess hochait doucement la tête.

_ D'accord.

Elle nous regardait d'un air gêné.

_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle reprit.

Alice eut un petit rire.

_ Je suis contente que tu ne parte pas en courant.

Tess souriait.

_ C'est juste que vous avez une vie normale. J'ai du mal à vous imaginer en tant que vampire. Vous allez à l'école, vous travaillez...

Elle s'interrompait, clairement embarrassée.

_ C'est parce que nous avons décidé de nous accrocher à notre humanité. Pour nous, chaque vie humaine est précieuse. Dit Carlisle.

_ Et comment êtes-vous devenus des vampires ?

_ Nous avons été transformés. Carlisle a transformé toute la famille sauf Alice et moi. Nous avons rejoint la famille en dernier. Dis-je.

_ Donc vous n'avez aucun lien ? Vous n'êtes biologiquement pas de la même famille ?

_ Non. Nous racontons cette histoire pour nous fondre dans la masse.

Tess serrait ma main. Je voulais lui parler seul. Ce serait plus facile pour nous deux.

_ Tu veux bien qu'on sorte un peu ?

_ Oui.

Nous nous levons et nous dirigons vers la porte. Je me tournai vers Car!isle pour m'assurer qu'il fasse attention à Edward. Il acquiescait et j'emmenait Tess dehors. Nous marchons un peu à travers bois.

_ C'était innatendu. Me dit Tess.

Je m'arrêtais et mit mes bras autour d'elle.

_ Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te faire de mal. Tu ne risque rien, je te le jure. Edward cherchait à te faire peur pour te repousser.

Je savais que Tess était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je sentais aussi une sorte d'adrénaline.

_ Je sais. J'imagine que tu l'aurais déjà fait si c'était le cas.

_ Tess.

Elle posait une main sur ma joue.

_ Je ne vais pas m'enfuir Jasper. C'est un peu dur à encaisser mais je t'accepterai comme tu est. Vampire ou pas, tu est Jasper pour moi.

Je pourrais pleurer en cet instant. Si mon corps en était capable, je crois qu'il serait secoué de sanglots.

_ Je t'aime Tess. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Tu dois comprendre que pour un vampire il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Nous sommes totalement figés. Chaque changement en nous est éternel. Je n'aimerai toujours que toi.

Je sentais ses émotions déborder.

_ Je t'aime moi aussi. Je me moque de ce que tu est, ça ne change pas ce que je ressens. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'aime pas, que tu realise combien j'étais insignifiante à côté de toi.

Elle m'aimais aussi. Je prit ses deux mains dans les miennes.

_ Ne dis pas cela. Tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois. Tu est la fille la plus merveilleuse qui m'ait été donné de voir. Tu est forte, tu a un cœur d'or, tu est intelligente et sensible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aime.

Elle me souriait, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je l'approchais de moi et l'embrassait avec passion.

_ De tout les hommes sur terre, il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'un vampire. Dit-elle en riant.

Je la tenais fermement contre moi.

_ Jure-moi qu'il n'y aura que moi. Que tu n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que moi.

Elle devint soudainement sérieuse.

_ Il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je n'ai de place pour rien d'autre que toi.

_ Et je te promet de n'aimer que toi pour l'éternité.

_ L'éternité ?

Je sourit timidement.

_ Oui. Il y'a d'autres particularités dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé. L'une d'elle est l'immortalité.

Elle clignait des yeux rapidement.

_ Tu est immortel ?

_ Oui. Comme je t'ai dit nous sommes figés. Je n'ai pas changé depuis ma transformation.

_ Quand a tu été transformé ?

_ En 1863. A l'âge de dix-neuf ans.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous ma révélation.

_ Oui, immortel donc. Et les autres particularités ?

Je souriai devant sa tentative pour cacher sa stupeur.

_ Certains d'entre nous ont des dons. Alice peut voir l'avenir mais ses visions sont en fonction des décisions des gens. Par exemple, Edward a décidé au dernier moment de te révéler notre secret. Sinon elle l'aurait vu plus tôt.

Un air de compréhension passa sur son beau visage.

_ Edward peut lire dans les pensées. Mais il n'arrive pas à lire les tiennes, ni celles de Bella.

_ Comment ça il !it les pensées ? Il les entends ?

Je hochait la tête.

_ Et toi tu a un don ?

_ Oui. Je peux ressentir les émotions des gens et je peux les changer. Je peux calmer le stress de quelqu'un par exemple ou l'énerver, le rendre joyeux.

_ Tu l'a déjà fait avec moi ?

_ Oui. Parfois, quand tu est très nerveuse, je t'envoie une vague de calme. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai fait.

Nous nous étions remis à marcher un peu.

_ Tu peux sentir mes émotions mais Edward ne peut pas lire mes pensées ?

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bella et toi êtes les seules exceptions.

_ Elle sait que vous êtes des vampires ?

_ Oui. Elle souhaite devenir des nôtres. Mais Edward refuse de la transformer. Il a ses croyances et il pense que nous n'avons plus notre âme. Il ne veut pas condamner Bella à l'enfer.

_ Tu a ces mêmes croyances ?

Je m'arrêtais à nouveau pour me mettre face à elle.

_ Non. J'aimerais t'avoir avec moi pour toujours mais ce sera ton choix. Je ne t'imposerai jamais une telle chose. Nous avons appris à nous contrôler avec le temps mais ce fut difficile, surtout pour moi. Avant de te rencontrer, c'était encore une épreuve d'être entouré d'humain. Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai plus de soucis avec le sang humain. C'est encore parfois douloureux mais beaucoup moins qu'avant.

_ J'aurais soif de sang humain si j'étais comme vous ?

_ Oui. Les nouveau-nés sont les pires. Assoiffés et incontrôlables. C'est une épreuve de passer par là. Et la transformation en elle-même est un supplice. Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux au monde.

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je ne voulais rien lui cacher.

_ Comment se passe la transformation ?

_ Par morsure. Notre venin change les humains. La transformation dure trois jours. Notre corps change, il devient comme de la glace. C'est comme si ton corps prenait feu de l'intérieur.

Elle était parcourue d'un frisson.

_ Tess, je comprendrait que tu ne veuille jamais de cela.

_ Je ne sais pas. L'idée de brûler vive pendant trois jours n'est pas très attrayante. Mais après cela, j'aurais l'éternité avec toi ?

_ L'éternité. Nous irons où tu veux. La famille est d'accord pour que tu sois des nôtres. Mais si tu préfère un autre mode de vie, je te l'offrirai.

_ Je ne te demanderai jamais de quitter ta famille. Peu importe ou tu es, du moment que je suis avec toi.

_ Nous en discuterons p!us en détail. La décision n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Elle me fit un sourire radieux.

_ Bien sûr que je veux l'éternité avec toi. Tant pis pour le prix à payer. Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi.

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Je l'aimais tellement. Et elle voulait être avec moi pour toujours. Je voyais mes rêves se réaliser.

_ Ce n'est pas obligé d'être tout de suite ? Demandai Tess.

_ Non, pas du tout. Nous choisiront le moment le plus approprié si tu veux. Et quand tu sera complètement prête.

Elle soupirait de soulagement.

_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un moment pour m'y préparer.

Je comprenais parfaitement. Devenir un vampire changerait complètement sa vie. Si je la transformait alors qu'elle n'y est pas complètement préparée cela ferait d'elle un nouveau-né terrible. Je l'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Si elle viendrait à préférer le sang humain, elle se nourrirait de sang humain. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle veuille. Elle souffrirait de culpabilité et de honte d'elle-même.

C'était le problème de Bella. Elle ne voyait que les bons côtés des vampires. L'immortalité, la beauté et l'éternité avec Edward. Mais elle ne realise pas combien il sera difficile de s'adapter au début. Elle ne sera pas aussi retenue qu'Edward et nous devrons sûrement déménager. Pareil pour Tess. Mais contrairement à Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne voit que le côté positif. Elle était assez mature et sensée pour le comprendre.

_ Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Peu importe ta décision, je serais toujours là.

_ Ma décision est prise. Je ne peux pas refuser l'éternité avec toi. J'ai juste besoin de me préparer mentalement à changer complètement pour devenir une créature de la nuit. Dit-elle en riant.

Je rit aussi et la prit dans mes bras.

_ Je vais devenir très belle alors ?

Je degageais quelques mèches devant ses yeux.

_ Tu est déjà très belle. Mais oui, tu deviendra exceptionnellement belle. Alice t'a vue dans une de ses visions. Elle m'a affirmé que tu sera magnifique.

_ Tu savais déjà que je deviendrais un vampire ? Demandait-elle, surprise.

_ Oui. Mais comme je t'ai dit, ses visions suivent selon les décisions des gens. Si demain tu décide de rester humaine, sa vision changera.

_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Je l'embrassait tendrement.

_ J'espère mon amour. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre à l'éternité sans toi.

Je ne disais pas cela pour la pousser à accepter, c'était la pure vérité. Je ne survivrais pas sans Tess. Je ne m'infligerais jamais une chose pareille. Un jour nous avons eu cette conversation avec Edward. Nous comparions les méthodes de suicide entre les humains et les vampires. Nous étions tout deux arrivés à la conclusion que la meilleure chance de mourir pour un vampire était de défier un autre vampire ou d'aller voir les Volturi. Je n'aurais besoin de ni l'un ni l'autre. Si je suppliais Peter d'en finir avec moi, il le ferait. Comme je le ferai pour lui s'il me le demandais.

_ Tu n'aura pas à le faire. Je serais avec toi, je te le promet.

Je l'embrassait avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Je n'avais p!us qu'à attendre. Attendre le jour où j'offrirai l'immortalité à Tess.


	21. Décision

Je finissais de faire la vaisselle quand Jasper frappait à la porte. Il était resté jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, hier soir. J'étais exténuée, entre le travail et les révélations, je crois que j'ai tenu à peine dix minutes avant de m'endormir dans ses bras. Je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit et avait tout de suite trouvé le mot qu'il m'avait laissé disant qu'il passerait aujourd'hui vers quatorze heures.

J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il était un vampire, ainsi que toute sa famille. J'avais sérieusement cru à une blague pendant quelques secondes. Mais je revoyais le moment où Jasper avait envoyé cet homme à travers !a vitre, la rapidité avec laquelle Edward s'était mit devant nous, leur beauté surréaliste. Maintenant que je savais, cela me semblait évident qu'ils n'étaient pas humain. Aucun humain ne peut être si parfait.

Ce qui m'a le plus choquée n'est pas la découverte du secret de Jasper et de sa famille mais la découverte de ses sentiments. C'était difficile d'accepter mon amour pour !ui tout en sachant que ce n'était pas réciproque. J'étais sûre de sa tendresse et son affection pour moi mais j'étais persuadée que cela n'allait pas plus loin. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais me détacher de lui. J'avais besoin de !ui, constamment. Mais lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, c'était comme si toute ma vie prenait son sens.

Avant Jasper, je ne me pensais pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point là. Je pensais que je ressentirais toujours le besoin de retenir mes sentiments, de les modérer en quelque sorte et j'avais toujours méprisée ces filles qui ne vivaient qu'à travers les hommes avec qui elles étaient. Comme si elle n'étaient rien sans eux. Je comprenais ce sentiment aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce que j'imaginais pour la suite de ma vie, Jasper est dans chacune de mes spéculations. Je ne peux tout simplement rien envisager sans !ui et je sais que je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même si je le perdais.

Il n'y avait pas que Jasper. Je commençais sérieusement à m'attacher à Alice et même si je n'avais rencontré Esme qu'une seule fois, je savais que je finirais par l'aimer énormément. Elle aussi me faisait ressentir une forme de sécurité, différente de celle de Jasper. Celle d'une mère. Une mère qu'un accouchement ou une maladie ne m'enlèverai pas. Pour les autres, le temps fera le travail mais j'apprendrai à les aimer aussi. Je ne voulais pas forcer les choses. Avec Jasper, ça avait été quasiment immédiat mais avec le reste des Cullen, il nous faudra apprendre à nous connaitre d'abord.

J'ouvrais la porte et laissais entrer Jasper. Il m'enlaçait et m'embrassait tendrement.

_ Tu a bien dormi ?

_ Oui très bien et toi ? Dis-je taquine.

_ Très drôle.

L'absence de sommeil était une autre caractéristique des vampires. Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il ne mangeait pas. Ils n'avaient soif que de sang.

Je remarquai qu'il me regardait étrangement. Comme s'il jaugeait ma réaction.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

_ Je me demandai si tu n'avais pas réalisé la situation après cette nuit. Tu étais assez choquée hier.

C'est vrai que j'avais agi assez calmement. A aucun moment je n'ai éprouvé le besoin de me sauver en courant.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vis parfaitement bien que mon homme soit une créature mythique. Enfin, pas si mythique maintenant. Dis-je en riant.

Il eut un rire franc.

_ Nous sommes mythiques. Dit-il avec une fausse arrogance.

_ Des créatures mythiques qui tuent le temps en allant au lycée.

Quand Jasper m'avait ramenée du travail, il m'avait expliqué que tout les chapeaux de graduation étaient les leurs. Ils avaient passé diplômes après diplômes, chose qui m'échappait complètement. L'école était une épreuve pour moi, j'attendais le moment où j'en aurais fini avec impatience.

_ Tu n'ira plus au lycée quand tu sera transformée ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi tiens tu tant à aller au lycée encore et encore ?

_ Pour apprendre. Encore et encore. La science, l'histoire, le droit. C'est l'avantage d'avoir l'immortalité. Je ne suis pas obligé de ne faire qu'un seul choix.

Vu les choses sous cet angle.

_ Peut-être que dans cinquante ans je serais prête à y retourner.

Nous nous installions dans le salon. Comme à mon habitude, je me blotissais contre lui.

_ Tu te projette déjà dans cinquante ans ?

J'essayais de cacher mon sourire. Je savais que ce qu'il me demandais vraiment étais si je me projetait en vampire.

_ Oui. C'est un peu compliqué de visualiser mais oui.

La vérité ces que j'étais capable de me projeter aux côtés de Jasper dans cinquante ans mais je n'étais capable de projeter rien d'autre. Je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer puissante et rapide, mon corps froid et dur comme la glace. Je n'étais pas capable de m'imaginer dotée d'une beauté comme la leur. Et le plus important, je n'étais pas capable de m'imaginer assoiffée de sang.

J'étais prête à endurer la période sauvage des nouveau-nés. Ce que je craignais le p!us était la transformation. Jasper ne m'avait pas caché à quel point cela était douloureux. Brûler de l'intérieur, il avait dit. Pendant trois jours.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tess ?

_ Pardon ?

_ J'entends ton coeur s'accélerer et je sens ton angoisse. A quoi tu pense ?

Je tentais de me calmer.

_ A la transformation.

Il me serrait légèrement plus fort.

_ Je comprends que ça t'inquiète. Mais je serais là. Je t'aiderai à traverser ça.

_ Je sais.

Je n'osais pas lui avouer que je craignais le feu. Les brûlures, plus particulièrement. Depuis toute petite, je faisais des cauchemards dans lesquels je brûlait vive. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'était des rêves prémonitoires. J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que trois jours n'étaient rien comparé à l'éternité. Qu'une fois que ces trois jours seront passés, il ne me resterait plus qu'à oublier ce que j'avais traversé.

_ Tu t'es vite remis de ta transformation ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était le sang.

_ Il y'a beaucoup de vampires dans le monde ?

_ Pas énormément, non. Le p!us grand clan de vampire est en Italie. Le clan des Volturi. Ce sont en quelques sortes la royauté, la loi.

_ Vous avez des lois ?

_ Une. Nous ne devons pas révéler notre existence aux humains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir.

_ Donc techniquement, tu a enfreint la loi.

_ Oui et non. Tu sera bientôt des nôtres donc en quelque sorte ce n'est pas une violation.

_ Mais si j'avais refusé ?

_ Je t'aurais fait confiance. Et il n'y a pas de raisons pour que les Volturi sachent que tu connais notre existence.

J'essayais de me représenter ces Volturi. Des vampires faisant régner l'ordre. Je comprenais que Jasper et moi vivions dans deux mondes différents. Chacun avec ses lois, ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Et bientôt, je quitterai mon monde. Tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce que je considérais normal pour m'adapter à une nouvelle normalité, à un nouveau monde. Cela m'excitait et m'effrayait à la fois.

_ Comment s'est passé ta transformation ? Je veux dire qui t'a transformé ?

_ Maria.

C'est !à qu'il me racontait toute son histoire. Sa transformation, son histoire avec Maria et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, son temps avec Peter et Charlotte, ses années de solitude puis sa rencontre avec Alice.

Je l'avais écouté sans dire un mot. Cette femme, Maria, s'était servi de !ui dans une guerre de territoire. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la violence pour quelqu'un comme lui. Je sentait une haine envers elle grandir en moi. Pour ce quelle lui avait fait et aussi dû à une part de jalousie. Paradoxalement, je !ui étais reconnaissante. C'était indirectement grâce à elle si j'avais rencontré Jasper.

_ Je n'aimais pas Maria. Je la venerais et l'admirais mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Elle n'était intéressée que par la conquête, peu importe les dommages collatéraux.

Jasper m'expliquais qu'il s'était nourri d'humain pendant longtemps. Mais que son don le forçait à ressentir les émotions de ses victimes avant qu'elles ne meurent. Alice avait mis fin à cela. Elle l'avait trouvé grâce à ses visions et l'avait convaincu de rejoindre les Cullen. Depuis, il vivait une vie plus paisible et agréable même si la soif était toujours un problème. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre. Mon sang l'apaisait, chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et vivre parmi les humains lui était plus facile.

Je passai l'après-midi à l'écouter me parler de sa vie. En tant qu'humain puis en tant que vampire. J'étais émue qu'il se confie autant à moi. Je ressentais le besoin de lui rendre la faveur. Je ne voulais avoir aucun secret pour !ui, même si cela voulait dire aborder les sujets les plus sensibles.

Il me questionnait sur ma vie à San Francisco. Mes écoles, mes amis puis mes petits amis.

_ Tu a déjà eu quelqu'un ? Sur le plan romantique ?

Je me mordit la lèvre.

_ Oui, j'ai déjà eu quelques copains. Je n'ai eu des sentiments que pour l'un d'entre eux.

Je pouvais sentir son corps se raidir.

_ Tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

_ Non. Cela a duré que quelques mois. C'était intense et j'ai ressenti de forts sentiments mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin.

_ Et lui et toi, vous avez...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je comprenais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Oui. C'est le seul avec qui je l'ai fait. J'avais quinze ans et j'étais dans une période assez sauvage.

Je ressentais le besoin de me justifier. Je n'avais aucune honte à avoir et ne regrettait en rien ma relation avec Jason. Mais j'étais à Jasper maintenant et il m'avait confié son histoire avec Maria. Je lui devais de lui en parler.

_ Cela te gêne que j'ai été avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demandai-je embarrassée.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ai que moi. Mais tu a eu une vie avant de me connaître, je comprends parfaitement.

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui est complètement insignifiant à côté.

Je trouvais presque drôle que Jasper soit jaloux. Je ne vivais que par lui, aucun homme ne pouvait avoir une quelconque importance pour moi.

En fin d'après-midi, Jasper me proposait de faire une ballade dans la forêt en face de chez moi. J'acceptai avec plaisir. Nous enfilons nos manteaux et sortons de la maison. Le ciel était d'un rose éclatant. C'était magnifique. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les arbres.

Je réalisais qu'il faisait beau pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Jasper et moi marchons en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête net. Il se mit face à moi, dos au soleil.

_ Je tiens à te montrer quelque chose.

Il échangeait nos positions et se mit pile face à un rayon de soleil. Ma respiration se bloquait brutalement. Son visage scintillait de milliers de petits diamants. Je le regardais complètement émerveillée. Aucun ciel rose ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce spectacle.

_ Tu est magnifique.

Il l'était. Tellement magnifique. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il tenait tant à moi. Il était amoureux de moi, il était prêt à m'offrir tant de choses. Il allait m'offrir l'immortalité. C'était comme décrocher une étoile du ciel pour moi. Qu'avais-je à lui donner en retour ? Je ne pouvais lui donner que ma personne. Mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme. Tout était pour lui et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ce n'étais pas assez.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer au soleil. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons choisi Forks.

Il m'expliquais qu'ils profitaient de ces jours pour aller chasser. C'était quelque chose que j'avais hâte de voir.

_ Tu pense que je serai capable de combattre un ours ?

_ Évidemment que tu le sera. Tant que tu sera un nouveau-né, tu sera plus puissante que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ton sang sera encore dans ton système pendant à peu près un an. C'est ce qui rend si fort les nouveaux vampires.

J'avais eu juste un aperçu de la force de Jasper. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire l'image me concernant.

_ Je peux te montrer ce dont je suis capable si tu veux. Me dit-il.

J'allais demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais je n'en eut pas le temps. Il me prit dans ses bras et me portait tel un enfant. Soudain, il se mit à courir. Je mit deux secondes pour réaliser à qu'elle vitesse il allait. Je ne voyais même pas les arbres défiler. Je voyais juste des flashs de couleur et l'air sifflait dans mes oreilles. Je m'accrochais très fort à Jasper. Je levais le regard vers le ciel et me concentrais sur le rose et le vent qui mordait mon visage.

C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Trop rapidement, Jasper s'arrêtait mais ne me lâchait pas. Nous nous regardions quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ses yeux ambrés exprimaient un bonheur intense, sûrement le reflet du mien.

_ Je t'aime. Dit-il tout bas.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je sur le même ton.

Il me posait à terre et m'embrassait tendrement. Ses deux mains encadrait mon visage et les miennes caressait ses cheveux.

Il s'assit contre un arbre et me prit sur ses genoux.

_ Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

_ Oui.

_ Je sais que je t'ai dit que je pouvais résister à ton sang et c'est vrai. Et j'aimerai vraiment te transformer moi-même. Mais je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne pouvoir résister une fois que j'aurai goûté ton sang. Quand nous buvons du sang, nous pouvons rarement nous arrêter. C'est pour cela qu'il y'a si peu de vampires au monde.

Je me demandais où il voulait en venir.

_ Le seul que je connaisse qui possède autant de retenue est Carlisle. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque Tess. Pas avec ta vie.

_ Tu veux que Carlisle se charge de me changer ?

Il hochait la tête, honteux. Je m'étais bien sûr imaginé que ce serait Jasper qui me transformerait et c'est ce que j'aurais préféré. Mais si c'était si difficile pour lui et risqué pour moi, j'étais prête à accepter d'être transformée par Carlisle. Et si Jasper ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, non seulement je mourrai mais il s'en voudrait éternellemet d'être celui à avoir mit fin à ma vie.

_ D'accord. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inflige cela si tu peux l'éviter.

Il me serrait tendrement contre lui.

_ Tu sais, je pensais attendre jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Dis-je.

_ Pour changer ?

_ Oui. Obtenir mon diplôme serait comme un point final à ma vie d'humaine. Et ça représente à la fois un horizon pour l'avenir. Symboliquement, c'est important.

Je ne sais pas si c'est toute cette conversation sur le lycée mais je tenais à finir ce que j'avais commencé ici. Surtout si je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner sur les bancs de l'école avant très longtemps.

_ Cela fait presque un an et demi à attendre. On aurait le même âge alors. Dit Jasper.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre autant ?

_ Non. Et le temps passera vite à tes côtes.

_ C'est décidé alors ?

Il me regardait dans les yeux.

_ Après ton diplôme, tu deviendra des nôtres. Et nous aurons toute l'éternité.

Je me perdais dans son regard. Dans un an et demi je deviendrais comme lui. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui était sur le point d'entrer dans le monde des grands. Un pion de l'échiquier sur le point de devenir reine.


	22. Intégration

J'avais passé une journée merveilleuse avec Tess. Je craignais qu'une fois le choc passé, elle décide de ne plus vouloir de moi. Elle avait accepté très rapidement ce que j'étais et de devenir comme moi. Je pensais qu'elle avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais elle était sûre d'elle. Nous en avons discuté à tête reposée et elle était toujours d'accord pour faire partie de ma vie, pour être avec moi.

Nous nous sommes mêmes mis d'accord à propos de quand sa transformation aura lieu. Elle voulait finir le lycée avant de renoncer à son humanité. J'étais d'accord pour attendre jusque là. C'était la moindre des choses. Elle avait accepté de changer radicalement pour être avec moi. Pas sur le fond, elle sera toujours ma Tess. Seulement en plus puissante et plus sauvage. Je serai là pour la freiner. Je ne la laisserai pas devenir ce qu'elle ne veut pas être.

Je profitais de son sommeil pour rentrer annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille. A moins qu'Alice ne le sache déjà et n'ai pas pu résister à cracher le morceau.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était sur le perron de la maison. Elle avait un sourire étincelant et ne tenait pas en place.

_ Je l'ai vue. Dit-elle.

_ Ils le savent ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Je passais devant elle et elle me suivait en sautillant. Je demandais à tout le monde de nous rejoindre au salon. Je leur annonçait calmement la nouvelle.

_ C'est fantastique, Jasper. Dit Esme.

_ J'ai hâte de voir quel genre de vampire elle sera. Enchaînait Emmett.

Je sentais l'approbation de tout le monde et cela me rendait heureux. Tout le monde considérait déjà Tess comme un membre de la famille, sa transformation était la suite logique des choses pour eux.

_ Tu te sens capable de la transformer ? Demandai Rosalie.

Je sentais de l'inquiétude chez elle. Mais je ne sut dire si c'était pour Tess ou moi.

_ Non. Je n'ai pas de soucis à être près d'elle mais je ne me sens pas capable de tenter de la transformer moi-même.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle et je n'eus pas besoin de formuler ma demande à voix haute.

_ Je le ferai.

_ Merci beaucoup, Carlisle.

Je me sentais béni d'avoir une telle famille. Béni de recevoir leur amour et celui de Tess. Je leur expliquais qu'elle était surtout soucieuse de la souffrance liée à la transformation. C'est surtout là que se trouvait ma culpabilité. Je voulais Tess avec moi pour toujours et pour cela je ferais d'elle une immortelle mais je la condamnait à trois jours de pure torture. Je pensais rarement à ma transformation tant le souvenir en était traumatisant. Savoir que Tess allait subir la même chose était une torture d'une toute autre sorte.

_ Tu va en parler à Edward ? Demandai Alice.

_ Non. S'il pose la question, je lui répondrais, sans cela je ne !ui dois rien.

Ma fureur envers Edward n'avait pas diminuée d'un cran. Certes, son action a précipité les choses, ce qui me rendait profondement heureux. Mais ses intentions n'avaient rien à voir avec mon bonheur. Il avait voulu effrayer Tess, la pousser à s'éloigner de moi. Il se moquait de la peine que cela me causerait. J'étais incapable de lui pardonner cela. Je respecterai sa présence pour le bien de ma famille mais j'avais perdu toute estime et toute affection pour lui ainsi que pour Bella.

J'entendais Rose et Emmett discuter de notre prochain lieu de vie. Nous choisissons souvent très à l'avance dans quelle ville nous irions vivre par la suite. Nos choix se basaient sur quelques critères. La météo, la population et les écoles. Je pensais à Tess qui ne souhaitait pas reprendre le lycée apres sa transformation. Je savais qu'elle aimait apprendre mais elle n'aimait pas se retrouver entourée de personnes de son âge. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit avec moi pour enchaîner les diplômes comme nous le faisions depuis des années. Peut-être un jour la ferais-je changer d'avis ?

Je me changeais rapidement et partit plus tôt que d'habitude. Je voulais aller chercher Tess pour l'emmener au lycée. Je comptais l'aider à obtenir son permis un de ces jours. Je trouverai un moyen de lui faire passer sa peur de conduire. En attendant, il était hors de question qu'elle continue de se déplacer en bus. D'une part parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire et d'autre part parce que c'était du temps en plus à partager ensemble. Si c'était possible de m'attacher physiquement à elle, je le ferai.

Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et me sautait pratiquement dans les bras. Je la serrait contre moi tout en l'embrassant. Elle était déjà prête à partir.

_ Tu veux bien venir manger à notre table ce midi ? Demandai-je en conduisant.

Elle me regardait en souriant.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Du moment que je ne suis pas au menu.

Nous rions tout les deux. Au début de notre rencontre, elle me faisait penser à Esme par sa nature douce et effacée. Mais plus j'apprenais à la connaitre et plus je voyais des similarités avec Emmett. Ils possédaient tout les deux beaucoup d'humour et prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner leur entourage. Ils prenaient aussi les choses avec beaucoup de légèreté. Parmi nous, Emmett était celui qui avait le mieux vécu sa transformation. Pendant longtemps, le reste d'entre nous avait vu notre condition comme un fardeau, une malédiction. Pour Edward et Rosalie, c'était encore parfois le cas. Mais Emmett avait tout de suite accepté son destin. Tess envisageait le même destin avec la même désinvolture.

Je refermait la portière derrière Tess quand Edward et Bella nous passaient devant. Alice, Emmett et Rosalie étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

_ Bonjour Jasper. Dit timidement Bella.

Je l'ignorais royalement et prit la main de Tess. J'allais rejoindre les autres quand la voix d'Edward m'arrêtais.

_ Bella t'a dit bonjour. Dit-il froidement.

_ J'ai entendu. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je sentais le malaise de Tess et lui envoyait une vague de sérénité.

_ Tu n'a pas honte de te comporter de cette manière ? Demandai Edward.

Je me tournai face à lui pour le toiser.

_ Pas le moins du monde. Tu a honte de ton comportement de samedi peut-être ?

Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas mentir. Je sentais les autres se rapprocher derrière nous.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que je t'avais plus rendu service qu'autre chose.

_ Comme si tu avais fait cela dans ce but la.

_ Jasper. Murmurait Tess.

Je sentais mon calme se dissiper. Je m'adressais une dernière fois avant de partir avec Tess.

_ N'adresse plus la parole à Tess ni à moi. C'est valable pour toi aussi Bella.

Je percevais la honte et l'embarras qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait. Elle et Edward avait œuvré pour nous séparer Tess et moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir les pardonner un jour.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Dis-je à Tess.

_ C'est rien, je comprends.

Je la laissait devant sa classe. Emmett et Rosalie n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Pendant les cours, je ressassais mon argument avec Edward. Je n'aurais sûrement pas du prendre la peine de lui répondre mais son attitude était innaceptable. Il était hors de question de le laisser se mêler de mon histoire avec Tess. Contrairement à Bella, Tess serait transformée et passerait l'éternité dans la famille. Le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Bella était dû à la décision d'Edward. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

J'attendais Tess devant l'entrée de la cafétéria. Elle prit un plateau rempli et me suivit jusqu'à ma table. Elle s'installait entre moi et Rose. Edward et Bella étaient déjà installés. Je savais qu'ils n'appréciaient guère la présence de Tess à notre table.

_ Tu avais raison Jasper. Tess est exceptionnellement cultivée en histoire. Dit Emmett très sérieusement.

J'étais surpris par le ton qu'il employait. Je regardais Tess et la vit sourire tout en rougissant.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'ai confondu. Dit-elle doucement.

Emmett prit un air moqueur.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Je regardais Rose qui tentait de s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prit la parole après avoir croisé mon regard interrogateur.

_ Tess a affirmé devant toute la classe qu'Hercule était le héros de la guerre de Troie.

_ C'était pour ça les rires dans votre classe ? Demandai Alice.

Rose acquiesçait de la tête.

_ Je savais très bien que c'était Achille. J'ai juste confondu. Se défendait Tess.

Je ne pouvais réprimer mon rire. Tess riait à son tour. Je prit soin de ne pas lui dire qu'Emmett la taquinerai pendant longtemps avec ça.

Je la regardais se tourner vers sa table habituelle et saluer au loin Jessica et Angela de la main.

_ Ils ne seront pas vexés que tu ne mange plus avec eux ? Demandai Emmett.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Puis je continuerai de manger avec eux.

_ Tu ne va pas revenir manger avec nous ? S'enquit Alice.

Tess la regardait étrangement.

_ Si, bien sûr. J'alternerai alors.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Je comprenais qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber ses amis du jour au lendemain. Je constatai que c'était une autre différence fondamentale entre elle et Bella. Bella les avait balayés d'un revers de la main, même si Tess voulait être le plus souvent possible avec moi, elle n'était pas du genre à balancer ses amis sans égards. J'aurais presque pu être jaloux si je n'étais pas si fier et admiratif. Tess m'avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait de place pour personne d'autre que moi. Mais c'est faux, son coeur est assez grand pour y accueillir du monde.

Tess finissait de manger quand Emmett sifflait.

_ Comment une fille aussi minuscule peut manger autant ?

Tess lui souriait gentiment. J'avais remarqué l'appétit qu'elle avait. Je savais aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les gâteaux, elle préférait le salé au sucré. Elle était malgré tout mince. Elle avait des formes mais sans plus. Je la trouvais parfaite.

Alice se lançait dans une conversation avec Edward et Bella. Ils n'avaient pas décroché deux mots depuis notre arrivée. La jalousie de Bella était toujours palpable mais c'était mêlé à de la honte et de la culpabilité. Edward, quant à lui, était fidèle à lui-même.

La présence de Bella à notre table était toujours la même. Elle était là sans être là. Elle était discrète et silencieuse et ne parlait que quand on !ui posait une question. Tess donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours été là. Elle était timide aussi mais elle trouvait un moyen d'être à l'aise avec nous. Et je sentais qu'elle était vraiment à l'aise.

Bella avait tendance à être victime de ses émotions. Sa timidité était un sérieux handicap. Elle n'osait pas affronter directement les gens, elle se ratatinait presque sur elle-même dès que Rose lui lançait un de ses fameux regards.

Tess prenait le devant sur ses émotions. Elle déguisait sa timidité en indifférence ou en autre chose. Tout pour être capable de passer au-dessus de ses failles. Et sa force de caractère prenait souvent le dessus. Si Rose se comportait avec elle comme avec Bella, je n'imaginais sérieusement pas Tess trembler de peur ou se cacher derrière moi.

La voix d'Emmett me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Profite de toute la nourriture que tu veux. Bientôt tu ne la supportera plus.

Je sentais les yeux de Bella se poser sur nous.

_ Profite que je sois humaine. Bientôt rien ne me retiendra de te démolir. Répondait Tess.

Une douce malice s'animait dans le regard d'Emmett.

_ Oh tu crois ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Je te parie ce que tu veux que tu ne sera jamais capable d'avoir le dessus sur moi.

_ Très bien. On verra à ce moment-là.

Je savais qu'Emmett imaginait déjà toutes les tactiques possibles pour l'emporter. Je savais aussi qu'il pouvait chercher autant qu'il voulait, il perdrait son pari. La force d'aucun vampire, y compris la sienne, ne peut venir à bout de celle d'un nouveau-né. Seul les techniques de combat que je possèdais le pouvait.

Bella était envieuse et désespérée. Je ressentais une pointe de compassion pour elle. Je comprenais que cela devait être difficile de voir quelqu'un d'autre prévoir son avenir. Un avenir qu'elle désirait pour elle-même et qu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir. Mais elle devait comprendre que le seul fautif de cela était Edward. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à s'en prendre à Edward et dirigeait sa colère contre nous.

Nous passions toute l'heure dans la cafétéria au lieu d'aller sur notre banc. Tess passait un bon moment avec ma famille et moi aussi. Je l'aurais pour moi tout seul ce soir. J'avais vraiment hâte que Tess vienne vivre avec nous. Tant qu'elle sera humaine, elle souhaitera garder sa maison. Une fois transformée, je n'aurais p!us jamais à la quitter pendant des heures.

* * *

Tess était silencieuse lorsque je la ramenais chez elle. Je n'avais rien entendu de spécial pendant son service au café. Je ne la sentait pas nerveuse mais plutôt soucieuse.

_ A quoi pense tu ?

Elle se passait une main dans les cheveux.

_ A Edward et Bella.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils ne s'approcheront pas de toi.

_ Je sais mais je pensais si un jour les choses pourraient s'arranger.

Je la regardai tendrement.

_ Je suis sûr qu'un jour Edward te verra telle que tu es.

_ Je parle pour toi et lui. Vous êtes frères. Vous êtes dans la même famille depuis des décennies.

Elle s'inquiétait pour ma relation avec Edward. Je ne savais plus trop comment le considérer maintenant.

_ Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles. Moi aussi quelque part. Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Surtout s'il change d'avis un jour.

_ Tu serai prête à lui pardonner d'avoir essayé de nous séparer ? Demandai-je.

_ Je pourrais. Si un jour il ne manquait que ça pour apaiser les choses, je pourrais le pardonner.

J'étais subjugué par la bonté de Tess. Edward ne méritait aucunement sa gentillesse et encore moins son pardon. Je priais pour qu'un jour il se rende compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une soeur comme Tess. Ma famille ne pouvait espérer quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. Et Tess ne pouvait espérer une meilleur famille que nous. Elle sera aimée inconditionnellement, respectée à sa juste valeur et surtout elle ne sera jamais abandonnée.

Je comptais les jours jusqu'à sa transformation. Tess n'aurait plus jamais rien à craindre et moi non plus. Je n'aurais plus à craindre les actions d'Edward ou qu'un mauvais tour du destin ne me l'enlève. Elle était faite pour être un vampire. Je respectais les humains mais Tess était naturellement au-delà. Elle était destinée à plus que tout ses congénères. Elle méritait tout ce que les limites de l'humanité ne pouvait lui offrir. Et je savais surtout que son destin était éternellement lié au mien.


	23. Mauvaise rencontre

Je lisais l'un des livres que Jasper m'avait prêté pendant qu'il regardait la télé. J'étais adossée contre le bras du canapé et mes jambes étaient allongées sur ses genoux. Je réalisais que nous avions l'air d'un couple plus que normal. D'une certaine façon, nous l'étions. Mis à part les circonstances et sa sondition de vampire, nous étions un couple amoureux qui passait un moment tranquille ensemble.

Cela faisait une semaine que je savais que Jasper était un vampire. Une semaine que je prévoyais d'en devenir un. Jasper craignait que je change d'avis. Cela n'arriverait pas. Je l'aimais trop pour me séparer de lui. Depuis que j'étais avec lui, je savais que j'appartenais à son monde. Je me sentais complètement inférieure à lui et étant humaine je l'étais. Mais bientôt, je serai digne de lui. Je serais forte, belle et rapide. Je deviendrai celle qu'il méritait sincèrement.

Je passais plus de temps avec les Cullen. J'avais mangé trois fois en leur compagnie au lycée. Edward et Bella se contentaient de m'ignorer mais je me rapprochais des autres. J'essayais de ne pas avoir de préférences mais j'avais un point faible pour Emmett. Il me faisait rire et relativisait à peu près tout. Rosalie était toujours un peu distante mais nous avions quand même échangé quelques mots.

Sentant le regard de Jasper sur moi, je levais les yeux.

_ Oui ?

Il avait un air rêveur.

_ J'ai hâte de voir comment tu va te débrouiller cet après-midi.

_ Si c'est à la loyale, je peux avoir mes chances.

Jasper m'avait invitée chez lui aujourd'hui. Alice avait vu qu'il y aurait de l'orage cette après-midi et ils avaient décidés de faire une partie de base-ball. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lutter contre une équipe de vampires mais ça pouvait toujours être amusant. Bella et Edward seraient là. Jasper leur en voulait toujours terriblement pour leur comportement envers nous. Jasper était d'accord de leur pardonner éventuellement mais pas tant qu'ils ne réalisaient pas eux-mêmes leurs erreurs.

Je savais que les mots de Jasper avaient blessé Bella. Elle ne m'avait plus adressé un mot de la semaine, ce qui était agréable pour moi. Je n'étais pas sûre de rester calme si elle tentait à nouveau de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais lorsque nous étions à la cafétéria, je voyais les regards qu'elle nous lançait.

Ce n'était pas forcément des regards hargneux, plutôt envieux et parfois tristes. Emmett me taquinait souvent sur ma future transformation devant elle et Edward. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comprendre Bella. Si Jasper me disait qu'il ne voudrait pas me changer, peu importe la raison, cela me blesserait cruellement. Et si je devais avoir en face de moi une fille, qui elle, allait avoir ce que je souhaitait si fort, je serai sûrement jalouse moi aussi.

C'est ce qui différenciait Bella d'Edward pour moi. Elle souffrait de la situation. Mais Edward nous blâmait, Jasper et moi, pour ses propres choix. C'était lui qui faisait du mal à Bella. Et il le savait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne me veut pas dans la famille. Je lui rappellerait constamment ce que Bella aurait pu être. et Jasper lui rappellerait la force que lui-même n'avait pas.

Je fermais le bouquin et retirait mes jambes de Jasper. Je rit quand il poussait un petit grognement.

_ Je vais me préparer.

Je me levais mais il me tirais de façon à ce que je sois assise sur ses genoux. Il nichait son visage dans mon cou.

_ On a le temps mon coeur. Je t'emmènerai en courant.

Je sentait l'excitation monter en moi.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. On y sera en quelques minutes. Dit-il en riant.

J'avais adoré quand il avait couru à travers les arbres. C'était l'un de mes mei!leurs souvenirs avec Jasper jusque là. J'avais hâte de recommencer. Je restai un long moment dans ses bras. Son odeur était enivrante. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en sécurité. La froideur de sa peau ne me derangeait pas du tout.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par me lâcher. Je montais me changer pour cette après-midi. Je choisissais une tenue de sport toute simple. Je me fit une rapide queue de cheval et partit rejoindre Jasper.

_ Tu est prête ?

Je hochait la tête et enfilait mon manteau. Une fois dehors, Jasper me souriait malicieusement.

_ Dans mes bras.

Il ne bougeait pas. Je lui jetait un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je prit un léger élan avant de !ui sauter au cou. Il passait sa main sous mes jambes et me plaçait confortablement.

Je m'accrochais très fort à lui et il partit à vive allure. Comme la dernière fois, c'était merveilleux. A certains moments, je ressentais les gouttes des feuilles d'arbres sur mon visage. La seule chose que je voyais très nettement était le visage de Jasper. Il avait l'air heureux. J'admirais la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, la perfection de son doux visage. Il souriait légèrement.

Il avait raison. Le trajet n'avait pas duré p!us de quelques minutes. Il me déposait quand nous arrivons juste devant chez lui. Esme fut la première à m'accueillir quand nous entrons.

_ Tess. Je suis contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle me serrait contre elle et je lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Très bien merci. et vous ?

_ Je vais bien. Je t'en prie, on se tutoie.

_ D'accord.

Les autres Cullen venaient m'accueillir à leur tour. Ils avaient tous la même tenue que Jasper. Visiblement, ils jouaient souvent.

_ Bella et Edward ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la Volvo argentée vint se garer devant la maison. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de paser du temps avec eux en dehors du lycée. D'un autre côté, j'étais rassurée. Je ne pense pas qu'ils diraient ou feraient quelque chose de stupide devant le reste de la famille.

Ils saluaient tout le monde à leur tour. Edward ne nous regardaient pas mais Bella nous fit un signe de tête poli. Du peu que je les connaissais, il me semblait que Bella était plus intelligente et plus modérée qu'Edward. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un exploit. Edward me donnait l'impression d'être un chien fou qui agissait avant de réfléchir.

Nous discutons quelques minutes avant de nous rendre sur le terrain. Emmett était excité comme une puce. Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il disait qu'il allait gagner comme d'habitude.

_ C'est surtout dû au fait que tu triche. Dit Esme.

Emmett prit un air offusqué.

_ Je ne triche jamais. Il vous faudra bien admettre un jour que je suis meilleur que vous tous.

_ Non, tu triche. Il nous faut un arbitre. Tess ? Bella ? Laquelle se dévoue ?

Je regardais Bella qui avait l'air embarrassée.

_ Celle qui n'arbitre pas joue dans la partie ? Demandait-elle.

Esme hochait la tête. Je voyais que Bella n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de jouer. Après l'avoir vue à l'oeuvre en cours de sport, je comprenais.

_ Tu peux arbitrer si tu préfère. Dis-je gentiment.

_ Merci.

J'essayais de faire des efforts. Les Cullen n'avaient pas à être témoins de nos tensions. J'étais soulagée que Bella en fasse de même. Plus nous avançons et plus le ciel se couvrait. Une fois arrivés, chacun se positionnait à sa place. Esme donnait un chronomètre à Bella et je restait sur le côté pour voir le premier jeu.

Les équipes s'étaient formées rapidement. D'un côté, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et moi. De l'autre, Carlisle, Esme, Edward et Alice. Jasper était le premier à manier la batte. Emmett et Edward étaient tout au fond. Alice lançait la balle et Esme était derrière Jasper. Je réalisai combien c'était stupide que je sois dans la partie. Jasper me regardait et comprit ce que je pensais.

_ Ils iront doucement avec toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Lorsque le premier claquement de tonnerre se fit entendre, la partie commençait.

C'était vraiment un spectacle à voir. La façon dont Jasper renvoyait la balle, la rapidité avec laquelle Edward la rattrapait, comment Emmet avait escaladé cet arbre. Du coin de l'œil je vit Rosa!le franchir la !igné d'arrivée et toiser Bella lorsqu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle était out.

A chaque fois que c'était mon tour, ils prenaient soin de lancer la balle avec beaucoup moins de force et si par chance, j'attrapais la balle, ils me laissaient un temps d'avance pour faire le tour.

Tous sauf bien sûr Emmett. J'étais à mi-chemin pour atteindre la ligne quand Emmett arrivait à vitesse folle pour me poser derrière la ligne. J'avais pousse un cri à cause du choc.

_ Tu allais mettre quinze ans avant d'y arriver.

Nous éclatons de rire tout les deux.

_ A part ça, tu ne triche pas ? Rigo!ai Esme.

_ Mais tu a vu à quelle vitesse elle allait ? Franchement elle...

_ Stop !

Tout le monde se tournai vers Alice. Elle avait l'air perdue et contrariée.

_ Quand seront-ils là ? Demandai Edward.

Jasper m'avait dit qu'ils communiquaient souvent de cette façon. Grâce à son don, Edward voyait aussi les visions d'Alice.

_ Dans quelques secondes. Ils nous ont entendus jouer, ils veulent se joindre à nous.

Jsper vint se coller à moi.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

_ Alice. Dit Jasper.

Elle se tournait vers nous tandis qu'Edward allait près de Bella.

_ Trois vampires. Ils arrivent.

Je savais qu'il y avait d'autres vampires en ville. Jasper m'avait parlé de ces attaques animales qui n'en était pas en réalité. Les Cullen avaient envisagés d'aller à leur rencontre mais s'étaient ravisés, pensant qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps.

_ Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous en aller. Dit Alice à Jasper et Edward.

Jasper m'attirait à l'arrière du groupe, là où étaient Bella et Edward. Je sentais la peur monter doucement. Ces vampires se nourrissaient d'humains. Je n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir mes pensées quand je vit trois formes émerger de la forêt.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Elle avait une crinière rousse. Un roux plus foncé et flamboyant que le mien. L'un des hommes était grand et blond. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière. Et celui du milieu, probablement le leader, avait la peau sombre. Il avait de longues dreadlocks qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Comme les Cullen, ils étaient admirablement beau. La différence était leurs yeux couleurs rubis.

_ Bonjour. Je suis Laurent. Voici James et Victoria. Fit aimablement le leader.

J'essayais de me faire toute petite. J'écoutais distraitement leur échange, préférant me concentrer sur Jasper. Je voulais partir d'ici. Si ces vampires essayaient de s'en prendre à nous, les Cullen riposteraient évidemment. Mais serait-ce sans pertes ? J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que quelque chose n'arrive à Jasper. A n'importe lequel d'entre eux aussi. Même Bella et Edward. Malgré nos différends, je ne souhaitait pas les voir blessés ou pire.

J'entendais Carlisle et Emmett accepter de faire une partie contre eux. Jasper était sur le point de m'emmener quand le vent soufflait dans notre direction. J'entendais une inspiration profonde suivie de grognements menaçants.

_ Vous avez pensé à apportez à manger. Dit James.

Ils étaient tous en positions d'attaque. Tel des prédateurs prêts à bondirs.

_ Les filles sont avec nous. Dit Carlisle.

Cela prit quelques secondes pour qu'ils se décident à se calmer. Je remarquait que James ne lâchait pas Edward des yeux. Je soupirai quand ils s'éloignaient. Mais mon soulagement ne dura pas p!us que quelques secondes.

_ Ils vont revenir. James ne va pas les lâcher. Dit Edward.

_ Quand ? Demandai Esme.

_ Rentrez à la maison. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard avec Bella.

Il prit Bella sur son dos et en un quart de seconde, ils avaient disparus. Jasper me prit à son tour et il suivit sa famille jusqu'à la maison. J'avais peur mais l'adrénaline prenait le dessus.

Quand nous arrivons, Jasper me posait mais ne lâchait pas ma main. Je me co!lai le p!us possible à lui.

_ Il faut que nous soyons prêts. Dit Emmett.

Les Cullen décidèrent qu'il valait mieux attendre le retour d'Edward. Jasper m'embrassait les cheveux puis prit mon visage dans ses mains.

_ Il ne t'arrivera rien Tess, je te le promet.

Je ne lâchait pas son regard. Je sentais une onde de calme m'envahir et je savais que cela venait de lui.

_ Je t'aime. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Il me serrait contre lui.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position. Je me détachait de lui quand on frappait à la porte. Je me figeais quand je reconnut Laurent. Il avait l'air de dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais l'entendre. Carlisle, qui avait du comprendre, allait ouvrir.

Laurent nous expliquait qui était James. Un traqueur vicieux et inébranlable. Laurent ne voulait pas prendre part à ça. Pendant son discours, Edward et Bella nous avait rejoint.

Laurent quittait la maison après nous avoir avertis de faire attention à James et Victoria. Apparemment, elle était aussi féroce que son ami. Edward nous racontait ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées de James. Ils nous voulaient, Bella et moi. Le fait que nous avions un clan pour nous protéger rendait la traque encore plus intéressante pour lui. Et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de nous avoir.

J'écoutais les Cullen mettre leur plan en marche. Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi allions partir. Les autres tenteraient de leurrer James en répandant notre odeur. Le but étant de l'attirer pour le tuer.

Nous devions commencer par échanger nos vêtements. Alice, étant de mon gabarit, échangeait avec moi. Rosalie refusait tant elle était en colère à cause de la tournure des événements. C'était donc avec Esme que Bella échangeait les siens.

Une fois tout préparé, je montais à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper qui s'installait à côté de moi. Bella s'installait devant et Alice prit le volant. Jasper m'attirait à lui et je posait ma tête contre son torse. Je priai pour que tout se passe bien. Qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit blessé.

Le trajet était silencieux. Ce n'était pas un silence confortable ni un silence de malaise. Nous étions tous perdus dans nos pensées. Cet incident avait marqué un tournant. Pour la première fois, j'affrontais un réel danger lié aux vampires. Je calmais la peur que je ressentais. Je ne mourrais pas. Cela n'avait aucun sens. L'univers ne serait pas assez cruel pour nous séparer Jasper et moi. Il ne nous laisserait pas si peu de temps ensemble. Nous étions fait pour vivre ensemble éternellement. Nous étions fait pour survivre à tout.


	24. Protection

Je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayé qu'en cet instant. Pas même lors de ma transformation ou lors de chaque combat que je craignais de perdre. Tess était en danger. En sérieux danger. Un vampire voulait Tess et Bella et il ne changerait pas d'avis. La seule façon de sauver Tess était de le tuer, !ui et sa complice. Nous avions le nombre en notre faveur et les visions d'Alice. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de Tess.

Edward nous avait appelé pendant le trajet pour nous dire que James avait comprit leur ruse. Je gardais Tess contre moi. J'imaginais tout les scénarios possibles. Je me doutais de ce que je devais faire pour la protéger. Bella aussi était en danger mais ma priorité était et serait toujours Tess. Pour l'instant, elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même bateau. Mais si je me retrouvais face à un choix à faire, je sacrifierait Bella pour Tess. J'espérais que nous n'en arrivions pas là.

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, Alice s'occupait de prendre une chambre. Bella avait prit un sac avec ses affaires avant de nous rejoindre mais pas Tess. Ce n'était que du matériel, je trouverai tout ce dont elle a besoin. Nous nous installons dans la chambre en attente des nouvelles des autres.

Alice discutait avec Bella, tandis que je restais avec Tess dans le salon.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier voyage. Dit Tess.

Je l'embrassait tendrement.

_ je me rattraperais.

_ Ce n'est en rien ta faute. Tout ira bien.

Je trouvais presque drôle qu'elle soit celle qui me rassure. Je suis censé prendre soin d'elle. Je suis censé la rassurer et la protéger de tout danger. Elle avait raison. Tout irait bien. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal. Elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher, elle était ce qui me retenait sur cette terre. En la sauvant, je sauvais ma propre vie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait que ma survie dépendait de la sienne.

Alice et Bella nous rejoignaient. Elles avaient brièvement parlé à Edward qui était en route pour nous rejoindre avec les autres. Ils seraient là d'ici quelques heures. Alice ne voyait rien pour l'instant. Elle restait à l'affût pour prévoir nos prochains mouvements.

_ Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Dit-elle.

Elle nous laissait seuls avec Bella. Un silence gêné s'installait. Bella restait debout, près de la fenêtre. Je sentais à quel point elle était angoissée et je décidai de la calmer un peu. Le manque de peur chez Tess me troublait.

_ Tu est étrangement calme. Lui dis-je.

Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. On ne sera pas séparés.

Je la croyais. Tess était destinée à être un vampire. James ne serait jamais capable d'empêcher cela. J'imagine que la même règle s'appliquait à Bella. Edward et moi étions tout les deux terrifiés à l'idée de les perdre. J'étais rassuré qu'il ait l'intelligence de mettre nos griefs de côtés pour leur sécurité.

_ Ton père n'est pas en danger ? Demandai Tess.

Bella se tournait vers nous.

_ Non. Je lui ai dit que je voulais rentrer chez ma mère. James ne me cherchera pas là-bas.

Cela avait dû faire un choc à Charlie. Il aimait sa fille férocement. La tristesse de Bella fit trembler sa voix.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ C'est pour sa sécurité. Quand ce sera arrangé, je retournerai chez lui.

J'étais content pour Charlie qu'il retrouve sa fille. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle retournerait à Forks. Égoïstement, j'étais cha:ceux que Tess ne soit pas proche de sa famille. Bella n'aurait aucun problème à quitter définitivement son père. Elle laisserait ses parents croire à sa mort précoce pour être des nôtres. Je pense que Tess ferait le même choix mais cela lui serait insupportable. Je quitterai ma famille pour Tess mais je sentirais leur absence chaque jour. Je pense que Bella ne ressentirait pas une telle culpabilité.

Alice revint avec des sachets de toutes sortes et des boissons prit au distributeur.

_ Ils seront là dans environ une heure.

Tess se levait pour prendre un des sachets.

_ James les suit toujours ?

Alice hochait la tête distraitement. Bella tentait d'étouffer un bâillement.

_ Va te reposer, Bella. Je te reveillerai dès qu'Edward sera là. Promit Alice.

_ D'accord. Previens moi s'il y'a du changement s'il te plaît.

Elle partit dormir un peu pendant que Tess, Alice et moi discutions de la suite. Au bout d'un moment, Alice poussait un soupir de frustration.

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous rentrons à Forks. Dit-elle.

Tess et moi nous regardons brièvement.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Parce qu'il fera tout pour les avoir. Qu'on soit à Forks, ici ou ailleurs. Cela avait du sens qu'on soit ici tant que les autres pouvaient le coincer là-bas, mais maintenant ?

_ On ne peut plus !e prendre au dépourvu. Répondait Tess.

Alice acquiesçait.

_ On ne sera pas p!us en mesure de les protéger ici qu'à Forks. Autant rentrer.

Le raisonnement d'Alice avait du sens. Au moins à Forks, nous serions en terrain familier. Lorsque j'acceptait son plan, elle appelait Edward pour le convaincre. Cela prit un moment, mais il finit par céder. Nous décisions de les rejoindre où ils étaient pour éviter que James ne vienne jusqu'aux filles. Alice partit réveiller Bella.

Pendant que Bella rangeait ses affaires, Alice eut une vision.

_ Je le vois. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tess et Bella se rapprochait d'elle tandis qu'Alice commençait à décrire un endroit. Je !ui apportait rapidement du papier et un crayon pour qu'elle puisse le dessiner.

_ Edward m'a dit que ses visions n'étaient pas toujours sûres. Dit Bella.

_ Ses visions suivent les choix des gens. Si elle voit cet endroit, c'est qu'il a décidé de s'y rendre. Dis-je.

_ Donc il se rend dans un studio de danse ?

Nous la regardons pendant un court silence.

_ Tu connais cet endroit ? Demandai Alice.

_ Oui. J'y ai prit des cours quand j'étais petite. Je reconnais quelques détails.

_ Ça change tout. Dit Alice.

Elle se levait pour appeler au même moment où le téléphone de Bella sonnait. Je me concentrais sur la conversation entre Alice et Edward. Il nous demandait de l'attendre devant l'hôtel. De là, nous nous rendrons à ce studio. Bella revint quelques secondes plus tard.

_ C'était ma mère. Charlie l'a prévenue, elle est inquiète.

Je sentais son inquiétude et pensait que c'était dirigé vers sa mère.

_ Descendons maintenant. Dit Alice.

Je prit la main de Tess et l'emmenait dans le hall. Alice réglait la note pendant que je serrait Tess contre moi.

_ Tu pense qu'il sera toujours au studio quand nous arriverons ?

_ J'espère. Il ne sait pas qu'Alice peut voir ses déplacements. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a choisi ce lieu.

Alice revint vers nous et je vit Tess regarder tout autour.

_ Où est Bella ? Demandait-elle.

Je cherchais à mon tour et ne la trouvait pas. Elle était avec nous il y'a à peine deux minutes.

_ Elle est sûrement devant l'hôtel. Répondai-je.

_ Non. Fit Alice, affolée.

_ Tu sais où elle est ? Demandai Tess.

_ Elle est partie au studio. Je la vois seule avec lui. Il faut qu'on y aille vite.

Je ne voulais pas emmener Tess avec nous mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était hors de question de la laisser seule. James pouvait toujours changer d'avis et il y avait aussi Victoria.

Alice fit une recherche rapide pour savoir où se trouvait ce studio pendant que je prévenait Edward. Il était furieux que Bella nous ait échappés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était partie seule. Cherchait elle à se sacrifier pour qu'Edward ne soit pas blessé ? Ce serait incroyablement stupide de sa part. Nous avions nos chances contre James. Je ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cela m'agaçait d'autant plus que Tess allait se trouver dans une situation plus dangereuse encore.

Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver mais nous ne pouvions les attendre. Alice leur donnait l'adresse avant notre départ.

_ Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit partie comme ça. Dit Alice.

_ Elle a parlé à sa mère juste avant qu'on s'en aille. Peut-être que ça a un rapport.

Je regardai Tess. Elle avait sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à sa conversation, ce que je regrettait maintenant. Je priai pour que Tess ne soit pas blessée. Je tuerai James. Je le ferai sans hésiter ainsi que Victoria.

Nous sortons vite de la voiture quand nous trouvons le studio. Je ne lâchait pas Tess jusqu'à ce que nous entrons à l'intérieur. Les cris de Bella résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Je sentais Tess tressaillir et la serrait plus fort.

Avant d'entrer, je laissait Tess devant l'entrée de la grande salle.

_ Ne bouge pas d'ici, je t'en supplie.

Elle hochait la tête et me regardait, les yeux remp!is de terreur. Je voulait prendre le temps de la rassurer mais je devais vite arrêter James. Je vit Alice lui bondir dessus au moment où il mordait Bella. Il la repoussait violemment et je le saisit par derrière. Alice était sur le point de lui foncer dessus mais il réussit à se dégager rapidement.

Je vit son regard se poser sur Tess. La terreur m'enlevait une seconde avant d'agir. Il allait droit sur elle et je tentait de le rattraper. Mais cette seconde perdue avait été fatale. Je n'aurais pas le temps de le retenir, je savais ce qui allait se passer.

Je poussais un grognement de rage et d'agonie quand il ne fut p!us qu'à un mètre d'elle. Soudain, Rosalie apparut entre Tess et James et elle le poussait de toutes ses forces vers moi. Je me mit en position de façon à pouvoir l'attraper.

Cette fois je le tenais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Emmett et Esme vint le tenir avec moi tandis qu'Alice bondit pour détacher sa tête de son corps. Rosalie avait déjà allumé un feu et nous jetons les restes de James dedans.

Je me tournai immédiatement vers Tess et allait la rejoindre.

_ Je suis désolée mon amour. Pardonne-moi.

L'horreur de ce qui avait failli se produire me frappait de plein fouet. Les cris de Bella étaient transperçant mais je me concentrais sur les battements de coeur de Tess. Elle était vivante, elle n'était pas blessée. Mais cela s'était joué à si peu de choses. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Rose. J'avais failli perdre ma Tess. Le choc me brouillait l'esprit.

_ Je vais bien Jasper.

Sa voix était distante. Je la regardai et vit qu'elle fixait Bella qui se tordait de douleur. C'était le venin. Elle était en transition.

_ Carlisle, je t'en prie. Suppliait Edward.

Carlisle s'approchait d'eux.

_ Il faut aspirer le venin. Dit-il.

_ Elle va changer. Fit Alice.

_ Non, retire lui le venin, s'il te plaît.

Carlisle hésitait. Il savait que Bella préférerait sûrement la transformation mais elle souffrait trop pour former une phrase cohérente. Mais Edward était son fils. Il ne lui imposerait pas une chose qui lui faisait tant horreur. Il prit le poignet de Bella et aspirait le venin. Elle se calmait peu à peu et finit par s'évanouir.

_ Tess, tu va bien ? Demandai Esme qui s'était approchée de nous.

_ Oui. Plus de peur que de mal j'imagine.

Esme voyait à quel point j'étais secoué. Elle me caressait doucement le bras.

_ Elle va bien. Elle n'a même pas une égratignure.

Tess prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Jasper. Je vais bien, je te le promet. On peut rentrer maintenant. C'est terminé. Dit-elle tendrement.

Je me perdais dans son regard. J'essayais de chasser l'image de James courant vers elle. Il était mort, il ne !ui ferait rien. J'embrassait Tess passionnément.

_ J'ai tellement eu peur. Dis-je.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi. J'ai cru qu'il allait te faire du mal.

Je ne put retenir un petit rire. C'était bien elle de s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de se faire tuer.

_ J'emmène Bella à l'hôpital. Dit Edward.

Je le regardais et hochait la tête. Nous décidons de rester à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que Bella soit en état de rentrer. Tess et moi rejoignons l'hôtel avec Alice et les autres nous suivaient. Je caressais les cheveux de Tess. Elle somnolait légèrement.

Une fois arrivés, je lui conseillait de se coucher immédiatement. La journée avait été éprouvante. Dire que ce matin nous étions tranquillement dans son salon.

Je m'allongeait à côté d'elle quand elle se couchait. Je lui disais combien je l'aimais. Elle me regardait intensément.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai Jasper. Je t'en supplie, ne meurs jamais.

Elle réalisais que même si les vampires étaient immortels, ils n'étaient pas invincibles.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais. Et je ne te perdrais jamais non p!us.

Je la regardais s'endormir doucement. Une fois sûr qu'elle n'était plus consciente, je sortait sur le balcon. Des grognements incontrôlables sortaient de ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas des grognements de rage. Je mit un temps à réaliser que c'était des sanglots. Mon corps ne me permettait pas de pleurer comme les humains.

Depuis que j'étais un vampire, je n'avais jamais pleuré. J'ai beaucoup souffert, parfois au bord de la folie mais je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réaction. Esme, qui avait du être alertée par le bruit que je faisais, vint près de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras tout en murmurant des paro!es rassurantes.

Je tentai de calmer mes pleurs, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. La seule chose qui y parvenait était le visage doux et paisible de Tess.


	25. Avant-goût

Je restais un long moment sous la douche. Les événements d'hier étaient gravés dans mon esprit. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais James lutter contre Jasper et Alice. J'avais été terrifié en constatant qu'il arrivait à se défendre face à eux. J'ai sincèrement pensé qu'il pouvait tuer Jasper. Mon coeur s'accélérait dès que j'y pensais.

J'avais aussi eu peur quand James avait essayé de me tuer mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Juste après avoir vu le sourire prédateur de James, j'avais aperçu une longue chevelure blonde juste devant moi. Rosalie l'avait arrêté juste à temps. Avec l'arrivée des Cullen, James n'avait plus aucune chance.

Je m'étais détendue en voyant le regard de Jasper. On aurait dit que son monde était sur le point de s'écrouler. J'avais voulu chasser cet air de son visage à tout prix. Nous étions sains et saufs.

La deuxième image qui me hantait était celle de Bella qui hurlait de douleur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle criait autant. Je cherchais des signes de blessures apparentes mais n'en avait vu aucune. C'est quand Carslise avait prit la paro!e que je réalisais qu'elle était en train de se transformer en vampire. Carlisle était parvenu à stopper la transformation. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Cela avait créé une onde de choc chez moi. Déjà parce qu'il m'était difficile de voir quelqu'un souffrir autant et surtout parce que c'est ce qui m'attendait. Ça ne changeait pas ma décision, je m'infligerais cette douleur, mais cela me rendait très nerveuse. Allai-je souffrir autant pendant trois jours ? La douleur diminuait elle au fur et à mesure de la transformation ? Je devais en parler avec Jasper. Je ne serai pas forcément rassurée mais j'avais besoin de savoir exactement ce que j'allais subir, rien que pour essayer de m'y préparer mentalement.

Je me changeais rapidement avant de rejoindre Jasper. Edward avait accepté que j'emprunte quelques vêtements appartenant à Bella. Je prit un jean et un haut blanc tout simple. C'était un peu trop grand mais je m'en moquais.

Je retrouvais Jasper qui m'attendais sur le canapé. Il se levait quand j'entrais dans la pièce. J'allait me blottir immédiatement dans ses bras. J'avais besoin d'être le plus proche possible de lui. J'avais été si proche de le perdre que cela me faisait encore mal.

_ Tu est prête à y aller ? Demandait-il.

_ Oui.

Nous étions censés rentrer à Forks aujourd'hui. Bella sortait cette après-midi de l'hôpital mais je tenais à la voir avant. Jasper m'avait expliqué pourquoi elle était partie seule au studio. James l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne sans nous, sans quoi il s'en serait prit à sa mère. C'était peut-être idiot mais je culpabilisais de m'en être sortie si bien physiquement. Bella s'en était tiré avec une jambe cassée, des coupures un peu partout et de longues minutes d'agonie à cause du venin.

Jasper m'emmenait rapidement à l'hôpital. Edward était avec Bella quand nous arrivons. Ils avaient l'air surpris de nous voir.

_ Bonjour. Dis-je timidement.

_ Tout va bien ? Demandai Bella, inquiète.

Je hochait rapidement la tête. Jasper fit un signe de tête à Edward pour qu'il le suive. Je fit un sourire rassurant à Jasper avant qu'il ne sorte accompagné de son frère.

Je prit une chaise et m'installait près du lit.

_ Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

Bella me fit un sourire gêné.

_ Ça peut aller. J'en ai pour trois mois de plâtre.

_ Il n'y est pas allé doucement avec toi. Dis-je d'un ton absent.

Elle se passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Il a failli te tuer toi aussi. Dit-elle.

_ Oui. Mais bon, à côté de toi, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai surtout eu peur pour Jasper.

_ J'étais terrifiée pour Edward aussi. James voulait surtout s'amuser avec lui. Et Jasper aussi.

Je réalisai ses paro!es. James voulait nous tuer Bella et moi mais ce n'était pas nous qu'il voulait réellement. Nous étions des pions dans son jeu pervers avec Jasper et Edward. Cela me répugnait encore plus.

_ Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Je fixait Bella, surprise.

_ Je sais que je me suis mal comportée avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Je soupirai après ses excuses.

_ Je comprends que tu ne m'aime pas. Je sais qu'Edward refuse de te transformer, j'imagine qu'à ta place je réagirait de la même façon.

_ C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas. C'est comme tu a dit, j'étais ja!ouse.

Sa voix se brisait légèrement.

_ Je sais qu'Edward veut me garder humaine pour mon bien mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et savoir que Jasper est heureux à l'idée de te changer et qu'il est certain que tu deviendra des leurs me rappelle que je ne le serai jamais. Je ne ferai jamais parti de la famille. Je n'aurais pas le droit à l'éternité avec Edward. Nous finirons séparés, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je cherchais les mots à lui dire.

_ Écoute, Edward peut toujours changer d'avis. Et je pense que tu est dans la famille, que tu sois humaine ou vampire. Je n'ai jamais cherché à prendre ta place. Je ne veux rien d'autre que Jasper.

_ Je le sais. C'est juste qu'il m'a fallut un moment pour réaliser que ma colère était mal dirigée. Jasper t'a enfin trouvée et c'était injuste de le lui reprocher. A toi aussi d'ailleurs.

J'étais vraiment contente et soulagée qu'elle le reconnaisse. Je savais que toute sa jalousie était dû à la souffrance du rejet d'Edward mais leur mauvaise attitude devenait vraiment insupportable. Il y avait au moins un point positif dans toute cette affaire avec James.

Elle me montrait sa cicatrice dû au venin. Ce n'était pas forcément moche mais ce serait un rappel désagréable.

_ C'était vraiment douloureux ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui. Sur le moment, j'étais contente que Carlisle me retire le venin.

Nous discutons encore que!qu'es minutes et je décidais de la laisser.

_ Je dois annoncer à Jasper que je n'ai pas tenté de te couper ta morphine ou de t'étouffer avec ton oreiller. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit doucement et je quittait la pièce. Jasper m'attendait dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je suis content que tu ne lui ai rien fait de tout ça.

_ Tu nous a écouté ? Dis-je faussement offusquée.

_ Edward m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Il est parti remplir les papiers de sortie.

Nous retournons à l'hôtel où étaient le reste des Cullen. Esme et Carlisle étaient dans leur chambre et Alice se trouvait dans celle d'Emmett et Rosalie. Nous décidons de les rejoindre jusqu'à notre départ.

Emmett et Alice discutaient dans un coin tandis que Rosalie était assise sur le canapé, !es yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Je lâchait Jasper un bref instant pour me diriger vers elle.

_ Rosalie ?

Elle prit deux secondes avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

_ Je voulais te remercier. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée à temps...

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase plus pour ménager Jasper que moi-même.

_ De rien. De plus, Jasper m'a déjà assez remerciée comme ça.

Son ton était froid mais elle me fit un mince sourire. Je retournai vers Jasper et restai dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Bella et Edward soit prêts à prendre la route.

* * *

Emmett et Rosa!le nous avaient déposés devant chez moi. Depuis l'heure où nous étions rentrés, je tentais de tenir tête à Jasper.

_ Elle est toujours dehors. James était son compagnon, il y'a de fortes chances qu'elle ne s'arrête pas là.

_ Je comprends mais il faut bien que je paye cette maison.

_ Je peux t'aider avec cela. Tess, je t'en prie.

A peine nous avions franchis !a porte, que Jasper m'avait exprimé son inquiétude à cause d'une éventuelle vengeance de Victoria. Il voulait que je quitte mon travail pour être sûr de ma sécurité. Il avait d'abord proposé que j'aille vivre chez lui. Même si l'idée de vivre avec Jasper était très tentante, je n'étais pas prête à vivre avec autant de personnes. C'était une des choses à laquelle je devais aussi me préparer mentalement. Il avait cédé sur ce point mais ne lâchait pas sur mon boulot.

_ Nous sommes ensemble Tess. Ta sécurité me concerne aussi. Le loyer, les factures, ce ne sont que des détails tout ça. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je veux juste que tu te preoccupe de rester saine et sauve.

Je soupirai pour la vingtième fois. Jasper était si inquiet qu'il se montrait déraisonnable. Si la situation était inversée, j'agirai sûrement de la même manière. J'avais manqué le travail hier soir et n'avait pas pensé à appeler Matthieu. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'étais occupé à voir mon copain et sa famille décapiter un vampire avant de brûler son corps.

La vérité c'est que j'étais une mauvaise employée. Je faisais le bou!ot demandé mais ma vie personnelle prenait trop le dessus. C'était une question de temps avant que je ne me fasse renvoyer. Peut-être était-ce effectivement mieux que je démissionne. Cela arrangerait tout le monde.

J'avais l'impression de dire au revoir à mon indépendance. J'étais fière de vivre ici et de m'en tirer toute seule. Affectivement, j'étais déjà très dépendante de Jasper. Le fait de l'être sur le plan financier me dérangeait. Je savais que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux, ils avaient eu des décennies, des siècles pour certains, pour amasser leur fortune. Mais le fait que j'étais avec Jasper ne signifiait pas que je devais en profiter, pas pour moi. Mais pour lui, si.

Je gardais à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas vécu et grandit à la même époque que moi. Ses valeurs et ses principes n'avaient que très peu changés malgré sa transformation. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'on ne lui avait pas appris à craindre les femmes mais à les aider et les protéger. Il estimait que c'était son devoir de prendre soin de moi, sur tout les plans. Et il avait sûrement raison.

Mais j'avais été élevée tout autrement. Une des choses bien que je reconnais à Franck et Julia est qu'ils m'avaient poussée à être indépendante et responsable. Au final, j'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même. Que je réussisse ou que j'échoue, je ne le devais qu'à moi.

Jasper me suppliait de me reposer sur lui. De lui confier ma sécurité, mon bien-être. Je supportais mal de devoir accepter mais je supportais encore moins de le voir si inquiet. Il ne me demandait pas la !une, je pouvais faire cet effort pour lui.

_ C'est si important pour toi ? Demandai-je.

Il me regardait d'un air suppliant.

_ Oui. Jusqu'à ce que Victoria ne soit plus un problème, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Je me retenais de dire que Victoria pouvait être un problème pendant très longtemps. Étant immortelle, elle ne manquait pas de temps pour planifier une vengeance.

_ D'accord. J'appellerai Matthieu demain.

Le visage de Jasper s'illuminait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine réjouie. Au fond, j'étais quand même heureuse. Je passerai encore p!us de temps avec lui.

Jasper restait avec moi le temps que je fasse mes devoirs. Si j'avais su, je m'en serai débarrassée vendredi soir. Une fois fini, j'accompagnait Jasper chez lui. Il voulait que je ne reste jamais seule, ce qui m'arrangeait.

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras pendant le trajet. Je n'étais pas sûre de m'habituer à une telle sensation. Nous arrivons rapidement. Tout les Cullen étaient là sauf Edward et Bella.

Jasper avait besoin de prendre des affaires. J'étais excitée qu'il ait décidé de passer la nuit chez moi. Mon souhait de passer presque tout mon temps avec lui s'était réalisé. Ce n'était pas sans compromis mais cela me semblait futile maintenant que j'imaginais toutes mes journées à venir avec Jasper.

_ Il ne va plus te lâcher. Tu est sûre de pouvoir gérer ? Me demandai Emmett, moqueur.

_ C'est sûrement lui qui va partir en panique de chez moi d'ici deux semaines.

_ J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas facile à vivre.

Je rit devant sa remarque. Non, je n'étais pas facile au quotidien mais la présence de Jasper était si apaisante que je ne m'inquiétais de rien.

_ Tu devrais venir dormir ici de temps en temps. Dit gentiment Esme.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_ Au moins les week-ends. Nous serions heureux de vous avoir tout les deux avec nous. Continua-t-elle.

C'est vrai que si Jasper passait tout son temps avec moi, il en passerait beaucoup moins avec sa famille. Il leur manquerait, surtout à Esme. Je m'en voulais un peu pour cela.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça me ferait plaisir. A Jasper aussi.

_ On va pouvoir se faire des soirées entre filles. Dit Alice.

Je jetais un regard vers Emmett et Carlisle.

_ Avec Rose, on a déjà imaginé quel genre de coiffure et de maquillage pourrait t'aller.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de servir de poupée vivante occasionnellement mais j'espérais que cela n'arrive pas toutes les semaines.

Je suivait Esme dans la cuisine. Je buvais le café qu'elle m'avait préparé tout en l'écoutant parler.

_ Tu le rends vraiment heureux. Même quand il est inquiet, il est heureux. Dit-elle.

Je la regardait avec de grands yeux. C'était une chose d'entendre Jasper me dire que je le rendais heureux, c'en était une autre de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Il me rend heureuse aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais perdu.

_ C'est pareil pour lui. Je sais qu'il en fait beaucoup pour te protéger et que tu dois te sentir un peu submergée mais cela le détruirait entièrement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Nous te perdrions aussi.

J'étais émue par ses tendres paro!es. Je m'étais évidemment surtout inquiétée pour Jasper mais je l'avais été aussi pour eux. J'avais perdu ma famille. Très tôt dans ma vie et de façon brutale. J'avais souhaité pendant longtemps avoir une famille que je ne perdrais jamais, une famille que rien au monde ne pourrait m'enlever. J'avais prié pour cela tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Et j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Une famille immortelle qui avait accepté de me prendre parmi eux. Et hier, j'aurais pu perdre l'un d'eux. Avant même d'apprendre à vraiment les connaître. Je réalisai que je les aimais déjà. Plus que ce que je pensais. Je les considérais déjà comme mes proches.

Toute cette solitude que j'avais ressenti pendant des années avait laissé place à un sentiment cha!eureux et rassurant.


	26. Les damnés

Je regardais Tess travailler avec Emmett et Rosalie sur leur exposé. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux roux. Alice s'était amusée à lui faire une tresse qu'elle avait enroulé tout autour de sa tête. Cela me rappelait les coiffures des années trente.

Carlisle, Esme et Edward étaient partis chasser. Le reste d'entre nous y était allé hier. Alice et Bella discutaient tranquillement dans le salon. Une routine s'était vite mis en place.

Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis notre confrontation avec James. Les jours ressemblaient à des heures en compagnie de Tess. Depuis un mois, elle passait ses week-ends ici. Bien qu'elle était la seule humaine, sa présence était imposante. Ma famille avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec son parfum et ses battements de coeurs ne laissaient jamais place au silence.

Il était de plus en p!us facile pour Tess d'être tant entourée. Elle s'habituait doucement à vivre avec nous. Esme m'avait confié combien Carlisle et elle avait hâte qu'elle soit définitivement avec nous. Étant plus à l'aise, Tess baissait sa garde et nous laissait entrer pas à pas. La seule personne à qui elle montrait ouvertement de l'affection, à part moi, était Esme. Tess laissait Esme la prendre dans ses bras et ne reculait pas devant sa tendresse maternelle.

J'étais également heureux de voir une amitié se nouer doucement entre Tess et Bella. N'avais entendu les excuses de Bella lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Quelques jours p!us tard, elle s'était excusée auprès de moi aussi. A ma grande surprise, Edward s'était excusé aussi auprès de Tess et moi mais il gardait quand même ses distances. De son côté, Tess restait méfiante envers lui.

Pour l'instant, Alice ne voyait rien concernant Victoria. Ça me rassurait mais je restais très prudent. En ce qui concernait la sécurité de Bella, Edward ne laissait rien au hasard non plus. Elle restait avec nous dès qu'il allait chasser.

_ Tu me déconcentre. Dit doucement Tess.

Je faisais courir mes doigts le long de sa nuque pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je lui souriait malicieusement.

_ Je suis désolé.

Malgré mes paro!es, je continuais de la caresser tendrement. Je souriai en voyant le rouge envahir ses joues.

_ Faisons une pause. Dit Rosalie.

_ Oui, de toute façon, on l'a perdue maintenant. Enchaînait Emmett.

Tess eut un rire gêné.

_ Désolée.

Je lui prit la main et l'emmenait dans ma chambre. Un grand !it s'y trouvait maintenant. A chaque fois qu'elle y dormait, je passais des heures à la regarder. Même si elle était juste à côté de moi, elle me manquait. Je n'avais pas seulement besoin de la voir, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, son rire.

_ Alice ne voit toujours pas le temps changer ? Demandait-elle en s'asseyant.

_ Non. Mais ce ne sera que pour lundi.

En un mois, il y avait eu deux jours ensoleillé. Tess avait accepté de manquer les cours pour rester chez nous. Je savais que je lui en avais déjà demandé beaucoup. Son employeur n'a pas très bien prit sa démission et ils se sont quittés en plutôt mauvais termes. Ça m'avait arraché le coeur de voir Tess au bord des larmes mais je ne pouvais pas céder sur ce sujet. Même si j'étais juste en face, c'était dangereux.

_ Avoue que tu est content de m'avoir à toi tout seul un jour de plus.

_ Évidemment que je suis content.

Je m'assayais à côté d'elle et passait un bras autour d'elle.

_ Pas toi ? Demandai-je.

_ Bien sûr que si. Mais je risque d'avoir des problèmes si je manque trop les cours.

_ Les beaux jours sont très rares ici.

Elle nichait son visage au creux de mon cou. Nous restons comme ça pendant un long moment. Dans ces instants là, c'était comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Ce que nous étions d'ailleurs. Nous étions deux entités qui n'en formait qu'une seule. J'avais erré toutes ces années sans savoir que je n'étais que la moitié de moi-même. Maintenant que nous étions liés, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Nous étions indissociables.

_ Où est Tess ?

La voix d'Esme me sortit de mes pensées. Ils étaient déjà rentrés. Sûrement à cause d'Edward qui ne pouvait pas rester longtemps loin de Bella, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

_ En haut, avec Jasper. Répondait Alice.

Tess et moi descendons les rejoindre. Edward était à côté de Bella tandis qu'Esme et Carlisle était toujours dans l'entrée. Ils étaient partis ce matin, avant même que Tess ne soit réveillée. Esme la serrait immédiatement dans ses bras ainsi que Carlisle.

Nous discutons quelques minutes et j'emmenait Tess faire une promenade dans la forêt. Je nous avais trouvé un coin pas très loin de la maison. Tess y tenait particulièrement. Nous nous installions sur l'herbe près de la rivière qui coulait lentement devant nous.

Nous étions là depuis à peine cinq minutes quand Edward nous rejoint. Tess sur sautait lentement en le voyant arriver soudainement.

_ Désolé. C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas saluée quand je suis rentré. Dit-il.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Tu va bien ? Demandait Tess.

Edward s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre près de nous.

_ Oui.

Je sentais qu'il était embarrassé et que quelque chose le tracassait.

_ Je me suis déjà excusé mais je ne t'ai jamais remerciée.

_ Remerciée de quoi ? Dit Tess, surprise.

_ Pour ta gentillesse envers Bella. J'ai conscience de notre comportement et pourtant tu ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur, tu la traite même comme une amie.

Tess se tortillait sur elle-même.

_ Je me suis opposé fermement à ton arrivée dans la famille et je le regrette. Jasper est très heureux grâce à toi et rien que pour ça j'aurais dû te montrer du respect.

_ J'apprécie que tu me dise cela. Et ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit que c'était derrière nous.

Je lançait un regard reconnaissant à Edward. Je sentais qu'il était sincère. L'envie qu'il ressentait était toujours là. Mais il ne blâmait plus Tess et moi pour ses choix. Edward me regardait après avoir entendu mes pensées.

_ J'aimerai transformer Bella. L'avoir avec moi pour toujours. Mais je ne peux pas.

_ Tu pense vraiment ne pas avoir d'âme ? Demandait Tess.

Edward levait la tête vers le ciel.

_ Je n'en ai pas. Les vampires sont des créatures impures. Nous devons tuer pour survivre. Des êtres comme nous ne peuvent pas êtres sauvées. J'ai appris à vivre avec le fait que j'étais damné mais je ne peux pas condamner Bella.

Aucun d'entre nous ne disait rien pendant quelques secondes.

_ Si tu avais mes croyances, offrirais-tu le même sort à Jasper ?

Tess réfléchit avant de répondre.

_ Je pense que c'est une question de choix. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a eu, je sais mais Bella et moi l'avons. Je comprends que tu veuille protéger son âme mais c'est la sienne. C'est à elle de décider si elle veut la garder ou non.

_ Elle n'y croit pas. Selon elle, nous avons toujours notre âme.

_ Je le pense aussi. Pour moi l'âme du personne fait ce qu'elle est. Jasper est bon, tendre. Quelqu'un sans âme ne pourrait jamais être comme ça.

Elle s'était retournée vers moi et avait resserré sa prise sur ma main. J'étais secoué par ses mots. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait accordé du temps pour réfléchir à cette histoire d'âme mais elle l'avait fait. Elle se tournait à nouveau vers Edward.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

Il hochait doucement la tête.

_ Si Bella était mourante. Tu la transformerai ou la laisserai partir ?

Je sentait la peine que ça causait à Edward d'imaginer un tel scénario.

_ Si je n'avais pas le choix, je la changerai. Mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle ai une vie humaine la plus longue possible.

Ceci avait clos la conversation. Tess ne cherchait pas à faire changer d'avis Edward. Elle voulait l'aider à comprendre que Bella avait son mot à dire aussi. Après tout, c'était son avenir à elle aussi.

Edward nous laissa tranquille pour rejoindre la maison.

_ Je ne m'en remettrait pas si tu refusais de me transformer.

J'attirait Tess sur mes genoux.

_ Je ne refuserai jamais une telle chose. Ta place est avec moi.

_ Tu pense vraiment qu'il ne la transformera jamais ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Les visions d'Alice changent beaucoup la concernant. Dans certaines d'entre e!les, elle est un vampire.

_ Elle me voit toujours ?

_ Oui. Elle mai dit à quel point tu sera magnifique. J'envie Alice et Edward de t'avoir déjà vue.

J'avais hâte de voir Tess en immortelle. Elle était déjà d'une grande beauté mais je trépignais d'impatience de voir ce qu'elle deviendrait. La voir courir à mes côtés, la voir s'attaquer à un prédateur pour se nourrir. Elle serait elle-même l'une des p!us grandes prédatrices au monde. Pour moi, elle l'était déjà, d'une certaine façon. J'étais sa proie. Elle m'avait pour elle seule et pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

Nous restons ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Nous nous levons et rentrons tranquillement jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tess passait la matinée à discuter avec Esme et Alice. Elle ne mangeait jamais le matin, ce que tout le monde trouvait étrange. Elle ne supportait que le lait ou le jus d'orange. Elle s'était forcée une fois pour faire p!aisir à Esme qui avait fait des pancakes pour elle mais cela l'avait rendu malade.

_ Je pensais à aller faire les magasins demain. Dit Alice.

_ Je me suis offerte une garde robe le mois dernier seulement. Répondait Tess.

_ Une garde robe ? Tu est repartie avec seulement deux sacs.

_ C'est largement suffisant.

_ Oh allez, s'il te p!ait. Laisse-moi t'offrir une garde robe digne de ce nom. Tu pourrais t'habiller en rétro comme tu aime.

_ Tu aime le rétro ? Demandai Esme.

Tess hochait la tête.

_ Ça lui irait tellement bien les robes vintage. Surtout avec les coiffures que Rose et moi lui avons fait.

_ Oui, vous devriez y aller.

Je sentais que Tess était mal à l'aise de se faire offrir tant de choses.

_ Tu dois t'habituer à recevoir des cadeaux. Elles ne vont pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu sois pourrie gâtée. Lui dis-je tendrement.

_ Il a raison. Nous bidons les boutiques de modes deux fois par mois. Dit Alice.

_ Bon d'accord pour demain. Mais pas deux fois par mois.

_ On verra. Dit Alice en riant.

Elle nous laissait seuls avec Esme.

_ Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

_ Je n'arriverai jamais à lui tenir tête. Dit Tess.

Esme riait et faisait non de la tête.

_ Nous n'y sommes jamais parvenus.

Je serrait Tess contre moi. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à une tornade comme Alice. Elle achèterait à Tess ce que bon !ui semble. Bella en faisait parfois les frais aussi.

Le reste de la journée passait tranquillement. Emmett avait convaincu Tess de jouer avec lui sur sa console. En fin d'après-midi, Edward passait rapidement avec Bella pour récupérer quelques affaires. Bella s'installait à côté de Tess.

Après avoir perdu pour la énième fois, Tess jetait l'éponge et discutait avec Bella. Edward descendit et vint me rejoindre accompagné de Carlisle. Nous discutions depuis quelques minutes quand Edward tournait vivement la tête vers Tess.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandai-je.

Il paraissait bizarre.

_ Non, rien j'ai cru que... Non rien.

Mais à peine deux minutes p!us tard, il !a fixait à nouveau.

_ Edward, dis-moi.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

_ Je crois que je peux lire ses pensées.

_ Quoi ?

Carlisle et moi nous étions exprimés d'une même voix.

_ Je n'ai perçu que des bribes. Quelques mots seulement.

Je demandai à Tess de nous rejoindre et lui répétait ce qu'Edward venait de nous dire.

_ Tu est sûr ? Demandait-elle, incrédule.

_ Oui. J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos d'une virée shopping et du lycée.,

Les yeux de Tess s'agrandirent.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Carlisle prit la parole.

_ Peut-être que tu a un contrôle inconscient. Ta relation avec Edward s'améliore depuis peu. Peut-être que cela a débloqué quelque chose.

Était-ce cela ? Maintenant que Tess etait plus à l'aise autour d'Edward lui donnait accès à son esprit ?

_ On verra si cela se reproduit. Dit Tess.

Edward acquiesçait et repartait avec Bella. Tess et moi allons nous asseoir sur le canapé. Je savais qu'elle apprécierait moyen qu'Edward puisse lire dans ses pensées. Elle était assez secrète et tenait à son intimité.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle distraitement.

Je l'attirait doucement vers moi.

_ Moi non plus mon coeur. Nous verrons ce qui se passera.

_ Tu pense qu'il y'a quelque chose de spécial chez moi ?

J'avais envie de lui dire que tout était spécial chez elle mais je savais qu'elle parlait d'un don éventuel. Je me suis déjà posé la question mais ne parvenait pas à imaginer quel don pourrait cacher Tess.

_ Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans tes pensées est déjà spécial mais le fait que cela change l'est encore plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui cause cela.

Nous passons la fin de la journée à en discuter avec le reste de la famille. Chacun y allait de sa théorie mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de les vérifier.

Tess allait se coucher un peu avant minuit. Je m'allongeait à ses côtés et la prit dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je m'habituais tellement à sa présence ici. J'étais content que ma famille soit là et que tour se passe bien entre eux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer seul avec Tess. Cette grande maison, juste pour elle et moi.

Je la regardais dormir en nous imaginant seuls au monde.


	27. Le bal

_ Franchement c'est une belle coïncidence ! Tu aura tes cadeaux le lendemain.

Je soupirai pour la millième fois. Alice était aussi excitée que Jessica à propos de ce bal stupide. Il avait lieu demain.

Le bal tombait le quatorze juin, jour de mon anniversaire. Jasper m'avait invitée de façon si romantique que je n'avais pas eu le coeur à dire non. Alice insistait pour faire une petite fête le lendemain. J'aurais le même âge que Jasper, enfin techniquement.

Cela faisait sept mois que j'étais arrivée à Forks et le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle. Depuis six mois, je passais tout mes week-ends chez les Cullen. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rencontré Jasper hier. A chaque fois que je le voyais, sa beauté me coupait le souffle. Je l'aimais un peu plus chaque jour.

Je me sentais vraiment intégrée à la famille, je ressentais une profonde affection pour eux. Même pour Edward. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou mais je l'appréciait énormément. J'étais devenue proche de Bella aussi. Nous ne passons pas volontairement de temps ensemble en dehors du lycée mais dès qu'on était ensemble en cours ou chez les Cullen, nous passions un bon moment ensemble.

Au fil des mois, Edward accédait de plus en p!us à mon esprit. Parfois il pouvait lire mes pensées pendant toute une journee. C'était difficile de savoir qu'il pouvait m'entendre mais je m'y faisais petit à petit. Après tout, je n'avais pas de pensées honteuse mais je regrettait parfois mon intimité.

Esme avait raison en disant qu'Alice obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Mon placard était plein à craquer de vêtements et l'armoire que Jasper m'avait installé dans sa chambre, l'était aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire les boutiques, j'avais une vingtaine de robes.

Le point positif est que je pouvais m'habiller comme je le voulais. Je portais souvent des robes vintage et je laissait Alice et Rosalie me coiffer comme elles voulaient. Je n'avais osé le dire à Alice mais je préférais les goûts de Rosalie. En général, elle avait des goûts plus sobres que ceux de sa soeur, ce qui me correspondait mieux.

Rosalie ne me parlait pas beaucoup mais un lien fort se formait entre nous. Elle était protectrice envers moi. Elle faisait souvent tampon entre Alice et moi quand Jasper partait chasser.

_ Tess ?

Je me tournai vers Alice.

_ Oui, c'est une belle coïncidence. Dis-je distraitement.

J'attendais que Jasper rentre. Il était parti depuis ce matin avec Carlisle et Esme. Je n'aimais pas être séparé de lui. On était toujours ensemble. Le seul affect qu'avait le temps sur notre relation était notre amour grandissant. Je ne me passais absolument pas de lui et il me répétait sans cesse que c'était réciproque.

_ Il sera là dans une demi-heure. Me rassurai Alice.

Je lui souriait gentiment. Je la regardait fouiller parmi sa garde robe et une question me venait à l'esprit.

_ Tu vois ton propre avenir ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'a jamais vu quelqu'un pour toi ? Ta moitié ?

Je vit son sourire s'affaisser légèrement et ressentait une vive culpabilité.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est personnel. Dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

_ Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Peut-être qu'il n'existe pas encore. Peut-être qu'il n'existera jamais.

Je percevais une subtile tristesse dans sa voix. Alice était sincèrement heureuse pour Jasper et Edward. Mais cela devait accentuer sa solitude. Toute sa famille avait trouvé l'amour tandis qu'elle errait seule. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela serait pour l'éternité. Il y avait quelqu'un, dehors, qui attendait Alice quelque part. Un homme qu'Alice rendrait heureux par dessus tout.

_ Bien sûr qu'il existe. Ou existera. Il faudra que vous songiez à agrandir la maison.

_ C'est ta maison aussi. Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir vivre avec nous ?

_ Quand je serais changée oui. Il mer reste un an d'humanité. J'en profite autant que possible.

Un an. C'était ce qu'il me restait dans ce monde que j'ai toujours connu. Avec Jasper, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour me transformer la semaine juste après mon diplôme. Carlisle m'avait parlé en détail de la transformation.

Les Cullen avait également décidé qu'il serait mieux pour nous de déménager. Ce serait dangereux de rester ici pendant ma période de nouveau-né. Nous reviendrons à Forks dans très longtemps. Quad p!us personne ne serait là pour se rappeler de nous.

Edward resterait à Forks avec Bella. Ils passeraient nous voir des que je parviendrais à me contrôler. Alice et Emmett tentaient de convaincre Edward de changer Bella. Il ne serait pas capable de vivre sans elle. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

_ Tu sais, je suis persuadée que Bella sera des nôtres. Dis-je doucement.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Bella n'acceptera pas de vieillir face à Edward qui sera figé dans son éternelle jeunesse. Et viendra un âge où elle sera mature et voudrait peut-être fonder une famille. Je pense vraiment qu'elle aura Edward à l'usure.

_ J'espère. Parfois je la vois en vampire mais ça reste très rare. Comme si Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envisager mais revenait immédiatement sur sa décision.

Je savais qu'Edward faisait cela pour le bien de Bella mais souhaitait si fort être des nôtres que cela était presque cruel de le lui refuser. Bella ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse tant qu'elle serait humaine et par conséquent, Edward ne serait jamais heureux non plus.

Je sursautait en voyant Jasper dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me levait et me jetait pratiquement dans ses bras. Je nichais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et humait son odeur. Il sentait incroyablement bon. Le sentiment d'angoisse irrationnel laissait place à une douce sérénité.

_ Tu m'a manqué.

_ Toi aussi mon amour.

Je le suivait en bas pour rejoindre les autres. Esme m'accueillit chaleureusement ainsi que Carlisle.

_ Ils n'ont pas été trop pénibles ? Dit-elle en regardant Alice et Emmett.

_ Non. Pour une fois.

Je riait en regardant Emmett. Quand Jasper n'était pas là, il me taquinait plus que d'habitude. Entre lui et Alice, c'était parfois beaucoup à supporter. Heureusement que Rosalie était là pour les calmer.

Je passais le reste de la soirée dans la chambre de Jasper. Alice nous avait collés presque une heure pour choisir le costume idéal pour le bal. Selon elle, il fallait que nous soyons parfaitement assortis.

_ Elle a fait ça depuis ce matin. Dis-je une fois qu'Alice était sortie.

Je ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté d'aller au bal avec Jasper mais je ne sautais pas au plafond non plus. Mais c'était important pour lui. J'avais hâte de passer une soirée avec Jasper, ce serait très romantique. Mais je n'avais pas hâte d'être entourée de tout le lycée.

_ Ce ne sera que toi et moi demain. Dit-il.

Il s'assit près de moi et m'attirait à lui. C'est ce que je voulais. Juste lui et moi.

* * *

_ J'ai déjà choisi ma robe Alice.

_ Mais la rouge te va mieux.

J'avais amené la robe grise et noire. La première qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la porter.

_ Elle est belle mais trop sombre. La rouge tranchera parfaitement avec le smoking noir de Jasper.,

_ Alice, s'il te plaît.

Elle allait continuer mais Rosalie prit la parole.

_ Elle préfère cette robe. Laisse la si ça lui fait plaisir.

J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Rosalie m'avait sortie de ce genre de situation. Alice soupirai.

_ D'accord. Va pour la grise. Mais ça change son maquillage.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je détestais le maquillage. J'en portais que quand je laissais Alice s'amuser avec moi. J'étais d'accord pour en porter ce soir.

Les garçons étaient restés en bas de la maison et étaient probablement déjà en tenue. Rosalie avait une longue robe noire, fendue sur le côté. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Alice avait une robe sirène bleu nuit et portait un diadème incrusté d'émeraudes.

J'enfilait ma robe et elle m'aidait à la zipper. Sans vouloir être arrogante, je me trouvais plutôt jolie dedans. C'était bien sûr ridicule de comparer mon allure à celle des filles.

Rosalie s'occupait de mes cheveux. Elle lissait certaines mèches et en bouclaient d'autres. Alice finit par me maquiller. J'étais contente qu'elle choisisse des couleurs discrètes. Par contre, je refusais le rouge à lèvres. C'est ce que je détestais le plus et je ne pensais pas que Jasper aimerait.

Une fois prête, je suivait les filles en bas. Jasper m'attendait près d'Emmett. Il perdit son sourire dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. Pendant quelques secondes, je crût qu'il n'aimait pas comment j'étais vêtue. Mais il s'avançait rapidement pour m'aider à descendre la dernière marche. Il fit glisser ses doigts tendrement sur ma joue.

_ Tu est magnifique.

La façon dont il me regardait fit battre mon coeur plus vite.

_ Toi aussi.

Il l'était vraiment. Son costume était très simple mais très élégant. Ses cheveux était coiffés en arrière. Il ressemblait à un prince charmant. Et il était mon prince charmant.

Esme et Carlisle me mettait mal à l'aise avec leurs compliments, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ils nous souhaitaient une bonne soirée avant de nous laisser partir.

Je montais dans la voiture de Jasper. Alice montait dans celle de Rosalie. J'essayais de garder les yeux sur la route même si je sentais les yeux de Jasper se posait sur moi toutes les dix secondes.

_ Regarde devant toi mon ange. Dis-je tendrement.

_ Je ne peux pas.

Il avait essayé de répondre avec humour mais je sentais qu'il était troublé. J'étais toujours surprise de le voir me regarder de cette façon. Quand nous étions dans notre bulle, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde pour lui. Je savais qu'il m'aimait vraiment mais cela me dépassait encore.

Le trajet fut rapide jusqu'au lycée. Les élèves sortaient de leurs voitures. Jasper me tendait la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je pouvais entendre la musique d'ici. Nous rejoignons les autres pour attendre Bella et Edward.

Ils arrivaient quelques minutes plus tard. Edward portait un costume noir et Bella une robe bleu foncé. Ils étaient tout les deux très charmants. Nous les saluons rapidement et Jasper m'emmenait à l'intérieur.

Le gymnase ne ressemblait plus du tout à un gymnase. A part les gradins. Il y avait des ballons, des fleurs, des spots. Il y avait un bar tout au fond de la salle. Je reconnus certains professeurs et croisait des adultes que je n'avais jamais vu. Sûrement des parents qui servait de chaperons.

Nous restions discuter avec Alice pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand un slow démarrait, Jasper prit ma main et déposait un tendre baiser dessus.

_ Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Je sourit devant ses manières élégantes.

_ Avec p!aisir.

Je le laissait m'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Je nouai mes mains autour de son cou et il posait les siennes autour de ma taille. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard était à la fois tendre et brûlant. Je m'apercevait qu'il avait raison. J'avais été stupide de craindre le monde présent ce soir. Peu importe où nous étions et qui était autour de nous, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Je n'entendait même p!us la musique. Je réalisai qu'on s'était rapprochés que quand je sentit ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me séparait de lui pour respirer. Jasper eut un petit rire.

_ Bientôt je pourrais t'embrasser pendant des heures sans arrêter. Murmura-t-il à mon orei!le.

J'avais envie de lui dire de me mordre, là maintenant. Lui dire que je ne voulais plus attendre. Mais je me reprit rapidement. Il ne me restait plus longtemps à attendre.

_ Bientôt. Lui dis-je.

Il resserait sa prise sur moi. Quand la chanson changeait, Jasper me suivait vers le bar. Il me tendait un vers de jus d'orange que je bût tranquillement. Nous rions tout les deux en voyant A!ice s'éclater sur la piste. Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignait. Après quelques minutes, Emmett me demandait de danser avec lui. Je regardai Jasper et Rosalie qui n'avaient pas l'air contre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'Emmett me faisait valser dans les airs. Je ne dansais pas vraiment, je le laissait surtout me faire tourner sur moi-même et me porter quand il le décidai.

Toute la soirée se passait très bien. Je riais et m'amusais avec Jasper. Juste avant de partir, nous nous dirigeons vers le photomaton qui se trouvait près de la sortie. Il me prit sur ses genoux et nous sourions vers l'objectif. Sauf pour la dernière, où il m'embrassait doucement.

J'avais senti l'émotion monter en voyant les photos. C'était les premières que nous avions de nous. Elles étaient en noir et blanc. Nous étions beaux. Je:ne voyais pas d'autre terme pour nous décrire. Pour la:première fois, je ne me sentais pas si inférieure à lui. Sur la troisième photo, ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. La tendresse et l'affection flagrantes dans son regard.

Le trajet du retour se passait en silence. Je sentais la fatigue me gagner. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais endormie. Je me réveillait vivement quand quelqu'un me soulevait dans les airs.

_ Chut, tout va bien mon amour.

Je me calmai tandis que Jasper me sortait de sa voiture. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et essayait de repousser une nouvelle vague de sommeil, en vain.

J'eus un dernier sursaut quand je sentais une douce couverture se posait sur moi. Jasper m'avait déjà mise au lit et il s'allongeait près de moi. Je m'endormait pour de bon juste après ses mots.

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon coeur.


	28. Vœu

Je regardai Alice préparer l'anniversaire de Bella. Elle avait hâte de la voir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Tess et moi avions décidés de lui offrir une collection de romans anciens. Elles avaient toutes les deux une passion pour la lecture. Tess lisait régulièrement les livres de ma bibliothèque. Elle en lisait actuellement un pendant les piaillements d'Alice. J'étais adossé au bras du canapé et Tess était entre mes jambes, le dos contre mon torse.

Je perdais le fil de ce que disait Alice et me perdait dans le souvenir de ces deux derniers mois. Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Son anniversaire n'avait rien eu d'extravagant mais ce fut une des plus belles journée que j'avais vécu. Esme et Carlisle lui avait offert une jolie montre en or blanc. Emmett et Rosalie, une collection de CD de ses artistes préférés, Alice avait dévalisé trois boutiques. Edward et Bella avait opté pour du parfum. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de me decider. J'avais choisi de lui offrir une Audi A3 cabriolet. J'ai cru que Tess ne se remettrait jamais du choc qu'elle avait eu.

Plusieurs fois durant les vacances, j'avais essayé de lui apprendre à conduire mais sans succès. Même en usant de mon don, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre au volant. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas y arriver et pensait que j'étais déçu qu'elle ne puisse utiliser mon cadeau. Je l'avais rassurée en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'une fois qu'elle serait un vampire, cette peur disparaîtrait sans problèmes.

Nous étions restés à Forks tout l'été mais chaque jour, je lui faisais découvrir un nouvel endroit de la ville. Parfois, nous restions chez elle des journées entières. Plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus je ne pouvais me passer d'elle. C'était pareil pour ma famille. Elle était considérée par tout le monde comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Tess ne voulait pas quitter sa maison mais elle passait de p!us en p!us de temps chez nous.

_ C'est dans trois jours, A!ice. Et c'est une soirée toute simple. Soupirai Rosa!le.

_ Je veux être sûre que tout soit parfait.

Je me retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bella n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Elle ne voulait même pas de cadeau. Elle était surtout déprimée de devenir p!us âgée qu'Edward.

Tess avait fêté récemment ses dix-neuf ans. Elle aurait juste un an de p!us quand elle sera transformée. Ni elle, ni moi n'étions dérangé par cette petite différence d'âge. Techniquement, j'avais plus de cent ans de p!us qu'elle.

_ Tu est sûre qu'elle a besoin d'un auto radio ? Demandai Rose, agacée.

_ Oui, le sien va la lâcher.

Rosalie n'était pas très heureuse de fêter l'anniversaire de Bella. Le temps n'avait pas amélioré leur relation. Si Rose commençait à considérer Tess comme une sœur, elle continuait de considérer Bella comme une nuisance.

Je dois avouer que moi-même, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être là samedi soir. Comme Tess restait chez nous certains jours de la semaine, nous passions les week-ends rien que tout les deux. Ce n'était qu'une soirée mais c'était une soirée de moins rien qu'avec Tess.

Je grognai doucement quand Tess se levait.

_ Je suis fatiguée.

Je me levait et la suivait après que tout le monde lui ait souhaité une bonne nuit. Les cours avaient repris depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle devait reprendre un rythme normal. Pendant !es vacances, elle restait parfois toute la nuit avec nous et dormait sur le canapé. C'était des moments très agréables.

Comme d'habitude, je me couchais près d'elle.

_ J'ai hâte de ne p!us avoir besoin de dormir. C'est vraiment du temps perdu.

Je la serrait contre moi.

_ Moi aussi mon ange.

_ Peut-être que j'oublierai ce que ça fait de vouloir dormir.

Je calmai son angoisse qui montait lentement. Je lui avais expliqué que certains vampire oubliait leur vie d'humain ou n'en gardait que très peu de souvenir. Pour moi ou Rosalie, nos souvenirs sont limpides. Je me souviens parfaitement de ma vie d'humain même de mon enfance. Mais pour Edward ou Emmett, c'est très flou. Comme si la transformation les avaient réveillés et que leur vie d'avant n'était qu'un rêve immense. Plus le temps passait et plus les souvenirs leur échappait. Alice n'avait strictement aucun souvenir. C'est comme si sa vie avait débuté après sa transformation.

Tess m'avait confié sa peur d'oublier. Elle avait surtout peur de m'oublier moi. Enfin nos souvenirs, nos moments passés ensemble. Mais elle ne m'oublierait pas. Elle n'oublierait pas qui e!le était. Et si cela venait à arriver, je serais là pour tout lui rappeler.

_ Tu n'oubliera rien, Tess. Je te le promet.

Je la sentais se détendre doucement puis s'endormir. Je regardais son beau visage doux et apaisé. Même si j'étais pressé qu'elle passe chaque !unité avec moi, cela me manquerait de la voir dormir. Cela lui arrivait de s'agiter dans son sommeil mais c'était rare. La plupart du temps, elle dormait bien. Je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait rêver. Rêvait elle de notre vie future ? De ce qu'elle deviendrait ?

Je ne pût retenir un rire quand je repensai à l'un de ses rêves qu'avait décrypté Edward. Il était passé rapidement à la maison un soir où Tess dormait dans le salon. Apparemment, elle courait après quelqu'un qui lui avait piqué son pot de mie!. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux qu'Edward puise accéder à quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas. Je savais qu'il n'y pouvait rien mais les pensées de Tess était son jardin privé. Si quelqu'un d'autre devait y entrer, cela aurait dû être moi. Au final, j'avais plus de mal qu'elle avec le fait qu'il puisse lire son esprit.

Le lendemain, j'emmenait Tess au lycée. Les élèves étaient moins curieux à propos de nous mais certains regards étaient insistant. Certains toujours aussi surpris et d'autres envieux. Je toisais froidement les garçons qui regardait Tess d'un peu trop près et les filles qui lui lançait des regards venimeux. Ces filles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne leur accordait aucune attention alors que je ne voyais que Tess. Si elles savaient à quel point elles étaient inférieures à elle. Et ces garçons pensaient sincèrement avoir leur chance. Je ne possédait pas Tess mais je savais qu'elle ne voulait que moi. Je les plaignais p!us que je les détestais.

Nous nous arrêtons devant le bâtiment pour dire bonjour à Edward et Bella.

_ Alors, hâte à samedi ? Demandai Tess en rigolant.

_ Oh s'il te plaît. Pourrais-tu dire à Alice que ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

_ Non. Surtout pas avec tout ce qu'elle a préparé.

_ Elle a préparé quoi ? Demandai Bella, outrée.

Tess ne répondit pas et m'attirait à l'intérieur. J'entendais Bella essayait de faire cracher le morceau à Edward.

_ Pourquoi tu lui a dit cela ? Elle va s'imaginer plein de choses.

_ Justement. Elle sera contente de voir que ce sera tout simple.

Je souriait devant sa malice. Nous entrons en classe et nous installions à nos p!aces habituelles. Je caressait doucement la main de Tess tout en écoutant le cours.

_ Tu me déconcentre. Soufflait-elle.

Je ne m'habituais pas à la voir rougir. Même avec moi, elle était encore parfois timide. Malgré ses paroles, elle fit courir ses doigts sur ma main. Je m'approchais d'elle le plus possible.

Dans ces moments-là, j'envisageais sérieusement d'arrêter le lycée lorsqu'elle serait comme moi. J'aimais apprendre mais quand je voyais qu'il m'étais impossible d'attirer Tess contre moi et l'embrasser, comme maintenant, je me demandais pourquoi je prenais la peine de venir ici. Je voulais pouvoir être avec Tess quand je le voulais. Je n'aimais vraiment pas être séparé d'elle même pour quelques heures.

A la fin du cours, je l'accompagnait à sa classe et partit vers la mienne. Comme prévu, les heures passaient très lentement. Même les plaisanteries d'Emmett ne me deridait pas tant que je n'avais pas Tess près de moi.

_ Heureusement que les humains ont besoin de manger. Sinon tu ne verrais pas Tess de toute la journée. Rigolai Emmett.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria.

_ Je sais. J'essaie de m'y habituer mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Ce n'est pas toi que je plains, c'est Rose et moi. On doit supporter ton visage bougon à chaque cours.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Son tact légendaire me surprenait à chaque fois. J'étais ravi de voir que Tess était déjà installée. Je m'assayais à côté d'elle et passait ma main dans son dos.

Nous passions toujours l'heure du déjeuner ensemble. Même quand elle décidait d'aller avec Angela et les autres, je l'accompagnait. Cela prit quelques semaines avant que les amis de Tess soit à l'aise en ma présence. Angela était la seule des amis de Tess que j'appréciais vraiment. Elle était intelligente et incroyablement gentille. Peut-être même plus que Tess si c'était possible. Edward m'avait dit un jour que sa tête était un endroit tranquille et qu'il s'y réfugiait parfois pour ne pas entendre celles des autres. C'était pareil pour ses émotions. Il n'y avait nulle jalousie ou mesquinerie en elle.

J'attendais que Tess ait fini de manger pour l'emmener à notre banc. Nous restions l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Je m'en voulais de lui cacher quelque chose.

Depuis quelques semaines, je cherchais une destination de voyage pour Tess et moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés un six novembre et sommes en couple depuis le vingt-deux. Je tenais à fêter ces événements. Je savais que Tess aimait l'Asie. Je demandais sans arrêt à Alice où Tess serait le plus heureuse d'aller. Elle m'avait répondu que n'importe où ferait l'affaire, elle voyait Tess heureuse, peu importe où je l' je ne voulais pas l'emmener n'importe où, je voulais un endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Et ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise, je ne pouvais pas lui demander directement.

J'aimerais qu'on puisse être seuls pendant un long moment. Je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille, mais je voulais que ce ne soit que Tess et moi pendant un moment.

* * *

_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Tu est sûr qu'elle est la bonne pour toi.

_ Je veux le faire. Et je le ferai mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Elle veut se concentrer sur ses études pour avoir son diplôme et ensuite sa transformation.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire tout de suite.

Esme pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait. J'avais eu le malheur de !ui parler de mon envie de voyager avec Tess et elle pensait que c'était le moment parfait pour que je demande Tess en mariage. C'est une chose que je souhaitais profondément. Rien que d'imaginer Tess devenir ma femme m'emplissait d'un bonheur indescriptible. Mais comme je venais de l'expliquer à Esme, ce n'était pas le moment. Pas pour Tess. Actuellement, elle était angoissée à l'idée de devenir un vampire. Pressée et heureuse mais surtout stressée. Et une fois changée, cela prendrait un moment avant qu'elle en finisse avec la période sauvage des nouveau-nés.

Mais évidemment que je la demanderai en mariage un jour. Je la voulais de toutes les façons possibles. J'attendrais le moment idéal pour faire ma demande. Quand Tess n'aura plus d'appréhensions ni de difficultés. Ainsi, nous aurons tout le temps du monde pour nous préoccuper de nous et de notre future ensemble.

Esme changeait de sujet quand Tess nous rejoignait dans la cuisine.

_ Alice t'a enfin laissé partir ?

Tess vint à côté de moi et passait un bras autour de ma taille.

_ Oui. Elle m'a convaincue que porter une robe verte serait le o!us approprié pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

Je soupirai. J'avais hâte que cette soirée soit derrière nous. Alice pourrait passer à autre chose et nous laisser tranquille avec ça.

_ J'ai entendu pour le mariage. Esme a raison, ce serait une occasion parfaite pendant votre voyage.

Je retint un grognement agacé. Alice s'était exprimée depuis sa chambre, sûre que je pouvais l'entendre.

_ Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas d'actualité.

_ Pardon ? Demandai Tess en se tournant vers moi.

J'avais répondu très rapidement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre mes paroles mais elle m'avait entendu grommeler.

_ Rien mon cœur.

Je l'emmenait dans le salon où se trouvait Emmett et Rosalie.

_ Tess, tu fais une partie avec moi ? Je suis d'humeur à te massacrer. Dit Emmett.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup mais j'ai encore mes devoirs à faire.

_ Moi aussi. Dit Rose en se levant.

Tess eut l'air surprise que Rosalie l'accompagne mais ne dit rien. Je savais que Rose faisait des efforts pour passer du temps avec Tess. Elle n'était pas timide mais elle ne savait pas comment créer des liens avec quelqu'un comme Tess.

Quand Rose a rejoint les Cullen, la famille était déjà composée de Carlisle, Esme et Edward. Ensuite Emmett qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de:connaitre en tant qu'humain et ensuite leur connections avait été immédiate. Alice et moi sommes arrivés bien après et notre intégration s'est faite très vite.

Mais Tess et Bella étaient des humaines timides et renfermées. Quelque part, Rosalie était aussi démunie qu'elles pour créer un lien. Mais:je le voyais se créer, petit à petit. Et je sentais l'affection qu'elles se portaient mutuellement. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que leur relation grandirait au fil du temps.

_ Ta copine me vole la mienne, je n'aime pas ça. Dit Emmett, faussement boudeur.

Je m'assayais à côté de lui. Je préférais laisser Tess et Rose seules.

_ Pour info, je pense aussi qu'Esme a raison.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ils ne me laisserait pas tranquille. Je devais m'assurer qu'ils n'en parlent pas à Tess.

_ Tess sera la première au courant lorsque j'aurais décidé de lui demander sa main.

_ Non. Le petit monstre en haut le saura avant elle. Elle le saura même avant toi.

A ce moment, Alice étouffait un cri.

_ Jasper !

Elle n'avait pas cherché à ne pas se faire entendre de Tess, ce qui m'agaçait profondément. Je montais très rapidement pour lui dire d'arrêter ses bêtises.

Je me ravisai devant sa mine choquée et attristée.

_ Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Je sentais la panique me gagner. Avait-elle vu quelque chose arriver à Tess ?

_ Victoria. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

_ Elle va venir ? Elle est déjà là ?

Elle secouait la tête négativement.

_ Elle a tué la sœur de Tess.


	29. Les êtres aimés

Le trajet jusqu'à San Francisco s'était passé principalement dans le silence. Jasper était resté avec moi tout le temps tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie conduisait à tour de rôle.

Quand Alice avait eu sa vison, il était trop tard. Victoria s'était décidée quasiment au dernier moment. J'avais appelé le numéro d'Ophélia et avait eu ses parents au téléphone que le lendemain matin. Ils étaient effondrés. Ils avaient trouvé le corps de ma sœur dans son !it, la nuque brisée. Une enquête serait lancée pour trouver le meurtrier. Meurtrier qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais.

L'enterrement aurait lieu samedi après-midi. Demain. J'avais imaginé faire ce trajet pour aller voir ma sœur. J'avais parlé d'elle à Jasper, je lui avais dit que je souhaitais la voir une dernière fois avant ma transformation. J'avais trop attendu. Au lieu de lui parler comme je l'avais espéré, j'allais l'enterrer.

Je me sentais figée de l'intérieur. Je ne pleurais pas et je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans mon corps. Chaque geste à faire me demandait un effort. Émotionnelle ment, c'était le vide. La seule chose que je ressentais toujours était mon amour pour Jasper. Aussi intense voir plus que d'habitude. Mais en cet instant, je me moquais de tout le reste. J'allais jusqu'à me demander si c'était necessaire d'assister à l'enterrement. Après tout, nous étions presque des étrangères, Ophélia et moi. Et indirectement, j'étais impliquée dans sa,mort. Si Victoria n'en avait pas après moi, rien ne lui serait arrivée. Au moins Victoria ne l'a pas torturée avant de la tuer.

Les Cullen étaient désolés pour ce que je traversais. Ils avaient envisagés de tous venir mais la prudence cou!ait qu'une partie de la famille!le reste à Forks. Victoria nous tendait peut-être un piège. Nous attirer là-bas pendant qu'elle venait s'occuper de Bella à Forks. Cependant, elle pouvait aussi vouloir nous attirer à San Francisco car c'est là qu'elle nous attendait. C'est pour cette raison qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient du voyage.

_ On est bientôt arrivés. Me dit Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui et hochait la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait. J'aimerais lui dire que je tenais le coup, que tout irait bien mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Pourtant, je savais que je m'en remettrais. Je m'étais remise de la mort de toute ma famille, Ophélia ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Seulement, elle était tout ce qui restait de ma famille. Si je n'avais pas les Cullen, j'aurais été complètement seule.

Lorsque je vit le panneau de San Francisco, je m'agitais légèrement. Mon coeur s'accélérait quand je reconnut le chemin que prenait Emmett. Dans moins de deux rues, nous passerons devant la maison là où j'ai grandi.

Je sentais la main de Jasper serrer la mienne. Je devrais probablement !ui dire que là devant, se trouvait le lieu où j'avais passé les huit premières années de ma vie mais je n'y arrivait pas. Quand Emmett s'arrêtait au feu rouge, je me tortillait légèrement pour voir la maison qui se trouvait une vingtaine de mètres devant nous.

D'ici, je reconnut les volets marrons. Il y avait un grand poirier dans notre jardin qui visiblement, a été rasé. J'aimais cette maison autant que je la détestais. Je jetais un regard sur la fenêtre du haut, sur la gauche. C'est dans cette pièce que mon père a scellé son destin et ce!ui de ses enfants. Dans cette maison se trouvait mes meilleurs souvenirs mais surtout les pires.

Je regardais à nouveau Jasper. J'avais l'impression de le trahir en !ui cachant des détails de mon enfance mais c'était trop douloureux pour en parler, encore maintenant. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de perdre mes souvenirs une fois transformée mais je sacrifierait volontiers certains souvenirs.

Quelques minutes p!us tard, nous arrivons à l'hôtel qu'avait réservé les Cullen. Nous n'y resterons que deux nuits. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on rentre juste après l'enterrement mais Jasper avait insisté pour que nous rentrions le lendemain.

Jasper et moi avions notre chambre juste à côté de celle d'Emmett et Rosalie. La chambre était si grande que nous aurions pu être à quatre dedans, surtout que j'étais la seule à avoir besoin d'un lit. Jasper posait nos affaires sur le fauteuil et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ça va aller mon amour. Je suis là.

_ Je sais.

_ De quoi a-tu honte ? Tu peux me le dire.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais jamais lui cacher ce que je ressentais, pas que j'en avais envie.

_ Je ne ressens rien. Pas de chagrin ni de colère.

Il caressait doucement mes cheveux.

_ C'est le choc. Pour l'instant, tu est comme engourdie.

Je voyais qu'il était peiné et je savais pourquoi. Une fois le choc passé, les émotions me frapperait brutalement. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais si froide face à la nouvelle. Je ne réalisai pas encore.

_ Je suis fatiguée.

Je ne l'étais pas tant que ça mais j'avais besoin de m'allonger. De toute façon, il était bientôt minuit. Je me changeais rapidement et me mit au lit. Je tournai le dos à Jasper pour qu'il puisse se coller contre moi. Il passait un bras autour de mon corps que je serrais contre moi.

_ Je t'aime. Murmurai-je.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il me fit de tendres baisers dans le cou, ce qui me détendais doucement. Je m'endormais avec la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

* * *

Je portais une robe noire toute simple. Nous étions tous vêtus de noir. Rosalie me coiffait pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper discutait dans le salon.

_ Je suis désolée. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas vues depuis longtemps.

Rose posait doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Je la lui serrait brièvement pour la remercier. Sa présence me rassurait. Peut-être même p!us que celle d'Emmett.

Je soupirai un bon coup et me levait une fois qu'elle avait fini mon chignon. Nous retournons au salon et je me dirigeais immédiatement vers Jasper.

_ Tu est prête ? Me demandait-il doucement.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Nous arrivons rapidement au cimetière où se trouvait déjà les invités. Je n'avais pas voulu assister à la messe de l'église. Je n'étais pas croyante et je sais qu'Ophelia ne l'était pas non plus.

Nous nous approchons vers le groupe d'invités qui était resté debout. Mes yeux se posaient sur le cercueil noir qui était maintenu en juste au-dessus du trou creusé.

J'essayais de me représenter ma sœur à l'intérieur. Avait-elle toujours ses longs cheveux ébènes ou les avait-elle coupés ? Je pensais à ses yeux verts pétillants qu'elle avait hérité de notre mère. Toutes les deux avaient été très belles. Toutes les deux étaient mortes bien trop jeunes. Je réalisais combien il était ironique que tous les membres de ma famille soit morts à un jeune âge alors que je serais immortelle. C'était ironique, surnaturel mais surtout cruel.

J'écoutais à peine le discours du prêtre et cherchais des yeux les parents d'Ophélia. Je ne les avais jamais vu mais je n'en avais pas eu besoin pour les repérer. Ils étaient assis au premier rang. Elle, était blonde avec des mèches grisonnantes et elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. Lui, avait les cheveux poivre et sel. Il ne p!durait pas mais son visage était emprunt d'une infinie tristesse.

J'avais envie de les voir et de leur dire que je savais qui avait fait cela à leur fille. Et qu'un jour, elle paierait. Peut-être ne serait-ce jamais immortelle car Victoria m'aura eue avant mais elle ne s'en tirerait pas. Jasper et le reste des Cullen la traquerait et finirait par l'avoir, je n'en doutais pas. Et si je survivais jusqu'à ma transformation, je la tuerais moi-même. Je ferais tout pour l'avoir. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour Ophélia.

Plus je pensais à Victoria et p!us la rage montait en moi, ce que ressentait Jasper. Il me serrait contre lui et je posait ma tête sur son épaule.

Après le discours du prêtre, on descendait le cercueil de ma sœur dans la terre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que la réalisation me frappait. Les pleurs de la mère, le corps de ma sœur qui disparaissait à tout jamais, ma rage aveuglante envers Victoria. C'était trop.

_ Je dois partir d'ici. Dis-je à Jasper.

Il prit ma main et me sortait rapidement de cet endroit. Rosalie et Emmett nous suivait sans rien dire. Je marchais à l'aveugle car ?a vue se broui!lait completement. Je réalisai que mes larmes cou!aient sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

Lorsque nous arrivons à notre chambre, je partais tout de suite dans la salle de bain et m'enfermait à double tour. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper me voit dans cet état. Il ressentait déjà mes émotions puissantes, je ne voulais pas lui rendre les choses p!us difficiles. Je tentai de me calmer en me disant que demain, je rentrai chez moi. Tout cela serait derrière moi. En fait, c'était déjà derrière moi, depuis longtemps. Je n'avais juste pas réussi à lâcher prise.

Malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes sanglots.

_ Tess. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.

La voix de Jasper était si tendre que cela me brisait encore p!us le cœur. Il pouvait briser le verrou sans peine mais il voulait que je le laisse entrer. Je prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Jasper me prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

_ C'est pas grave mon amour. Laisse-toi aller.

_ Tu promet que tu ne me quittera jamais ?

Il me repoussait doucement et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Jamais Tess. Je te jure que nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Je luttais contre une nouvelle crise de larme. Il méritait de savoir. Si je n'en parlais pas à lui, je n'en parlerai jamais à personne. Et j'avais besoin d'en parler.

_ Je t'ai dit que mon père était mort peu après ma mère.

Il hochant doucement la tête. Il le savait déjà mais je ne lui avais jamais dit comment i! était mort. C'est le seul détail que j'avais omis de lui raconter. Le détail qui me hantait le p!us.

_ Quand ma mère est morte, mon père est tombé en dépression. Il n'acceptait pas mon frère à cause de ça. J'avais huit ans et ma soeur sœur sept mais c'était nous qui nous occupions surtout de lui. Mon père s'excusait chaque jour de son comportement, il nous promettait qu'il ferait des efforts. Mais il a fini par craqué et il s'est suicidé. Il s'est pendu dans sa chambre et c'est moi qui ai trouvé son corps.

Le souvenir de ce jour était monstrueux. Ophélia était partie chez une copine juste après l'école alors que j'étais rentrée directement à la maison. Je n'avais même pas ouvert la porte que j'entendais les pleurs de David. Je pensais que mon père l'avait laissé pleuré dans son berceau pendant qu'il était assis dans le salon, le regard dans le vide.

Mais i! n'y était pas. J'étais partie rejoindre David et j'avais passé une vingtaine de minutes à le calmer. Une fois qu'il s'était endormi, j'avais cherché mon père. D'abord dans son bureau et la cuisine puis avait fini par sa chambre.

A partir de là, les souvenirs sont un peu flous. Je me souviens d'avoir vu le corps de mon père, pendu au bout d'une corde. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté à le fixer. Je me souviens d'avoir pris mon frère dans mes bras et d'être partie chez les voisins, leur disant simplement que mon père était pendu et que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Quand Ophélia est rentrée, les pompiers, la police et les services sociaux étaient déjà là. C'est la dernière fois où nousavons été tout les trois et la dernière fois où j'avais vu mon frère.

Je n'osais pas regarder Jasper après avoir fini mon récit. Il mit que!ques secondes à réagir.

_ Tess.

Il avait parlé si bas que je me demandais si il avait vraiment parlé.

_ C'est du passé. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parler avant.

Je m'étais assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et Jasper s'agenouillait devant moi. Il prit ma main et l'embrassait tendrement.

_ Personne ne t'abandonnera. P!us jamais. Je serais toujours là mais ma famille le sera aussi. Ta famille.

Je me penchait et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je le serrait très fort contre moi. Je savais qu'il ne me quitterait pas. Malgré mes peurs, je le savais.

_ Je t'aime p!us que tour au monde mon ange. Dit-il.

_ Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons dans cette position. Honnêtement, je m'en moquais. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais l'impression de m'être soulagée d'un poids énorme. La mort de mon père avait toujours été un sujet tabou pour moi. Lors des premiers mois que j'avais passé chez Franck et Julia, ils avaient parfois mentionné cet événement. Et à chaque fois, j'étais devenue complètement hystérique.

Au bout d'un moment, Jasper me portait dans ses bras pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Nous y restons toute l'après-midi. Nous essayons de discuter de choses p!us légères. Comme l'anniversaire de Bella.

_ J'espère qu'Alice ne !ui en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs.

Jasper eut un petit rire.

_ Aucune chance. Elle doit mortier à l'heure qu'il est.

Je regardais la montre que m'avait offerte Carlisle et Esme. I! était bientôt dix-huit heures. La fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Je p!aignais sincèrement Bella. Alice était une vraie pi!e électrique et ne tenait pas spécialement compte de l'avis des autres dans ses moments de folie. C'était très charmant mais parfois usant moralement. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je préférais la compagnie silencieuse de Rosalie.

Je repensai à mon propre anniversaire. J'avais été gâtée comme pas possible. Je pensais à ma voiture de luxe qui était dans le garage des Cullen. J'étais toujours terrifiée à l'idée de conduire mais d'après Jasper, cette peur partirait une fois que je serais changée.

J'écoutais Jasper me raconter ses souvenirs d'anniversaire lorsqu'il était humain quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait dans un fracas. Jasper se levait immédiatement quand Emmett entrait dans la pièce. Il avait l'air secoué.

_ Nous devons rentrer maintenant. Que!que chose est arrivé à Bella.

Je me redressais et descendais du lit.

_ Que s'est il passé ? Demandai Jasper.

Je pensais tout de suite à Victoria mais la réponse d'Emmett me coupait le souffle.

_ Edward l'a attaquée.


	30. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Vos compliments et vos encouragements me font énormément plaisir.

Je poste juste ce message pour vous dire que je commence une nouvelle histoire. Une histoire sur le thème du film suicide squad. J'ai décidé de faire un Joker/OC. C'est une fic qui ressemblera un peu à celle-ci. Je serais ravi d'avoir vos avis cette nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle " La reine de coeur ".

En tout cas, je continuerai d'écrire régulièrement Le feu sous la glace, ne vous:inquiétez pas.

J'espère que vous donnerai une chance à ma nouvelle histoire. Merci d'avance.

Gros bisous à tous ! B.


	31. Le départ

Nous arrivons à la maison dimanche après-midi. Le séjour rapide à San Francisco avait été éprouvant. Tess avait réussi à garder ses émotions à distance pendant un court moment mais elle avait fini par craquer après l'enterrement.

J'avais manqué de m'effondrer lorsqu'elle m'avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à son père. Elle avait toujours gardé cette partie de son histoire dans le noir et je savais maintenant pourquoi. J'imaginais ma Tess âgée de huit ans avec son petit frère dans les bras et avec le corps de son père dans la maison. Cette image me brisait le cœur.

Cela expliquait qu'elle soit distante envers les gens. Son père les avaient abandonnés à leur sort et ensuite elle avait perdu son frère. Malgré cela, elle avait commencé à se construire une vie à elle. Elle était venue seule à Forks et parvenait à se débrouiller. Elle était exceptionnellement forte psychologiquement.

Ses émotions avaient mis du temps à se manifester à la mort de sa sœur. La première était la co!ère puis ensuite était venu le chagrin. Ce qui dominait pour l'instant était une détermination hors du commun. Elle m'avais avoué qu'elle voulait Victoria et je lui avais promis que nous l'aurions.

_ Honnêtement, c'était une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive.

La voix de Rosa!le m'avait sorti de mes pensées.

_ Ne !ui dis pas ça s'il te plaît. Il doit s'en vouloir assez comme ça. Dit Emmett.

Samedi soir, Alice nous avait appelé en urgence pour nous raconter l'incident lors de l'anniversaire de Bella. Elle s'était coupée avec un bout de papier cadeau et Edward aurait disjoncté. Pourtant, il passait tout son temps avec elle. Il était le p!us habitué à son odeur. Alice avait repoussé violemment Bella qui s'était encore plus blessée pendant qu'Esme et Carlisle retenait Edward.

Il avait quitté la maison jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ramène Bella chez elle. Edward était devenu complètement fou et voulait:que nous partions tous. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Je ne laisserai pas Tess toute seule et elle était à moins d'un an d'avoir son diplôme donc moins d'un an de devenir un vampire. J'étais peut-être égoïste mais je ne voulais pas attendre encore plus et je pense que Tess non p!us.

Quand nous entrons dans la maison, Esme nous rejoignait immédiatement.

_ Tess ma chérie, tu va bien ?

_ Oui, merci.

Esme la serrait quelques secondes dans ses bras puis elle nous enlacait chacun notre tour.

_ Où est Edward ? Demandai Emmett.

_ Il prépare ses affaires. Il veut s'en aller. Dit tristement Esme.

Edward descendait nous rejoindre accompagné de Carlisle et Alice.

_ Nous devons tous partir. Dit-il.

_ Non. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on s'en aille aussi ? Demandai Emmett

_ Parce qu'elle doit nous oublier. Nous ne sommes pas bon pour elle. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir peut très bien se reproduire. Je ne risquerai plus jamais sa vie par égoïsme.

_ Tu veux la quitter ? Demandai-je, surpris.

_ Oui. Je dois le faire. Elle mérite d'avoir une vie normale et heureuse. Elle ne peut pas avoir ça tant que nous sommes dans sa vie.

_ Je ne laisserai pas Tess ici. Et elle doit finir son année.

_ Elle peut repasser son année scolaire ailleurs.

_ Non. Cela repousserait sa transformation d'un an. Avec Victoria dans les parages, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'elle reste humaine plus longtemps.

Je savais que je parlais à la place de Tess mais il était hors de question d'attendre à moins que ce soit sa décision. Je la regardait et elle me lançait un regard qui confirmait mes paroles.

_ Victoria en a après nous. Si nous partons, elle nous suivra. Dit Edward.

_ Oui, raison de plus pour ne pas retarder la transformation de Tess.

Il fallait qu'il entende raison. S'il voulait quitter sa famille c'était son choix mais il ne pouvait pas nous forcer à le suivre. Rosalie prit la parole.

_ Peut-être devrions nous partir. De toute façon, nous avions l'intention de quitter Forks juste avant la transformation de Tess.

J'allais l'interrompre mais elle continuait.

_ Toi et Tess pouvez rester ici jusqu'à son diplôme. Vous nous rejoindrez juste après.

_ Tu veux que la famille se sépare ? Demandai Esme.

_ Ce serait juste pour quelques mois Esme. Dit gentiment Rosalie.

_ Si Jasper et Tess restent, Bella continuera d'espérer que je revienne. Intervint Edward.

_ Pas si on soutient ta version. Bella sait que Tess sera changée après le lycée. Elle ne sera pas surprise qu'elle finisse l'année ici et qu'on parte vous rejoindre. Dis-je.

Edward avait l'air d'hésiter. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, peu importe ce qu'il voulait, je resterait ici avec Tess.

_ Vous ne pouvez donner aucun espoir à Bella. Elle ne peut pas savoir pourquoi je suis parti.

_ Tu ne va pas lui dire que pars pour son bien ? Demandai Tess.

_ Non. Il vaut mieux une rupture brutale. Il faut qu'elle croit que je ne veux plus d'elle. C'est la seule façon pour qu'elle aille de l'avant.

Il allait lui briser le cœur. Bella se remettrait très difficilement de leur séparation.

Tout s'enchaînait très vite. Après avoir demandé au clan Denali si ils pouvaient les recevoir, Carlisle s'était dirigé vers l'hôpital pour annoncer sa démission. Tess et moi aidions les autres à préparer leurs affaires. J'aidais Esme, Edward et Alice tandis que Tess aidait Emmett et Rosalie.

_ Au-moins nous n'aurons pas à recouvrir les meubles. Dit Alice.

Je sentais qu'elle était triste de devoir quitter Bella.

_ Tu ne la vois vraiment p!us dans notre avenir ?

_ Non. Edward est vraiment décidé à ne pas revenir tant qu'elle est là.

Quand Carlisle revenait, il prit la relève et je partait rejoindre Tess. Elle n'en montrait rien mais elle était très attristée du départ de la famille.

_ Ce n'est que pour quelque mois mon ange. Ça passera vite. Lui dis-je tendrement.

Elle hochait la tête et fermait le carton qu'elle venait de remplir. Excepté Tess, nous allions tous à notre vitesse naturelle. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que tout soit prêt.

Edward avait décidé de ne partir que demain. Juste après avoir quitté Bella. Le reste de la famille partait tout de suite.

Les adieux étaient déchirants, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Nous nous embrassions tous avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Même Rosalie n'avait pu s'empêcher d'étreindre Tess.

Je dit au revoir à Esme en dernier.

_ Tu fais bien attention à elle surtout. Dit-elle tout bas.

_ Oui, promis.

Nous les regardons partir jusqu'à ce que leurs voitures quittent l'allée. Nous allions bientôt les retrouver. Dans un peu plus de neuf mois pour être exact. Pour Tess, le temps serait peut-être p!us long. Les humains et les vampires n'avaient pas la même notion du temps.

C'était étrange de ne se retrouver qu'à trois dans la maison. Je repensais au début de ma relation avec Tess. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous nous serions retrouvés seuls avec Edward. Même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Dès demain, ce ne serait que Tess et moi. Je m'en voulais d'être content à propose de cela. Je me rappelais avoir souhaité très fort que Tess et moi soyons seuls pendant un moment mais je ne voulais pas que cela se passe de cette façon.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez rester là demain ? Si elle vous voit au lycée, elle va vous poser des questions. Je préfère qu'elle le fasse après que je sois parti.

Tess me regardait avant de répondre.

_ Oui, d'accord.

_ Merci. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer ça.

Il sortait rapidement de la maison et nous laissait seuls. Je prit Tess contre moi et l'embrassait.

_ Bella n'ira jamais de l'avant. Dit Tess doucement.

_ Peut-être dans très longtemps.

J'en doutais mais c'était peut-être possible. D'une certaine façon, Edward était plus fort que moi. Je serai tout bonnement incapable de quitter Tess. Je ne la forcerais jamais à rester avec moi, mais je resterais toujours dans les parages pour m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse.

Edward revint quelques heures plus tard et passait la soirée avec nous. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre la famille tout de suite. Il voulait être seul pendant un moment. Son chagrin était indescriptible. Il souffrirait autant que Bella de leur rupture.

Tess s'endormit assez tard. Sa tête était posée sur mon torse. Je caressais doucement son visage.

_ Elle a vraiment eu une enfance difficile. Dit Edward.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait avec un air d'excuse. J'étais hanté par son histoire et ne parvenait pas à retirer ces images de ma tête.

_ Oui. Elle revient de très loin.

J'essayais de me représenter sa famille. Tess m'avait montré des photos de sa sœur sur un réseau social. Elles ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes physiquement. Ophélia était une grande brune aux yeux verts. Elle était très belle mais dans le genre classique. D'après Tess, elle avait hérité des yeux et du visage de leur mère. Seuls ses cheveux noirs étaient de son père. Tess au contraire, avait les yeux et le visage de son père et les cheveux de sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas de photos de ses proches. Je ne saurais jamais vraiment à quoi ressemblait ses proches. En tout cas, ils avaient enfantés deux filles particulièrement jolie, dont l'une exceptionnelle qui était la femme de ma vie. Ils avaient aussi eu un fi!s qui tenait tout de son père. Tess regrettait de l'avoir connu si peu de temps.

_ Elle nous a nous maintenant. Sept vampires éternels pour famille.

Edward riait doucement.

_ Elle n'en mérite pas moins.

Sur ce, il se levait pour aller dans sa chambre. J'étais heureux qu'il se soit attaché à Tess. Il commençait vraiment à la considérer comme une petite sœur. Et il avait raison. Tess méritait vraiment d'être heureuse.

* * *

Je réveillait Tess dans la matinée. Bella avait tenté de joindre Edward p!usieurs fois. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle avait tenté de joindre Tess depuis ce matin. Les cours avait débutés il y'a deux heures, elle savait donc que nous n'y étions pas.

Pendant que Tess prenait sa douche, Edward me rejoignait dans le salon.

_ Tu est sûr de vouloir rester ? Si Victoria revenait ici ?

_ Je ne lâcherait pas Tess d'une semelle. Elle sera obligée de passer par moi.

D'un côté, je priai pour que Victoria ne revienne pas ici. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais la détruire. Elle était aussi mauvaise que James et avait cruellement blessée Tess. Je savourerais le jour où elle sera tuée. Le jour où elle comprendrait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir sa vengeance.

Tess nous rejoignait quelques minutes p!us tard. Elle regardait son téléphone puis Edward.

_ Je ne répondrais pas. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Je demandai à Edward de rester avec Tess le temps que j'aille chasser. J'avais besoin de me nourrir le plus possible avant son départ. J'embrassait Tess et courait à travers bois.

Je n'aimais pas ces moments éloignés d'elle. Je cherchais une solution pour quand Edward serait parti. Je ne voulais pas laisser Tess seule, c'était hors de question. Je l'emmènerait dans un endroit bondé de monde. Ou je prendrais une journée pendant qu'elle serait au lycée.

Je trouvais assez rapidement un cerf que je vidais de son sang. J'avais hâte de voir Tess en pleine action. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup les animaux mais elle n'aurait pas le choix de se nourrir. Je craignais vraiment qu'elle préfère le sang humain. Certains vampires n'écoutait que leurs plus bas instincts.

Si c'était le cas de Tess, je la !laisserait faire tout en continuant à me nourrir d'animaux mais nous devrons quitter les Cullen. Mais je ne pense pas que Tess serait ce genre de vampire. Elle avait un respect envers la vie qu'elle conserverait une fois transformée.

Je m'abreuvais de quelques autres bêtes et repartait vers la maison.

Tess lisait tranquillement sur le canapé pendant qu'Edward descendait ses affaires.

_ Je ne vais pas tarder à aller chez Bella.

J'acquiescait et m'installait près de Tess. Quand Edward avait fini de mettre ses affaires dans la voiture, il partait chez Bella en courant.

Tess fermait son livre et soupirait. Elle pensait sûrement la même chose que moi. Dans quelques minutes, Bella allait complètement s'effondrer. Ce serait difficile de rester à distance. Dès qu'elle nous verrait au lycée, elle nous poserai mille et une question. Nous supplierai peut-être de demander à Edward de revenir. Mais nous avions promis à Edward de jouer le jeu. Nous devrons dire à Belle qu'il a décidé de passer à autre chose et qu'elle devrait en faire de même.

_ Tu pense vraiment qu'il ne se remettra jamais avec elle ? Me demandai Tess.

_ Alice ne voit plus Bella dans notre vie. Il a vraiment prit sa décision.

_ J'étais si sûre qu'elle serait des nôtres. Je pensais vraiment qu'Edward laisserait son amour pour elle prendre le dessus.

_ Il est terrifié à cause de ses croyances. Et l'idée de lui faire du mal lui est insupportable.

Tess se collait contre moi et je la serrait très fort. Je pensais aussi qu'Edward serait revenu sur sa décision. Il pouvait toujours le faire.

Moins d'une heure p!us tard, Edward rentrait, complètement secoué. Tess et moi nous levons et nous dirigeons vers lui.

_ Alors ? Demandait Tess.

_ Elle m'a cru. Je dois m'en aller maintenant.

La douleur qu'il ressentait était brûlante. Comme son désir de faire marche arrière. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne partirait jamais.

_ Tess. Je peux te demander de garder un œil sur elle s'il te plaît. Au moins pour t'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Edward me regardait et je hochait la tête. Je veillerais sur Bella à distance. Tess pourrait passer un peu de temps avec elle mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'aurais pas le choix de la croiser au lycée mais ce sera tout.

Edward serrait brièvement Tess contre lui puis moi.

_ Ne reste pas trop longtemps loin de la famille. Pense à Esme. Dis-je.

_ Je sais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Il quittait rapidement la maison et montait dans sa voiture. Tess et moi restons dans !e silence pendant un petit moment. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

_ Ils me manquent déjà. Dit-elle.

_ Moi aussi.

Nous passons la soirée devant la télévision. Tess soupirait à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait. Bella l'appelait de son téléphone fixe. Elle avait tenté de me joindre aussi. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle avait tenté de joindre toute la famille. Tous sauf peut-être Rosalie.

Demain serait un autre jour compliqué. Irrationnellement, j'en voulais à Edward de faire traversée une autre épreuve à Tess juste après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Elle tiendrait sa parole envers Edward mais cela lui coûterait de mentir à Bella. De devoir lui briser le cœur à son tour.

Je contemplais le visage de Tess. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle croisait mon regard. A cet instant, je repoussais les pensées de ma famille éloignée. A cet instant, nous étions seuls au monde. Et à cet instant, c'était tout ce que je voulais.


	32. Compassion

La maison paraissait vide. C'était vraiment étrange d'être seule avec Jasper. J'aimais que l'on soit que tout les deux mais l'absence des autres Cullen était flagrante. Tout s'était déroulé très vite entre l'enterrement d'Ophélia et le départ des Cullen. Je savais que les Cullen ne m'avait pas abandonné et que je les reverrai très bientôt, je les aurais même parfois au téléphone, mais je vivait mal leur absence.

Mais malgré tout, j'étais contente d'avoir Jasper pour moi toute seule. Jusqu'à ma transformation, ce serait uniquement nous deux. J'étais excitée à l'idée de passer tout mon temps avec lui.

J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Il s'était montré d'un confort immense après la mort de ma sœur. Sans lui, je me serai complètement effondrée.

_ Tess, tu est prête ?

_ Oui, j'arrive.

Je prit mon sac et rejoignait Jasper.

J'étais stressée à l'idée d'aller au lycée. Je craignais de voir Bella et de devoir répondre à ses questions. Mais je craignais encore p!us de ne pas la voir. Au moins, si elle était là, je serais sûre qu'elle est vivante.

Je n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Edward doit parti si facilement. Jasper m'avait juré qu'il m'aimait trop pour me laisser, il m'avait juré un amour éternel. S'il me quittait, je ne m'en remettrais pas et je ne chercherais pas à m'en remettre. Il était la raison de mon existence.

Les Cullen avait l'air de penser que Bella passerait à autre chose avec le temps. Mais pas moi. Bella et moi avons entraperçu le monde des vampires. Un monde bien meilleur que celui des humains. Un monde où nous pouvions devenir puissantes, rapides et belles. Où nous n'aurions plus besoin de suivre les conventions sociales, toutes ces choses qui nous importaient pour vivre deviendraient complètement dérisoires. Nous pouvions voir le monde évoluer, les époques, les mœurs, les gens changer. Et le temps n'aurait aucune emprise sur nous.

Comment les Cullen pouvait sérieusement penser que Bella parviendrait à retourner à sa vie normale ? Qu'elle pourrait un jour cesser d'espérer qu'Edward revienne pour elle ? Je ne doutais pas qu'il voulait seulement la protéger mais selon mon point de vue, il avait juste foutu la vie de Bella en l'air.

_ Ca va mon cœur ?

Je regardai Jasper et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Mes émotions était difficiles en ce moment. Je n'aimais pas qu'il devait les supporter.

_ Oui. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

Il passait une main dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter. Je le remerciait quand il m'envoyait une vague de calme.

Nous arrivons trop rapidement au lycée. Je cherchais Bella des yeux mais ne la trouvait nul part sur le parking.

_ Elle est déjà là. C'est sa camionnette.

Il m'indiquait une vieille camionnette rouge. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Jasper m'accompagnait jusqu'à mon cours. Je commençais la journée par la biologie avancée que j'avais en commun avec Bella. Jasper m'embrassait tendrement et me rassurait avant de se diriger vers sa classe. J'inspirait un grand coup et entrait.

Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. Bella avait un teint cadavérique et des cernes sous les yeux. Ses yeux étaient ce qui me choquait le plus. Ils étaient vides. Même si une étincelle d'espoir s'allumait quand elle me remarquait, ils étaient remplis de désespoir.

Je m'installait tranquillement à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas comment amorcer la conversation. Cela serait ridicule de ma part de lui demander comment elle allait.

_ Je suis désolée.

C'était la seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

_ Il t'a parlé ?

Sa voix était rauque et brisée.

_ Oui. Il est venu nous dire au revoir hier.

_ Il ne veut vraiment p!us de moi ? Il vous l'a dit ?

Je hochait doucement la tête. Elle prit une brusque inspiration et tournait la tête vers la fenêtre. Je me mordais la langue. C'était un mensonge cruel. Mais j'avais promis. Nous avons tous promis à Edward de laisser Bella tranquille et de ne pas la faire espérer.

_ Tu sais où ils sont ?

_ Ils sont partis voir un vieil ami de Carlisle en Europe.

_ C'est là que tu les retrouvera ?

_ Je ne sais pas si ils vont restés là-bas jusque là.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire où ils se trouvaient réellement. Elle était capable de sillonner l'Alaska jusqu'à croiser l'un d'entre eux.

Le cours defilait lentement. Je savais que Bella n'écoutait rien de ce qui se disait. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Une fois l'heure finie, Bella et moi nous levons pour nous rendre en cours de sport.

J'étais contente d'apprendre que nous arrêtions le volley-ball pour le basket. Je gardais un œil sur Bella tout en jouant. Elle était aussi maladroite que d'habitude et elle n'essayait pas de s'appliquer. Elle donnait l'impression d'être un zombie, c'en était effrayant.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'invitait Bella à nous rejoindre à la table de Mike et les autres. Je savais que je devais prendre mes distances mais il n'était pas question de l'a laisser tomber brutalement. Jasper m'attendait à l'entrée de la cafétéria et me serrait dans ses bras quand j'arrivai. Il regardait Bella et la saluait poliment.

Jasper avait pardonné Bella pour son attitude envers moi mais il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance. Il avait quand même de l'affection pour elle mais il n'était pas proche d'elle. Du moins, pas autant qu'Alice, Emmett ou même moi.

Toute la tablée était surprise de voir Bella s'asseoir avec nous. Même s'ils étaient dans leur droit, j'espérais qu'ils ne lui tienne pas rigueur du fait qu'elle les ai délaissés pour rester avec les Cullen. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en prendre à elle.

_ C'est vrai que ta famille est partie ? Ma mère m'a dit que ton père avait démissionné. Demandai Jessica à Jasper.

Je me retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Jessica était la seule de la table à s'adresser à Jasper de cette façon. Les autres étaient trop intimidés. Angela discutait parfois avec Jasper mais elle initiait rarement la conversation et elle ne parlait de rien de personnel. Jessica était fière de manger à la table d'un Cullen et disait à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Jasper.

Jasper ne comprenait pas mon affection pour elle. Je ne la considérais pas vraiment comme une amie mais j'avais un point faible pour elle. Moins que pour Angela mais plus que tout les autres à cette table. Je ne serai jamais assez stupide pour lui faire confiance mais sa légèreté me faisait souvent rire.

_ Oui. Répondit simplement Jasper.

Comprenant que cela voulait dire qu'Edward et Bella étaient séparés, tout le monde changeait de sujet. Jasper caressait tendrement ma main sous la table. Je me concentrait sur la fraîcheur de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Je n'avais pas autant faim que d'habitude. La présence de Bella me mettait mal à l'aise. Contrairement à moi, elle n'était pas douée pour cacher ses émotions. Son chagrin se lisait clairement sur son visage et c'était dur à voir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter face à elle. La laisser seule n'était pas une bonne idée, il fallait qu'elle soit entourée pendant cette épreuve difficile. Mais nous voir moi et Jasper, heureux d'être ensemble, n'allait pas sûrement l'aider à aller mieux.

Je ne voulais pas étaler mon bonheur devant elle mais je ne voulais pas me montrer distante envers Jasper pour autant.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ce week-end ? Me demandai Angela.

J'hésitais avant de lui répondre. Je remarquait que les autres étaient en pleine conversation. Je décidai de lui répondre discrètement.

_ Nous sommes allés à San Francisco.

_ Là où tu a grandi ? Vous avez passé un bon moment ?

Je regardai Jasper avant de répondre. Il avait le regard triste mais me fit un petit sourire, comme pour m'inciter à lui en parler.

_ J'y suis allée pour assister à l'enterrement de ma sœur.

Angela eut une mine choquée.

_ Oh je suis désolée.

Je secouait la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Je serrait la main de Jasper et il passait son bras autour de moi.

_ Je t'aime. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

J'étais contente de voir la fin des cours arriver. En sortant de ma classe, je vit que Bella m'attendait.

_ Tess. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié ce qui était arrivé à ta sœur. J'aurais du m'en rappeler.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu est préoccupée.

Entre son anniversaire raté et le départ d'Edward, je me doute qu'elle n'était pas focalisée sur mes problèmes.

_ Tu pense que Victoria va revenir à Forks ? Demandait-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment en tuant ma sœur.

Son plan restait un mystère pour nous. Est-ce qu'elle avait cherché à nous attiré là-bas pour nous avoir ou pour attaquer Bella tant qu'elle était sans protection à Forks. Est-ce qu'elle avait cherché simplement à me faire mal. Ou est-ce que c'était juste pour envoyer un message. Une façon de nous faire comprendre qu'elle nous avait pas oublié et qu'elle arrivait pour nous.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle échappait souvent aux visions d'Alice. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne planifiait rien de précis. Elle avait décidé de tuer ma sœur pratiquement sur un coup de tête. Cela la rendait encore plus mystérieuse et surtout plus dangereuse.

_ J'ai peur pour Charlie.

_ Si elle arrive jusqu'à Charlie, elle arrivera jusqu'à toi. C'est pas nous qu'elle veut. C'est Jasper et Edward. Et les autres aussi.

Indirectement, James était mort parce qu'ils nous avaient traquées, Bella et moi. Mais c'était les Cullen qui l'avait tué. Ils étaient sûrs que Victoria voulait les tuer à leur tour. Mais c'était impossible. Comment Victoria pourrait décimer un clan de sept vampires à elle toute seule ?

_ Je me demandais si Edward n'était pas parti pour éloigner Victoria de moi. Qu'il avait peut-être l'intention de s'occuper d'elle avant de revenir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Non.

Elle était prête à tout imaginer, du moment que cela laissait entrevoir un possible retour d'Edward.

_ Jasper ne va pas te laisser sans protection. Alice guette les mouvements de Victoria. Si elle décide de te faire du mal, à toi ou à Charlie, Jasper ne la laissera pas faire.

_ Merci.

Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle avait quand même un minimum de sécurité. Elle était déjà accablée par le chagrin si en plus elle devait vivre dans la peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle ou ses proches, elle craquerait définitivement.

Arrivées sur le parking, elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture tandis que je retrouvais Jasper.

_ Il l'a vraiment blessée. Dit Jasper pendant le trajet.

Je n'osais imaginer ce que Jasper éprouvait en sa présence.

_ Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ? Demandai-je.

_ Si un peu. Mais je crois que tu a raison. Elle ne s'en remettra sûrement jamais.

Cela me dérangeait que Jasper doive subir les émotions de tout le monde. Bella était détruite et moi je souffrais encore de la perte d'Ophélia. Il se retrouvait prit entre nous et en souffrait.

_ Demain, nous resterons que tout les deux à la cafétéria.

Il me fit un sourire tendre.

_ Pourquoi tu m'a incité à parler de ma sœur à Angela ? Demandai-je soudainement.

_ J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un en dehors de nous.

Il avait raison. Ça m'avait soulagée un peu d'en avoir parlé avec Angela. Je réalisai qu'à part Bella, je partageais tout avec des vampires. J'étais une humaine mais je passait tout mon temps avec des vampires, à parler de problèmes de vampires et à planifier mon avenir de vampire.

J'adorais ça, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais ça me manquait parfois d'interagir avec quelqu'un comme moi, qui avait une vie et des problèmes purement humains. Pour la première fois, j'éprouvais un pincement au cœur de laisser mon humanité derrière moi. Cela ne remettrait jamais en question ma décision et je savais très bien que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir choisi d'être transformée mais je laisserai toute une vie derrière moi.

Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, ma vie d'humaine ne serait rien d'autre qu'un souvenir lointain. Comme un vieux souvenir d'enfance un peu brumeux mais auquel on s'accroche. Mais pour l'instant, cette vie humaine était tout ce que je connaissais. Faire une croix là-dessus était comme faire un grand saut dans le vide.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment comprit le besoin des Cullen de se mélanger autant parmi les humains. Je comprenais qu'ils ait choisi de ne pas se nourrir d'eux mais pas cette décision de vivre avec nous. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, grâce à cela j'avais rencontré Jasper. Mais leur vie avait tant de possibilités que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on leur apportait. Mais je commençais doucement à comprendre. Dans quelques:années, je ressentirait probablement une certaine mélancolie à propos de ma vie passée et je chercherai peut-être à vivre certaines chose que j'avais connu et qui me manquerait.

Cetait le cas de Carlisle avec la médecine, d'Esme avec la décoration d'intérieure, de Jasper avec sa soif d'apprendre. Chacun d'entre eux s'accrochait à leur part d'humanité malgré le temps qui passait.

Je le ferai aussi. J'embrasserai ma nouvelle vie tout en tachant d'honorer l'ancienne. J'aimerai ma nouvelle famille tout en luttant pour conserver au mieux le souvenir de ma première famille. Mes parents, Nicolas et Emily. Mon frère David et ma sœur Ophélia. Pendant longtemps, j'avais cherché à étouffer les souvenirs d'eux pour me protéger mais j'en avais fini avec ça.

_ Peut-être que je devrais récupérer des affaires ayant appartenu à ma famille.

Jasper paraissait étonné.

_ Si tu veux oui. Pourquoi tu a changé d'avis.

_ Parce que c'est le moment. Et puis j'ai envie de partager ces souvenirs avec toi.

_ Tu veux tourner la page.

C'était une affirmation. Oui, je voulais tourner la page. Si je voulais commencer proprement ma nouvelle vie, je devais faire proprement le deuil de l'ancienne.


	33. Home sweet home

Je portais le dernier meuble jusqu'au camion de déménagement. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la famille. Il ne restait que six mois jusqu'à la transformation de Tess et elle avait accepté de quitter sa maison pour vivre avec moi. Elle passait déjà tout son temps chez moi mais j'aimais que ce soit officiel.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires à emmener. Il s'agissait surtout de débarrasser tout les meubles lui appartenant. J'avais réservé un garde meuble en ville.

_ Ca te dérange si je vais chez Bella tant que tu y va ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Je viens te chercher dans deux heures.

Je n'aimais pas que Tess soit loin de moi. Alice m'avait confirmé qu'elle avait vu Victoria quelque part au Canada et qu'Edward tentait de mettre la main dessus. Sachant qu'elle était loin, j'acceptai de laisser Tess un peu seul mais jamais très longtemps.

Bella avait été catatonique pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut l'air de se réveiller un peu. J'en étais ravi:jusqu'à ce que Tess m'annonçait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Jacob Black. Ils avaient toujours étaient amis, Edward nous en avait parlé, mais ils étaient devenus très proches.

Jacob Black descendait d'une lignée de loups Quileutes. Les Cullen avaient signé un traité avec Ephraim Black. L'une des conditions étaient de ne pas révéler leur existence aux humains et ils devaient en faire de même. J'en avais parlé avec Carlisle qui m'avait fortement conseillé de ne pas en parler à Tess. Pas avant qu'elle soit des nôtres. Le traité était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle Tess ne pouvait être transformée à Forks. Nous:n'avions pas le droit de transformer qui que ce soit ici.

Ce qui était rassurant, c'était que Jacob n'était pas un loup ni les autres. Ils ne mutaient que quand ils étaient assez mûrs et quand les vampires s'approchaient de leur territoire et aucun d'entre nous ne s'approchait d'eux. Et Jacob était encore bien trop jeune.

Mais depuis deux semaines, Jacob avait prit ses distances. Et Bella était retombée dans une profonde dépression. Tess sentait qu'elle avait une sorte de responsabilité envers elle mais elle n'en avait aucune. Je lui avais expliqué qu'elle culpabilisait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, d'être heureuse alors que Bella était désormais seule et effondrée.

Pour ma part, je ne parlais avec Bella qu'au lycée, à la cafétéria principalement. Mais Tess lui parlait souvent au lycée et au téléphone, sans parles des visites qu'elle lui rendait.

Les deux heures s'écoulaient lentement. Je passait les dix dernières minutes près de chez Bella à attendre Tess. J'avancait la voiture quand Tess sortait de la maison. Je fit un geste de la main à Bella pendant que Tess s'installait à côté de moi.

_ Elle va bien ? Demandai-je pendant le trajet.

_ Pas trop. Jacob ne répond pas à ses appels.

_ C'est sûrement une bonne chose.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Je savais qu'elle était curieuse mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire pour l'instant.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, Tess s'arrêtait juste devant l'entrée quelques secondes.

_ Dire que c'est chez moi. Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Oui, c'est chez toi mon ange.

Je la portais dans mes bras et l'embrassait passionnément. J'avais attendu ce moment. Ce moment où Tess venait vivre avec moi. C'était un grand pas pour elle et elle l'avait fait. Je déposait son sac dans ma chambre et la regardait ranger ses affaires. Techniquement, elle avait encore plus d'affaires ici.

_ Où aura lieu ma transformation selon toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Nous avons des maisons un peu partout, peut-être au Québec. Alice a mentionné l'Irlande mais c'est trop près des Volturi. Et puis l'offre du clan de Denali tient toujours.

Les Denali avaient proposé à Carlisle de nous aider à gérer Tess pendant sa période nouveau-né. Ils vivaient dans un lieu très reculé de la population humaine en Alaska. Mais Tess n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Elle préférait passer cette période difficile avec sa famille et uniquement sa famille. Ce n'était pas un problème, nous étions assez nombreux pour nous occuper d'elle.

Je fixait la photo d'elle que j'avais mis sur mon bureau. Elle devait avoir cinq ans et elle était avec sa mère. Je n'avais pas pu résister à la mettre en évidence.

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de récupérer des affaires, elle avait réussi à contacter une tante du côté de son père qui avait tout récupérer après l'incident. Elle avait affirmé avoir gardé certaines choses et était d'accord pour les donner à Tess.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous sommes retournés à San Francisco pour les récupérer. Bella était venu avec nous. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser sans protection à Forks. Le voyage lui avait un peu remonté le moral.

Dans les affaires retrouvées, il y avait surtout des photos mais aussi des objets ayant appartenu à ses parents, comme l'alliance de la mère de Tess. Elle l'a portait depuis.

Tess était une magnifique petite fille. Une vraie poupée. Sa mère avait les cheveux roux mais un ton plus clair. Son père était un grand homme ténébreux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de son frère. Tess m'avait avoué que c'est elle qui l'avait prise.

Je comprenais ce besoin qu'avait Tess de faire face à son passé. Elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment aller de l'avant si elle gardait tout enfoui en elle. Avant ça, sa famille était un sujet tabou. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait en parler avec calme et une certaine distance. C'était toujours un peu douloureux pour elle mais elle avait fait la paix avec les événements traumatisants qui ont marqués sa vie. J'étais tellement fier d'elle.

_ Je vais préparer le dîner. Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

C'était l'une des choses que je préférait faire pour Tess. Esme m'avait appris à cuisiner il y'a des années. La nourriture ne nous servait évidemment pas mais c'était une chose que j'avais pris plaisir à apprendre. C'était encore plus agréable de cuisiner pour quelqu'un. Ma Tess me regardait toujours faire et se régalait avec ce que je lui préparais.

_ Emmett et Rosalie m'ont appelé pendant que j'étais chez Bella.

_ Comment elle a réagi ?

_ Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était eux.

Emmett appelait Tess environ une fois tout les quinze jours. Parfois à la demande de Rose mais je n'étais pas censé le savoir.

_ Rosalie t'a parlé ?

_ Oui, vite fait. Elle voulait juste savoir si je m'occupais bien de toi.

Je riait doucement. Rose n'avouerait pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Tess. Encore moins qu'elle lui manquait. Emmett risquait de se faire déchiqueter si Rosalie savait qu'il me l'avait répété.

Tess était de la famille, à même titre que moi ou Alice. Elle était la sœur d'Emmett et Rosalie et la fille d'Esme et Carlisle. Je savais qu'elle ne les appellerait jamais papa ou maman mais elle considérerait comme ses parents.

Tess se co!lait contre mon dos et serrait ses bras autour de moi pendant que je cuisinais. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un baiser dans le cou.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais mais son corps contre moi et son souffle contre ma nuque était très déstabilisant. Mes instincts me criait de me retourner pour l'embrasser sauvagement mais je ne pouvais pas.

_ Je te met mal à l'aise ?

_ Non.

Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, pas du tout d'ailleurs. C'était parfaitement naturel pour moi d'avoir envie d'elle. Mais je ne la toucherait pas de cette façon. Pas tant qu'elle était humaine. Ce n'était même pas un sujet à débattre. Mais savoir cela ne diminuait pas mon désir.

Elle se reculait et vint à côté de moi.

_ Je t'aime. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et la serrait contre moi. Après tout, je pouvais cuisiner d'une main.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella appelait Tess en urgence. Elle voulait que je vienne aussi mais je refusait. Je déposait Tess et en profitait pour amer chasser.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu mettre Bella dans un état pareil. Je finirai par le savoir grâce à Tess.

Je laissait mon esprit vagabondait tout en cherchant une proie. Noël arrivait bientôt et je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour Tess. Je n'avais pu l'emmener en voyage pour fêter nos un an. Je l'avais emmenée:dans un restaurant romantique et nous avions passé toute la nuit dehors, à la belle étoile.

C'était spécial de repenser à cette soirée tout en plantant mes crocs dans un ours. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi humain depuis que je suis avec Tess. J'avais l'impression de vivre entre deux mondes.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortait de mes pensées. J'étais content de voir le nom de Tess s'afficher.

_ Tu t'ennuie déjà de moi ?

_ Jasper, il faut que tu vienne chez Bella s'il te plaît.

Elle avait l'air paniquée.

_ Tu va bien ?

_ Oui mais il faut qu'on parle.

_ J'arrive.

J'y allait en courant. Je ne voulais pas repasser chez moi pour prendre ma voiture. Tess avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Il fallait que je la voit maintenant.

J'arrivai rapidement chez Bella et toquait à la porte. Elle m'ouvrait rapidement et me laissait entrer. Je trouvais Tess dans la cuisine et l'attirait toute de suite vers moi.

_ Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dis-je tendrement.

_ Bella a vu Laurent.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Bella pour qu'elle me raconte ce à quoi elle a assisté.

Elle avait voulu voir la clairière où l'avait emmené Edward et était tombée sur Laurent. Il était surprit de savoir qu'il ne restait que moi comme vampire à Forks. Il avait affirmé que Victoria voulait tuer Tess et Bella. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle n'avaient pas tué James.

_ Vous avez tué son compagnon. Elle veut vous faire vivre la même chose.

Je me figeais. Ce n'était pas après moi et Edward qu'elle en avait mais après les filles.

_ Continue. Dit Tess à Bella.

_ Laurent lui a parlé de vos dons. Et il en a parlé à Victoria.

Tout s'éclairait maintenant. Laurent avait passé un court moment avec les Denali mais n'avait pas réussi à adopter leur régime animal et il avait fini par partir. Il avait été particulièrement proche d'Irina. C'est elle qui a dû lui révéler nos secrets. Je comprenais pourquoi Victoria échappait tant aux visions d'Alice, pourquoi elle avait l'air d'hésiter tout le temps.

_ Il t'a laissée partir ? Demandai-je à Bella.

_ Non. Il a voulu me tuer mais des loups géants lui ont couru après.

Des loups géants ? Donc ils avaient mutés.

_ Ils l'ont tué ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis partie en courant.

Si ils étaient plusieurs, ils avaient sûrement eu Laurent.

Je decidai de rentrer avec Tess. J'étais sûr que Laurent était mort et si Victoria venait à Forks, Alice le verrait.

Je portais Tess et courait jusqu'à chez nous.

_ Tu a déjà vu ces loups géants ? Me demandait Tess.

_ Non. Mais ils se sont occupés de Laurent.

_ Des loups ne peuvent pas venir à bout d'un vampire, si ?

_ Ceux-là peuvent. Tess, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Je t'expliquerai quand tu sera des nôtres. Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant.

_ C'est grave ?

_ Non, pas spécialement. Mais un accord a été passé il y'a longtemps et je ne peux rien te révéler tant que tu est humaine.

Je savais bien qu'elle était curieuse mais elle ne creusait pas le sujet.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'Alice n'ait rien vu ?

_ Elle surveille notre avenir, pas celui de Bella. Edward lui a fait promettre de ne pas le faire.

_ Edward n'aurait pas dû partir.

_ Je sais.

Il disait de Bella qu'elle était un aimant à danger. Il avait raison, elle ne serait jamais en sécurité nul part. Elle était amoureuse d'un vampire et était l'amie d'un loup. Enfin était.

_ Je dois repasser chez elle demain. Je !ui ai promis de lui prêter quelques livres.

_ Tu sais que tu n'est pas obligé de passer tant de temps avec elle.

_ J'en ai envie. Je n'aime pas la savoir seule.

Tess vivait dans l'angoisse que Bella fasse une bêtise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en arriverait là mais si c'était malheureusement le cas, ce ne serait en rien la faute de Tess.

_ Dans six mois, nous quittons Forks. Bella se retrouvera seule à ce moment-là. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire.

Tess hochait doucement la tête.

Pendant que Tess faisait ses devoirs, j'appelait Carlisle pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

_ C'est notre présence à Forks qui a fait muté les loups. Je pense que ça a a commencé quand nous sommes revenus, il y'a trois ans.

_ Bella et Tess ne risquent rien à cause d'eux ?

_ La réserve est leur territoire. Ils ne peuvent pas intervenir en dehors.

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Je savais que les loups ne s'occupaient que de protéger leur territoire mais j'avais besoin que Carlisle me le confirme. Je voulais être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vienne s'en prendre à Tess et moi.

Le lendemain, j'emmenait à nouveau Tess chez Bella. J'en profitait pour décorer la maison. J'aurai aimé le faire avec elle mais je voulais lui faire la surprise. J'accrochai des guirlandes un peu partout, des bibelots, tout ce genre de chose. Je positionnait le sapin et sortait le coffre avec toutes les décorations. Pour le sapin, je voulait attendre Tess. Je voyais toujours Carlisle et Esme prendre du plaisir à le décorer. C'était un moment agréable et familial. Je tenais vraiment à partager ce moment avec Tess.

La maison était entièrement décorée au bout de deux heures. Je craignais d'en avoir un peu trop fait mais décidai de tout laisser comme ça. Mon téléphone sonnait. C'était Alice.

_ Alice, ça va ?

_ Jasper ? Je ne vois plus Tess ni Bella.

Un sentiment d'horreur m'envahit.

_ Comment ça tu ne la vois plus ?

_ Je ne vois plus rien. Ça s'est arrêté brusquement il y'a quelques minutes. Je l'ai vue allé chez Bella alors j'ai cherché son avenir aussi mais il a disparu également.

Je restait figé. Je n'entendais plus la voix d'Alice. Je ne ressentait qu'une peur indescriptible. Quand Alice ne voyait plus l'avenir de quelqu'un c'est parce qu'il n'en avait plus. Ce qui voulait dire que ma Tess était morte.


	34. Légende quileute

J'embrassait Jasper avant de descendre de la voiture. Il n'aimait pas que je passe du temps chez Bella. Plus précisément, il n'aimait pas que je passe du temps sans lui. Moi non plus, mais j'étais vraiment inquiète pour Bella.

Elle allait un peu mieux grâce à son amitié avec Jacob mais quand il a décidé d'arrêter de la voir, elle avait sombré de nouveau. Chaque:jour au lycée, je la voyait lutter pour tenir debout, se concentrant le plus possible sur ses cours. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonne depuis:qu'Edward était parti.

J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été terrifié par l'attaque de Laurent mais elle avait l'air plus excitée qu'autre chose. Elle était prête à s'accrocher à n'importe qu'elle situation pour peu que cela ait un lien avec des vampires.

Bella m'ouvrait la porte et je la suivait à l'intérieur. Je posais la pile de bouquins sur sa table de cuisine.

_ Ca va ? Demandai-je.

_ Ça peut aller et toi ?

Je hochait doucement la tête. Jasper était sûr que Laurent avait été tué par ces loups géants. J'avais du mal à y croire mais il y'a encore pas si longtemps, je n'aurais jamais cru en l'existence de vampires. Jasper savait ce quêtaient exactement ces loups mais il ne pouvait rien me dire. Je ne lui en voulais pas de me garder ce secret. De toute façon, je le saurais après ma transformation.

_ Je suis inquiète pour Jacob. Dit Bella.

_ Tu n'a toujours pas de nouvelles ?

_ Non. Mais je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

_ Ah bon ? C'est quoi à ton avis ?

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre. C'est tellement énorme.

_ Pourquoi tu ne va pas le voir ? Essaie de le confronter.

Après tout, si Jacob était vraiment son ami, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos définitivement. Soit leur relation s'arrangera soit elle sera belle et bien terminée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sera fixée.

_ Tu a raison.

Elle se levait brutalement et prenait son manteau.

_ Tu va où ?

_ A la réserve. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Elle allait quand même pas me planter là ? Et si Jasper avait tort et que Laurent était toujours dans les parages ? Je pourrais rester et appeler Jasper pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais je craignais de laisser partir Bella toute seule. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

_ Je viens avec toi.

Elle était sur le point de protester mais mon regard la fit taire. Nous montons dans sa camionnette et partons en direction de la réserve.

Nous y arrivons en moins de dix minutes. C'était un endroit très reculé de la ville. Je voyais la plage et les falaises au loin. C'était un endroit un peu rustre mais pas désagréable.

Bella se garait devant une petite maison et descendait de la voiture. Je la suivait tandis qu'elle toquait à la porte. Un homme en fauteuil roulant nous ouvrait.

_ Bonjour Bella.

Son regard se posait sur moi et je le saluait d'un signe poli de la tête.

_ J'ai besoin de le voir.

_ Il n'est pas là. Dit-il d'un ton las.

Bella restait muette quelque secondes.

_ Je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir.

Elle passait devant l'homme et entrait dans la maison. J'étais un peu gênée par son comportement.

_ Je suis désolée. Dis-je à l'homme.

_ Vous êtes une amie de Bella ?

_ Oui, je m'appelle Tess.

Un air étrange passait sur son visage.

_ Billy Black. Dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je l'a serrait brièvement en voyant Bella revenir pour sortir de la maison.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en la suivant.

Nous nous dirigons derrière la maison où quatre garçons avançaient vers nous. Ils étaient tous seulement vêtus d'un short. Ils avaient la peau mat, les cheveux courts et noirs. Et avaient le même tatouage sur l'épaule.

Je sentais mon téléphone vibrer mais j'étais trop absorbée par la scène pour y prêter attention. Bella hurlait presque sur ces garçons. Elle disait qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, qu'il avait peur d'eux. Je supposais qu'elle faisait allusion à Jacob.

Soudain, elle envoyait une gifle magistrale à l'un d'eux. Il respirait rapidement et l'a regardait d'un air mauvais.

_ Bella ! Criai-je.

Le plus grand du groupe dit à Bella de reculer et lui même s'écartait du garçon enragé.

Je regardais la chose sans la comprendre. Le garçon avait disparu pour laisser place à un loup géant. Bella se mit à courir dans ma direction.

_ Baissez vous ! Fit une voix derrière moi.

_ Jacob, sauve-toi ! Hurlait Bella.

Je me tournai et vit un autre garçon se transformer tout en sautant par-dessus nous. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Les deux loups s'affrontaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la forêt.

Je restait interdite pendant un moment.

_ Emmenez les filles chez Emily.

Je me levais quand ils se dirigeaient vers nous. Bella restait assise quelque secondes, les yeux fixés là où les deux loups avaient disparus. Les garçons se présentaient à moi rapidement. Quil Ateara et Embry Call.

_ Tess Lasier. Dis-je Dis-je timidement.

Je pressait légèrement l'épaule de Bella pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se relevait et nous suivons les garçons qui nous conduisaient chez Emily.

Avant d'entrer, l'un des garçons se tournait vers nous.

_ Ne fixez pas Emily, ça dérange Sam.

_ Pourquoi on la fixerait ? Demandai Bella.

Mais les garçons ne répondaient pas et entraient à l'intérieur. Il y avait une femme qui s'activait derrière un comptoir de cuisine. Elle se tournait en nous entendant arriver.

Elle était belle. Et ce malgré les trois longes cicatrices qui lui barraient la moitié du visage. Une griffure, sans aucun doute. Elle était plutôt petite et avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses.

_ Alors c'est vous les filles aux vampires ?

_ Oui. Et tu es la fille aux loups ? Demandai Bella.

_ On peut dire ça. Je suis fiancée à l'un d'entre eux.

Sam entrait dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers Emily.

_ Jacob a raison. Tu est un aimant à danger. Dit-il à Bella.

Edward disait la même chose. Elle avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. Je n'étais pas spécialement mieux à ce niveau là. Je regardait Sam embrasser amoureusement Emily. Leur amour crevait les yeux.

Je me tournait quand je vit Jacob se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui qui s'était transformé s'assit à la table et présentait ses excuses envers Bella. Elles auraient pu paraître sincères s'il n'avait pas eu un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Jacob fit signe à Bella de le suivre. Elle me regardait et je lui fit signe d'y aller.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise de restée toute seule ici.

_ Tu est la compagne de Jasper ? Me demandait Sam.

_ Oui.

_ Il ne t'a jamais parlé de nous ?

_ Non.

C'était à moitié vrai. Il avait mentionné un traité avec les Quileutes mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de loup-garous.

_ Pourquoi est-il resté seul à Forks ? Demandait Embry.

_ Pour que je puisse finir mon année scolaire. Nous partons rejoindre les Cullen juste après.

_ Il va te transformer ?

Je hochait timidement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier les Cullen. Ou les vampires en général.

_ C'est vous qui avez affronté Laurent ? Demandai-je.

_ Laurent ? M'interrogeait Sam.

_ Le vampire avec des dreadlocks. A la clairière.

_ Ah oui. Oui, on l'a eu.

Je souriait doucement. J'étais rassurée d'entendre que Laurent n'était plus là. Il avait gardé sa loyauté envers Victoria, ce qui le rendait dangereux, lui aussi.

_ Assis toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Me demandait Emily.

Je prit juste un verre de jus d'orange. J'avais l'estomac noué et ne pouvait pas avaler de nourriture pour l'instant.

_ Les Cullen n'ont vraiment aucune intention de revenir ? S'enquit Sam.

_ Non. Du moins, pas avant très longtemps.

Je restait discuter avec eux quand mon téléphone vivrait à nouveau. Je vit que Jasper avait essayé de me joindre une vingtaine de fois. J'avais été tellement choquée que je n'avais pas pensé à le prévenir que j'avais quitté la maison de Bella.

_ Excusez-moi deux minutes. Dis-je en me levant.

J'allais devant la maison et appelait Jasper. Il repondair immédiatement.

_ Tess ?

Sa voix était complètement paniquée.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant.

Il restait silencieux pendant un instant.

_ Tu est où ? Tu va bien au moins ?

_ Oui, je suis à la réserve. Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella y a!lait seule.

_ Tess, rentre maintenant. S'il te plaît.

_ Je ne sais pas où est Bella. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

_ Non, je ne peux pas. Tu est toute seule là ?

_ Il y'a les garçons.

Je n'osait pas lui dire ce que j'avais vu. Pas au téléphone.

_ Passe-moi l'un d'entre eux.

Je retournais vers eux.

_ Sam ?

Je pouvais me tromper mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était le meneur. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il était plus âgé ou à l'aura qu'il dégageait.

_ Jasper aimerait te parler.

Il s'approchait et prit le téléphone.

_ Oui ?

Il attendait que Jasper lui réponde.

_ Je ne peux pas pour le moment. Je la ramènerai en fin d'après-midi.

Sam raccrochait et me rendait mon portable.

_ Désolé. Tu dois passer l'après-midi ici.

_ Daccord. Dis-je, embarrassée.

J'avais envie de retrouver Jasper mais n'osait pas repartir toute seule. Je ne connaissais pas du tour cet endroit, je me perdrait facilement et puis c'était assez loin de là où je vivais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jasper ne pouvait pas venir. Peut-être que cela faisait parti de l'accord que Carlisle avait passé ?

Étonnamment, je passais un bon moment à la réserve. Emily était particulièrement gentille et le courant passait bien entre nous. Avec Sam aussi. Il était un peu brusque mais avait l'air d'avoir un bon fond.

_ Ne t'habitue pas trop à elle, Emily. Elle sera bientôt un vampire.

_ Paul ! Grondait Sam.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu veux t'infliger ça ? Me demandai Paul.

Je le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_ Par amour.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais cela. Évidemment, l'idée de devenir belle, puissante et immortelle était alléchante mais quel intérêt d'avoir cela si je n'avais pas Jasper. Si le perdais, je ne voudrais pas être changée. Je voudrais arrêter les choses pour moi au plus vite.

_ Quand même. Devenir un buveur de sang. Pour l'éternité en plus.

_ Ça ne t'attire pas l'immortalité ? Demandai-je.

_ Non. Et puis je ne suis peut-être pas immortel mais j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Je froncais les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Nous vieillissons très lentement. Expliquait Sam.

Nous discutons encore un peu quand Embry proposait d'aller sur la falaise. Tout le monde décidant d'y aller, je n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Le trajet dura quelques minutes. Emily et Sam restaient à côté de moi pendant que les garçons couraient jusqu'au bord. L'un d'entre eux se mit à crier avant de plonger.

Emily riait en voyant mon expression.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude.

Je les regardait sauter un par un.

_ Tu veux essayer ? Me proposait Quil.

_ Non merci.

Je n'aurais jamais le courage de sauter d'aussi haut. Avec la chance que j'avais, j'étais capable de me noyer. Je pensais que Sam sauterait aussi mais il restait avec Emily et moi.

J'appréciais sincèrement la compagnie d'Emily. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à sa gentillesse ou au fait qu'elle portait le même prénom que ma mère ou que comme moi, elle avait été propulsée dans un monde surnaturel par amour.

_ Tu a de la famille à Forks ? Demandait Sam.

_ Non. Je n'ai personne à part les Cullen.

_ Tu n'a pas peur de devenir des leurs ? Je sais que tu en a envie mais c'est un changement majeur et irréversible.

_ Si, un peu. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

C'était ma plus grande peur. Encore plus grande que celle de la douleur de la transformation. J'avais peur de m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Peur EE devoir vivre avec ça pour l'éternité. Peur de voir la honte et la déception dans les yeux de ma famille et surtout dans ceux de Jasper.

_ La rousse est avec vous aussi ?

_ La rousse ?

_ Oui, un vampire aussi. Elle arrête pas de venir ici et de repartir. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Je sentit un frisson glacé me parcourir.

_ C'est Victoria. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Donc elle était là. Comment Alice avait pu la rater si elle se trouvait à Forks ?

_ Tu l'a connais ? Dis-lui de ne plus venir ici. Si on l'attrape, nous la détruirons.

_ Elle en a après Bella et moi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était revenue ici.

Je leur expliquait toute l'histoire. De notre rencontre avec les trois vampires à la mort de ma sœur, sans oublier la révélation de Laurent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par Alice ne l'a pas vue venir ?

_ Elle peut voir l'avenir. Mais Victoria a réussi à déjouer ses visions.

Ils savaient déjà qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées. Apparemment, il était déjà avec Carlisle quand il a passé un accord avec les Quileutes. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas Jasper et Alice.

_ On finira par l'avoir. Affirmait Sam.

Je souhaitais de tout cœur qu'il avait raison. Victoria parvenait à échapper aux Cullen et aux loups. A croire qu'elle avait le don de survivre à tout. Peut-être que c'était un vrai don. Si c'était le cas, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour nous.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec Sam et Emily. Avant de quitter la réserve, Emily me demandai de lui donner mon numéro de téléphone, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Après avoir enregistré le sien, je lui dit au revoir et montait avec Sam dans sa voiture.

_ Vous direz à Bella que je suis partie ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le trajet fut silencieux pendant un petit moment.

_ Ton beau-frère l'a vraiment ravagée. Me dit-il.

_ Oui, je sais. On a essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais rien à faire.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée le jour où il est parti. Je l'ai retrouvée en pleine nuit dans les bois. Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte.

Bella ne m'avait jamais raconté ça. Ça avait été sûrement le pire jour de sa vie. A sa place, je pense que je ne voudrais pas en parler moi non plus.

_ Le temps qu'elle passe ici l'aide à tenir le coup. Jasper et moi avons remarqué le changement quand elle voyait souvent Jacob.

_ Il est amoureux d'elle. Il déteste les Cullen encore plus que nous. Surtout depuis qu'ils l'ont abandonnée comme ça.

_ Vous continuerez de veillez sur elle quand nous partirons ?

Sam hochait la tête. Leur présence ne comblerait jamais l'absence des Cullen pour Bella mais j'étais vraiment soulagée de savoir:qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle aimerait Jacob. Pas au point d'oublier Edward mais peut-être assez pour se construire une vie.

Mon cœur fit un bond quand j'aperçut la voiture de Jasper au loin. Je me rendit compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Nous avons passé ces derniers mois ensemble. Je ne restais jamais plus de deux heures éloignée de lui.

Sam se garait et je courait presque vers Jasper. Il me serrait fort contre lui. Un peu trop fort.

_ Tu m'a fait peur Tess. Ne me fait plus jamais ça.

_ Non, c'est promis. Je suis désolée.

Il m'embrassait passionnément comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il se détachait légèrement de moi pour regarder Sam.

_ Merci.

_ Elle sait pour nous. Tu peux lui parler du traité.

Jasper me regardait étrangement. Je n'avais pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de découvrir le fameux secret qu'il me cachait. Il allait m'emmener à sa voiture mais je l'arrêtait d'un geste.

_ Attends. Sam m'a dit que Victoria se trouvait ici.

Je regrettait ces paroles en voyant le visage horrifié de Jasper.


	35. Nouvelle amitié

Je devais me faire violence pour sortir de la maison. J'étais figé par la peur et l'horreur de ce que m'avait dit A!ice. Je courait jusque chez Bella. Sa camionnette n'était plus là et personne ne semblait se trouver dans la maison.

J'étais en panique totale. Tess ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Laurent était mort, il n'avait pas pu survivre aux loups. Et Alice aurait vu Victoria à Forks.

J'appelais Tess mais elle ne répondait pas. J'allais en centre ville, je cherchais des endroits où il y aurait pu avoir un accident. Je cherchait dans les bois pour vois si je pouvais entendre ou voir quelque chose.

Je passait plus d'une heure à la chercher, sans succès. Je devenais complètement fou. Je m'imaginais tout les pires scénarios possibles. En cet instant, peu m'importait Bella. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'être directement ou indirectement responsable de la disparition de Tess. Et si Bella s'en était sortie, je la tuerai de mes propres mains. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Je continuais d'appeler Tess encore et encore. Je priais pour qu'elle réponde. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'affirme qu'elle allait bien et que j'allais la retrouver.

J'avais l'impression de respirer pour la première fois quand je vit son nom s'afficher sur mon écran.

_ Tess ?

_ Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant.

Je devais prendre une minute pour me reprendre. Elle n'était pas morte. Je tentais de contrôler mes tremblements. Elle me confirmait qu'elle allait bien mais je me tendait à nouveau quand elle m'annonçait qu'elle se trouvait à la réserve. Là où se trouvait les Quileutes. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, je la priait de revenir. Mais Bella était on ne sait où. Non seulement, elle avait entraînée Tess là-bas mais elle l'avait laissée toute seule.

Tess me demandait de venir la chercher mais je ne pouvais pas. La réserve était leur territoire, je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer. J'envisageait sérieusement de le faire pour retrouver Tess mais cela reviendrait à déclencher une guerre.

Je lui demandais de me passer quelqu'un.

_ Sam ? L'entendis-je appeler.

Une voix masculine me répondait. Je lui expliquais que Tess n'avait pas de voiture et lui demandait s'il pouvait la ramener à la limite de la frontière entre nos deux territoires. Ce qu'il refusait. Il m'avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas la ramener avant la fin de l'après-midi avant de raccrocher.

Je savais qu'il avait refusé surtout pour m'agacer. Nous étions des ennemis naturels. Cependant, je ne craignais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Tess. Les loups protégeaient les humains de nous.

Tess n'avait aucune idée d'autour de qui elle se trouvait. Je me demandais comment elle réagirait quand elle apprendrait qu'ils étaient des loups géants.

Je me détendais légèrement et me rendait tout de suite à la frontière. J'attendrais là jusqu'à ce que Tess arrive. Je ne me calmerait complètement que quand je l'aurais devant moi. J'appelais rapidement Alice pour lui dire que Tess et Bella:allaient bien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne les voyaient toujours pas. Je me demandais si cela avait un lien avec les loups. Peut-être qu'ils parvenaient à bloquer ses pouvoirs.

J'attendais tandis que les heures défilaient. Le bruit d'un moteur rugissait pas très loin et je me redressait. Plus la voiture avançait et plus je percevait les voix de Tess et Sam. La chevelure flamboyante de Tess fut la première chose que j'aperçut.

Elle descendait de la voiture et marchait rapidement vers moi. Je la prit dans mes bras et l'embrassait. Elle fit un petit bruit qui m'indiquait que je la serrait trop fort. Je desserrrait ma prise et luttait pour ne pas l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais la politesse m'obligeait à remercier Sam.

_ Elle sait pour nous. Tu peux lui parler du traité.

Je fixait Tess. Elle me regardait en souriant gentiment. Elle n'avait pas l'air choquée le moins du monde, ce qui ne me surprenait pas tant que ça.

J'allais l'emmener mais elle m'annonçait soudainement que Victoria était à Forks. Pendant deux secondes, j'étais glacé d'effroi.

_ Tu l'a vue ? Demandai-je.

_ Non, mais Sam oui.

Je me tournait vers lui.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que c'est elle ?

_ D'après Tess, c'est bien elle.

Il me racontait que sa meute avait tenté de chasser Victoria à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais l'attraper. Comme si elle testait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

_ Elle en a vraiment après Tess et Bella ? Demandait Sam.

_ Oui.

_ Bella ne peut pas rester seule. Victoria pourrait s'en prendre à elle ou à Charlie. Dit Tess.

J'avais envie de répondre que Bella n'était pas notre problème.

_ Jacob lui demandera de rester ici. Et Billy s'occupera de Charlie. Dit Sam.

Je le remerciait à nouveau et retournait vers la voiture.

_ A bientôt Sam ! Sexclamait Tess avant de monter.

A bientôt ? Non, je ne crois pas. Tess ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Même si je ne ressentait aucune mauvaise intention venant de Sam. Plutôt une affection naissante. Malgré ça, c'était un endroit dangereux. Les loups avaient encore moins de contrôle que les vampires.

J'attendais que nous soyons rentrés pour parler du traité à Tess et d'écouter son récit. Pour l'instant, je me contentais de savourer mon soulagement de sa présence à côté de moi. Je me concentrait sur les battements de son cœur et son odeur enivrante. J'avais passé quelques heures à la croire morte. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi horrible. Pas même la seconde où James avait faillit mettre la main sur elle au studio de danse.

Tess et moi nous installions dans le salon. Je la prit sur mes genoux et caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

_ Tu n'imagine pas comme j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue.

_ Perdue ?

_ Alice ne te voyait plus. Ton avenir est devenu noir. C'est ce qui se passe à la mort de quelqu'un.

_ Je suis désolée.

Elle m'embrassait doucement et posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Les quileutes t'ont révélé leur secret alors ?

_ Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Paul et Jacob se sont transformés devant nous.

Elle me racontait tout ce qui s'était passé. Le départ de chez Bella, la gifle, la mutation, la rencontre avec Emily et leur conversation à propos de Laurent et Victoria.

Elle en parlait avec un recul désarmant. Elle avait réagi de la même façon quand elle avait découvert notre secret.

_ Pourquoi tu n'a pas pu venir me chercher ?

_ Cela fait parti du traité. Carlisle à signé ce traité avec Ephraim Black, l'ancêtre de Jacob. Nous ne pouvons nous nourrir d'humains, nous ne pouvons aller sur leur territoire et nous ne pouvons transformer d'humains ici. De leur côté, ils nous laissent tranquille, gardent notre secret et ne peuvent pas nous empêcher d'interagir avec les humains sur notre territoire.

Tess assimilait mes paroles.

_ Cest surtout pour ça que je ne peux pas être transformée à Forks ?

_ Oui. Mais si tu es transformée ailleurs, tu pourra revenir plus tard.

_ Donc si j'y retourne, tu ne pourra pas venir avec moi ?

_ Tu ne peux pas y retourner.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous sommes ennemis avec les loups. C'est notre condition qui le veut. Et ils sont dangereux. Tu a vu ce qu'un accès de rage a provoqué chez ce garçon. Et chez Sam aussi.,

Tess m'avait dit que la femme qu'il aimait été défigurée.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu y retourner de toute façon ? Demandai-je.

Elle avait l'air embarrassée.

_ Je les aime bien. Enfin, surtout Sam et Emily.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Évidemment que Tess s'était attachée si rapidement à des loups.

_ C'est trop dangereux mon ange.

Elle hochait la tête et se collait encore plus à moi. Quelques secondes après, elle se redressait brusquement.

_ C'est toi qui a décoré la maison ?

Je riait doucement.

_ Oui. Ça te plait ?

_ Oui, c'est magnifique.

Elle regardait chaque décoration que j'avais installé. Son regard s'arrêtait sur le sapin.

_ Je peux le décorer avec toi ?

_ Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé comme ça.

Nous passons la soirée à embellir le sapin. C'était un moment simple et agréable. Ma famille me manquait mais j'étais heureux de ne partager ce moment qu'avec Tess. Je ressentait son bonheur, ce qui accentuait le mien. J'étais incroyablement fier et content de la rendre heureuse. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Je remontait le carton quand le téléphone de Tess sonnait. C'était Bella. Elle voulait s'assurer que Tess allait bien. Je ne décolérais pas à propos de Bella. Je compatissais pour elle, énormément. Mais je n'acceptait pas qu'elle entraîne Tess avec elle. Je veillais sur Bella de loin mais je ne pouvais pas l'attacher pour l'empêcher de faire des choses stupides. Si elle voulait s'amuser à prendre des risques qu'elle le fasse, mais elle n'avait pas à pousser Tess à en prendre aussi.

Je décidait d'oublier Bella pour le moment. Je ne voulais penser qu'à Tess. Surtout après cette journée éprouvante.

* * *

Les deux prochains jours passaient rapidement. Chaque membre de la famille avait tenu à parler à Tess après la vision d'Alice. Esme avait été paniquée même en entendant la voix de Tess. Seul Edward n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait pris ses distances avec la famille. Il se focalisait sur Victoria. Seulement, Victoria était ici et nous ne pouvions pas le prévenir.

Je passais des moments merveilleux avec Tess. La seule ombre du tableau grandissante était ma soif grandissante. Je devais m'habituer à moins me nourrir. Je ne laisserai pas Tess seule ni chez Bella. Je lui avait exprimé ma désapprobation envers Bella. Même si Tess m'avait affirmé que ça avait été son choix de la suivre.

Tess sortait de la salle de bain et vint s'installer à côté de moi.

_ Emily m'a envoyé un message. Ils organisent un repas pour l'anniversaire de Quil et je suis invitée.

_ Non Tess. S'il te plaît.

Je sentait sa déception devant mon refus. C'était douloureux pour moi. D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'exprimait pas. A part notre famille et Bella, elle n'avait de liens avec personne. Peut-être avait-elle envie de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes que moi ?

_ Dis-moi franchement. Est-ce que je t'étouffe ?

_ Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.

Elle était vraiment choquée que je lui pose cette question. J'aimais passer tout mon temps avec Tess. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'amis. Humains ou vampire.

_ Tu a peut-être besoin de passer du temps avec des amis. Angela par exemple.

_ Je ne veux pas aller à la réserve parce que je veux passer moins de temps avec toi.

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Les quileutes sont différents.

_ Je sais, ils sont dangereux. En attendant, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ni à toi.

_ Je ne suis jamais allé à la réserve. Ils n'en ont jamais eu l'occasion.

_ Ils l'ont l'occasion. Tu es le seul Cullen en ville.

Je méditais ses paroles. C'est vrai que s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient débarquer ici pour me tuer. J'étais fort, mais contre cinq loups, je finirait sans aucun doute comme Laurent. J'avais envie de tenir tête à Tess. De la garder ici, bien en sécurité.

_ Et puis tu a besoin de te nourrir. Tu pourrais en profiter tant que je suis là-bas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait. Mais elle marquait un point. Je craignais le tempérament des loups mais ils l'a protégeraient d'une éventuelle attaque de Victoria. Et puis elle ne demandait pas grand chose. Elle voulait juste dîner avec eux.

_ Appelle Sam pour qu'il vienne te chercher à la frontière.

Ça ne servait à rien de lutter plus longtemps. J'aurais cédé, tôt ou tard.

_ Merci. Je t'aime.

Elle m'embrassait rapidement et appelait Emily pour confirmer.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'emmenait Tess à la réserve. Sam était déjà là. J'aurais pu être jaloux si je n'avais pas accès à ses émotions. Il appréciait Tess mais il n'y avait rien de déplacé. Je sentait un amour profond et intense chez lui mais ce n'était pas dirigé vers elle. J'en fut surprit. Son amour était aussi puissant que celui d'Edward pour Bella ou même celui de tout les autres. Sauf le mien. Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde:que quelqu'un pouvait aimer une personne autant que j'aimais Tess.

_ Content que tu ai changé d'avis. Me dit Sam en guise de salut.

Je le voyais regarder prudemment mes prunelles.

_ Tu a l'intention de te laisser mourir de faim ?

_ Je ne peux pas laisser Tess seule.

_ Alors emmène la ici.

Tess serrait ma main dans la sienne. Elle ne prenait pas la défense de Sam mais je sentais qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

_ On verra la prochaine fois. Dis-je calmement.

J'attirait Tess vers moi pour l'embrasser.

_ Appelle-moi s'il y'a un souci.

_ Daccord. Je t'aime très fort.

_ Moi aussi.

Je l'a laisser partir avec Sam à contrecœur. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de ma vue, je me préparait à aller chasser. Je devais d'abord répondre à l'appel d'Alice pour la rassurer.


	36. Compromis

Cela faisait deux mois qu'une nouvelle routine s'était installée. Une fois par semaine, j'allais à la réserve chez Sam et Emily. Par rapport à Victoria, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr où je pouvais être sans Jasper. Il en profitait pour chasser.

Un lien fort se formait entre Sam, Emily et moi. Je m'étais vraiment attachée à eux. Embry et Quil étaient adorables avec moi. J'avais aussi rencontré Seth et Leah Clearwater. Ils étaient destinés à se transformer aussi. Seth était un jeune garçon très charmant. A l'opposé, sa sœur était froide et désagréable. Emily m'avait raconté leur histoire commune. C'est là que j'avais appris ce qu'était l'imprégnation.

Sam avait été en couple avec Leah. Après sa mutation, il s'est imprégné d'Emily. A savoir qu'Emi!y et Leah sont cousines. Leah n'a jamais pardonné à Sam ni à Emily de s'être mis ensemble et ne se retenait:jamais de leur faire une réflexion. Même devant tout le monde.

J'étais moins proche de Paul et Jacob. Paul se montrait poli et nous discutions ensemble de temps en temps mais il était trop sournois à mon goût. Jacob passait tout son temps avec Bella et il n'aimait pas que Jasper et moi passions toujours du temps avec elle. C'était dur de ne pas remarquer qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais il semblait ne pas remarquer que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Pourtant, j'aurais souhaité que ce le soit moi aussi. Mais Bella n'était pas prête à renoncer à Edward. Elle espérait toujours qu'il revienne. Jacob pensait que c'était dû au fait que Jasper et moi étions toujours à Forks.

\- Tess, tu viens ?

Je rejoignait Sam pour aller chez les Ateara. Aujourd'hui, Quil fêtait ses dix-sept ans. Emily y était déjà pour aider à préparer la fête. Sam m'avait confirmé qu'il aimait beaucoup les jeux vidéos, j'avais donc acheté trois jeux comme cadeaux.

Bella et Jacob etaient déjà arrivés. Elle vint vers moi et Jacob la suivit.

\- Jasper et toi allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

Elle sourit en hochant la tête. Elle n'avait plus ce teint cadavérique et ses yeux avaient retrouvés une petite lueur. Je fit un petit sourire à Jacob. C'était grâce à lui si elle allait mieux. Et peut-être qu'il avait raison. Bella serait sûrement plus encline à passer à autre chose une fois que Jasper et moi auront quitté Forks.

\- Tu crois que Victoria est toujours ici ? Demandait-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Alice ne l'a voyait pas dans mon futur ou dans celui de Jasper. Comme promis à Edward, elle évitait de voir dans celui de Bella. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour moi. J'étais toujours avec Jasper ou à la réserve. Et ensuite, je serais transformée. D'une certaine façon, j'étais intouchable pour elle. Mais:Bella l'était beaucoup moins. Elle passait beaucoup de temps ici mais pas tout son temps. Elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable que moi.

Les Cullen n'arrivaient toujours pas à contacter Edward. D'après lez visions d'Alice, il se morfondait quelque part en Amérique du sud. Elle avait voulu le rejoindre pour lui parler mais les autres l'en avait dissuadée.

Quil ouvrait ses cadeaux les uns après les autres. J'étais soulagée que le mien lui p!aise. Je n'y connaît rien en jeux vidéos. J'ai pris ceux qui faisaient le plus garçon.

Je discutait avec Sue et Harry Clearwater quand Bella me fit signe de la suivre dehors. Je m'excusait et sortait de la maison.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Dit Bella.

Je mit une seconde à comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'anniversaire. Le sien avait été traumatisant pour elle. Il avait signé la fin de sa relation avec Edward.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Enfin, à Jasper plus particulièrement.

\- Oui, quoi ?

Elle était embarrassée. Elle se passait une main dans les cheveux et se mordait la lèvre.

\- J'aimerais que Jasper me transforme.

Je la regardait sans rien dire. Elle était sérieuse ?

\- J'ai bien réfléchi. Je sais qu'Edward ne veut plus de moi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de restée collée aux Cullen s'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Mais c'est la vie que je veux. Avec ou sans Edward. Je ne suis pas faite pour rester humaine, j'en suis sûre.

\- Bella...

\- Peux-tu au-moins juste lui en parler ? S'il te plaît.

\- Ça ne changerait rien. Edward refusait de te transformer pour que tu ne perde pas ton âme. Même quand il voulait rester avec toi.

\- Mais il n'est plus avec moi. Il n'a plus à prendre cette décision pour moi.

\- Mais Jasper est toujours son frère. Il ne lui fera pas ça. Et pense à Charlie. Et Jacob aussi. Tu ne les verrais plus jamais.

\- J'y ai pensé. Mais c'est ma vie, pas la leur.

\- Je comprends Bella. J'en parlerai à Jasper mais tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle était déçue mais pas surprise. Elle était surtout désespérée et je la comprenais totalement. Mais Jasper ne la changerait pas et franchement, j'étais d'accord.

Nous avions fait une promesse à Edward. Et même si j'aimais beaucoup Bella, Edward deviendrait bientôt mon frère. C'est envers lui que je devais être loyale.

Et je ne voulais pas que Jasper transforme Bella. Pas par jalousie. Jasper était celui qui avait le p!us de mal avec le régime animal malgré que ses pulsions soient mieux contrôlées depuis notre rencontre. S'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et tuait Bella, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Sans parler d'Edward. Et puis boire du sang humain pourrait remettre en cause toutes ces années de contrôle et les réduire à néant. Je ne lui demanderait jamais de prendre un tel risque, même pour Bella.

Apres l'anniversaire, j'aidait Sue et Emi!y à débarrasser. Sue était la mère de Seth et Leah. C'était une femme très gentille et elle avait l'air forte.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois là à l'anniversaire de Seth, ça lui ferait très plaisir. Me dit Sue.

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est quand ?

\- Pas avant l'été, il y'a le temps.

Emily et moi échangeons un regard.

\- Elle ne sera plus là en été. Dit-elle à Sue.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Jasper et moi partons retrouver les Cullen après la remise des diplômes.

La compréhension passait sur son visage.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa question. Juste de la curiosité.

\- Oui. Dis-je simplement.

Le reste de l'après-midi passait calmement. Je restait avec Sam et Emily chez les Clearwater. J'eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne p!us les voir. Il me restait quatre mois. J'aurais aimé les connaître plus tôt.

Mais j'étais aussi excitée comme une puce. Je n'avais plus longtemps à attendre. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir les Cullen et d'en avoir fini avec la transformation. Jasper aussi avait hâte. Il comptait les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Quand il m'envoyait un message pour me dire qu'il était à la frontière, je prévint Sam qui me ramenait. Je saluait tout le monde avant de partir. J'aimais les moments que je passait à la réserve mais je n'y restait jamais trop longtemps. Le manque de Jasper se faisait sentir rapidement.

Nous arrivons vite à la frontière et je sautait dans les bras de Jasper.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demandait-il.

\- Oui. Mais tu m'a manqué. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il me posait à terre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu va bien ? Lui demandait Sam.

Jasper lui répondait tout en lui serrant la main. Malgré tout ce qui les opposaient, ils s'appréciaient sincèrement. Ils éprouvaient du respect l'un envers l'autre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment les qualifier d'amis mais ils s'en rapprochaient.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis je rentrait avec Jasper.

\- Tu a vu Bella ?

Je fit une petite grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de te parler.

Il m'encourageait à continuer.

\- Elle voudrait que tu la transforme.

Il avait l'air aussi abasourdi que je l'avais été.

\- Elle croit toujours qu'Edward va revenir ?

\- Non. Elle n'a pas l'intention de le forcer à revenir mais elle veut être un vampire. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas faite pour être humaine.

Jasper levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu lui a dit quoi ?

\- Que ça n'arriverait pas. Tu ne ferais pas ça à Edward.

\- Non, certainement pas. Je ne te ferai pas ça à toi non plus.

\- A moi ?

\- Je refuse de te transformer moi-même. Ce n'est pas pour la transformer elle.

Il parlait toujours de Bella avec un certain ressentiment. Il n'avait toujours pas vraiment pardonné le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans ma découverte des loups géants.

\- Je me demandais si par rapport à Victoria, ce ne serait pas plus prudent d'avancer ma transformation.

\- Non. Tu n'a pas à te précipiter à cause d'elle. Elle finira par réaliser qu'elle ne peut pas t'avoir. Que tu sois humaine ou vampire.

Il avait raison. Mais je haïssais Victoria. J'en avais marre qu'elle nous tourne autour. Je comprenais pourquoi elle ne s'attaquait pas tout de suite à Bella. Elle s'amusait. Elle:voulait qu'on sache qu'elle était très proche de nous et qu'elle pouvait surgir n'importe quand. D'un certain côté, elle était encore plus sadique que James.

Je repensais à la demande de Bella. J'étais vraiment étonnée qu'elle veuille être changée même sans Edward. Je ne supporterai pas d'être sans Jasper. Alors imaginer être sans lui pour l'éternité était inconcevable. Je comprenais que Bella était capable de tirer un trait sur son père et sur Jacob par amour mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était juste pour elle. Mais comme elle disait, c'était sa vie.

Arrivés à la maison, Jasper et moi nous installons dans le salon. J'étais contente de voir ses yeux de nouveaux ambrés. Je n'aimais pas quand ses yeux étaient noirs. Pas parce que j'avais peur mais parce que je savais qu'il souffrait. Maintenant qu'il avait chassé, il se sentait plus léger. Il était moins tendu.

Je commençait à m'endormir dans ses bras quand son téléphone sonnait. Je l'écoutais parler avec Esme.

\- Elle est un peu fatiguée là. Tu peux attendre demain ?

Je me redressait et lui fit signe de me passer son portable. Je n'avais pas parlé à Esme depuis presque un mois.

Elle me demandait comment j'allais et ce que je faisais de mes journées. Carlisle était curieux de savoir comment les choses se passaient à la réserve. Je réalisait combien i!s me manquaient tous.

La tendresse d'Esme, les blagues d'Emmett, les sessions shopping avec Alice, les moments en silences mais complices avec Rosalie. Tous avaient une place dans mon cœur. Je ne les aimaient évidemment pas de la même façon que Jasper mais c'était un amour profond et éternel.

Je restait une vingtaine de minutes avec Esme et lui repassait Jasper. Je profitait de ce moment pour me préparer à aller me coucher.

Jasper était déjà assis sur le lit quand je sortait de la salle de bain. Je m'allongeait à côté de lui et il me serrait dans ses bras.

\- Ils te manquent. Me dit Jasper.

C'était une constatation. Bien sûr qu'ils me manquaient mais Jasper me suffisait largement. Parfois, ils pensait qu'il m'étouffait, que c'était pour ça que je voulais tant aller à la réserve.

Je n'hésiterai jamais entre Jasper et les quileutes. Mais Sam et Emily étaient devenus mes amis. Je pense même que dans le fond, je suis plus proche d'eux que de Bella. Le besoin que je ressentait de les voir ne voulait en rien dire que je souhaitait m'éloigner de Jasper. De toute façon, une fois transformée, je ne les verrais p!us. C'était normal que je profite du temps qui me restait.

\- Tu leur manque beaucoup aussi. Les Denali ont l'impression de te connaître par cœur.

Je riait doucement. J'étais curieuse de les rencontrer un jour. Jasper m'avait beaucoup parlé d'eux. Deux d'entre eux avait un don. Kate pouvait envoyer une décharge électrique grâce au toucher et Eleazar pouvait deviner le don des vampires. Parfois même chez les humains. Ce qui permettait au Volturi de transformer des personnes ayant un don potentiel. Eleazar et sa femme, Carmen, sont restés un temps avec les Volturi et on fini par partir il y'a longtemps maintenant.

Je savais aussi qu'Irina avait vécu une petite histoire avec Laurent lors de son rapide séjour avec eux. Tanya avait eu un faible pour Edward qui n'a jamais été sensible à ses charmes.

D'après Jasper, les vampires de ce clan étaient des bonnes personnes. Comme les Cullen, ils respectaient les humains. J'espérais rester une bonne personne après ma transformation. J'avais conscience que je changerai sur tout les plans mais je ne voulais pas perdre qui j'étais.

Heureusement, j'avais une grande famille pour m'aider. A nous huit, on devrait arriver à faire de moi un bon vampire. J'eus un petit rire à cette pensée.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demandait Jasper.

\- J'imagine le mal que je vous donnerai pendant ma période nouveau-né.

\- C'es Emmett qui a vraiment hâte de voir ça.

\- J'ai pas oublié notre pari. J'ai vraiment hâte de l'écraser.

L'image de moi ayant le dessus sur Emmett nous faisait rire tout les deux. Aussi drôle que fut cette image, elle n'en était pas moins exacte. Viendra un jour où je serai plus forte qu'Emmett. Que Jasper. Plus que n'importe qui.

Je n'aurais plus jamais à craindre personne. Pas même Victoria et sa vengeance sanguinaire.


	37. Désir

J'écoutais Tess et Angela discuter de la remise des diplômes. J'attendais avec impatience le jour où Tess et moi quitterons Forks. Je retrouverai ma:famille et surtout Tess serait enfin transformée. Angela parlait de ses projets d'avenir. Elle désirait devenir avocate. Je l'imaginais parfaitement dans cette branche.

La était désolée de ne pas pouvoir assister à cet événement. Ce n'était pas qu'une remise de diplôme. Ce serait le dernier événement humain pour Tess. Elle ne dirait pas seulement au revoir au lycée, elle dirait au revoir à tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle était plus nerveuse qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Je sentais son excitation mais plus le moment fatidique approchait et plus l'angoisse prenait le dessus.

\- Tu va faire quelles études ? Demandait Angela à Tess.

Tess cherchait vite une réponse.

\- J'aimerais devenir professeur d'histoire. J'irais sûrement dans cette branche là.

Je sentais une mélancolie chez elle. Je savais qu'elle adorait l'histoire mais je ne m'étais jamais demandé si c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire professionnellement et, à ma plus grande honte, je ne lui avais jamais posé la question.

\- Et toi Bella ? S'enquit Angela.

\- Je nen ai aucune idée. Un cursus classique.

La situation était assez ironique. Bella avait l'avenir devant elle et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Alors que Tess qui serait limitée par sa condition de vampire, au moins pendant un moment, avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire.

La semaine dernière, Bella avait exprimé la demande d'être transformée par moi. Ce que Tess et moi avons refusé net. Edward avait choisi de ne pas la changer et je respectait son choix.

Et je n'étais pas assez proche de Bella pour ça. Je n'avais jamais transformé personne. Je ne transformerai même pas Tess. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre le contrôle. Cela me faisait de la peine. Symboliquement, ça aurait été magnifique que je sois celui qui la transforme. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas transformer Bella. Je refusais de faire ce cadeau à Tess, je trouverai complètement injuste de l'offrir à Bella.

Une fois la journée de cours terminée, je ramenait Tess à la maison. J'étais content de voir le week-end arriver. J'avais besoin de me nourrir. Ce n'était pas spécialement difficile d'être prés de Tess quand j'avais soif mais c'était très inconfortable. Elle passerait la journée de demain à la réserve.

J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise à propos de sa présence là-bas. Je ressentais l'affection fraternelle que lui portait Sam. A part moi, il était celui qui souhaitait le plus protéger Tess. Le temps que nous étions séparés du reste de la famille, cette protection était la bienvenue.

\- Esme m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à dépoussiérer la maison. Dit Tess.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle a vraiment hâte de nous revoir.

La famille s'était décidée à emménager au Canada, avec notre accord. Esme avait demandé quelles étaient les couleurs préférées de Tess pour la décoration de notre chambre. Elle était toute excitée à l'approche de la transformation de Tess. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Esme, Carlisle et Alice étaient déjà partis au Canada tandis que Rosalie et Emmett restaient avec les Denali.

\- Tu devrais commencer à chercher un lycée ou une université.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas. Pas tant que tu traverse la période nouveau-né.

C'était hors de question. Tess aurait besoin de moi plus que jamais lors de cette période.

\- A ce propos. Tu souhaitait vraiment devenir professeure d'histoire ?

\- Oui. Dans l'idéal, j'aurais aimé devenir historienne. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurait eu le niveau un jour.

\- Les historiens sont des personnalités publiques mais tu pourrais enseigner l'histoire un jour.

Quand elle aura apprit à contrôler sa soif et qu'elle pourra être entourée d'humains, elle pourrait faire les études qu'elle voulait. Carlisle et Esme étaient les seuls de la famille à avoir un vrai métier. Le reste d'entre nous préférait étudier inlassablement. Tess ferait le choix qu'elle voulait.

\- On verra. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai l'intention de faire une très longue pause avec les études.

Elle se collait à moi et m'embrassait. Dans ces moment-là, je profitait le plus possible de son humanité. Je ne sentirait bientôt plus jamais sa chaleur corporelle, je n'entendrait plus les doux battements de son cœur, sa respiration lente et régulière pendant son sommeil. C'étaient des moments précieux que je voulais mémoriser pour l'éternité.

C'était la même chose pour elle. Elle ne frissonerai plus sous la froideur de ma peau. Elle ne serait plus ébahie par l'attrait que ma condition exerçait sur elle. Elle exercerait elle-même cet attrait sur tout les autres. J'avais hâte qu'elle devienne aussi puissante que moi pour ne plus avoir peur de la blesser. Je devais constamment faire attention à mes gestes. Mais sa fragilité me manquerait.

* * *

J'avais passé l'après-midi du lendemain à chasser, à me rassasier au maximum. Le soleil éblouissait le ciel et je ne serai pas capable de cacher son effet sur moi auprès de Sam.

J'allais en avance à la frontière et les attendaient. J'appréciait sincèrement Sam. Il était droit et franc. Il protégeait les siens avec ferveur. Malgré tout, une amitié profonde le liait à Tess. Il l'acceptait et l'aimait sachant qu'elle deviendrait son ennemie naturelle. Mais tout les deux étaient assez fort et avait assez de caractère pour passer au-dessus de cette barrière. Je l'étais aussi. Par amour, dans les premiers temps mais aussi par principe. Sam n'avait rien fait qui méritait de la haine de ma part.

Ils arrivaient une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Emily les accompagnaient. Je l'avais rencontrée la semaine dernière. Elle avait tenu à me rencontrer et Tess avait accepté. Elle m'avait fait bonne impression. Ses émotions exprimaient de la tendresse et de la bonté.

Tess vint dans mes bras et caressait mon visage.

\- C'est normal ? Demandait Sam, surprit.

\- Oui. Tu comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons nous montrer au soleil.:

Emily avait l'air subjuguée. Elle se reprit vite, se rendant compte qu'elle me dévisageait.

\- On a l'intention d'aller au cinéma ce soir. On se demandait si Tess et toi voulez venir avec nous. Dit Sam.

Je regardait Tess qui avait l'air partante.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je.

Nous nous fixons rendez-vous et je rentrait avec Tess. C'était un peu bizarre pour un vampire et un loup de faire quelque chose de si humain. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de choses mais Sam passait tout son temps à la réserve. Il se mélangeait rarement aux gens de la ville.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y aille ?

\- Non. Au contraire, ça peut être amusant.

Tess montait pour se changer et moi aussi. J'avais quelques traces de terre dû à la chasse. Tess sortait de la chambre vêtue d'une robe verte. Simple et élégante. Je l'aimais beaucoup dans cette couleur. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. J'y plongeait ma main et les caressaient tendrement.

J'avais du mal à l'imaginer encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je la trouvais parfaite, il n'y avait rien à améliorer. Je ne pense pas que la transformation la changerait beaucoup physiquement. Humain, je n'étais pas spécialement beau. Je n'étais pas moche mais j'étais tout à fait banal. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tess.

Je l'attirait à moi et l'embrassait avec passion.

\- On va être en retard. Dit-elle.

Je grognait et la laissait se détacher de moi.

Le trajet jusqu'au cinéma ne durait que quelques minutes. Je vit Sam et Emily qui nous attendaient sur le parking.

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir habillé. Dit Tess à Sam.

Nous rions tout en nous dirigeons jusqu'au cinéma. Sam était toujours torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un short. Les loups avaient une haute température et la mutation détruisaient leurs vêtements. Ils avaient raison d'aller au plus pratique.

Je restait avec Sam pendant que les filles choisissaient le film.

\- Victoria n'est pas revenu sur vos terres ? Demandai-je.

\- Non. Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne l'a pas senti.

Elle etait toujours là, quelque part. Elle cherchait à nous faire croire qu'elle s'était ravisée mais Tess avait comprit son petit jeu. Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulait, il ne fallait pas que nous baissions notre garde. Elle était tapie dans l'ombre, attendant la première occasion pour attaquer. Bella passait la plupart de son temps à la réserve. Elle y dormait même.

Le fait que Victoria ne ce soit jamais directement attaquée à Bella était probablement dû au fait qu'Edward était parti. Elle pensait peut-être que Ella n'était pas si importante pour lui. Ce qui augmentait le danger pour Tess. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle n'avait aucun angle d'attaque. Sam et moi y veillons de près.

Les filles revenaient vers nous. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, elles avaient choisi un film d'action. Je m'attendais à une de ces comédies romantiques.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à grignoter. Demandai-je à Tess.

\- Non merci c'est bon.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur le film mais j'étais absorbé par la main de Tess dans la mienne. J'étais habitué à son contact mais être dans une salle obscure était différent. Sa main caressait machinalement la mienne. Je sentais ses émotions changer en fonction des scènes du film.

Sam et Emily avaient l'air complètement absorbés. Je me tournait à nouveau vers Tess et vit qu'elle m'observait. Elle devait sentir que j'étais plus intéressé par elle que par le film. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais me retenait.

J'étais content que la séance se termine. Je voulais avoir Tess pour moi tout seul.

\- C'était pas mal. Dit Emily.

Je les écoutaient distraitement échanger leurs avis. Je leur dit deux ou trois choses banales histoire de participer à la conversation.

\- On aimerait organiser une soirée avant que Tess et toi ne partez. Une fête d'adieu si tu veux. Tu serez d'accord pour venir aussi ? Me demandait Emily.

Je regardait Sam.

\- J'en ai discuté avec la meute. Ils sont à peu près tous d'accord pour faire une exception. Dit-il.

J'hésitais. C'était une chose d'avoir une relation cordia!e avec Sam en terrain neutre. C'en était une autre d'aller sur son territoire. Mes instincts de vampire me poussait à refuser. Je serais seul face à une meute de loups. Mais Sam ne ferait pas une chose pareille à Tess. Il voulait lui dire au revoir et pour faire plaisir à Tess, ils étaient prêts à accepter ma présence chez eux.

\- D'accord, oui. Avec plaisir.

Tess et moi leur souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée et rentrons chez nous. Je conduisait p!us vite que la normale. J'aimais ce moments mais je préférais notre bulle que nous nous étions fabriqués Tess et moi. Il faudra bien en sortir à un moment donné. Bientôt, nous ne serons plus seuls. J'étais heureux de retrouver ma famille mais je n'étais pas pressé.

\- C'était agréable de les voir en dehors de la réserve. Dit Tess en enlevant son manteau.

\- Oui. Emily est une fille bien.

\- Oui elle l'est. Elle va me manquer.

Je n'aimais pas que Tess doive faire ce genre de sacrifice mais il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Elle pourrait peut-être les revoir un jour mais dans très longtemps. Il y avait peu de chances mais ce n'était pas impossible.

J'attendais que Tess se soit changée pour la retrouver dans la chambre. Elle portait une nuisette blanche. La nuisette n'était pas spécialement sexy mais elle laissait voir les belles jambes de Tess.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je me couche maintenant ? Je suis épuisée.

\- Pas du tout mon cœur.

Comme d'habitude, je me couchais juste à côté et la prit dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'est pas trop nerveux à l'idée d'aller à la réserve ?

\- Un peu. Mais je fais confiance à Sam. Il sait combien cela te blesserait si quelque chose m'arrivait.

Elle passait sa jambe sur la mienne et se collait plus contre moi.

\- Je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il n'y a rien d'autre pour moi que toi dans ce monde.

Ses paroles me touchaient au p!us profond. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Tess était ma moitié. Je serais incapable de vivre sans elle. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

\- Je t'aime Tess. Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer.

Elle levait la tête et me regardait avec intensité.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Bien sûr que si. Même plus. Je ne doutais pas de son amour absolu mais ma condition amplifiaient les émotions. Elle sentirait la différence après sa transformation.

Je caressait doucement sa joue et l'embrassait. Le baiser était d'abord doux puis passionné. Je sentais mon désir monter ainsi que celui de Tess. Je baissait ma main jusqu'à son dos et l'approchais encore plus de moi. Son corps était comme ancré au mien. Je sentais ses formes, sa chaleur. Elle relevait sa jambe et ma main se posait instinctivement sur sa cuisse.

Je ne l'avais jamais touchée à cet endroit. Je prenais toujours soin de ne pas la toucher de façon déplacée. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou et elle me mordillait légèrement. Je la poussait tendrement sur le dos et la couvrait de tout mon corps.

C'est quand je sentit mon corps réagir que je prit conscience de ce que nous faisions. Je m'écartait brutalement pour me placer à nouveau à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

\- Tu a peur de me faire mal ?

\- Je te ferai mal. Tu es beaucoup trop fragile.

Je cherchais les mots pour lui expliquer. Dans le feu de l'action, je pourrais perdre le contrôle. De bien des manières.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux attendre encore un peu.

Elle se replaçait sur moi mais c'était purement innocent cette fois.

\- Mais une fois changée, je revendequirai mes droits. Dit-elle.

J'eus un rire franc. Si elle savait à quel point j'attendais ce moment moi aussi. Je voulais la faire mienne de toutes les façons possibles. J'étais peut-être un vampire mais j'étais aussi un homme. Un homme qui désirait la femme qu'il aimait.


	38. Frayeur

J'étais heureuse. Tout simplement heureuse. Jasper et moi quittions le parking pour rentrer à la maison. J'avais passé mon examen final aujourd'hui et ça c'était très bien passé. J'aurais le résultat d'ici quelques jours et irais à la remise dans deux semaines.

Deux semaines. Quatorze jours.

Je ne tenais plus en place. J'alternais entre peur et excitation. Ces deux derniers mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Esme m'appelait presque tout les jours pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas changé d'avis. Leur absence se faisait de p!us en plus sentir. J'étais parfaitement heureuse avec Jasper, il me suffisait amplement mais je voulais revoir le reste de la famille. Même si ma place était surtout avec Jasper, elle l'était aussi avec les autres.

Jasper arborait un sourire en permanence. Il attendait ce jour autant que moi. La seule personne qui ne se réjouissait pas du temps qui passait était Bella. Notre départ signifiait la fin de l'espoir auquel elle s'accrochait désespérément. Les vampires seraient pour de bon hors de sa vie. Je sentais son amertume augmentait à mon égard. J'allais la quitter et je deviendrais ce qu'elle rêvait de devenir. Elle me l'avait dit clairement et s'était excusée. Je ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Je comprenais son chagrin et sa douleur.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quatre jours. Elle était en vacance, comme tout ceux qui ne passaient pas leurs examens finaux. Elle passait presque tout son temps avec Jacob à la réserve.

Jacob était toujours aussi distant avec moi. Ce n'était pas un problème, je ne l'appréciait que très moyennement. Même si je !ui étais reconnaissante d'être là pour Bella.

\- Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir. Dit Jasper en embrassant tendrement ma main.

\- Tu n'est pas obligé tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'aime mon amour.

Il eut un sourire qui mêlait affection et amusement.

\- Tu es euphorique.

Je riais de bon cœur. Bien sûr que j'étais euphorique. J'avais l'impression de planer. L'homme que j'aimais était à mes côtés, j'allais obtenir mon diplôme, retrouver ma famille et devenir enfin vraiment des leurs. J'étais sur le point de faire une overdose de bonheur. Et le plus beau, c'est que Jasper ressentait tout cela. Je voyais à quel point cela le rendait heureux lui aussi.

Je déposait mon sac à peine rentrée. J'en avais fini avec l'école. Je reprendrait peut-être mes études dans très longtemps mais cette période était terminée pour moi pendant un bon bout de temps.

Jasper riait devant mon comportement enfantin.

\- Tu devrais m'envoyer une onde de calme.

\- Non. C'est genial de te voir dans cet état. Tu es adorable.

Il me serrait contre lui et m'embrassait. Depuis qu'on avait presque franchi la limite, nous étions encore plus expressifs dans nos démonstrations affectives. Nous nous arrêtions toujours à temps mais il se permettait des gestes plus ambigus et moi aussi. C'était toujours dans la tendresse mais nous avions franchis un nouveau cap dans l'intimité.

Je rangeais mes affaires quand le téléphone de Jasper sonnait.

\- Tu es sûr ? Très bien, on arrive.

Je me tournait vers lui et attendait qu'il raccroche.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Sam. Victoria a été repérée sur leur territoire. Je vais les aider à la traquer.

Toute ma bonne humeur s'envolait d'un coup. Victoria leur tendait peut-être un piège. Je me rassurait en me disant qu'ils étaient nombreux. Même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'avoir, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Nous nous rendons rapidement à la réserve. C'était la première fois que Jasper s'y rendait. Je n'étais pas inquiète de la réaction des loups. Sam ne lui ferait rien et il était l'Alpha. S'il interdisait aux autres de s'en prendre à lui, ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que d'obéir.

J'avais été étonné d'apprendre que la place d'Alpha revenait normalement à Jacob de par sa descendance. Sam lui avait proposé de lui laisser la place mais Jacob avait refusé.

Je donnais les indications à Jasper pour se rendre chez Sam et Emi!y. Les autres quileutes saluaient Jasper assez froidement mais ne faisaient aucun commentaire désobligeant.

\- Elle est toujours là ? Demandait Jasper.

\- Je crois oui. Répondit Sam.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Dit Embry.

Sam me fit signe de reculer. Ils mutèrent tous en même temps. C'était la deuxième fois que j'assistais à ce phénomène, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Jasper était aussi subjugué par ce spectacle.

\- Tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ?

Je confirmait avant de l'embrasser. Il partit à vive allure accompagné des loups. Je priais pour qu'ils puissent mettre la ?ain sur Victoria. C'était pas possible qu'elle nous échappe autant.

\- Tess !

Emily arrivait vers moi et me serrait brièvement contre elle.

\- Alors tes examens ?

Je la suivait à l'intérieur et lui racontait la semaine que j'avais passé puis je l'écoutais me raconter la sienne. Elle remarquait que j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Ne sois pas inquiète. Il reviendra entier. Dit-elle.

Je lui souriait gentiment.

\- Je sais bien. Au fait, pourquoi Jacob n'était pas avec eux ?

\- Il est resté avec Bella.

Je n'étais qu'à moitié surprise. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il veuille protéger Bella mais je pensais qu'il aurait quand même aidé la meute.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient partis. J'aidait Emily à préparer à manger pour les garçons. Je sortais les pizzas du four quand Emily répondait au téléphone. Elle avait l'air paniquée. Je voulais vérifier mon portable mais m'aperçut que je l'avais oublié à la maison. Elle raccrochait et attrapait son manteau.

\- Harry Clearwater vient de faire une crise cardiaque.

Je prit soin d'éteindre le four avant de la suivre. Elle m'expliquais en route que Leah avait brutalement muté pour la première fois et cela avait causé un trop gros choc à son père. Quand nous arrivons, Seth tenait sa mère qui était en larmes et Jacob tentait de réanimer Harry. Il continuait de presser sa poitrine pendant quelques minutes en alternant avec le bouche à bouche.

Emily et moi restions figées, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les minutes défilaient et Harry était toujours inerte sur le sol. Jacob n'arrêtait pas ses gestes mais c'était inutile. Une ambulance arrivait mais je savais qu'il était trop tard.

Jacob sortait de la maison en courant quand l'ambulance emmenait Harry. Sue s'était calmée mais elle avait l'air complètement sonnée. Son mari venait de mourir sous ses yeux, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais lui dire.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jasper arrivait avec les garçons. Je me dirigeais immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passe ?

Je lui répétais ce qu'Emily m'avait dit et ce que j'avais vu. J'étais sous le choc. Je n'avais parlé que quelques fois avec Harry Clearwater. Il était un homme bon et droit. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il m'avait donné.

\- Victoria ?

\- On ne l'a pas eu. Elle s'amuse avec nous. Jared a failli l'avoir mais elle lui a échappée au dernier moment.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonnait mais il l'ignorait. C'était sûrement Alice qui était inquiète de ne plus le voir. Je voyais la culpabilité sur son visage.

\- Je devrais y aller. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dit-il en regardant Seth et Sue.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tess et toi êtes les bienvenus ici.

La mutation soudaine de Leah était probablement due à l'arrivée de Jasper à la réserve. Très indirectement, son arrivée avait causé la mort d'Harry mais Sue avait raison, il n'était pas à blâmer. Ni Leah d'ailleurs.

J'étais surtout inquiète pour Seth. Il n'avait que treize ans. J'espérais qu'il ne mute pas si jeune.

Nous restions tous un moment chez les Clearwater. Sue appelait l'hôpital qui lui annonçait qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Elle nous annonçait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec son fils. Jasper et moi accompagnons Emily jusqu'à chez elle tandis que Sam partait chercher Jacob.

Je me demandais pourquoi Bella n'était pas avec Jacob. Ils étaient censés être ensemble pendant que les autres chassaient Victoria.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit mort. Dit Emily.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je lui caressait doucement le bras. Jasper et moi restons chez Emily. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire. Jasper se sentait responsable et Emily et moi étions encore sous le choc. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un de mort juste devant moi mais ca n'en était pas mois choquant. J'avais vu le corps de mon père, celui de James et celui d' Harry. Ces morts étaient choquantes chacune à leur façon.

Jacob arrivait en fin d'après-midi accompagne de Bella. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.

\- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

Elle s'installait en face de moi.

\- J'ai sauté de la falaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était pour m'amuser. Je voulais essayer pour voir.

Elle était complètement folle. Les garçons étaient des loups, ils ne risquaient rien. Mais pas elle.

\- Victoria a failli m'avoir.

Je vit Jasper se raidir.

\- Comment ca ?

\- Elle était dans l'eau. Elle nageait vers moi quand Jacob m'a tirée de là.

\- Elle a plongée. C'est comme ça qu'elle a échappée à Jared. Me dit Jasper.

Emily emmenait Bella dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

\- Elle est vraiment inconsciente. Soufflai-je.

\- Elle n'agirait pas comme ça si elle pouvait passer à autre chose. Dit Jacob d'un ton mauvais.

\- C'est pas ton boulot de te charger de ça ? Demandai-je froidement.

Il venait de se dérouler un drame et Bella avait manquée de peu de se faire tuer par Victoria. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses réflexions. Et j'étais écœurée qu'il choisisse ce moment pour vider son sac.

\- Votre présence ici est une nuisance pour elle. Vous la retenez dans votre monde alors que vous n'en avais rien à faire d'elle. Sans vous, elle ne serait pas dans un tel état.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf au point de croire que notre départ va la guérir d'un coup ? Et ensuite quoi ? Elle va te tomber dans les bras ? Il n'y a que toi qui:ne se rend pas compte qu'elle ne se remettra jamais du départ d' Edward.

J'étais allée trop loin. Jacob commençait à trembler mais il se calmait brutalement. Moi aussi. Je lançait un regard reconnaissant à Jasper.

\- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Dis-je à Jacob.

Il avait ses torts mais je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon. J'avais frappé délibérément là où ça fait mal. J'avais du gérer un paquet d'émotions intenses en très peu de temps. Et je les gérais mal.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonnait à nouveau. Il s'excusait et sortait de la maison pour répondre.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jacob qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la table.

\- Ecoute, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je me préoccupe de Bella. Et je suis contente que tu sois là pour elle. J'ai conscience que sans toi, les choses auraient pu très mal tournées pour elle.

Il hochait lentement la tête.

\- Tu a raison à propos d'Edward. Elle n'arrêtera jamais de l'attendre.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. Juste du chagrin. Il était amoureux d'elle. Vraiment amoureux d'elle.

\- Elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Mais elle peut choisir de se construire une vie.

C'est à ce moment que revenaient Bella et Emily. Je regoignait Emily et laissait Bella avec Jacob.

\- Bella, il faut qu'on te ramène chez toi. Dit Jasper qui était revenu.

Il avait l'air tendu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai mais on doit rentrer maintenant.

\- Je peux la ramener. Dit Jacob.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Je m'approchais de Jasper. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Encore.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'énervait Jacob.

\- Jake. Je ferais mieux d'aller avec eux. Je t'appellerai juste après.

_ Non Bella.

On allait pas s'en sortir.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on aille avec elle ? Demandai-je discrètement à Jasper.

Il hochait la tête.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre.

Si Jacob tenait tant à ramener Bella, qu'il la ramène. Ça ne nous empêcherait pas d'aller chez elle.

Tout le monde acceptait ce compromis et nous partons en direction de la maison de Bella.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

Jasper et moi étions seuls dans la voiture.

\- Tu verra.

Il avait l'air nerveux et content à la fois. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui se passait. Le trajet durait une dizaine de minutes. La nuit était déjà tombée. Je n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avait prit les événements. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite.

Nous arrivons enfin chez Bella et Jasper se garait. Je sortait de la voiture et mes yeux s'arrêtait sur la BMW noire qui était juste à côté.

La voiture de Carlisle.

Je regardait Jasper avec de grands yeux. Je me retournait quand Jacob se garait de l'autre côté. Bella aperçut rapidement la voiture à son tour et tentait de sortir mais Jacob la retenait. Je l'entendais lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas la protéger ici. Il n'en aurait pas besoin, Carlisle ne ferait jamais de mal à Bella.

Elle courait jusqu'à nous et ouvrait hâtivement la porte. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de revoir Carlisle mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Jasper restait silencieux. Il devait savoir, c'est sûrement avec lui qu'il avait parlé au téléphone.

Nous emboitons le pas à Bella et entrait après elle. Elle allumait la lumière et sursautait.

Ce n'était pas Carlisle. C'était Alice.


	39. Le retour

J'étais content de revoir Alice. Elle m'avait appelé en panique à cause de sa vision. Elle avait aperçut Bella sauter d'une falaise et puis plus rien. Comme personne n'avait répondu, elle en avait déduit que sa vision s'était réalisée et qu'elle avait été fatale pour Bella.

C'était Carlisle que j'avais eu au téléphone à la réserve. Il me prévenait qu'Alice se dirigeait vers Forks pour parler à Charlie. J'ai essayé de contacter Alice mais sans succès.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es vivante ? Demandai Alice à Bella.

Tess et Bella regardait A!ice comme si elle avait dit une énormité.

\- Pourquoi a-tu essayé de te suicider ? Tu a pensé à Charlie ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça. C'était juste pour m'amuser.

Alice levait les yeux au ciel avant de remarquer la présence de Tess et la mienne. Un grand sourire parcourait son visage et elle prit Tess dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'a manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Tu va bien ? Demandait Tess.

Alice hochait la tete et m'enlaçait aussi. C'était bon de la revoir. Elle était celle qui me manquait le plus dans la famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à la réserve aujourd'hui ? On est pas samedi.

\- Victoria a été repérée. J'y suis allé pour les aider à la traquer. Dis-je.

\- C'est dingue qu'elle m'échappe autant.

Bella nous proposait de la suivre au salon.

\- Pourquoi tu prends autant de risques Bella ? Demandait Alice.

Bella nous avouait qu'elle était devenue accro à l'adrénaline. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre Edward quand elle faisait quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Tu es venue toute seule ? S'enquit Bella auprès d'Alice.

\- Oui.

_ Et tu a de ses nouvelles ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser.

_ Non. Il ne nous a pas parlé depuis des mois. Il dit qu'il veut être seul.

C'est à ce moment que Jacob entrait dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandait Bella.

\- Je devais être sûr que tu allais bien.

Un silence gênant s'installait.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. Dit Alice.

_ C'est un peu déjà fait, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-elle en se levant.

Je me levait rapidement pour m'interposer entre les deux.

\- Bella, emmene Jacob. Il faut que je parle avec Alice.

Elle acquiesçait et traînait Jacob derrière elle. J'intimai à Alice de s'asseoir et je reprit ma place à côté de Tess.

\- Qu'est-ce que Bella fait avec ce loup ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Alice, ils sont amis.

\- Mais ils sont dangereux.

Tess prit la parole.

\- Non. Pas envers nous du moins. Ils nous aident avec Victoria.

\- Parce qu'elle est sur leur territoire. Pas pour vous rendre service.

\- Les deux alors. Sam est mon ami. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Ni à Bella.

Alice allait objecter mais je l'en empêchait.

\- Tess a raison. Ils ont su mettre leurs griefs de côté pour leur protection.

Comme la plupart des vampires, Alice se fiait à ses instincts. Et nos instincts nous dictaient de nous éloigner des loups autant que possible. C'était dans nos gènes. Fondamentalement, nous n'étions pas fait pour être alliés et encore moins amis. C'est l'amitié réciproque que se portait Sam et Tess qui m'avait poussé à agir en refusant d'écouter mon instinct primaire. Et ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose.

\- Bon daccord. Changeons de sujet. Dit Alice.

Elle questionnait Tess sur ses examens.

\- Esme n'en peut plus d'attendre. Je dois lui certifier tout les jours que ton avenir est avec nous. Même Emmett devient agaçant.

Tess eut un sourire tendre.

\- Je n'en peux p!us d'attendre moi aussi. Demande à Jasper.

\- Plus que deux semaines. Je pensais rester à la maison pour pouvoir assister à ta remise de diplôme.

\- Bien sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir.

Je sentais la légèreté reprendre le dessus chez Tess. Les événements à la réserve avait entaché sa bonne humeur. La mort d'Harry Clearwater était une triste chose mais ce serait très bientôt derrière elle. Comme toutes les personnes de la réserve. Comme Bella.

\- Esme et Carlisle veulent des photos.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de rire. Alice allait mitrailler Tess de son appareil. Nous partons le jour même de la remise. Tess n'aurait qu'à se changer et nous partons pour le Canada commencer notre éternité. Il n'y avait pas que le filles qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Moi aussi je bouillonnait interieurement.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonnait et elle se levait à nouveau pour répondre. J'en profitait pour prendre Tess dans mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de la revoir. Me dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Je tendais l'oreille quand le ton d'à!ice devint paniqué.

\- Elle va bien, je me suis trompée.

Au même moment, le téléphone de la cuisine se mit à sonner mais je l'ignorait. Je vit Alice se figer tandis que l'horreur se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Alice ? Demandai-je en me plaçant à côté d'elle.

Tess me suivait, inquiète. Alice raccrochait brutalement.

\- Edward va faire une bêtise.

Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine et interpellait Bella.

\- Edward pense que tu es morte. Lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

Elle marquait un temps d'arrêt et se tournait vers Jacob.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas passé ?

\- Il n'a pas demandé à te parler.

\- Je m'en fous ! Tu...

\- Bella. Il a l'intention d'aller chez les Volturi.

Je prit une brusque inspiration inutile. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait pousser Edward à aller là-bas. Il voulait en finir. Ce que Tess et Bella comprenaient aussi. Alice tentait de l'appeler mais il ne répondait pas.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. S'il voit que Bella est vivante, il ne fera rien.

\- Je n'emmène pas Tess là-bas. Dis-je fermement.

\- Tu dois venir. Si on arrive à temps, il faudra que tu m'aide à le maîtriser. S'il n'aperçoit pas Bella, il ne me croira pas sur paro!e. Et il croira que je change mes pensées juste pour le retenir.

\- Tess peut rester à la réserve. Dit Bella.

\- Non. Je ne reste pas ici si tu va là-bas. Me dit Tess.,

Bella et Alice avaient raison. Je devais y aller pour sauver Edward et Tess serait plus en sécurité ici. Mais je ne pouvais m'éloigner d'elle aussi loin et aussi longtemps.

\- Si les gardes nous tombent dessus, nous serons amenés devant Aro. Il n'acceptera pas que les filles sachent pour nous. Dis-je à Alice.

\- Ça ira. Je lui montrerai mes visions.

Je n'en parlais pas devant Bella. Mais seule Tess était concernée par les visions d'Alice. Si nous nous faisons attraper, Tess pourrait sortir de là vivante mais pas Bella. C'était cruel mais j'étais prêt à prendre ce risque pour Edward. J'éprouvais une sincère affection pour Bella mais elle n'était pas aussi importante que mon frère.

Je hochait la tête et emmenait rapidement Tess à ma voiture. Alice arrivait juste après devant la BMW.

\- Ce serait mieux si vous venez avec nous. Dit-elle.

Tess et moi montons donc avec Alice. Bella arrivait, Jacob sur ses talons.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller. Il ne veux plus de toi.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser se tuer par culpabilité. Je dois faire ça.

Jacob suppliait Bella de rester mais e!e était déterminée. Il n'arriverait jamais à détourner Bella d'Edward. Peu importe combien il essaierait.

Pendant le trajet, Alice nous expliquait la situation en détail. Rosalie avait prit les devants en appelant Edward pour lui annoncer la mort de Bella. Il avait appelé la maison Swan mais été tombé sur Jacob qui avait mentionné un enterrement. Celui d'Harry mais Edward avait évidemment cru qu'il parlait de celui de Bella.

Et maintenant Edward se rendait en Italie. Il avait l'intention de demander aux Volturi de le détruire. Edward avait de l'avance sur nous. Si les Volturi acceptaient sa demande, nous n'arriveront jamais à temps. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils refusent. Cela nous laisserait une chance de lui montrer que Bella était saine et sauve.

Alice conduisait rapidement jusqu'à l'aéroport.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il m'a quittée du jour au lendemain et il veut se suicider parce qu'il me croit morte ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Dit Bella.

\- Il t'expliquera quand il te verra. Répondit Alice.

Si nous sortons tous vivant du château, cela pourrait changer les choses pour Bella et Edward. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'il la quitterait à nouveau.

Alice se chargeait de prendre les billets. L'avion devait decoller dans presque une heure et nous n'arriveront pas avant demain en Italie.

Je restait avec Tess sur les sièges. J'étais nerveux de l'emmener dans cet endroit. Si les Volturi s'en prenaient à elle, je réagirait comme Edward. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour partir avec elle. Les agissements d'Edward surprenait Bella mais pas le reste d'entre nous.

Tess, Alice et moi savons parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer. Qu'il leur infligeait à tout les deux la douleur de la séparation pour la sécurité de Bella. C'était inutile. Victoria était coriace et déterminée. C'était une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tue Bella. Elle aurait fini par se lasser de son jeu de terreur et serait passée à l'acte.

Quand ce fut le moment, nous montons dans l'avion. Tess se retrouvait côté fenêtre. Alice et Bella s'installaient derrière nous. Je commandait un repas pour Tess. Elle protestait mais elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Ce midi, le stress des examens lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Dire qu'il y'a quelques heures nous étions encore au lycée. Je n'aimais vraiment pas que Tess doive prendre ce genre de risque. Je respectait les Volturi pour le rôle qu'ils jouaient dans l'ordre parmi les vampires. Mais ils étaient souvent impitoyables et n'avaient aucun respect ni aucune considération pour les humains. Je ferais tout pour éviter que Tess n'ait à les affronter.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais découvrir l'Italie. Dit Tess en souriant légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Au bout de quelques heures, Tess ne tint plus et s'endormit. Je l'admirait tout en pensant à la suite des choses. Alice avait appelé toute la famille pour les prévenir que nous partons chercher Edward. Ils étaient inquiets à l'idée de perdre l'un d'entre nous.

Le chef des Volturi, Aro, était un vieil ami de Carlsle. Même s'il était déçu qu'il décide de quitter la garde, leur relation était resté très cordiale. Je comptais là-dessus. Au moins par respect pour Carlisle, Aro nous laisserait peut-être partir.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement. Alice suivait les mouvement d'Edward grâce à ses visions et me tenait au courant.

Tess s'était réveillée une heure avant notre arrivée. Elle commençait sérieusement à stresser et je lui envoyait autant de calme que possible. Quand l'avion se posait, Alice nous demandait de l'attendre sur le parking. Il y avait un soleil immense. Je me cachais grâce à la toiture de l'aéroport.

Une Porsche jaune canari s'arrêtait devant nous. Je retint une réflexion à propos de son manque de discrétion et montait avec les filles.

\- Ils ont refusés. S'exclamait Alice.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

\- Où peut-on le trouver ? Demandai-je.

\- Il va sexposer. C'est la Saint Marcus aujourd'hui. La place est pleine de monde.

S'il faisait ça, c'était terminé. Les Volturi ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir révélé notre existence. Bella se rongeait nerveusement les ongles et Tess serrait ma main dans la sienne.

Alice s'arrêtait brutalement au bout d'un chemin, près de la place.

\- Tu dois y aller seule Bella. Trouve le, nous vous rejoindrons très vite. Dit Alice.

Bella sortit de la voiture et partit en courant jusqu'à la place. Je vit le monde qui se trouvait sur la place. Ils avaient tous des capes rouge à capuche.

\- Il faut que j'aille nous trouver ces tenues.

Alice disparut et je restait avec Tess devant la voiture.

\- Ça va aller mon cœur.

\- Je sais.

Je la serrait contre moi et embrassait tendrement ses cheveux. Alice revint avec trois capes rouges. Tess n'en avait pas besoin mais elle l'enfilait quand même.

Alice se figeait, assaillie par une nouvelle vision.

\- Elle va y arriver. Elle arrivera à temps mais nous devons y aller aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils vont les amener devant Aro.

Je sentait la peur m'envahir. Je serrait Tess un peu plus fort et l'emmener à travers la place. L'immense horloge résonnait sur toute la place. J'apercevait Edward de loin. Il était torse nu et commençait à s'avancer en direction du soleil. Je pouvais voir les premiers scintillements se dessiner.

Bella traversait une fontaine en hurlant son nom. Edward était sur le point de se devoiler entièrement au soleil quand Bella lui fonçait dessus. Je ne vit pas la suite. Alice nous dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château.

Nous traversons un grand hall et quelques couloirs. Il suffisait de nous concentrer sur les voix de Bella et Edward pour nous orienter. Mais deux vampires étaient arrivés jusqu'à eux avant nous.

Alice ouvrit les grandes portes et nous rejoignons les autres. Edward était surprit de nous voir, Tess et moi. Alice tentait de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue.

Une petite blonde arrivait vers nous. Elle avait dû être transformée très jeune. Jane. Je poussais instinctivement Tess derrière moi.

\- Aro m'envoie vous chercher. Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine et aiguë.

\- Suivez nous. Dit l'un des deux hommes.

Il avait une carrure qui rivalisait avec celle d'Emmett. L'autre vampire était plus petit et plus délicat en apparence. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Alice. Je fut surprit de déceler chez lui une grande attirance et de la confusion.

Je prit la main de Tess et la menait jusqu'à Aro.


	40. Les Volturi

Je suivait tout le monde silencieusement. Ma main était agrippée à celle de Jasper. Les couloirs que nous empruntions étaient glacés. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. Vraiment pas. La façon dont ces vampires aux yeux rouges nous regardaient était effrayante.

Je voyais que les deux vampires mâles, Félix et Demetri, étaient agacés par notre lenteur humaine. Je pouvais voir Demetri échanger des regards furtifs avec Alice. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils ?

Nous croisons une secrétaire qui nous saluaient chaleureusement. J'étais surprise de constater qu'elle était humaine. J'entendais Bella questionner Edward à son sujet. La secrétaire espérait devenir un vampire. Jane avait l'air p!us encline de l'utiliser comme dessert.

Jane ouvrit deux portes immenses et nous pénétrons dans une salle somptueuse. Je perçut une voix mais je n'écoutais pas. Mes yeux se posaient sur les trônes au fond de la salle.

Il y'en avait trois. Sur celui de gauche se trouvait un vampire qui avait l'air d'être enfermé dans son propre monde. Sur celui de droite, un blond qui avait une hargne peinte sur son beau visage. Et sur celui du milieu, se trouvait un vampire avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il se levait à notre arrivée.

\- Ah ! Bella est vivante en fin de compte ! Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Ses yeux se posaient sur Alice, Jasper puis moi.

\- Tess est là également.

Il avait l'air surexcité. Je mit quelques secondes à me rappeler qu'il pouvait voir les pensées d'une personne grâce au toucher. Aro s'approcha de Bella.

\- La tua cantate d'Edward. Puis-je ? Lui demandait-il en prenant sa main.

Un silence régnait, rompu par son éclat de rire.

\- Je ne vois absolument rien. Merveilleux.

Je frissonnais quand il se plaçait devant moi. Je n'attendit pas qu'il demande pour lui tendre ma main. Ses mains glacées recouvraient les miennes.

\- Une vie si triste mais si fascinante. Murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux me fixait mais ils étaient lointains.

\- Je me demande si Bella nous résiste à tous. Jane, si tu veux bien.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait quand je vit Edward, écroulé sur le sol. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre, même s'il ne criait pas.

Aro se tourna à nouveau vers Jane qui regardait Bella avec un sourire sadique. Nous attendions tous que Bella s'écroule à son tour mais cela n'arrivait pas. Aro me lançait un regard étrange.

\- Je ne pense pas que celle-ci soit immune. Mais j'aimerais en être sûr.

\- Je vous en prie. Ne lui infligez pas cela. Intervint Jasper.

Je me collait un peu plus à !ui. Je souffrirai physiquement de cette torture mais Jasper en souffrirai aussi. Aro nous considérait un court moment.

\- Très bien. Je m'en voudrais de la faire souffrir inutilement.

Je crut pendant deux secondes qu'il plaisantait mais il ne demandait pas à Jane de me faire la même chose.

Aro m'échappait complètement. Il y'avait les vampires clairement bons, comme les Cullen, et les vampires clairement mauvais, gommes James et Victoria. Aro avait l'air de faire parti d'une autre catégorie. Il n'avait pas l'air haineux ni sauvage. Je ne savais pas si cela le rendait plus inoffensif ou plus dangereux.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais faire de vous. Dit Aro en nous regardant, Bella et moi.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Dit le vampire que j'identifiais comme Marcus.

\- Quel gâchis. Dit tristement Aro.

Il fit un signe à Felix qui s'approchait dangereusement de nous. Edward lui sautait dessus tandis que Jasper me poussait derrière lui. J'aperçevais Demetri maîtriser Alice quand elle tentait d'intervenir.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Elles vont changer, je l'ai vu. Dit-elle.

Aro arrêtait Félix d'un geste de la main. Il fit signe à Demetri de la laisser s'avancer. Il prit avidement sa main. Il semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Voir les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Quel don merveilleux.

Il me lançait un regard étrange. Jasper s'agitait légèrement à côté de moi.

\- Ces humaines seront bientôt des nôtres. S'exclamait Aro.

Il reculait de quelques pas.

\- Partez maintenant. Dit-il en souriant avec excitation.

\- Ne manquez pas à votre parole. Les Volturi ne donnent pas de secondes chances. Dit Caius.

Jasper ne perdait pas de temps pour m'emmener. Demetri et Félix nous menaient là où ils nous avaient trouvés. En chemin, nous croisons une vampire magnifique, Heidi. Elle traînait avec elle un groupe de touristes. Je réalisais avec horreur qu'ils étaient là pour nourrir les Volturi. Nous eûmes le temps d'entendre leurs hurlements avant de sortir du grand hall.

Les deux vampires nous intimaient de rester jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Je nouait mes bras autour de Jasper le serrait très fort. Il était vivant. J'étais vivante. Pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Je ne me détendrai complètement que lorsque nous seront rentrés à Forks. Quand Volterra et les Volturi seront à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de nous.

\- Je t'aime. Murmurai-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Plus que tout au monde.

Il relevait doucement mon visage et m'embrassait. Je rompit notre baiser quand je perçut des sanglots derrière moi. Je me retournait et vit Bella qui craquait totalement. Le chagrin de ces derniers mois, les peurs, les angoisses puis le soulagement avaient eu raison d'elle. Il fallait bien que cela arrive, tout le monde a un point de rupture.

Le positif pour elle est qu'elle avait retrouvé Edward. Il ne l'a laisserait pas à nouveau. Alice avait vu sa transformation. C'est dingue quili ait fallu tout ce bordel pour qu'Edward consente à transformer Bella.

Je remarquait que si Félix était parti rejoindre ses maîtres, Demetri était toujours là. Il était dans un coin de la pièce, discutant avec Alice. Je regardait Jasper et il semblait aussi perplexe que moi.

Demetri nous saluaient poliment quand il fut temps de partir.

Nous venions de vivre un moment crucial. Cette épreuve avait marqué un tournant dans nos vies. Edward était revenu. Bella serait des nôtres et j'allais retrouver ma famille plus tôt que prévu. Je sentais une bulle de bonheur m'envahir. Aujourd'hui p!us que d'habitude, la vie était belle.

* * *

Le trajet du retour était passé rapidement. Jasper et moi nous étions réfugiés dans notre monde à nous. Je n'avais pas craint pour ma vie mais j'avais été terrorisée pour celle de Jasper. J'aimais vraiment Edward et Bella mais je ne sacrifierait jamais Jasper pour eux. Ni pour personne d'autre. Il passerait toujours avant tout et tout le monde.

J'étais contente d'être rentrée à la maison. Je voulais vite retrouver mes petites habitudes avec Jasper. Après être sortie de l'avion, je marchais tout en étant perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Regarde. Me dit doucement Jasper.

Je suivait des yeux la direction qu'il m'indiquait et mon cœur fit un bond. Tout les Cullen étaient là. Je savais qu'ils m'avaient manqué mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Les voir devant moi me secouait sincèrement.

Esme fut la première que je prit dans mes bras.

\- Tu m'a manqué ma puce.

\- Toi aussi.

Je la lâchait puis embrassait les autres Cullen. Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Me dit Emmett.

\- Pareil. Je suis trop contente.

Nos retrouvailles furent très chaleureuses. Sauf peut-être pour Rosalie avec Edward et Bella. Je l'entendais s'excuser auprès d'eux pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Bella acceptait sans mal mais pas Edward. Je pouvais le comprendre. L'appel de Rosalie avait failli les faire tuer tout les deux. Mais je ne doutais pas qu'il passe vite à autre chose.

Jasper et moi montons avec Emmett et Rosalie tandis qu'Edward et Bella montaient avec les autres. Emmett nous posaient mille et une questions. Jasper lui racontait en détail la journée d'hier. De mes examens finaux à notre retour d'Italie.

\- Edward n'aimera pas que Bella fréquente ces loups. Dit Rosalie.

Non, effectivement. Je me demandais comment allait réagir Jacob avec le retour d'Edward. De toute façon, ils ne seraient plus à Forks pour longtemps. Dans deux semaines, nous partons tous pour le Canada.

Mon Dieu j'avais hâte. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de ma décision. Je comprenais ce que Bella m'avait dit à la réserve quand elle avait essayé de me convaincre de parler à Jasper pour qu'il la transforme. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être humaine. Cela m'avait paru ridicule sur le moment mais c'était désormais limpide. Dans mon esprit, je me détachais déjà des humains, de mon monde. Cela n'aurait aucun sens de me laisser mon humanité. Ce n'était pas pour moi et ce ne le serait jamais.

Nous rentrons tout les quatre pendant que le reste de la famille déposaient Edward et Bella. Il y avait des cartons dans un coin du salon. Jasper et moi avions emballés tout ce que nous voulions emmener.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. J'aimais cette maison. Je n'y avait pas vécu longtemps mais j'y avais passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie jusqu'ici. Ça me rassurait de savoir que je reviendrai mais c'était aussi une sensation étrange.

Je quitterai Forks en humain pour revenir dans plusieurs décennies. Changée et inchangée. Je serai un vampire, une immortelle figée dans sa jeunesse. Mais je suis sûre que fondamentalement, je serai toujours la même Tess. Je faisais confiance à Jasper, il ne me laisserait pas me perdre moi-même.

Carlisle, Esme et Alice revenaient quelques minutes plus tard. Alice me demandait de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur l'un des poufs fluos et la regardait ranger ses affaires. C'était une habitude que nous avions prises. Nous passions des heures à discuter de tout et de rien pendant qu'elle faisait l'inventaire de sa garde-robe.

\- Il est vraiment stupide. Soupirait-elle.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Edward. Tu découvrira vite pourquoi.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne fasse rien pour gâcher l'euphorie ambiante. J'étais inquiète qu'il change d'avis à propos de Bella. Aro avait vu les visions d'Alice, apparemment Edward la changerait. Mais il pouvait toujours changer d'avis. Mais si il faisait ça, toute la famille pourrait en payer le prix.

\- Tu connaissais déjà certains Volturi ? Demandai-je.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Demetri. Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître.

Elle me regardait furtivement.

\- On ne se connait pas.

Son ton était étrange et ses yeux se fixaient sur le vide.

\- Je ne le reverrai pas donc c'est réglé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ?

\- - Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait l'air vraiment préoccupée et je décidait de ne pas pousser le sujet. Visiblement, cela la chagrinait. Il n'empêche que j'étais très curieuse. Peut-être est-elle attirée par lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de s'arrêter là-dessus. Il était un Volturi. Et Alice n'accepterait jamais de faire partie de leur garde. Même s'ils souhaitaient se revoir, je voyais mal comment c'était possible.

J'étais bien trop excitée pour dormir. Je passais la soirée et une partie de la nuit à discuter avec les Cullen. Je racontais mes aventures à la réserves à Carlisle et:Emmett. Ils avaient l'air fascinés par mon récit. Carlisle était curieux à propos des descendants des quileutes qu'il avait côtoyé il y'a longtemps. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward et Bella arrivaient.

Je me demandais ce que Bella faisait ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait l'air secouée et Edward agacé. Il n'aura pas tarder à compliquer les choses.

\- J'aimerais vous parler à tous. Dit timidement Bella.

Elle se tenait près du piano, Edward était juste derrière elle. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis sur le canapé. Jasper et moi étions debout, derrière eux. Carlisle se plaçait à côté d'Esme, devant la cheminée.

\- Si je deviens un vampire, je ferai parti de cette famille. Mais je ne veux pas vous imposer ça. C'est votre décision autant que la mienne.

\- Bella... Commençait Edward.

\- Non. Pas de solution alternative. C'est ce que je veux, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Elle se tournait à nouveau vers nous.,

\- J'aimerais procéder à un vote. C'est ce qui me paraît le p!us juste.

En effet. Mais est-ce qu'Edward se plierait à la décision des Cullen ?

\- Je suis pour. Je te considère déjà comme une sœur. Dit Alice avec excitation.

\- Moi aussi. Rugit Emmett.

Jasper acceptait sans hésiter. Je savais l'affection qu'il portait à Bella et ce malgré les anciennes tensions. J'étais surprise de la voir attendre ma réponse.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. Dis-je gentiment.

\- Je suis contre. Dit Rosalie.

Elle se levait avant de poursuivre.

\- Comprends bien que je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement que j'ai eu et je te serai toujours reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé mon frère. Je ne rechigne pas à l'idée de t'avoir comme sœur mais je ne souhaite notre condition à personne. Et j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vote non pour moi.

J'avais une idée de ce que ressentait Rosalie. Jasper m'avait dit combien elle détestait être un vampire. Ce qui me dépassait. Il ne m'en avait jamais dit la raison. Après tout, c'était personnel.

\- Tu fais déjà parti de cette famille. Oui. Dit Esme.

Carlisle s'approchait d'Edward et Bella.

\- Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? Demandait Edward.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne perdrais pas mon fils.

C'était déjà clair mais c'était maintenant officiel. Bella serait des nôtres. Cette certitude avait toujours été en moi. Elle s'était atténuée avec les derniers événements mais j'avais toujours eu beaucoup de mal à dissocier Bella de nous. J'avais prié pour qu'Edward revienne et cha:ce d'avis, je l'avais espéré de tout mon cœur.

Je sentait la main de Jasper dans mes cheveux. Il me regardait avec une immense tendresse. Je l'aimait tellement. Je les aimait tous. Chaque personne dans cette pièce.


	41. Le dernier jour

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de te voir avant ?

\- Non. Alice m'a fait promettre.

Alice pouvait vraiment être exaspérante parfois. Demain était la remise des diplômes. Alice et Rosalie s'occuperait de la tenue et de la coiffure de Tess pour cette occasion. Et nous autres, ne verront Tess qu'au lycée. J'aurais aimé être avec elle toute la journée mais A!ice l'avait eue à l'usure.

Ces deux semaines passées avaient été les p!us longues de ma vie. Même si nous étions pas mal occupés. Edward avait demandé à Bella de l'épouser. C'était sa condition. Le mariage avant la transformation. C'est à contrecœur que Bella avait accepté.

Nous avons aussi préparé notre déménagement. Toutes nos affaires étaient emballées. Toutes sauf celles d'Edward. C'était dangereux pour Bella d'être près de Tess pendant ses premiers mois. Lui et Bella resteront ici en attendant.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Dit Tess, toute excitée.

Je riait devant son comportement. Elle sautillait presque sur place. Elle pouvait être si primesautière parfois. Elle me faisait penser à Alice dans ces moment-là.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte mon amour.

Je la prit dans mes bras et la fit un tour sur moi-même en la faisant virevolter. Nous étions absolument heureux. Demain, la femme de ma vie deviendra officiellement une adulte. Et juste après, je l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Carlisle la transformera le jour d'après.

\- Doucement là. Viens pas nous la casser au dernier moment. Rigolai Emmett.

\- Bientôt, c'est elle qui te cassera en deux. Répondis-je.

Emmett s'esclaffait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible.

\- Moi je pense que si. J'ai pas oublié notre pari. Dit Tess.

Esme et Rosalie nous rejoignaient.

\- Elle a raison. Personne n'est plus fort qu'un nouveau-né. Dit Esme.

\- Personne sauf moi. Repondait Emmett en bombant le torse.

Je levait les yeux au ciel et reposait Tess au sol.

\- Tu devrais aller de te préparer.

Je la laissait partir seule dans notre chambre. La soirée d'adieu préparée par les quileutes était ce soir. Excepté Carlisle, la famille n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée que nous soyons proches des loups. Enfin surtout Sam.

Edward etait le plus réticent. Il refusait que Bella passe du temps à la réserve. Ceci étant dit, Jacob ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il avait essayé de convaincre Sam de ne pas nous inviter Tess et moi mais cela avait été vain. Edward aussi avait tenté de nous convaincre, surtout Tess, de ne plus fréquenter Sam ou qui que ce soit de la réserve.

Encore une fois, sa décision faisait de la peine à Bella et il voulait que Tess et moi changions nos habitudes pour ne pas la heurter. Heureusement, il n'a pas insisté devant notre refus catégorique. Nous ne les reverrons probablement jamais de toute façon. Notre amitié n'aurait aucune incidence sur Bella.

Tess descendit une fois prête. Elle portait une robe grise en maille et des bottes noires. Je l'emmenait à ma voiture et partit en direction de la réserve.

\- Ça fait bizarre de savoir que c'est la dernière fois que nous allons là-bas.

\- Je sais.

Elle était sincèrement heureuse mais je sentais une mélancolie chez elle. Elle devait se séparer du peu d'amis qu'elle s'était fait ici. Je suis sûr qu'ils resteront en contact par téléphone mais c'est tout ce qu'ils auront.

\- Tu pense que Victoria va nous suivre ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Maintenant qu'Edward et Bella étaient de nouveau ensemble, Victoria essaierait de l'avoir. Tess avait eu la priorité mais plus maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de devenir un vampire. C'est pour cette raison que j'encourageais Edward de se calmer envers les loups. Il sera bien contente que Bella pourra bénéficier de leur protection. Mais il était bien trop possessif. Il voulait que personne d'autre que lui ne s'occupe de Bella.

Je me garait directement devant chez Sam et Emily. Tess descendit immédiatement et fonçait presque dans la maison. Je la suivait rapidement et entrait dans la pièce décorée.

Il y avait des ballons, une banderole et toute sortes d'objets décoratifs. Sam, Emily, Sue, Seth et Paul se trouvaient déjà là.

\- Ah la voilà ! S'exclamait Sam.

Il s'approchait de Tess et la serrait chaleureusement contre lui. Je saluait Sam pendant que mes autres accueillaient Tess.

\- Le grand jour est demain. Tu dois avoir hâte. Dit Sam en souriant.

\- Tu n'a pas idée.

Sue, Emily et Tess discutaient tandis qu'Emby, Quil et Jared nous rejoignaient. Sam m'avait prévenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas compter sur la présence de Leah et Jacob. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème. Leah était désagréable avec tout le monde, plus particulièrement avec Tess et moi. Quand à Jacob, il nous haïssaient. Tess avait tenté de désamorcer la situation une fois mais cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Le garçon avait le cœur brisé et il ne supportait pas la présence de vampires ici. Surtout des vampires liés à Edward.

Emily et Sue ramenaient des plats de la cuisine. Il y avait toute sorte de nourriture. Tout le monde s'installait autour de la table. Je me plaçait entre Tess et Embry.

\- Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir manger ? Me taquinait Paul.

\- Non merci, ça va aller. Répondis-je en souriant.

Tess riait tout en posant sa main sur la mienne. A part Sam et Emily, je n'avais pas de particulière affection pour les autres. Mais j'étais reconnaissant envers tous. Ils avaient accepté Tess chez eux pour la protéger de Victoria et occasionnellement la mienne pour la traquer. Ils n'avaient pas seulement protégé Tess par devoir, mais également par affection. C'est une dette que j'aurais toujours envers eux.

\- Je veux une photo. Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi tu va ressembler. Dit Emily.

\- Je t'en enverrai une.

\- Elle ne sera pas bien différente. A part les yeux et la peau. Dis-je.

\- Sans ajouter qu'elle sera d'une incroyable beauté.

\- Elle l'est déjà.

Sam éclatait de rire.

\- Bien sûr mais rien à voir la beauté des vampires. Dit-il.

J'allais répliquer mais Tess prit la parole.

\- Il a raison. Je suis déjà magnifique. Dit-elle avec une fausse arrogance.

Je levait les yeux au ciel et tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Je restait persuadé que la transformation ne changerait pas grand chose à la beauté de Tess pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien à changer. Même en essayant d'être objectif, je ne relevait aucun défaut sur son visage. Elle avait un teint parfait et sans défaut, un nez bien droit, une bouche parfaite et le chef d'œuvre, ses yeux. Elle n'était pas seulement belle, elle dégageait beaucoup de charme. Je n'étais pas le seul à le penser.

Le reste du dîner se passait dans une très bonne ambiance jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob.

\- C'est ici qu'à lieu la fête alors ?

Sam et moi échangions un regard entendu. Il se levait pour se diriger vers Jacob.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu m'a invité non ? Meme si je ne comprends pas ce qui a à fêter.

\- C'est une soirée d'adieu.

\- On devrait le détruire. Notre boulot et de protéger les humains. Et on la laisse se faire transformer sans rien dire ?

\- C'est son choix. Et elle ne changera pas ici, ils n'enfreindrons aucune de nos lois.

Tess se tendait à côté de moi. J'envoyait une vague de calme à Jacob mais il était beaucoup trop énervé.

\- Oui, c'est son choix. Elle a choisi de devenir notre ennemie et toi tu l'invite ici ? Avec lui ? Hurlait Jacob.

Je me mit debout quand il commençait à trembler. Les loups en firent de même et tentait d'emmener Jacob.

\- Ils vont faire la même chose à Bella. On ne peut pas laisser ça se produire.

Sam l'empoignait fermement et le fit sortir. Je l'entendais ordonner aux autres de le ramener et de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que Tess et moi soyons partis.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit Emily.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. La rassurait Tess.

Jacob ne pensait plus clairement. Il était accablé par le chagrin que lui avait causé le rejet de Bella. Même si je lui en voulais d'avoir gâché une partie de cette soirée, je compatissais pour lui. Sa souffrance était réelle et immense.

Avant que nous partions, Emily avait tenu à offrir un bracelet à Tess.

\- C'est juste une babiole mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un souvenir.

Je sentait Tess se faire envahir par l'émotion.

\- Merci. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner quelque chose aussi. Fit-elle gênée.

\- C'est rien.

Tess serrait Emily très fort contre elle.

\- Tu va me manquer. Murmurait Tess.

C'était difficile pour elle de dire au revoir. P!us difficile que ce qu'elle pensait. J'avoue que même moi j'éprouvais une légère tristesse de devoir les quitter. J'avais formé un lien avec Sam, même avec Emi!y.

Je leur dit au revoir à mon tour et partit avec Tess. Je n'osais pas lui parler pendant le trajet. Elle était bouleversée et je ne voulais dire la mauvaise chose. Je me contentait de lui prendre la main.

Esme et Carlisle nous attendaient dans le salon. Esme voulait s'assurer que Tess n'ai rien oublier en préparant ses affaires.

\- Non. Tout est emballé, ne t'en fais pas.

A part Tess et moi, Esme était la plus excitée par la transformation de Tess. Les autres l'étaient aussi mais Esme était comblée de bonheur à l'idée d'accueillir un nouvel enfant dans sa famille.

Edward et Bella étaient là aussi.

\- Vérifie quand même. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu oublierait quelque chose. Tu es encore p!us tête en l'air que Bella.

\- Edward. Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur. Le taquinait Bella.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde. Tess serait évidemment sa sœur mais elle le serait aussi pour l'histoire officielle. Étant le frère jumeau de Rosalie, Tess ne pouvait décemment pas être la soeur biologique de Rosalie. Elle se ferait donc passer pour celle d'Edward, Emmett et Alice. Le fait qu'Edward ai des reflets roux aidait à la cohérence de notre histoire.

Je rejoignait Tess après qu'elle se soit préparée pour dormir. C'était sa dernière nuit à Forks en tant qu'humaine. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Je serrait Tess contre moi et passait des heures à l'admirer.

Je me demandais si elle rêvait de notre vie future.

* * *

Je sortait de la voiture, accompagné d'Emmett. Edward et Bella était dans la voiture de Carlisle avec Esme. Par chance, les nuages couvraient tout rayon de soleil.

Des élèves en tenue de cérémonies se trouvaient sur le parking avec leurs familles. Nous entrons dans le gymnase où tout était déjà installé. La scène, les chaises, le buffet même la fanfare.

Alice et Rosalie étaient occupées avec Tess. Elles devaient arriver d'ici vingt minutes.

\- Ça donne envie. Dit Bella.

Comme Tess, elle devait attendre son diplôme pour être changée. Elle était déçue d'avoir à attendre si longtemps. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être plus âgée qu'Edward. Tess était censée fêter ses vingt ans la semaine prochaine mais elle n'y arriverait pas. Du moins pas en tant qu'humaine. Je me moquais complètement de son âge mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité un trop grand écart non plus.

Je discutait avec Emmett et Carlisle quand Alice arrivait.

\- Où sont Tess et Rosalie ? Demandai-je.

\- Rose m'a mise dehors. Selon elle, je l'empêchait de s'appliquer sur la coiffure de Tess.

Emmett tentait de réprimer un fou-rire et Alice lui envoyait un coup rapide dans l'estomac. Heureusement que Rose était là pour tempérer Alice. Tess n'y parvenait pas toute seule.

Les montés défilaient et les filles n'arrivaient toujours pas. Alice était partie rejoindre Bella et Edward.

\- J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas en retard. Dit Esme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rose l'emmènera à l'heure. Lui assurait Emmett.

Sauf que cinq minutes plus tard, elles n'étaient toujours pas là. La cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Je trouvais ridicule de la part de Rosalie de mettre Tess en retard à sa remise de diplôme juste pour une coiffure.

Je commençait sérieusement à m'énerver quand mon téléphone sonnait. Au même moment, Alice et Edward arrivait vers nous, l'air alarmé. Je vit le nom de Rosalie s'afficher et je décrochait, décidant de m'occuper d'Alice et Edward plus tard.

\- Tu te moque de moi Rose ? Elle va être en retard.

\- Jasper ! Je... Je ne l'ai pas vue arriver.

Sa voix était complètement paniquée.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Victoria. Elle a... Tess. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Rose ! Je ne comprends rien.

Je commençait à paniquer à mon tour. Les visages apeurés d'Alice et Edward ne m'aidait pas non plus.

\- Elle était en train de mourir. Jasper, je devais le faire. Je l'ai mordue.


	42. La transformation

La souffrance.

J'avais expérimenté la souffrance psychologique et émotionnelle. Mais jamais la souffrance physique. Pas à ce point là. C'est la seule chose qui était limpide. La seule chose qui existait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le flammes qui parcouraient tout mon corps.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et pourquoi je souffre autant ? Je ne comprenais rien du tout. J'essayais de réfléchir mais la torture qu'on m'infligeais m'en empêchait. Je tentait de garder les yeux ouverts mais ils se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, je voyais le ciel et parfois les feuilles des arbres.

Peut-être que j'étais morte. Je voyais le ciel sûrement parce que c'est là que j'allais. Comment c'est arrivé ? Comment suis-je morte ?

J'entendais quelque chose. Une voix. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer assez pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était une voix féminine.

Je sentait qu'on me posait sur quelque chose de doux et confortable. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et vit que je me trouvais dans une pièce. J'aperçut une grande vitre, une bibliothèque, une commode.

Je connaissais cette pièce. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je la connaissais.

\- Tess.

C'était un murmure. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'en avais.

J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux et vit une jeune femme. Une magnifiaque jeune femme. Je mit quelques secondes à la reconnaitre.

Rosalie.

Tout me revint par vague. Rosalie. Les Cullen. Jasper.

Jasper.

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Un son horrible me perçait les tympans. Je cherchais d'où venait ce bruit quand je réalisait que c'était moi qui le faisait. Je hurlais sans m'en rendre compte. Je voulais Jasper. Maintenant. Pourquoi il n'était pas avec moi ?

\- Ça va aller. Ils arrivent. Jasper sera bientôt là.

Rosalie tentait de me maîtriser. Je me débattait et hurlait comme un animal.

\- Il est où ?

\- Ils sont au lycée. Nous devions les rejoindre pour ta remise de diplôme. Tu t'en souviens ?

De quoi elle parlait ?

\- Victoria nous a trouvées. Elle a dégagé la voiture de la route. Tu est gravement blessée et ton cœur s'est arrêté pendant quelques secondes. Je t'ai mordue juste à temps.

J'essayais de me concentrer. Mais entre la douleur et mes hurlements, c'était compliqué. La seule chose qui me revenait était notre départ. Nous étions censés partir loin d'ici. Ma confusion était douloureuse elle aussi. Je voulais demander à Rosalie de tour m'expliquer mais je n'arrivais pas à former plus de trois mots différents.

Rosalie a dit qu'elle m'avait mordue. Je prit conscience que la douleur était due au venin. Je changeais.

Je devenais un vampire.

C'était ce que je voulais. Je l'avais voulu tellement fort. Devenir immortelle afin d'être avec Jasper pour toujours. Mais en cet instant, je voulais que la souffrance s'arrête. Je me moquais de survivre ou pas. Du moment que être torture prenait fin, j'accepterai n'importe quoi. Tant pis pour l'immortalité, tant pis pour mes rêves. Ils ne valaient pas la peine de souffrir autant.

\- Tess !

Jasper me soulevait pour me serrer contre lui. Ses yeux regardaient mon corps avec horreur. Je suivait son regard. Je ne comprenais pas. Ces blessures étaient vraiment les miennes ? Tout ce sang, le mien ? Mon corps était couvert de coupures. Des morceaux de glaces étaient profondément enfoncés dans ma chair. Le plus impressionnant était l'os qui sortait de ma jambe gauche.

Je ne sentais pas ces blessures. Ou peut-être que si mais brasier en moi était trop imposant pour remarquer autre chose. Je ne sentais même pas le corps de Jasper contre moi.

\- Rose, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Attends. Je dois la soigner d'abord.

Je reconnut la voix de Carlisle. Jasper me portait et m'emmenait jusqu'à une pièce que je n'avais jamais vue. Une sorte de salle d'hôpital. Carlisle se penchait vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé Tess. Il faut que je le fasse maintenant.

Il fit le tour du lit et s'occupait de ma jambe. Il enfonçait l'os d'un coup sec à sa place. Je ne sentait rien de plus ni de moins. Mais cette image me choquait. Carlisle commençait ensuite à retirer les bouts de verres. Certains étaient très profonds. Toutes ces images étaient horribles. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

Comment avais-je pu vouloir de ça ? L'accident n'était pas prévu mais le reste l'était.

\- Je ne veux plus de ça. Carlisle s'il te plaît.

Je me foutais si cela signifiait que j'étais faible. Personne ne voudrait subir cette douleur. Les autres n'avaient pas eu le choix mais moi je l'avais. Et je voulais tout arrêter. Après tout, une vie humaine ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

\- Ça va aller. Tu peux y arriver.

Jasper revint à ce moment-là. Il me regardait avec tant d'inquiétude et tant d'amour. Il souffrait aussi. C'est à cet instant que je sût que je devais tenir. Que je tiendrais. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Jasper. Tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là. L'attaque de James, Victoria, la mort d'Ophélia, tout cela ne pouvait pas être pour rien. J'étais destinée à Jasper et il m'était destiné. Cette souffrance était l'épreuve finale pour avoir l'éternité avec lui.

Ma souffrance ne s'atténuait pas mais ma détermination augmentait considerablement.

\- Je t'aime mon amour. Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées de cette façon.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassait tendrement. Je me souvenais de la peur que j'avais eu de l'oublier. De tout oublier. Ce qui s'était produit pendant quelques minutes. Je m'accrochais à mes souvenirs. A tout ce qui faisait la personne que j'étais.

Je revoyais mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs. Avec les années, leurs visages étaient devenus flous dans mes souvenirs mais je pouvais les voir avec une clarté désarmante. Le sourire de mon père, les yeux rieurs de ma mère, la bouille adorable de mon frère. C'était plus facile avec Ophélia.

Je pensais à Franck et Julia aussi. J'étais comme un trophée pour eux. Un enfant parfait pour compléter l'image de leur couple parfait. Sauf que je n'avais jamais été parfaite, loin de là. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une gosse paumée et traumatisée. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Ils ont toujours subvenus à mes besoins et au fond, je pense qu'ils se préoccupaient sincèrement de moi.

J'avais été dure avec eux. Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons parents alors qu'en fait, ils étaient comme moi. Imparfaits. Je regrettait d'avoir coupé tout contact avec eux. Je me promit de les appeler quand tout ceci sera fini.

Je revivais mes moments avec Jasper. Notre rencontre, nos premiers mots échangés, notre premier baiser, la découverte de son secret, sa déclaration.

\- Je t'aime. Parvenais-je à murmurer.

\- Moi aussi mon ange. Je t'aime tellement.

Quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je viens juste voir si il a besoin d'aide pour te maîtriser.

Emmett parlait sur un ton de plaisanterie mais je voyais l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

Lui et Jasper restait avec moi pendant un long moment. A certains moments, j'arrivais à retenir mes cris mais pas la plupart du temps. J'étais désespérée de savoir que cela allait durer pendant trois jours. Cela avait seulement commencé il y'a quelques heures. Je pouvais voir le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.

Alice et Esme nous rejoignaient.

\- Jasper, tu devrais aller parler à Sam. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant avant qu'elle ne change complètement. Dit Alice.

\- Je ne la laisse pas.

\- Nous resteront avec elle.

\- Non.

Je tentais d'attraper sa main. Voyant mon geste, il s'approchait de moi et la prit dans les siennes.

\- Tu dois y aller. Le traité. Dis-je difficilement.

Je n'aurais pas du être changée ici. Le traité avait été rompu. Sam devait savoir que ça avait été un accident. Dans tout les sens du terme. A part Victoria, personne n'était à blâmer pour ce qui s'était produit.

Jasper eut du mal à quitter la pièce mais finit par le faire. Esme s'installait à côté de moi et passait une main dans mes cheveux. Cela me dépassait que je puisse être capable d'endurer tant de douleur sans y succomber. Tout les Cullen étaient passés par là. Tout les vampires. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que je ne tienne pas jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est que trois jours Tess. Trois jours contre l'éternité. Je te vois avec Jasper. Vous serez ensemble pour toujours et vous serez heureux. Me dit Alice.

Trois jours. Ce n'était pas si long. Savoir que j'arrêterai de souffrir était l'une des choses qui me permettait de tenir. Le feu qui coulait en moi finirait par s'éteindre.

Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Je n'étais pas encore un vampire mais je n'étais déjà plus humaine. Carlisle m'avait expliqué les détails de la transformation. Mon corps gelait de l'intérieur. Paradoxal avec le fait que le feu ardent était la seule chose que je ressentait.

Tout ce qui me restait à faire était endurer jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Jasper me tenait pendant que je hurlais. Sans le venin qui circulait dans mes veines, je me serais déchiré les cordes vocales il y'a longtemps. Le soleil se couchait pour la deuxième fois depuis que Rosalie m'avait mordue.

La douleur s'atténuait à certains endroits de mon corps. Aux extrémités plus précisément. Mais pour le reste, c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

\- Je suis là Tess. Je suis là.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Jasper ne m'avait pas quitté. Il m'avait ramenée dans sa chambre où nous restions que tout les deux.

Sam avait mal réagi à l'annonce de ma transformation. Mais il comprenait que Rosalie n'ait pas eu le choix. Il devait en discuter avec la meute. Selon Carlisle, c'était dangereux de déménager pendant ma période nouveau-né. Le trajet jusqu'à Canada était long et je pouvais risquer de craquer pendant le voyage. Je devais rester loin des humains pendant un bon moment.

Je sentais certains changements perceptibles. Parfois, je captais des bribes de conversation venant d'en bas. Cela faisait presque deux jours que je me transformait et je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je voyais un peu plus nettement aussi. Il y avait un oiseau sur une branche à une centaine de mètres de la maison. Je restait concentrée sur lui. Sur ses couleurs, la façon dont ses petites pattes s'accrochait à la fine branche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole.

Plus qu'un jour à traverser.

* * *

C'était étrange. La douleur était un peu moins puissante mais elle devenait plus difficile à supporter. Comme si j'étais à bout de force. Je restait allongée la plupart du temps. Parfois dans le lit, parfois par terre quand je glissait en m'agitant.

Jasper était d'une patience infinie. Quand la douleur devenait trop forte à certains moments, je lui demandais de partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit souffrir autant. Mais il refusait.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle est encore en transition. Fit la voix de Carlisle.

Je sentait une odeur immonde qui émanait d'en bas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien sentir aussi mauvais ?

\- Je dois la voir. Je ne serais pas long.

Je pouvais parfaitement les entendre même au travers de mes cris. C'était Sam. J'espérais qu'il vienne annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Jasper me lâchait pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- Sam !

Il montait et je le vit passer l'embrasure de la porte. Jasper l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Seul son odeur nauséabonde parvenait jusqu'à moi.

Sam me regardait avec de grands yeux. Je tournait la tête quand je ne pût retenir un autre hurlement.

\- Combien de temps encore ? Demandait-il à Jasper.

\- Normalement, entre demain et après-demain.

Je me calmait et regardait à nouveau Sam.

\- Je suis désolée. Victoria est arrivée de nul part.

Ce souvenir était parfaitement clair désormais. Rosalie m'emmenait au lycée quand elle nous fonçait dessus sur le côté de la voiture. Le mien. Cela avait très rapide mais j'avais aperçut sa masse de boucles rousses. Elle avait fait valser la voiture avec ses mains. Je me souviens du choc quand la voiture avait atterri sur le sol. Les vitres se brisant, le coup que la portière m'avait envoyé dans les côtes. C'est là que j'ai perdu connaissance.

D'après Carlisle. C'est le coup qu'à donné Victoria dans la porte qui m'avait été fatale. Mes côtes avaient perforés certains de mes organes vitaux tant le choc avait été violent. Il pense aussi que j'ai subi un traumatisme crânien, ce qui a provoqué ma courte perte de mémoire. Le venin agissant rapidement, les souvenirs sont revenus.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Les garçons comprennent aussi. Ils acceptent de faire une exception le temps que tu puisse déménager.

Je le remerciais. J'avais eu sincèrement peur que cet incident déclenche une guerre entre nous.

\- Tu es déjà différente. Physiquement je veux dire.

Je le savais. Je ne m'étais pas regardée dans un miroir mais je voyais ma peau s'éclaircir. Je n'étais pas aussi pâle que les Cullen mais bien plus que je ne l'étais avant. Et Jasper m'avait dit que mes yeux devenaient pourpres. Il n'avait rien du d'autre.

\- Je repasserai quand ce sera terminé.

Il regardait Jasper pour avoir son approbation. Chose qu'il lui donnait.

\- Et toi qui pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir encore plus belle. Murmurait Sam en partant.

Je levait les yeux au ciel. Une partie de moi avait hâte de voir à quoi je ressemblait mais l'autre partie s'en foutait royalement. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Je ne me préoccupait de rien d'autre.

* * *

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je priais tout les Dieux pour qu'ils arrêtent cette torture. Personne ne devait avoir à ressentir une telle chose. C'était inhumain. Même pour les vampires.

\- C'est bientôt fini mon amour. C'est le dernier jour, on y est.

J'étais debout, juste à côté du lit. Je n'arrivais plus à rester allongée sans bouger. Je me levait pour m'allonger cinq minutes plus tard. Puis me relevait.

Le dernier jour. Je guettais la fin de la souffrance. Elle pouvait s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Mais cette attente rendait la douleur encore plus insupportable.

Sauf que l'insupportable n'était pas encore arrivé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'insupportable voulait dire jusqu'à que toute la souffrance de mon corps se concentre sur mon cœur. Le brasier devenait incendie. Ce n'était plus de la souffrance, c'était de l'agonie. De la simple et pure agonie.

Je griffais ma poitrine pour tenter d'arracher cette chose à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'en voulais p!us. Cette chose qui m'avait été vitale pendant si longtemps se retournait contre moi. Comme si mon cœur me faisait payait de ne plus avoir bientôt besoin de lui pour vivre.

Je hurlais comme une démente. Je me jetais sur le lit qui se brisait sous mon poids. Ce que je ne comprenais pas. Je commençait à ramper parmi les morceaux de bois mais Jasper me soulevait pour me coller à lui.

\- Emmett ! Cria-t-il.

Emmett apparût moins d'une seconde plus tard. Il aidait Jasper à me tenir en place. C'était ridicule. Jasper n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour ça.

\- C'est la fin Tess. Ta transformation s'achève. Me dit Jasper.

Mon Dieu faîtes qu'il ai raison. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, ce serait la pire des cruauté. Emmett tenait mes bras pour que j'arrête de me lacérer la potrine. Ma robe était déchiquetée et on pouvait apercevoir une partie de mon soutien-gorge mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je tentais de me dégager mais leurs prises était trop puissante. Comment mon cœur tenait-il toujours le coup ? Il aurait dû exp!oser. Il ne devrait rien en rester.

La souffrance montait encore d'un cran. Je sentait et entendait mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Je poussais un hurlement puissant et anormalement long. Je hurlais comme si cela avait le pouvoir d'éjecter mon cœur de ma potrine.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêtait.

Je ne sentait plus rien. Plus de soufrance, comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Je regardait Emmett qui me lâchait doucement. Je me retournait vivement vers Jasper. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma joue.

\- C'est terminé mon ange. C'est fini.


	43. Renaissance

J'entendit les hurlements de Tess alors que j'étais en voiture, à plus d'un kilomètre de là. Alice et Emmett les entendaient aussi. Et j'étais sûr que Carlisle et Esmé, qui étaient dans la voiture qui nous suivaient, les entendaient également.

Je roulais à une vitesse phénoménale. Tess souffrait le martyre. Elle était en pleine transformation. Et elle était seule. Rosalie était là mais nous avions tous été censés être là.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je sortit de la voiture et entrait dans la maison à une vitesse vampirique. Je montais dans ma chambre, sachant que c'est là que Rosalie avait déposé Tess. J'entrai et me figeait d'horreur.

L'image de Rose, couverte de sang et les yeux voilés d'inquiétude était une vision choquante car inhabituelle mais la vision du corps de Tess ? Ma Tess était presque méconnaissable. Je m'approchait d'elle et la prit dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parcourir tout son corps sans cacher l'horreur que cela éveillait en moi.

La jambe de Tess avait une longue entaille et l'os cassé sortait impitoyablement de sa chair. Je pouvais voir son côté droit brisé. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur ses côtes jusqu'à les enfoncer à l'intérieur d'elle. Une image horrible de voiture cabossée me vint à l'esprit. Image que je chassait aussi rapidement que possible. Le plus dur était de voir tout ces petits bouts de verre profondément incrustés dans la chair de Tess. Ses jambes, ses bras, sa poitrine, même son si doux visage. Il y avait du sang sur presque chaque parcelle de peau visible. Même si le venin de Rosalie n'avait pas coulé dans ses veines, Tess serait malgré tout à l'agonie.

Je demandais à Rosalie ce qui s'était exactement passé mais Carlisle s'interposa. Il devait s'occuper des blessures de Tess. J'éprouvait une bouffée de honte et de culpabilité pour ne pas y avoir songé immédiatement. Je portais Tess et l'emmenait dans la salle de soin de Carlisle. J'avais l'intention de rester là mais Esmé me prit par le bras pour m'attirer en arrière.

\- Si tu reste ce sera plus dur pour vous deux. Me dit-elle.

Je sortit au moment ou j'entendit Carlisle réinsérer le tibia de Tess à sa place. Un bruit sec et immonde. Esmé a raison. Il vaut mieux que je ne vois pas ça, et je suis sûr que Tess ne voudrait pas que j'assiste à ça.

Cette fois, j'exigais que Rosalie m'explique en détail ce qui était arrivé. Nous parlions à notre vitesse naturelle pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle m'expliqua comment Victoria avait fait voler la voiture. Comment Tess avait craché du sang avant que son coeur ne cesse de battre. Rosalie l'avait mordue de justesse. Si elle avait attendue ne serait-ce qu'une demie-seconde en plus, peut-être aurait-il été trop tard.

Je posait mes mains contre mes oreilles. Les cris de Tess, plus les bruits d'os qu'on remettaient en place étaient trop pour moi. C'était une véritable torture d'assister à ça. Je savais que Tess était celle qui subissait la véritable, la pire des tortures. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas épargné. Aucun de nous ne l'était.

\- Je ne veux plus de çà. Carlisle, s'il te plaît.

Je sentit une vague glacée m'envahir.

\- Elle ne le pense pas. Dit Emmett.

\- C'est vrai. On a tous supplié d'être achevés pendant notre transformation. Enchaîna Rosalie.

C'était la pure vérité. Mais est-ce que je pouvais refuser à Tess son désir d'arrêter sa transformation ?

\- Cà va aller. Tu peux y arriver.

J'entrai de nouveau dans la pièce et vit Tess qui se tordait de douleur, luttant pour contenir ses cris. Je le ferais. Si elle voulait faire marche arrière, je retirerais le venin de ses veines. J'étais sûr de pouvoir le faire. Mon contrôle sur le sang humais n'avait jamais été aussi puissant qu'en cet instant.

J'allait parler mais Tess me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je vit une résolution intense naître dans son regard. Elle voulait tenir. Elle allait tenir. Je m'approchait d'elle et m'excusait. J'avais imaginé mille et un scénario pour sa transformation mais je n'avais jamais envisagé ça. Pas de cette façon.

Tess était censée être transformée dans l'amour. Entourée par les gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aiderait à traverser cette épreuve. Au lieu de ça, sa transformation se déroulait dans le choc et l'horreur. Jamais je ne pourrais réparer cela.

\- Je t'aime. Me dit Tess dans un murmure.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange. Je t'aime tellement.

Nous nous perdions dans le regard de l'autre quand Emmett entra. Il lança une plaisanterie mais je savais qu'il voulait voir les dégâts de ses propres yeux. Je sentit son inquiétude monter en flèche. Même si Carlisle avait soigné les blessures de Tess, elle n'était pas un tableau rassurant à voir.

Alice et Esmé entrèrent à leur tour. Alice me dit que je devais aller voir Sam, mais il était hors de question pour moi de laisser Tess. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à un moment pareil. Mais Tess m'intima de le faire. Elle s'inquiétait à propos du traité. Je reconnaissais bien Tess. Malgré le choc reçu, malgré la souffrance ressentie, elle se préoccupait des autres. Et moi ? Moi, j'étais son pantin. Si elle voulait que je stoppe sa transformation, je le ferais. Si elle voulait que je reste avec elle durant les trois jours sans la quitter une seule seconde, je le ferais. Et si elle voulais que J'aille annoncer aux Quileutes que nous avion enfreint le traité, je le ferais.

J'intimait à ma soeur et ma mère de rester près de Tess. Même si c'était inutile de le leur demander.

* * *

Comme je m'y attendais, la conversation entre Sam et moi ne se passa pas très bien. Il m'accusa de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir planifié la transformation de Tess, ici. A Forks.

\- Tu veux voir l'état dans lequel elle est ? Tu veux aussi voir l'état de la voiture, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire aux autres ?

\- Essaie de négocier. Ou prépare une réunion, nous essaierons de négocier avec vous tous.

\- Négocier quoi ?

\- Notre droit de rester à Forks.

Le visage de Sam reflétait de la pure incrédulité.

\- Tu n'est pas sérieux là ? Vous avez violé l'une des règles les plus importantes du traité, et vous voulez qu'on vous autorise à rester ici ?

Je me passait une main sur le visage

\- Tess sera un nouveau-né.

\- Et alors ?

\- Un nouveau-né est incontrôlable. Il ne sait pas gérer sa soif de sang. Et en plus, il sera encore empli de son sang humain. Ce qui veut dire qu'il sera plus fort que n'importe quel vampire. Et cette période dure plus d'un an. On ne peut emmener Tess nul part. Dès qu'elle croisera un humain, ce sera un carnage.

Sam médita là-dessus quelques instants.

\- Elle finira bien par commettre un carnage ici.

\- Pas si nous sommes constamment près d'elle. Bien sûr que c'est risqué de rester ici. C'est risqué partout. Mais rester ici est la solution la moins dangereuse. Pour elle et pour les autres.

Sam se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Ecoute, viens la voir. Elle ne te fera rien. Viens parler avec Carlisle. Dit Jasper, d'un ton désespéré.

\- Je dois parler avec les autres d'abord.

Jasper hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Avant de partir il se tourna une dernière fois vers Sam.

\- Elle est toujours ton amie. Malgré la souffrance de la transformation, elle s'inquiète pour notre entente.

Sur ce, il laissa le quileute et partit rejoindre Tess.

Encore une fois, les cris me parvinrent avant que je n'aperçoive notre maison. Esmé m'accueillit et me dit que Carlisle et Rosalie était avec elle. Esmé me fit l'inventaire des blessures de Tess. Elle me dit que Carlisle avait déclaré que Tess était morte à cause d"un organe vital atteint par ses côtes. Tout cela dû à l'impact de Victoria contre la portière de la voiture, côté passager. Le côté de Tess.

Je réalisait que même si Tess était vivante et qu'elle était sur le point de devenir immortelle, elle avait été morte. Pendant quelques secondes, la vie avait quitté son petit corps. Et Victoria en avait été la cause. Victoria avait tué Tess. C'était les faits. Tess avait été assassinée par Victoria. La suite des choses n'était en rien de la volonté de Victoria.

Je commençait à sentit mon torse se contracter rapidement et brusquement. La dernière fois que cela m'était arrivé, c'était à phenix. Quand James avait failli tuer Tess. Je montait à toute vitesse dans ma chambre et vit Tess hurler et se cambrer sous la douleur. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de notre existence, aurait crû que Tess était possédée. Entre les cris inhumains et les contorsions qu'elle faisait pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur aurait effrayé n'importe quel humain.

Carlisle tentait d'apaiser Tess du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui expliquait en détail ce que son corps était en train de traverser. Il lui expliquais que chaque celulle, chaque muscle, chaque os de son corps était en train de devenir de la glace. De la glace pure et dure. Je fit un léger signe de tête à Carlisle qui comprit. Il me laissa seul avec Tess.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent les pires de toute ma vie. Et les meilleurs. Choses dont j'avais profondément honte. La souffrance de Tess était inhumaine. Le pire était que je savai exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Un humain ne peut pas imaginer une seconde ce qu'est la torture de la transformation. Même avec un brillante imagination. Mais moi, je savais. Chaque personne de cette pièce savait par quoi Tess était en train de passer. Enfin sauf Alice, qui n'avait aucun souvenir de sa transformation.

C'était une douleur émotionnelle sans pareille de voit l'amour de ma vie traverser cette horrible expérience. Mais une bulle de joie se formait en moi. Plus les jours avançaient et plus les changements s'opéraient chez Tess.

Premier changement évident : Sa voix. Sa voix grave avait désormais des accents de velours. Même ses hurlements de douleur devenaient beaux à l'oreille.

Deuxième changement évident : Sa force. Nous devions désormais faire attention avec Tess. Ce matin, elle a failli faire voldinguer Edward qui était venu donner un coup de main pour la gérer.

Troisième changement évident : Sa beauté.

Oh mon Dieu, sa beauté.

Quel idiot avais-je été de croire que la transformation ne la rendrais pas beaucoup plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était déjà la plus belle femme au monde pour moi. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, elle était tout simplement d'une beauté indescriptible. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la notre. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge intense. Et son visage ressemblait à une véritable oeuvre d'art. C'était la même chose pour tout les vampires, mais c'était tellement choquant de voir ce changement chez Tess.

Je n'étais pas heureux des souffrances de Tess pour ces raisons superficielles. Je l'étais car les choses devenaient réelles, concrètes. Tess allait devenir immortelle. Et nous allons passer notre éternité ensemble. Même si sa transformation avait été prévue depuis un moment, je ne parvenais pas à être tranquille d'esprit. Les humains sont si fragiles. La preuve, un seul coup de main dans une porte avait suffit à tuer ma Tess.

Mais elle n'était plus fragile, désormais. Même Victoria n'était plus une menace pour elle. Ma Tess était forte, puissante, belle, immortelle. Je pouvais enfin souffler. Je pouvais enfin laisser cette inquiétude sourde et sournoise derrière moi.

Sam avait été choqué de voir Tess. J'avais ressenti la fascination qu'il avait éprouvé devant la nouvelle vampire en transition qu'il avait devant lui. La nouvelle que nous pouvions rester ici était bonne à entendre mais la seule chose qui me préoccupait vraiment était Tess.

* * *

\- C'est le dernier jour. J'entendit Carlisle dire aux autres.

Ils étaient dans le salon tandis que j'étais avec Tess qui se débattait. Je l'avertit également que c'était le dernier jour, avant de pincer les lèvres. Je savais ce qui allait se passer d'un instant à l'autre. Toute la souffrance allait se canaliser dans son coeur. Et cette douleur sera pire que tout ce qu'elle a ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Avoir le coeur qui se change en un morceau de glace était pire que tout le reste.

Je le sût immédiatement quand ce passage fût entamé. Tess poussa un hurlement purement animal. Elle tentait de s'arracher le coeur mais ne parvint qu'à créer un crissement contre sa peau de glace. Je la tenait fermement entre mes bras mais sentit qu'elle était sur le point de m'échapper.

\- Emmett !

Emmett arriva immédiatement et m'aida à maîtriser Tess.

\- C'est la fin, Tess. Ta transformation s'achève.

Elle continuait à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un hurlement qui dura plusieurs minutes. Emmett et moi nous regardions pendant que les derniers battement de coeurs de Tess battaient à une vitesse folle.

C'était fini. Dans quelques secondes, Tess allait arrêter de souffrir. Elle allait...

Juste comme çà, elle ne bougea plus d'un millimètre. Elle resta figée comme un roc. Figée de cette façon si propre aux vampires. Je vit Emmett la fixer d'un air soulagé et incrédule.

Emmett n'avait pas été le dernier à rejoindre notre famille, mais il avait été le dernier à devenir un vampire. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tess. Il avait ressenti les effets de la transformation mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un passer par là. Carlisle avait vu presque toute cette famille se transformer, sauf Alice et moi. Edward avait assisté à celle d'Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett. Esmé à celle de Rosalie et Emmett. Rosalie à celle d'Emmett, etc... Alice avait assister à beaucoup de transformations. Dans ses visions. Quand à moi, j'avais assisté à plus de transformation que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais pour Emmett ? Pour Emmett, c'était une grande première.

Je fixait les cheveux de Tess. Ils s'étaient épaissis et brillaient d'un éclat merveilleux. Je fourrais mon visage dans ses boucles et humait son odeur. Tout les vampires sentaient merveilleusement bon mais chacun avait une odeur particulière. Comme les humains avaient chacun leur arôme.

Tess conservait son odeur particulière. Ce qui était normal, car son sang était encore dans son organisme. Mais une odeur nouvelle me parvint. Une odeur sucrée, qui me faisait penser à du sureau. Une odeur tellement divine.

\- C'est terminé mon ange. C'est fini. Murmurai-je à son oreille.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis tout ce temps. Je dois avouer que j'avais perdu le goût à écrire cette fic et j'ai préféré attendre que l'inspiration revienne plutôt que de bâcler cette histoire qui me tient à coeur et d'écrire n'importe quoi.

Je sais que cela fait presque deux ans et que certains d'entre vous sont sûrement passés à autre chose mais j'espère vraiment que vous donnerez une nouvelle chance à cette histoire. Qu'on soit bien d'accord sur une chose, il n'a jamais été question d'abandonner cette histoire. Je raconterai l'histoire de Tess et Jasper jusqu'au bout. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos belles reviews. C'est un plaisir de voir que des gens continue de découvrir mon histoire à l'heure actuelle.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses.

B.


	44. L'appel du sang

Je restait figée pendant une seconde entière. Le temps de comprendre que ma transformation était achevée. Le temps de comprendre que la douleur était partie. Pour toujours. Le temps de comprendre que j'allais vire avec Jasper. Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

Ces mots chantaient dans ma tête. Je regardais les yeux prudents d'Emmett mais je ne les voyaient pas vraiment. Je ne sentais pas non plus ses mains sur moi. Ni celles de Jasper. Cette pensée me provoqua une panique sans nom. Je me retournait brutalement et vit Jasper qui mit ses mains devant lui pour me calmer.

J'avais l'impression de le découvrir une seconde fois. Dès la seconde à laquelle j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, je l'avais trouvé magnifique. Comme toute sa famille. Comme tous les vampires. Mais mes yeux d'humains n'avaient rendu aucune justice à sa beauté. Je voyais ses traits de façon plus nette. La perfection de sa peau. L'incroyable teinte de ses lèvres. Chaque détail de chaque nerfs qui nageaient dans ses yeux dorés.

Ses yeux étaient emprunt d'un amour inconditionnel. D'une admiration et d'un désir sans limite. Il m'avait toujours regardé de façon intense mais là ? Là, je pouvais voir chaque émotion, si furtive soit-elle, traverser son regard.

Il fit doucement glisser le dos de sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Son toucher était réconfortant mais il ne m'était pas familier. Je ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que cela venait de notre température. Enfin, de la mienne. Je ne sentais plus le froid de sa peau car, désormais, ma peau était aussi glacée que la sienne. C'était étrange de ne plus sentir ce courant électrique qui me parcourait dès qu'il posait ses doigts sur moi. Mais la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne n'avait pas disparue. Elle était juste différente. J'avais l'impression de sentir du velours me caresser. Ce qui était encore plus agréable.

J'entendit les autres arriver à une allure vampirique. Je captais chaque détail. Je savais à quel endroit de la pièce se situait chaque personne présente. Mais toute mon attention était focalisée sur Jasper.

\- Je me souviens de toi. Répondis-je doucement.

Le son de ma voix me fit un choc. A Jasper aussi, visiblement. J'avais toujours aimé ma voix. Je n'ai pas que des complexes, heureusement. Ma voix grave aux accents rauques était l'une des choses que j'étais fière d'avoir. Ma voix avait gardé sa tessiture grave mais elle possédait maintenant aussi une subtile clarté qui contrastait très joliment. Comme Rosalie, Alice et Esmé, ma voix ressemblait à un tintement de clochette. Juste avec un carillon plus grave.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ? Me demanda Jasper, avec espoir.

Je prit un quart de seconde pour réfléchir. Tout me revint à une vitesse folle. Notre rencontre, notre premier baiser, les histoires futiles avec Edward et Bella, James, Victoria, Ophélia, les Quileutes, les Volturi, le retour de ma nouvelle famille, l'accident, puis enfin, la douleur. Je tressaillit légèrement en repensant à la torture que je venais de vivre pendant ces trois derniers jours.

\- Oui, je me rappelle de tout. Et je t'aime aussi.

Son sourire était étincelant. Je sentit quelque bouger légèrement. Je savais que c'était Rosalie car cette personne se trouvait très près d'Emmett et aussi parce qu'elle avait le pas plus lourd qu'Alice et Esmé mais plus léger que le reste des Cullen.

Je réalisait soudain que tout les vampires présents n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur entrée dans la chambre. Je me tournait vers eux et les redécouvrit également avec mes nouveaux yeux.

\- Tu es très belle ma chérie. Souffla Esmé.

\- Merci. Répondis-je timidement.

L'étais-je ? Je savais que oui. Cela faisait parti de la condition d'un vampire. Mais à quel point avait-je changé ? Jasper me trouvait-il trop différente à son goût ? Etais-je vraiment devenue aussi belle que les cinq créatures à mes côtés ?

Cela me préoccupait mais pas autant que la prudence dont ils faisaient preuve. Je comprit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à m'attraper en cas de perte de contrôle mais tout allait bien. Je me sentais parfaitement bien. Pourquoi étaient-ils si attentifs à mes faits et gestes ? J'étais parfaitement dans le contrôle. Pourquoi être si inquiets pour moi ? Je sais que les nouveaux-nés peuvent être difficiles, surtout en ce qui concerne le sang et...

Le sang.

Je posait ma main sur ma gorge. L'image de ce liquide rouge et chaud provoqua une vive brûlure dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que...

\- La soif. Tu a soif. Me dit gentiment Carlisle.

Alors c'était çà que provoquait la soif chez un vampire ? L'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu ?

\- Il faut qu'elle chasse. Dit Carlisle.

Alice partit vers sa chambre.

\- Je lui ramène des vêtements.

J'avais oublié que je me trouvais encore dans une robe déchiquetée qui en dévoilait un peu trop. Rosalie fit sortir Esmé, Carlisle et Emmett de la chambre.

\- Emmett et moi irons chasser avec elle et Jasper.

Elle laissa passer Alice qui transportait un pantalon noir et un chemisier bleu foncé, et ferma la porte.

\- Jasper. Murmura Rosalie.

Je me tournait vers lui et le vit se retourner. J'allais demander pourquoi quand Alice tira chaque bout de tissu de ma robe et les emmenaient en bas. J'enfilait à une vitesse vampirique les vêtements posés sur le lit. Ma vitesse m'impressionnait. Ce qui était surtout impressionnant, c'était que cela semblait complètement naturel.

\- Ton sang se trouvait encore sur la robe. Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque. Dit Jasper en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention. Je n'avait pas décelé d'odeur particulière. Peut-être avais-je une forte résistance au sang humain. Ce serait merveilleux.

\- Retourne-toi. Me dit Jasper, en souriant.

J'obtempérait sans demander pourquoi et me retrouvait face à un miroir.

Ce que j'y vis me choqua. Profondément. C'était bien moi, sans aucun doute. Mais une autre version de moi. Mes grands yeux en amande étaient devenus d'un pourpre rougeoyant. Ma peau était d'une pâleur extrême. Mes cheveux roux que j'avais toujours estimés flamboyant paraissaient ternes comparés à la chevelure que je possédais désormais. Ce n'était pas le même roux que Victoria. Victoria avait un roux beaucoup plus clair mais tout aussi beau, il fallait l'avouer. Le mien était pus sombre et plus intense. Mes boucles de feux étaient soyeuses au toucher.

Mais une chose me choquait plus que toutes les autres. Ma beauté. Je ne suis pas vaine, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais il fallait dire les choses comme elles l'étaient. J'étais dotée d'une beauté incroyable. Une beauté de vampire. Mon visage était reconnaissable mais c'était comme si chaque trait de mon visage, avait été modifié, amélioré. Je n'avais jamais autant ressemblé à une poupée de porcelaine. J'avais honte d'autant m'ébahir de ma nouvelle beauté mais c'était plus fort que moi. N'importe qu'elle fille se damnerait pour avoir une beauté d'immortelle.

Je me forçait à quitter mon reflet des yeux pour me tourner à nouveau vers Jasper.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu l'a toujours été mais là tu es... Tu es...

\- Indescriptible. Finit Rosalie.

\- Merci. Tout les deux. Dis-je avec timidité.

Je regardait Jasper avec intensité. Mon apparence n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé. Mes émotions aussi étaient amplifiées. L'amour profond que je ressentais pour lui avait gagné en profondeur et en intensité. Et c'était définitif. J'en avais été sûre mais ça avait été une certitude instinctive. Là, je sentais que mon amour pour lui était incrusté en moi. Cet amour avait été l'un des ingrédients de ma transformation. J'avais muté, mon amour avait muté avec moi. Et il n'y avait plus rien à faire contre ça. Et j'en étais heureuse.

Je me tournais soudainement vers Rosalie.

\- Cà ne te dérange pas si je n'y vais qu'avec Jasper ? Je veux juste passer un moment avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle lançait un regard nerveux à Jasper. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ca va aller. Nous n'irons pas très loin.

Rosalie acquiesçait et quitta la pièce. Jasper me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Tu me veux pour toi toute seule ?

\- Oui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation était merveilleuse. Jasper s'écarta de moi et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre en grand.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'enquit-je.

\- On va chasser.

Sur ce, il bondit par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit avec grâce sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

\- Viens mon coeur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir sauter.

C'était vrai. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me criait de bondir mais ma raison me dictait de ne pas faire une telle bêtise.

\- D'accord. J'y vais sans toi, alors.

Jasper disparut dans la milliseconde. J'étais déjà en chute libre quand je réalisait que mon instinct avait prit le dessus. J'atterrit sur le sol comme sur un lit de plume.

\- Jasper ! Criai-je inutilement.

Je me mit à courir. Doucement, d'abord. A tâtons. Puis j'accélérait. Je traversait les arbres à une vitesse phénoménale. Et pourtant je percevait chaque détail du paysage autour de moi. Je voyais chaque feuille de chaque arbre. Je voyais les cristaux couleurs arc-en-ciel qui se répercutaient sur le tronc des arbres. Je levait ma main devant moi et vit tout les milliers de petits cristaux étinceler.

Je continuais de pourchasser Jasper tout en continuant d'aiguiser mes sens. Mes sens étaient déjà aiguisés, je m'habituais plutôt à les discerner. Pour la première fois depuis mon " réveil ", je me concentrait sur les bruits autour de moi.

Ce fût une nouvelle révélation. Le bruissement des feuilles, le souffle du vent, les bêtes qui grouillaient sous la terre, l'eau d'une rivière qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres sur la droite. Les voitures qui roulaient, encore plus loin. Chaque bruit était clair et distinct. J'entendais aussi Jasper courir droit devant et je savais aussi qu'il ralentissais. Juste un peu. Mais assez pour que je le rattrape.

Je lui sautait dessus et le projetait au sol.

\- Je t'ai eu. Dis-je en riant.

\- Oui, tu m'a eu.

Il riait aussi mais je sentit une tension.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tu me serre un peu fort.

J'avais enserré son poignet dans ma main. Mais je n'avais pas l'impression de serrer.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je me relevait et Jasper en fit de même.

\- Je t'ai vraiment fait mal ?

\- Oui. Tu es un nouveau-né, Tess. Tu es la créature la plus forte de notre famille.

Il m'attira à lui.

\- Tu es la plus belle aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire comme tu es belle.

\- En toute modestie ? Moi non plus.

Il ria de bon coeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à l'admette. Comme je t'ai dit, la beauté est l'une des nombreuses armes des vampires. Ton odeur aussi a changé. Tu a une odeur douce, sucrée. Enivrante. Dit-il en nichant son visage au creux de mon cou.

C'était pareil pour lui. Son odeur n'avait pas changé mais mon odorat, oui. Je captais des effluves que je fût incapable de nommer. Peut-être n'avaient-elles pas de noms. Tout simplement, parce qu'elles étaient imperceptibles par les humains.

Je parlais déjà des humains comme si je n'avais jamais été des leurs. Mes souvenirs étaient assez clairs, je n'avais pas encore tout les réflexes d'un vampire, en gros, j'étais encore un peu entre les deux dans mes repères.

Mais j'étais un vampire. Et j'avais le sentiment que j'avais toujours était censée l'être. Jasper était ma destinée mais pas seulement. Ma destinée avait toujours été d'appartenir à ce monde. Pas que je le méritais plus qu'un autre. Mais ma place était là. Ma place était avec Jasper, pour l'éternité.

Je l'embrassait passionnément.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout. Dis-je entre deux baisers.

Je tâchais de ne pas le serrer trop fort. Quand à Jasper, c'était tout l'inverse. Je voyais qu'il pouvais enfin se laisser aller. Il pouvait me serrer aussi fort contre lui qu'il le voulait. Il n'avait plus jamais à craindre de me blesser.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour. Plus que tout au monde.

Je baissait mes lèvres au niveau de son cou et goûtait la saveur de sa peau. J'avait l'impression de tomber dans l'ivresse. L'envie de sang ne me faisait plus rien. La seule chose dont j'avais envie, en cet instant, était Jasper. Et je pouvais clairement sentir que c'était réciproque.

\- Tess...

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter.

C'était la pure vérité. Le désir, l'envie, le besoin de son corps contre le mien était la seule chose que j'avais en tête. Dès qu'il s'écartait de moi, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, toutes les cellules de mon corps m'ordonnait de me coller de nouveau à lui.

Je pensais que Jasper allait m'arrêter, qu'il allait se montrer raisonnable. Mais il me dévisagea avant de recommencer à m'embrasser et à m'enlever mes vêtements.

J'entendit un rire que je reconnut, au loin, mais je m'en fichait complètement.

* * *

Jasper m'aidait à reboutonner mon chemisier avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Nous n"étions plus au même endroit. Nous avions commencé en plein coeur de la foret et nous étions près du ruisseau que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu dois chasser, Tess.

Finalement, il s'était montré raisonnable. Faire l'amour avec lui avait été comme un feu d'artifice. La communion de nos corps, le plaisir provoqué, cette nouvelle intimité crée entre nous, tout avait été magique. J'en avais voulu plus et j'en avais eu plus. Mais quand j'en avais voulu encore plus, Jasper a décidé qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

Une pause ? Son corps était comme une drogue et je n'avais besoin de rien. Lui non plus.

Mais je savais qu'il ne serait tranquille qu'une fois que je me serais nourrie. Si la récompense était d'avoir Jasper pour moi toute seule pour autant de temps que je voudrais, je pouvais bien accepter de faire " une pause ".

Nous étions sur le point de partir quand Emmett et Rosalie apparurent.

\- On peut aller chasser maintenant ? S'enquit Emmett.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je savais qu'Emmett nous avaient entendu, je l'avais entendu rire. Donc les autres Cullen nous avaient entendu aussi. C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis plus loin. Mais visiblement, pas assez.

J'allais envoyer une pique à Emmett, mais me retint. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais en acceptant de rejoindre les Cullen. J'allais rejoindre une famille aimante, gentille et immortelle mais surtout, une famille qui n'a aucune intimité. Entre les sens aiguisés, Jasper qui ressent nos émotions, et Edward qui lit dans nos pensées, c'était impossible d'avoir une once d'intimité. J'avais fini par me faire une raison là-dessus mais savoir que toute la famille avait entendu nos ébats était extrêmement embarrassant.

Emmett passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Rose et moi avons été jetés hors de la maison pendant plus de dix ans au début de notre relation.

Je rit à moitié. C'était drôle d'imaginer les Cullen mettre le couple dehors car ils ne supportaient plus d'entendre leurs étreintes mais je n'aimais pas l'idée que la même chose arrive à Jasper et moi. L'idée de passer dix ans avec lui à faire tout ce qu'on voulait quand on le voulait était appétissante mais l'idée de ne plus voir le reste de la famille pendant dix ans ne m'allait pas du tout. Les quelques mois sans eux n'avaient pas été faciles, même avec Jasper.

Je me détendit tandis que nous nous mettions à courir à travers les bois. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais que Rosalie ne s'éloignait pas trop loin de moi. Et étrangement, cela me rassurait.

\- Daim ! Cria Emmett.

Malgré la nuit tombée, je voyais distinctement chaque détail et n'eut aucun mal à bifurquer en direction d'Emmett. Je n'étais qu'à un peu moins de trois kilomètres du lieu de rendez-vous quand une odeur me parvint. Une odeur comme je n'en avais jamais sentie. Une odeur qui me fit tout oublier. Une odeur qui embrasa le feu dans ma gorge.

Le sang.

A quel point n'avais-je pas été arrogante ? Ou plutôt naive, d'avoir crû que je pouvais facilement gérer ma soif de sang. J'étais juste sortie de ma transition. Toute mon attention avait été sur mes nouveaux sens, sur mes nouvelles facultés et sur Jasper. J'avais relégué la soif tellement loin que j'avais complètement sous-estimé son pouvoir.

Et j'en payais les conséquences. Je savais de quelle direction venait cette odeur si délicieuse. Cette odeur qui était à moi. Ce sang qui était à moi.

Je n'étais plus Tess. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'avais plus rien d'humain. J'étais une prédatrice. Il n'y avait plus rien au monde sauf moi et ma proie. Mes proies. Car je discernais plusieurs saveurs différentes.

\- Tess, non !

Le cri de Rosalie me parvint quand j'étais déjà à mi-chemin. Hors de portée. Irrattrapable.

Je courais, courais, courais, courais, guidée par mes instincts de chasseresse. Je m'approchais près de la ville. J'aperçut les croix des tombes qui grossissaient au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Les voix me parvinrent également, la musique rock, les bruits de bières qu'on ouvraient et qu'on jetaient sur le sol du vieux cimetière de Forks.

Je vit les cinq jeunes adolescents qui s'amusaient et dansaient autour des tombes. Des jeunes rebelles éméchés. L'odeur était d'une puissance sans nom. Ma gorge était à l'agonie. J'avais fini d'accorder de l'importance à qui étaient ces jeunes. La seule chose qui importait était la veine qui battait au niveau de leur cou. Le petit battement qui faisait circuler ce que j'étais venue chercher.

J'attendais le bon moment pour agir. L'un des garçons s'approcha des arbres pour attraper un sac. Je ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

En un éclair, je fut devant lui. Il eut juste le temps de pousser un hoquet de surprise quand je mordit dans sa jugulaire.

* * *

 **Grazie :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

 **Angico :** Merci pour cette review. Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Bises.

 **Elemmacil :** Ca fait plaisir de savoir que des gens découvrent encore cette histoire. Bises.

 **Bonnie :** Fiction préférée sur twilight ? Rien que ça ? Lol. Merci beaucoup. Bises.

 **MinHale :** Don't worry, Tess is not Bella and Jasper is not Edward. Tess and Jasper has their own story and their own problems. I hope you liked this chapter. Kiss.


	45. Culpabilité

Il était trop tard.

Je savais qu'il était trop tard mais je continuait de courir malgré tout. Rosalie arriva quelques secondes avant moi. Quand j'arrivait enfin, Tess finissait de vider le cinquième corps de son sang. Quand elle lâcha le cadavre, Emmett nous avait rejoints.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougeait. Personne ne parlait et personne ne respirait. Aucun battement de coeur. J'avais compris ce qui allait arriver à la seconde ou j'ai senti l'odeur de ces humains et entendu Tess changer de direction. Je savais que même Rose n'arriverait pas à la retenir. Durant ma course, j'avais déjà accepté le fait que Tess n'avait pas pu résister au sang humain et qu'elle avait pris une vie. Plusieurs vies.

Moi, je l'avais réalisé et accepté. Mais Tess ? Ses grands yeux rouges étaient complètement hagards. Elle dégageait la puissance naturelle d'un vampire mais elle dégageait aussi une fragilité immense. La fragilité d'une personne qui prenait conscience de son acte et de ses conséquences.

\- Oh. Lâcha-t-elle, doucement.

Elle regardait les corps un à un. Lorsqu'elle se raidit, Rosalie et Emmett s'apprêtaient à réagir. Je leur fit un léger signe pour qu'ils restent en place. Je gardait les yeux rivés sur Tess. Ses émotions, que je ressentais plus nettement que jamais, se lisaient sur son visage. La compréhension, la déception, la honte, l'horreur et enfin, la culpabilité.

\- C'est pas possible. Je ne... Je ne voulais pas... J'ai senti le sang et... Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible.

Tess reculait mais je me mit droit devant elle et prit son visage entre mes mains.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Ca arrive à tout les vampires.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai mais je ne voulais pas accabler Tess. De toute façon, à part Rosalie et Carlisle, je ne connaissais personne qui était parvenu à résister à sa soif de sang dès le début. La réaction de Tess est tout à fait normale. Elle apprendrait avec le temps. Il était complètement déraisonnable de s'attendre à ce qu'elle résiste à un humain qui se trouvait à moins de quelques kilomètres d'elle alors qu'elle n'était un vampire que depuis quelques heures. Tout le monde comprendrait et personne n'en voudrait à Tess.

Sauf Tess elle-même.

J'étais bien placé pour savoir à quel point ma Tess avait le coeur tendre. Elle n'avait pas une once de méchanceté. Elle ne voulait de mal à personne. Cette première chasse allait la hanter pendant longtemps. Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Je ne voulais pas les tuer.

\- Je sais, Tess. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'est qu'un...

\- Mais si, bien-sûr que si. Cria-t-elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Bien que ce ne fut pas le moment, je ne put m'empêcher de m'extasier devant sa beauté exquise.

\- J'ai été stupide de croire que ce serait facile. Je n'ai presque pas eu soif de la journée, alors j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas une si grande épreuve de résister au sang humain.

Elle avait raison sur ce point. Pas sur sa stupidité mais sur sa soif de sang. Elle l'a négligée et moi le premier. J'étais tellement émerveillé, soulagé, heureux, léger de la voir non seulement vivant après l'accident de voiture mais surtout de voir Tess enfin immortelle. J'avais fini par l'emmener chasser mais...

Je sentit une vague immense de culpabilité m'envahir. Tess et moi avions été plus qu'imprudents. Nous avions laissé notre désir prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. J'ai choisi de la laisser se focaliser sur moi plutôt que sur la chasse. Tess a l'excuse d'être un nouveau-né. Ses émotions sont sans dessus-dessous. Je savais que son sentiment de contrôle n'était qu'une illusion. Sa soif de sang n'était évidemment pas inexistante, elle avait juste été éclipsée par un désir plus grand encore. Tess n'en avait pas eu conscience, mais moi si. Dans le fond, je savais bien ce qui se passait et ce qui pouvait arriver. J'avais eu affaire a assez de nouveaux-nés pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient. Et même si Tess était différente de toutes les personnes au monde pour moi, elle n'était pas si différente qu'un nouveau-né classique.

J'avais le sentiment de l'avoir trahie. De ne pas l'avoir protégée d'elle-même. Et de ne pas avoir protégé les autres d'elle. Le sang de ces jeunes est autant sur mes mains que sur celle de Tess.

\- Rentre avec elle. Je m'occupe des corps avec Emmett. Me dit Rosalie.

Je ressentit son habituelle maîtrise d'elle-même mais une inquiétude sournoise dormait en-dessous. Rose était probablement la plus féroce en ce qui concernait la protection de notre famille. Chose paradoxale avec son indifférente apparence. Mais je ne percevait aucune colère, aucun ressentiment envers Tess. Juste de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude l'inquiétude et de la compassion.

Je hochait la tête en remerciement et prit Tess contre moi à une rapidité extrême. Pendant les secondes qui nous séparaient de la maison, Tess ne prononça pas un mot. Sa culpabilité et son désarroi me désarmait complètement. J'avais envie de lui envoyer une onde de calme, de sérénité, mais je savais qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Je préférais attendre qu'elle soit vraiment revenue du choc.

\- Tess, ma chérie !

Esmé nous attendaient sur le perron avec Carlisle et Alice. Elle descendit tandis que nous arrivions en bas des marches. Je reposait Tess et Esmé la prit doucement par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai vu trop tard ce qui s'est produit, je suis désolée. Dit tristement Alice.

\- Il n'y avait rien à faire. Répondis-je.

Et j'en étais sûr. Tess avait agi par pur instinct animal. La prédatrice qu'elle était devenue s'était éveillée en un dixième de seconde. C'était fini avant même de commencer. Personne n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé. Pas même Alice et ses visions.

\- Carlisle...

Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Nous allons l'aider à surmonter çà. Elle y arrivera, j'en suis persuadé.

Je ne put m'empêcher de ricaner. J'étais sur le point de lui demander pardon. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sermonne. Au-moins un peu. Au lieu de çà, il me montre son soutien indéfectible. Je n'étais pas surpris mais j'étais touché. Comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait de la sorte.

\- Elle ne va pas réussir à... Elle arrivera à contrôler sa soif, mais ce qu'elle a fait...

Je sentit un sanglot monter dans ma poitrine gelée mais je parvint à le retenir.

\- Bien-sûr que si. Ce sera difficile et ça prendra du temps, mais elle finira par se pardonner.

C'était une des rares choses que Carlisle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Même avec tout l'empathie du monde, il ne pouvait comprendre la culpabilité d'avoir ôté la vie à un innocent. Il s'en est longtemps voulu d'avoir transformé Edward. Parce que ça avait été un choix personnel. Certes, il avait sauvé Edward d'une mort certaine et douloureuse, mais il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne supportait plus la solitude. Il avait été seul pendant trop longtemps et le besoin d'avoir un compagnon de route avait été trop fort pour résister. Alors il a promis Edward a une vie éternelle mais pleine de contraintes.

Mais il n'avait jamais tué une personne innocente. Il n'avait jamais vidé un corps de son sang et ressentit le dégoût de soi que cela implique. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les vampires mais ça a été le mien, celui d'Edward, Emmett, Esmé, Alice, et maintenant, Tess.

\- Il a raison, Jasper. Je vois Tess s'en remettre. Je la vois toujours heureuse avec nous. Tu sais qu'on est pratiquement tous passés par là. Tess était déjà forte en tant qu'humaine. Elle peut supporter beaucoup. Elle n'échappera pas à la règne, je te l'assure.

Les paroles d'Alice m'apaisaient. Elle avait raison. Tess était incroyablement forte. Depuis son enfance, elle supportait des épreuves d'une dureté incroyable. Elle avait réussi à vivre avec la mort de ses parents, de son frère, de sa soeur, de l'attaque de James, de celle de Victoria. Elle allait réussir à vivre après cet incident. Elle allait s'en remettre.

Je remerciait Carlisle et Alice avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Tess était assise sur le canapé tandis qu'Esmé lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Je vit que Tess s'était changée. La robe déchirée et ensanglantée avait laissé place à un chemisier noir en dentelle et un jean bleu foncé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Dit Esmé en plaçant en caressant doucement les cheveux de Tess.

Tess lui sourit avant de se lever brusquement en nous voyant arriver.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Carlisle, je...

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et la serra délicatement contre lui. Comme chez Rosalie, il n'y avait aucune déception ni colère chez Carlisle. Ni Esmé, ni Alice. Comme je le savais, ils comprenaient tous.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Je le sais, Tess. Nous le savons tous. Tu apprendra, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Carlisle.

\- Et pour nous ? Pour les Quileutes ? S'enquit-elle.

Je comprit enfin. Je comprit enfin la vraie culpabilité de Tess. Pas la vraie, plutôt la partie la plus forte. Elle s'en veut d'avoir tué ces jeunes mais elle s'en veut surtout d'avoir rompu le traité. Le faux-pas de Tess signait la fin du traité. Donc la fin de la paix avec les loups.

Elle s'en voulait de nous avoir tous mis en danger. Et je suis sûr qu'elle s'en voulait aussi par rapport à Sam et Emily.

Carlisle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Esmé. Tess me tendit sa main et je la saisit immédiatement. J'étais heureux que le choc soit passé. C'était l'un des avantages d'être un vampire. Tout allait vite. Le temps, notre allure, nos émotions, notre compréhension des choses. Oui, Tess allait s'en remettre. Je n'en fut jamais aussi sûr qu'en cet instant.

\- Nous devons ne rien dire aux Quileutes. Dit Carlisle.

Un silence s'abattit pendant une poignée de secondes. Esmé fut la première à le briser.

\- Je pense aussi. Si ils sont au courant, ils exigeront que nous partions. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment.

Je sentit Tess se raidir. Chaque personne de cette pièce savait que Tess était la raison qui nous empêchait de déménager mais personne ne prit la peine de le mentionner.

\- Je suis d'accord aussi. Je sais que tu n'aime pas l'idée de leur mentir, Tess, mais on doit garder ça entre nous. Enchérit Alice.

\- D'accord mais quand ils vont apprendre que cinq jeunes de Forks sont portés disparus, ils vont forcément se douter de quelque chose. Répondit Tess.

Elle avait raison. Mais avouer revenait à annuler le traité. Le traité était la seule chose qui nous permettaient de rester ici en paix. Je me refusais d'admettre à voix haute que j'étais d'accord avec mes parents et ma soeur par loyauté envers Tess. D'ailleurs, au regard que me lançait Tess, il était inutile de le formuler à voix haute. Elle l'avait bien compris.

Sans rancune, Tess se tourna à nouveau vers les autres.

\- On peut mettre ça sur le dos de Victoria. Proposa Alice.

Une vague de haine et de fureur aveuglante me submergèrent brutalement. Je mit un léger temps à comprendre que a venait de Tess, ce qui me surprit. Jamais je n'avais ressenti d'émotions aussi négatives chez elle. Pas de façon aussi intense, du moins.

\- S'ils pensent que c'est elle, ils seront encore plus enclin à la traquer. Fit-elle d'un voix basse mais meurtrière.

C'était à la fois dérangeant et fascinant d'entendre ma douce Tess parler de cette façon. Pas que je la blâmais. Plus que personne, elle avait le droit de détester viscéralement Victoria. La vampire rousse avait tué la soeur de Tess. Et à chaque fois que je me rappelais que, techniquement, elle était parvenue a tuer Tess aussi, la haine m'aveuglait également.

Carlisle surmonta rapidement sa surprise et répondit.

\- S"ils mentionnent cet incident, nous pouvons leur dire que c'est probablement Victoria. Mais ce serait déloyal d'utiliser ce mensonge pour les rallier à notre combat. Surtout qu'ils sont déjà de notre côté.

Tess hocha la tête.

\- J'appelle Edward. Emmett et Rosalie ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dit Alice en sortant son téléphone.

Je m'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et prit Tess sur mes genoux.

\- Ca va, mon amour ? Murmurai-je au creux de son cou.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est enterré pour le moment.

C'est de cette façon que ça marchait. Tant qu'elle serait focalisée sur un but, un objetif, elle sentira le poids s'envoler ou s'enterrer, comme elle le dit. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvera seule avec ses pensées, tout refera surface. Autant dire que je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent.

\- C'est fait. Nous les avons enterrés sous la crypte. Personne ne les trouvera. Pas avant longtemps. Dit Emmett, d'un ton léger.

Il n'y avait que lui pour prendre ce genre de chose avec aussi peu de sérieux.

\- Merci. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à faire ça. Leur lança Tess.

Emmett fit un signe désinvolte de la main.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est une activité de couple comme une autre. Dit-il en prenant la main de Rosalie.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Tess ne put retenir un gloussement. Elle porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, comme si elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir ri. Je la serrait plus fort contre moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon coeur. C'est les nerfs.

Le rire, comme les larmes, étaient parfois incontrôlables dans ce genre de situation.

\- On a regardé leurs papiers. Ils ne sont pas d'ici. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne saura qu'ils étaient à Forks. Dit Rosalie.

Avec un peu de chance, oui. S'ils ne sont pas d'ici et que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ici, la nouvelle de leur disparition ne parviendra pas aux oreilles des habitants de cette ville. Si les Quileutes n'en entendent jamais parler, ça nous enlèverait un sacré poids des épaules.

\- Edward est en chemin. S'exclama Alice en revenant dans la pièce.

Emmett s'esclaffa.

\- Il sera content d'apprendre que sa nouvelle soeur risque de manger sa copine.

S'il n'avait pas eu raison, j'aurais rit avec lui.

* * *

 **MinHale :** There you go. I hope you'll like it.

 **Angico :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, tout ne peut pas être rose. J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Bises !

 **Amnesia Arsenic :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'être l'exception. j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo badass, au fait. Bisous !


End file.
